


Devil's Playground

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-20
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 102,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is an Amish boy who leaves his home to find out what the world is like. Plot bunny by Heather S.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The land was rich. In the ultimate show of life, crops sprang up from the ground towards the sky. It was lush, it was free, it was the source of food and pride in the Pennsylvania Dutch Country located in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania.

"Stupid land," Justin muttered under his breath. He'd been working in the fields for the past five hours if his calculations based on the position of the sun were correct. Five hours in the boiling hot sun wearing long black trousers and a white linen shirt. Luckily his mother had given him a straw hat to wear, or he'd definitely be feeling the effects of the sun on the soft, pale skin of his face. Wiping the sweat on his brow off with his sleeve, Justin glanced down the field to where his father was supposed to be working. Currently, he was speaking to Ezekiel Parish, their neighbor. Ezekiel's son, Ezekiel Parish the II was working a few yards away. 

Looking over, Justin felt the familiar tingle in his stomach. It happened every time he saw the younger Ezekiel. He couldn't understand it. Justin had mentioned it once to his mother, and she had gone into a long tale about how Ezekiel was from a family of sinners. They didn't follow the true way. His father and mother engaged in sins of the flesh because they had too many children. He couldn't imagine having 15 brothers and sisters the way Ezekiel did. He could barely stand Molly sometimes, let alone imagine another 14 of her. Anyhow, his mother told him that because he was such an upstanding and moral person, that he was susceptible to feeling the outpour of impurity. 

Justin just thought that living with all those younger siblings, Ezekiel had more germs. He wasn't about to tell his mom that though; she'd start shoving all of her homemade remedies into him and those were just disgusting. 

"Justin!" 

He looked up suddenly and saw his father gesturing towards him. Jogging over to him, he greeted senior Ezekiel properly and respectfully before turning his attention to his father. 

"Justin, Ezekiel says that he and Mary need butter. Coincidentally, your mother was just telling me that we were running low as well. You're mother has the soured cream ready and waiting in the house." 

"Father, you know I hate - "

"Nien! Do not argue. Just go do!"

Staring at his father, he bowed his head in obedience and began walking towards the barn. Craig Taylor was a strict man. He stuck by the beliefs of the Old Amish order, and thus, expected his family to do the same. He would be punished later for speaking publicly against his father, of this he was sure. 

It wasn't his fault. Butter making was such a tedious process. It took forever to get the cream out, then to let it sour. Ok, sure, he didn't have to do any of this, but the churning was bad enough. Churning took forever. His arms would get so sore! Then, after churning, the process still wasn't over. After the churning was complete, you had to drain the buttermilk. After draining the buttermilk, you had to rinse the butter. If the whole process wasn't done perfectly, his father complained about the taste of the butter. Then, he would have to do EVERYTHING all over again. 

He stopped by the house to get the tub of cream that he was to use for butter making and trudged to the barn with it to get to work. 

As he ladled some of the cream into the churner he thought about the discussion his father had brought up at dinner the other night. 

_"Ezekiel mentioned to me that he's looking for a husband for Rebecca," Craig Taylor mentioned._

_"Really? How wonderful! Goodness gracious, I remember when she was just a little girl! She is so resourceful! Why, at the last bazaar everyone was eager to trade for some of her quilts! Whoever he matches her with will be very lucky! Why, just the other day Mary was telling me about how Rebecca had cooked dinner all by herself!" his mother, Jennifer had replied._

_"Well, as luck has it, Ezekiel said Rebecca expressed interest in Justin," Craig continued, pride bubbling in his voice._

_Justin's fork had clattered on to the plate. Marriage?! Ok, sure. He knew that he was nearing the age of engagement within their society, but still. It hadn't occurred to him that it could happen._

_"Oh really? Well, that's lovely!" his mother was clearly excited by his news, "it's the eve of October! This would all be just in time for a wedding!"_

_"Mother, Father, I don't want to get married yet!" Justin cried out._

_His mother gasped and his father stopped bringing his fork to his mouth mid-motion._

_"What do you mean you don't WANT to?" he asked, his voice dangerously low._

_"I just...it's just...I don't feel I am ready for such a responsibility. I am happy living in our house and working the land with you."_

_"Justin, the time has come for you to accept the duties that we all must take on when we become men. I am happy that Rebecca expressed interest in you. As it is, Ezekiel himself does not feel that you would suit her."_

_"What? Why would Justin not suit her? That's ridiculous!" his mother exclaimed._

_"No Jennifer, it's really not. I mean...look at him. Ezekiel brought up some good points. Justin is so fair and slim. He isn't built like a strong man. Ezekiel questions his ability to provide for the family and work. For the life of me, I don't understand what is wrong with him. The boy won't bulk up," Craig complained._

_"It's not his fault, he takes after me," Jennifer conceded._

Justin had just sat through the rest of the meal fading into the background. His parents spoke as if he wasn't there, so it didn't matter either way. He didn't want to get married! He just didn't. He couldn't explain it! There wasn't any specific reason, he just never felt the need to fulfill some destiny that was laid out for him. 

Looking out the barn doors, sighing in frustration, he saw young Ezekiel moving bales of hay down from their families barn. It appeared that he was going to feed their horses. The tingling in his stomach started again. Ezekiel was working shirtless. He was sweating from the physical labor, his muscles bunching and rippling with each movement. Surely Justin was too far away to become susceptible to any of his germs. Unconsciously leaning forward to get a better look, he didn't notice his pelvis come closer to the stick that he had to pump in the butter churner. 

Jumping, startled at the sensation as his crotch came into contact with it, he stopped churning momentarily. 'What was that about?' he thought to himself. It hadn't been a bad feeling. It left him feeling, unsatisfied. Empty. Like something was unfinished. Leaning forward again and churning, he felt it again, only this time, it was stronger. His trousers became stiffer and he felt an uncharacteristic stiffness down there. 

He couldn't explain this. His father had mentioned to him during a talk that the Lord would let him know when it was time to create life with his wife, but he wasn't married yet. Was this a sign from Heaven that he would soon be married? 

Churning again, keeping the smooth up and down movement of the plunger even and uniform, Justin closed his eyes feeling something akin to pleasure now. 

It was soft, a little tickle he felt in his belly and with each stroke of the plunger it intensified and grew. He found his breathing became labored, much like when he was plowing the fields, except this was nothing like that at all. This was, incredible. 

Moaning a little, and groaning from the building pressure he felt, Justin opened his eyes and it happened. Young Ezekiel had picked up his shirt, and shaking the sweat from his hair, he wiped the rest of it off his chest with his shirt and stretched. Justin saw a blinding white light and felt explosion go off throughout his body. Falling to his knees from the intensity, he fought to catch his breath and calm himself down. He felt an odd wetness and stickiness in his pants. 

Confused, he just assumed he was sweating from all the work. 

"Justin, what is going on here?" Craig asked, walking into the barn. 

"I-I didn't feel well. I fell."

Looking at his son suspiciously, Craig walked over and pressed a hand to his face. Justin looked flushed and was indeed sweating profusely. 

"Perhaps you should go home. Too much time in the sun can be bad for you. You can resume work tomorrow. I will finish up the butter," Craig paused to scan the barn. He looked over at the corner that Justin used for woodworking and examined a rocking chair that his son was currently working on. He smiled, "this is coming along beautifully. If everything goes as planned, perhaps it can be a wedding present for your in-laws."

Getting up off the ground slowly, Justin grimaced but nodded. He watched as his father walked over to Justin's work table. He tensed because he knew what his father would see. 

Sure enough, he saw his fathers shoulders tense and he knew what was coming. 

"What is this?" he asked as he lifted a bust of Molly that Justin had been working on. 

"It's...it's...Justin couldn't speak. They'd had this conversation a million times. 

"We've talked about this before. You know the teachings in our way of life. In the commandments, the lord said, "Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image..."

"Father, I know...I -"

"Go home Justin. We're going to sit down and have a talk tonight. You, me, and your mother." 

"Father, I -" 

"GO! We'll discuss this later!" Craig barked, throwing the bust on the floor and stomping it to pieces. Justin turned and ran towards the house.

______________________________________________________________________ 

He heard his parents talking in hushed tones before he saw his father get home. He was so nervous. First of all, he was positive that if his father had seen him doing…whatever it was that he had been doing minutes earlier, he would have been in a lot more trouble. Justin might not know what had been happening, but he knew that it probably wasn't right.

Secondly, his father, being the strict and straightforward man that he was, would not let the bust thing go. Trouble was coming, and there was no way to stop it. 

"JUSTIN!" he heard his father call from the living room. Cringing, he got up and made his way there.   
His mother and father were sitting in the room in their rockers; his mother was covering her face with her hands, sobbing. 

"Justin, with everything that is happening, your mother and I have come to a decision," his father paused and Justin just watched from his perch on a stool, "recently you've been going against our teachings and beliefs more and more. You've always been a precocious child. We wanted to believe you'd grow out of it, calm down as you got older. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to have happened. In light of the possible engagement, it's time for you to partake in a tradition called Rumspringa." 

Justin's mouth went dry. He didn't know what this tradition was, but if his mothers quiet sobbing was any indication, he was sure it wasn't good. 

"What is that?" he asked quietly. 

"As you know, you haven't been formally baptized. None of the children are. We wait until you're old enough to make a decision for yourself. If a family so chooses, when they turn 16 their child can be released into the world for a period of time. They can experience all the things they want. Then, when their time is up, they decide whether or not they want to be baptized and welcomed into the colony. Your time has come for this. Through Ezekiel I have made contact with Elisabeth Chanders. Do you remember her?"

"Yes, she was the daughter of Theresa and John. She hasn't been around lately." 

"Well, she went on Rumspringa. Unfortunately for her poor parents, she chose to live life in the Devil's Playground. She has apparently changed her name to Daphne. The girl has agreed to meet us outside the county's limits. She will take you to Pittsburgh, where she lives, and you will have a year Justin. One year to experience life on the outside. When the period of a year is up, you will come back here and choose. Pack your bags. The buggy is ready and waiting. You have little time," Craig said, standing up. 

"You mean, you're kicking me out?" Justin asked incredulously.

"Oh Justin," his mother sobbed, "we love you. We truly do. Believe that and take it with you. But your father is right. You need to see…to experience, so you know you can truly be happy here. God be with you," she finished, kissing him on the forehead. 

Numb, Justin walked towards his room. Packing what he could into a small satchel he had for traveling, he glanced around one last time. 

Turning to leave, he bumped into his little sister who was clutching a little rag doll to her chest.

"Justin, mama says you're leaving for a while. I'll miss you."  
Bending, he kissed his sister on the cheek, and held her close. 

"I will miss you too, Molly." 

"Take Becca, she's my favorite doll so I know you'll be safe." 

Smiling, Justin took the doll and stuffed it in his bag. Kissing his little sister on top of her head, he walked out to meet his father by their buggy. As he threw his things in the carriage, he looked at his home one last time. 

"What am I going to do out there for a year?" Justin thought as he hoisted himself on the buggy's bench next to his father. 

Well, he was about to find out.

Justin sat between his parents in the buggy nervously clutching his tapestry bag. His father drove the buggy in stony silence while his mother wept quietly. He felt horrible to have caused his parents such grief. Now he was being forced to leave his home and enter a world he knew nothing about, and live among strangers for an entire year. If truth be told he sometimes felt like a stranger within the colony too. He didn’t have any friends or fit in. He wasn’t ready for marriage but he was even less thrilled about taking his leave. Justin knew it wasn’t really a punishment, he knew all about those. He was being ripped away from everything he knew and thrust into a world he wasn’t entirely prepared for and that terrified him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Daphne leaned against her car smoking and enjoying one of the last mild nights of October. She stared out into the corn field and had no regrets. It had been three years since she left the colony and she hadn’t looked back since. That life of blind obedience and servitude just wasn’t for her. She had to admit she was a bit surprised when she was contacted to meet Justin on the old county road. She remembered Justin being a shy quiet boy. Their families were somewhat close. Daphne didn’t mind guiding Justin through his rumspringa period. If he chose to turn his back on his old life she could easily see them being good friends. She had honestly liked Justin and couldn’t wait to show him everything. It boggled the mind how much one missed out on living in the colony.

After three years even she was still adjusting to all the modern technology. She stubbed out her cigarette as the Taylor’s buggy drew up several feet from her red Jetta.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

For Justin the trip was entirely too short.

“Justin, my son, may the lord be with you on your journey, protect you and keep you safe. May the lord return you to us a more wise and well adjusted man. Don’t disgrace the family Justin.”

Justin lowered his head. “Yes father.”

Jennifer embraced her only son hugging him tightly to her chest sobbing. Call it mothers instinct but she had a feeling she was going to loose her baby boy. Deep in her heart she knew he wouldn’t return to her.

“Jennifer!” Craig barked “let the boy go.”

She forced herself to release her grip. She reached behind her and presented Justin with a hand made quilt. It was one of the ones Justin and Molly had helped her make.

“This is a gift for your host family.”

Justin took the quilt and kissed his mother goodbye. He hopped down from the buggy and went around to say goodbye to his horse. Justin reached out and rubbed Cinnamon’s velvety nose. He patted her neck and she nuzzled his face tickling him.

“Goodbye sweet girl.”

He reached into his pocket and presented her with a sugar cube. When Craig’s gaze landed on Daphne he made the sign of the cross and was quick about making a u turn in the middle of the deserted street. Justin gaped at her as she picked up his bag and placed it in the back seat of the Jetta.  
Daphne had chosen to wear tight jeans and a belly tee. Lucky was written in gold sparkly letters across her chest. Justin pondered her shirt. Did she really consider herself lucky to be away from the colony and her family? He supposed everyone had a difference in opinion. Justin also didn’t fail to notice she had sparkly ornaments in her ears and of all places her belly button. They stood there by the side of the road; Justin was struggling not to cry.

Daphne rubbed his arm. “Hey Justin its ok. I was pretty freaked out when I first left too. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to ya.”

Justin smiled slightly. “Thanks Elisabeth uh er I mean Daphne.”

Daphne laughed “come on, let’s get going.”

She opened the car door for him and he hesitantly got inside. Daphne took the bundled quilt that Justin was gripping like a life line and tossed it in the back with his bag. She climbed behind the wheel and glanced at Justin who was practically trembling. She leaned over and buckled his seat belt for him. She remembered her first ride in a car. She had been so excited and had loved it. She drove every chance she got now. Justin on the other hand looked like he wanted to bolt. Daphne started the car and eased onto the road. They had a somewhat long drive to Pittsburgh.

“So Justin how old are you?”

“Seventeen” Justin squeaked.

Daphne hazard a glance at him and saw that he had the seat and door in a death grip. His face had gone as pale as milk.

“Uh Justin it’s kind of a long way to Pittsburgh you might want to ease up on your grip.”

Justin whimpered quietly. He definitely didn’t like this, it was way to fast. He felt nauseous and dizzy. He’d give anything right now to be in Cinnamon’s saddle right about now.

“Can you go slower?”

“Jesus this is nothing. I’m going 35 if I go any slower you might as well just get out and run. I happened to like my first ride.”

Justin curled up in his seat looking like a small boy. He tried to relax and ignore the fast moving scenery outside his window. Daphne’s hand hovered over the radio knob for a second. She thought some soothing music would help him take his mind off the motion. Then she realized she’d probably traumatize him even worse so she put her hand back on the wheel.

“Just whatever you do please don’t puke in my car.” She noticed he was looking a little green.

“This is your car?”

Daphne grinned and patted the wheel. “Yep she’s mine, I’m still making payments but it gets me where I need to go.”

“So I’ll be living with you?” Justin asked.

“Uh no I mean I’d love to have you stay with me but I live in a teeny apartment with a roommate. I’m taking you to Debbie Novotny’s house. You’ll be staying there with her and her brother Vic.

“Oh” he said quietly.

Daphne could hear the sadness in his voice. “Oh don’t worry I’m not going to abandon you there. I’ll come over all the time to bug you.”

“What are they like?”

“Um well Vic is cool you’ll like him. He likes to cook a lot maybe he can teach you a few things. Deb well uh er she takes a bit of getting use to. She’s just kinda over the top personality wise, you’ll see. Oh and when she hugs you and she will it’s best just to go limp, don’t fight it. You’ll be able to breathe eventually.”

When they entered the city limits she crowed, “Welcome to the devils playground, where hopefully you’ll never want to leave.”

Justin was bombarded with so many feelings he was literally on overload. He had never seen so many tall buildings or people and cars. He had to admit he was a bit excited to be in a big city. Seventeen years of nothing but corn fields tends to do that to a person. He liked the city lights they were pretty, all different colors and sizes. Daphne turned off from the city streets and onto a more residential one. Justin noticed that all the houses were smaller than his. He had a huge room in a two story farm house. He didn’t mind though. He was just glad he’d have a place to stay and not have to fend for himself. Daphne pulled up in front of a small cozy looking home. When the car stopped Justin couldn’t get out of his seat fast enough. The whole way there he prayed he wouldn’t vomit. He took deep breaths of the night air and his stomach settled a bit. Daphne passed him his things and started towards the house.

“Wait can I have just a minute?”

“Sure.” Daphne knew how hard this all was for Justin. To Justin everything seemed to be happening incredibly fast. He was feeling more than a little overwhelmed. He hoped that Debbie and Vic were kind and that they liked him. He vowed to be on his best behavior. Daphne linked arms with him and led him to the house that was to be his home for the next year. She knocked on the door and it was flung open by a big boisterous lady with shockingly curly red hair.

“Well it’s about time you two got here.” Deb had her fists on her hips. “Well aren’t you just the cutest thing? You must be Justin.”

Justin was quickly engulfed in one of her famous big bear hugs. He had remembered what Daphne had said and went limp.

“Uh Deb you might want to let Justin go he’s not feeling so well, turns out he doesn’t ride well.”

Deb released the small gasping boy. “Oh the poor thing well come in I’ll get you something fizzy to settle your stomach.”

Daphne dragged Justin into the house. Vic was sitting at the kitchen table. Justin handed Deb the home made quilt.

“This is for you. My mother wanted to give you something for taking me in.”

Deb rubbed her hands over the quilt. ”Oh this is beautiful Justin. Your mother must be a lovely lady with a good heart.”

“She is.”

“I call dibs on the quilt” Vic said.

Deb shot him a perturbed look. She sat a glass of ginger ale in front of Justin who just looked at it.

“Well go on, it’ll make you feel better.”

Justin tentatively raised the glass; the tiny bubbles tickled his nose and face. He took a sip and coughed. Daphne patted him on the back. He didn’t particularly care for the drink but out of respect for his hosts drank it anyway.

“I’ve got your room all ready for you. You’ll be staying in my son Michael’s old room.”

“Thank you for taking me in Mrs. Novotny.”

Deb cocked a brow. “While you’re under this roof its Debbie got it kiddo?”

Justin’s gaze dropped to the table top fearing he had already offended her.

“Go easy on him sis the boy looks just about done in.”

Justin smiled at Vic. He had a feeling he would like this man.

“Mmm will you look at that smile pure sunshine.

Justin happened to notice that Debbie’s shirt also had something written on it, it read ‘I love cock.’ He thought it was kinda weird to proclaim she liked chickens but he figured to each his own. He didn’t particularly like chickens and hated to gather eggs.

“Daphne why don’t you take Justin up stairs and help him settle in” Vic suggested.

“Sure come on Justin.”

When the kids had gone upstairs Deb said “cute little shit aint he?”

“Definitely easy on the eyes.”

“That kid is going to have a hard time of it, not to mention he’s gay.”

“My gaydar is working perfectly sis.”

“Well at least Justin is better mannered than the last one.”

Vic shuddered “Cody, don’t remind me.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Daphne wrinkled her nose when she saw the old wall paper that was in Justin’s room. “Uck well I guess beggars can’t be choosers. Oh come here there’s something I want to show you.” She grabbed him by the wrist and led him across the hall. “Your gonna love this, indoor plumbing!”

As Justin looked around the room a big grin spread on his face. He got giddy at the thought of no more pumping water. No more tepid baths by basin. The absolute best thing was no more cold jaunts to the out house. Daphne was in awe of his big beautiful grin. He was a very handsome boy. Justin tentatively turned on the sink. The water flowed instantly and it was clean. He ran his fingertips under the water.

“Amazing” was the only word he could think of to say.

“That it is. Over here is the shower and the knobs that control it. It’s not hard it’s pretty simple to figure out.”

Daphne gestured to the toilet. “Need I say more?”

They both took a moment of silence to appreciate these special modern conveniences. Daphne led him back to his room. He sank down on the bed. He was exhausted; it was a lot to take in all to once. Daphne plopped down on the bed next to him.

“It’ll get better it just takes time. Aren’t you gonna unpack?” she asked.

“I can do it tomorrow. I didn’t pack a whole lot.”

“So spill why did you take the rumspringa?”

“It wasn’t my idea it was my fathers. My parents were looking to marry me off.” Justin shrugged helplessly. “I’m not sure I’m ready to get married. My father caught me making a bust of Molly.”

“You rebel you.”

“So what about you? Why did you leave?”

“I couldn’t see myself as someone’s obedient little wife.”

“Did you stay with Debbie too?”

“No I stayed with Lindsay and Melanie. They’re friends of Debbie’s”

“So um what do you do?” Justin asked curiously.

“I have a job at a music store and I’m going to college. Out here in the real world an eighth grade education just doesn’t cut it.”

That interested Justin he liked to read but there was never any time for it. The only book his family owned was the bible. 

Justin pointed out Daphne’s ear rings “Did that hurt?”

“Yeah a little bit but not as much as this.” She rested her ankle on his lap exposing a blue butterfly. “It’s a tattoo.”

Justin hesitantly touched the wings of the butterfly. “It’s pretty.” He didn’t even bother to ask how it was done.

“So I was thinking how about I take you to the mall tomorrow to get you some new clothes, so you won’t feel so out of place.”

“I don’t have any money.”

“I’ll lend you some it’s no big. You can pay me back. We’ll just pick up the basics. You said you didn’t bring much, besides I love to shop.”

Justin looked at her clothes. “Well let’s not get to wild ok?”

She playfully hit his shoulder. “Awe your no fun.”

“What am I suppose to do?” Justin asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Here in this place, what is expected of me?”

“Justin the great thing is you can do anything you want, when you want with out fear of being yelled at or punished. Smoke, drink, curse, have all the sex you want. This is your time to experience it all. You have to remember nothing is bad or evil here. Debbie works at a diner. She always needs the help. She’ll probably start you out clearing the tables then you can work up to waiter when you get the hang of it. Then you’ll have some spending money.”

“I don’t mind helping out, I want to help.”

“You know you’re lucky your parents loved you enough to let you go and have this time. I heard some of the parents forbade their kids to go on the rumspringa.”

Justin frowned “why?”

“Probably too much of a risk of loosing their kids. This life can be very tempting.” Daphne touched his shoulder. “Look I know it’s a lot to take in why don’t you kick back and relax, get some sleep. I’ll pick you up in the morning. We should get there early to avoid the crowds. The mall gets pretty crowded and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Thanks Daphne you’re a good friend.”

“I guess I should get going unless you want me to stay. I’m sure it would be fine if I crashed on the couch.”

Justin shook his head. “No you don’t need to do that.”

“Ok, see you in the morning around ten.”

After Daphne left Justin looked around the room. The wall paper was hideous but it was warm and clean so he really couldn’t complain. He took his own quilt out of his bag and spread it out on the bed to make it feel more like home.

Deb stuck her head in the door way. “How are you doing Sunshine? Do you need anything?”

“No I’m fine, Sunshine?”

“Your smile lights up the room.”

“Oh.” Justin blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

“Your fucken gorgeous ya know that? Well I’ll get out of your hair, if you need anything just holler.”

Justin took out his small box of tools and placed it on the dresser. Justin patted the lid of the cherry wood box. He was glad he had the foresight to pack it. He could make just about anything out of wood. In the colony people had started coming to him to make their furniture. Justin pulled out Molly’s doll and curled up on the bed. He hugged the small rag doll to his chest. He hated to admit it but he missed her already. 

Justin turned his face into the pillow and began sobbing. He missed his home. This place was strange and unfamiliar and he didn’t much like it.

Justin happened to glance across the room. The small photo caught his eye. He dried his eyes with the backs of his hands. He got up to get a closer look. He had never really seen a photograph before but he knew what they were. When ever they went to town outsiders always wanted to take pictures of him and Molly. His parents had forbidden it. He really didn’t see the fascination that people had over them. 

Justin plucked the photo off the wall. It was a picture of the most handsomest boy he had ever seen. The boy had auburn hair and the most amazing hazel eyes. He looked to be about his age. Justin wondered if this was Debbie’s son.

As he stared at the photo he felt a tingling in his groin. It reminded him of what had happened earlier in the day when he was churning butter and watching Ezekiel. He let his hand rest on the front of his pants. He squirmed under the warmth of his hand. As he looked at the boy with the coral lips he rubbed the flat of his had across his trousers. His breath quickened as he grew harder. He felt wicked and knew he was sinning, but Daphne said he could do anything he wanted and not get in trouble. He liked the delicious friction, it felt so good. Justin increased the pressure and the speed. 

His member was so hard it ached and he could feel that strange wetness. His fingers hesitated on the button closure at his waist. He was surely going to go to hell for this. Justin opened his pants and curled his fingers around his hard dick. His eyes fluttered shut as he touched himself. His hips bucked of their own violation. Justin felt the same tingle as he did before. His hand was slick with the sticky substance he had yet to identify. He hoped it was normal and that he wasn’t sick with some kind of disease. Then it happened, he gasped and began shooting copious amounts of fluid. When his vision cleared and he was able to breathe normally again he felt a little embarrassed. He grabbed up some tissues from the nightstand and quickly cleaned himself up. Justin took his shirt off and hung it up in the closet. His shoes were set neatly by the bed. Molly’s doll along with the photo rested on the nightstand to watch over him. He quickly said his prayers then crawled under the blankets and quickly fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Justin was use to being up at dawn to begin all his chores. The house was quiet so he figured that people slept later here. He decided to unpack his clothes. When he pulled open one of the drawers on the dresser he saw some thin colorful books. He took them out, sitting cross-legged on the bed he began to leaf through them. Justin quickly discovered that they weren’t really books because they had few words in them. They were filled with men in weird skin tight garments with bulging muscles. Justin found the pictures to be offensive to look at. Some of the pages were crusty with old unidentified stains on them. Justin wrinkled his nose. It was best to get rid of them. Justin wandered into the bathroom and started the shower. It took some work but he finally got the right temperature. He really enjoyed his first shower.

Justin washed his long hair and scrubbed his body till he was pink. He reluctantly got out when the water grew cold.  
Back in his room he carefully dressed for the day. He pulled out one of his favorite shirts. It was a robin egg blue; he fastened his suspenders and then put on his vest. He took the offending color books down to the kitchen where he threw them away. Justin went into the living room and explored. He noticed there was a lot of rainbows everywhere. None of the furniture was wooden, all of it was padded. As he walked back into the kitchen he noticed a lot of different little bottles on the counter. He picked one up and examined it. It had awfully long words on it and he was a bit frustrated when he couldn’t make out what the words were. 

As he set the bottle down Vic entered the kitchen.

“I thought I hear someone down here.”

“Oh I’m sorry did I wake you? I’m use to being up this early.”

“No, your fine I don’t get much sleep anymore.” He chuckled “I figure I can get all the sleep I want when I’m dead. How about some breakfast?”

Justin’s stomach growled and he blushed. “I’m a little hungry.”

Vic busied himself in the kitchen happy to have someone young and beautiful to cook for.

“Can I help with anything?”

Vic thought for a moment, he knew the boy would want to feel useful. “I’ll put you in charge of making the toast.”

Vic showed him where the bread was. Justin was surprised that it came from a store and not homemade. He was instructed on how to use the toaster. He pushed the lever on the side down.

“Now what?” Justin asked.

“They’ll pop back up when they’re done.”

That intrigued Justin; he stared intently waiting for it to happen. Vic chuckled at Justin’s youthful innocence and curiosity. When the toast popped back up Justin jumped a little.

“Oh! Golly that’s neat.” Justin smiled a huge smile.

They sat at the table and had breakfast. They talked about nothing in particular, just getting to know one another. Deb came down dressed in a different t shirt and her diner vest. Since she had a little time to kill she decided to clean out the fridge. She had put it off long enough. Deb chucked out leftovers; some of it was beginning to grow fur. She found rotten vegetables, some pesto sauce that had gone bad and a few stale lemon bars that were hiding behind the orange juice.

Justin noticed that her shirt said ‘need head?’ He pondered that one a moment it didn’t make sense to him. Every one had a head so why would you ever need one. Justin gave up trying to figure out what it meant. He would make it clear to Daphne that he didn’t want any shirts that had words on them, he didn’t really like them.

Daphne was right on time. Before she let him go out the door she made him take off his vest and his suspenders. She rolled the sleeves of his shirt up a bit then surveyed her handy work. “Not bad, come on lets get going.”


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Daphne began, looking at Justin out the corner of her eyes. He was gripping his seatbelt in one hand, and the door handle in the other, "what'd you do after I left last night?" 

Swallowing loudly, Justin shut his eyes tightly and prayed that this ride be over soon. "I unpacked my satchel and became acquainted with the room. If I am going to be living there for the next year or so, I should get comfortable I suppose." 

Justin thought of his moment with the photograph last night. Eyeing Daphne warily, he wondered if she could sense the sin on him. She'd told him that you could do anything, yet his mother's voice, telling him that sinners were marked by the hand of Satan, was loud and clear in his head. He wondered if that would change after time. 

"Yeah, sorry about the room theme. Mikey, that's Debbie's son, has this insane obsession with comic books. He like, loves them. It's really weird how obsessed really. I mean, he talks about them all the time. It's like, everything that happens in life can somehow be explained by a comic. He can tell you all this shit about any character. I should've figured his room décor would involve comic book characters." Daphne explained. 

"Shit? What does that mean? Is that an outside term for information?" Justin asked, intrigued by this new vocabulary word. 

Stopping at a red light, Daphne turned to gape at Justin. Shaking her head softly, she smiled. This must have been what Melanie and Lindsay felt like. It was hard to believe that she, herself, had ever been in a place in her life where she was that naïve. 

"Um, it's like…" Daphne paused, trying to find an explanation, "well, it has lots of meanings really. First, it can be a word used to describe excrement." 

"Excrement?" he asked, a disgusted look taking over his features. 

"Yeah, but, it can also mean stuff. Like, if you were packing to leave, I could say to you, get your stuff together, or, I could say to you, get your shit together. The way I used it, I replaced the word questions. I could have said I asked them some questions about Debbie's son, but instead I said, I asked them some shit." 

Nodding in understanding, Justin stored the information in his brain. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'he stored this shit in brain'. Smiling, pleased with himself, Justin didn't even notice that his grip loosened on the door and seatbelt. Daphne did, and grinned to herself, happy that Justin was easing up. 

Entering the mall parking lot, Justin's eyes widened at the number of vehicles he saw lined up, one after the other. It was unbelievable. 

Daphne spotted a space between two other cars, and arranged to pull into it. Justin watched, mesmerized, as she steered the huge, chunk of metal into a space that appeared to be entirely too small for the process. The wonders never ceased. 

With the car all parked, Daphne and Justin got out and walked through the parking lot into the store. Along the way Justin noticed that all the cars had different names. Feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized that there was so much he was sheltered from in the colony. While he missed his family, he still wasn't sure if being sheltered had been a good thing or not. 

"Penny for your thoughts," Daphne spoke up, noticing the conflicting emotions that were passing over Justin's face.

Jumping, startled, he glanced at Daphne with a puzzled look on her face. 

"You want to give me a penny for thinking?" 

Daphne stopped, at a loss for words. Gaping at Justin again, she was suddenly taken over by laughter. This kid was too cute for words. Helping him out was definitely going to be an experience. 

"No, it's just an expression. It's just another way of asking what you were thinking." 

"Oh," Justin replied, frowning. Living on the outside seemed to require learning a foreign language, "I was just thinking that there is so much to learn. I don't know that I will ever be able to fully fit in, especially in as short of a time period as a year is. Though right now, a year seems like forever." 

Reaching over, Daphne laced her fingers through his. "I know how that feels Justin. I look at you and I think back to when I first was released. It was all so foreign, so different. You'll learn though. You'll get used to it," she reassured him. 

Pausing to pull open the door, Daphne ushered him inside. 

"Welcome to Pittsburgh's finest shopping center! Ross Park Mall. Ok…let's see…So many stores, so little time," Daphne informed him, rubbing her hands together. Eyeing Justin carefully, she slowly walked around him, looking him up and down. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused by her behavior. 

"Well, judging by your build, I'd say we could find some nice outfits for you in Banana Republic, J. Crew, American Eagle…hmm, on the way home we can even check out Old Navy. There isn't one in this mall, I still can't believe it. Anyways, we can also check some of the department stores, they can have some bargains in their clearance and sales racks," she answered. 

Justin wasn't really sure what she was talking about. He assumed that she was naming stores, but he didn't really know what kind of things they sold there. He figured he'd just go with the flow, and let what happened happen. He gaped at Daphne as she continued her little circle around him. He began shifting awkwardly. He felt like a small rabbit being circled by a pack of hungry wolves. 

"Well, I think I have an idea of what kind of look we're going for. Let's go," Daphne muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling. 

The number of stores was endless. Justin looked around in awe. Wall to wall, when one ended, another began. There were fake people in the window, some in obscene poses, others half naked. At least they were faceless…there was some respect for the commandment in place. There were pictures though…hundreds and hundreds of pictures…women and men of all ages displayed as if there were nothing wrong with the replication of one's image. Blasphemy. 

There was one poster that took up the entire window of one of the shops. It was a girl and a guy, around his age, locked in what could only be described as a passionate embrace. What caused that? Where did those emotions come from? His mother and father never looked at one another that way. No one in the colony did. 

"Doesn't that picture just make you want to fuck?" Daphne asked, startling him out of his thoughts. 

"Fuck?" 

"Well, you know. Fuck…like, have sex," she continued. 

"You mean procreate?" Justin asked, confused. 

Laughing, Daphne grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the store they were standing in front of. 'American Eagle' Justin read. 'Was this a bird store?' he wondered, 'who in their right mind would go shopping in a center such as this for creatures of the sky?' 

As they stepped in, he saw there was nothing remotely related to eagles, or birds at all for that matter. 

"Here in the real world, Jus, it's not just procreating. Here, it's like…a sport!" Daphne declared giggling mischievously, "it's like a hunt! You go out on the prowl, dressed to the nines, searching for your kill. At a bar, at a party, wherever you want! Then you look until you find him, or, in your case a her. You talk, you flirt, but ultimately, you seduce. Then, just because it feels damn good, you go to bed together and fuck your brains out!" 

Justin's eyes widened until Daphne was sure that they would fall out of his head. His hand still caught in hers, she pulled him over to a rack of men's cargo pants. 

"But Daphne, the Word says that it is sinful to come together in an act of passion without the intention of bringing life into this world. Besides, how would you prevent a child, short of being barren?" 

Dropping Justin's hand to go through the pants, Daphne eyed the boys waist carefully before turning to the pants. 

"Well, there's ways of preventing pregnancy. As for the Word and what it says…I say fuck it. Listen Justin…you have to open your mind. Understand, here, our old world doesn't exist. You won't get anywhere or experience anything different or fun if you're constrained by who you were. Who you were a few days ago isn't who you are now, or who you will be through out this year. It's like being born again Justin, without the set of rules we are given as Amish. I mean, don't get me wrong. You still have your basics like, don't kill, rob, maim, etc, but…I don't know. I can't explain it. All I know is that if you don't let go of Amish Justin, you'll never be able to get to know any other Justin. Now, you look like a 29 or 30 waist…Here," Daphne paused, grabbing a variety of cargo pants and thrusting them into Justin's arms, "ok, shirts…let's see. You're so tiny…let's get you some tight stuff, but not too tight. Hmmm," Daphne went through racks. 

"Nothing with words!! I don't like them, they don't make sense!" Justin blurted out quickly. 

Eyeing him, Daphne murmured an ok and kept looking. 

"What about numbers?" she asked, puzzled at his outburst. 

Shrugging Justin accepted a few shirts from her. Numbers were probably ok. It seemed like everything had some kind of word or number on it. Leaving him with the clothes in his arms, Daphne said she was going to go find a worker to let them into the dressing room. Eyeing all the mirrors warily, Justin began wondering what he was getting himself into with this clothes situation. It couldn't be worse than the clothes they wore at the colony though. Tight, restrictive, and stiff linens were never fun. 

"Ok, let me make sure no one's in here," a pretty, brunette smiled quickly looking through the keys in her key chain. She knocked on the door. When no one answered, she inserted a key and turned to Daphne, "ok, how many do you have?" 

"Oh, I don't have any. He's got a bunch though, it's for him. Justin, how many pieces do you have?" Daphne asked. 

Assuming she meant the clothes, Justin began counting everything he had. Because he was so focused on the task, he didn't notice her gaping at him. Daphne didn't miss it though, and she hid a grin. 

"15," Justin called out. 

"Well, policy says you can only take 7 at a time," the girl began, but she smiled at Justin, "we can overlook that for you though. I'm sure you won't steal anything, right?" she flirted. 

Looking shocked and appalled Justin shook his head vehemently. 

"Right. I'll be waiting for you by the register. Let me know if you need anything," she finished, winking. 

"She wants you so bad!" Daphne whispered when the girl was out of earshot. She giggled and shoved Justin in the dressing room. 

"Wants me for what?" Justin asked naively. 

"Well, duh! You're body!" 

"Oh!" Justin blushed furiously, grateful that he was hidden in the room. 

Grabbing the first shirt and pair of pants, he went to put both on. He got the shirt on no problem, but the pants were another story. He knew buttons. Buttons weren't an issue, but there was this metal contraption that seemed to have teeth. He'd ask Daphne when he got out. Buttoning the pants, he turned and stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe the difference. He turned from side to side admiring himself. It was so different to see himself in something other than the black slacks and blue collared shirts. He was wearing a pair of amber colored pants with a seemingly endless supply of pockets. He had a shirt that was a dark blue in the torso, and a lighter blue in the sleeves, with a 34 in the middle. The blue seemed to make his eyes brighter. Weird. 

Opening the door, he stepped out to show Daphne. 

"Holy fucking shit!" 

Startled, he looked down and asked, "What?!" 

"You're fucking hot Justin! Turn around! Whoa! What a butt you have on you! God damn! Working on the farm has done your body good. Let me feel your abs!" Daphne walked towards him, her arms outstretched. She began rubbing and poking at his stomach. He giggled at the sensations. 

"Stop, stop! It tickles Daphne!" 

Easing up, Daphne turned towards the dressing room to get the other clothes, when Justin stopped her. 

"Daph, what's this?" he asked, pointing to the zipper of the jeans. 

"Shit! I forgot. These things confused the shit out of me at first too. It's a zipper," she explained, "you just pull it up and it closes. It's really weird. I don't even really know how it works. But all you gotta do is this." 

Leaning down, she grabbed the zipper with one hand, and pulled the cloth at the base of the zipper tight and zipped. Justin watched in disbelief. It was so strange how the contraption just closed up suddenly. He laughed in amusement. 

Laughing with him, Daphne walked into the dressing room, 

"I think we're good. We'll take these in the same sizes, some different colors. Other shirts and whatnot. Next store here we come! Don't take that outfit off! We're cutting the tags off and paying for them! No more nasty Amish clothes for you! Let's go! The sales girl is going to shit herself!" Daphne stated, walking out of the dressing room with a pile of clothes in her arms. 

They walked up to the counter where Daphne unceremoniously dropped all the clothes on the counter. The sales girl's eyes widened to the point where Daphne thought they would roll out of her head. It wasn't over the sale, but over the young man the clothes were going to. As she rang everything up, Daphne explained that Justin wanted to keep the clothes he had on, on. 

"Well, if your boyfriend would just walk around back here, I can just get the theft device off the shirt and he'll be fine." 

"He's not my boyfriend, but ok." Daphne said, grinning at this girl's blatant information digging tactics. 

Justin walked behind the counter to stand next to the girl. She grabbed the hem of the shirt where the little piece of plastic was sitting, and rubbed her knuckles gently over the skin of his abdomen in the process. He looked at her, confused, and she grinned back and winked. Once the plastic was off, Justin just wanted to bolt from where he stood, but she caught his arm and asked him to wait. Ripping some paper off the register, she jotted something down, folded it and shoved it into his pocket. She let her hand linger in his pocket as she whispered, 

"Use it." 

Throwing Daphne on last furtive glance, the girl turned and went back to work. Grabbing a bag each, they walked out of American Eagle, Daphne a few dollars poorer. 

The remainder of the shopping trip was for the most part, exactly the same. Everywhere they went, girls were throwing themselves at Justin, wanting his attention, flirting, giving him numbers. Justin was shocked by what was occurring. Girls were seeking his attention, displaying sexuality in the most unfitting of ways, all for him! What would his parents say?! 

"Stop thinking Justin," Daphne joked, as they walked to the car. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I can hear the wheels in your brain spinning as you analyze everything that's occurring. Just stop. Let things happen. All those girls loved you! You're hot, you're sexy. Shit, if I wasn't seeing someone I'd probably throw myself at you!"

Justin blushed furiously. He helped Daphne load all the purchases into her trunk. 

"How am I going to pay you back?" Justin asked. 

"Sexual favors," Daphne replied, a serious look plastered on her face. 

As she opened her door and dropped into the driver's seat. Justin just gaped, unsure of what to say. He opened the door and got in, looking at her skeptically. Daphne, noticing his look, burst into laughter. 

"I'm just joking you weirdo," she replied, elbowing him gently. 

As she started the car, the radio turned on, not having been turned off previously. Justin jumped, startled. He would never get used to the fact that a person was speaking through that little machine. 

"I love this song!" Daphne squealed, turning the radio up. 

Pull over,   
Let me do all the work.   
My hands wrapped around,   
Stroking up and down,   
But nothing can compare to,   
The warmth of my mouth .

Justin's eyes widened at the song. The singer was…she was talking about…oh my goodness! He couldn't even fathom. She was discussing… 

I love every sound you make.   
When I'm down,   
Nothing can prepare you for   
The Warmth of my   
Mouth against your mouth,   
Getting you aroused,   
Whisper in your ear,   
I think I'll take it further south.   
Kissing on your neck,   
Rubbing on your leg,   
Slide a little further up,   
I feel you get erect. 

Looking at Daphne, his eyes got wider. This song was absolutely scandalous and Daphne was SINGING ALONG! Putting his hands over his ears, he yelled over the music, 

"Turn it off!!! Turn it off!!!" 

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Daphne asked, confused. Leaning over, she turned the knob until the volume was all the way down. 

"That SONG was DISGUSTING! I can't believe that they're talking like that! And you said that people can hear that ALL OVER!? Unbelievable!"

Rolling her eyes, Daphne tried to explain yet again. 

"Justin, c'mon. This is what popular music is like for the most part. SEX ISN'T BAD HERE! Everyone has sex. There are kids your sisters age already having kids. It's not a big deal." 

"So, it isn't sinful?"

"Justin, what is sinful? I mean, somewhere, someone is always going to be telling you something is sinful. The difference is that here, things aren't dictated by religion. Not the way they are back home." 

"So, touching yourself isn't bad?" he asked, looking away, pretending to be preoccupied with something out the window. 

"Masturbating you mean? Shit no! I do it all the time. Sometimes Curtis just can't give me what I need so I tweak and twerk and happiness achieved." 

"So…so you touch yourself too?" Justin turned to face her, more comfortable after Daphne's admission. 

"Yeah. Everyone does." 

"Well, do you…squirt stuff out?" Justin asked uncertainly. 

"What!?" 

"Does white stuff spray out of you too? What is it? Is it normal? Is it poisonous?" Justin asked hurriedly. 

"Um…Ok. First, no…White stuff doesn't spray out of me. That's just for guys. That's cum Justin. It's the juice that carries the sperm that makes girls pregnant. It is normal, and no it's not poisonous. In fact, when someone gives someone head, they swallow it!" 

"Swallow it? You mean, you put your mouth down there?" Justin asked incredulously. 

Laughing, Daphne looked over at Justin and said, 

"Honey, you have a lot to learn."

************************************************************************************* 

Daphne pulled into a parking space on Liberty Ave. She knew that bringing Justin here was going to be a rude awakening, but she had a feeling. Those numbers from the various girls were going to go unnoticed because this little blonde bombshell had a thing for the cock.

Justin looked around as he stepped out of the car. There were rainbows on everything. Rainbows and upside down triangles. 'Strange decorations' he thought. Turning, he was about to say so to Daphne when he caught sight of it. Two women. Locked in an embrace. Passionately kissing. What was going on?! Turning again, he paled as he saw two men walking arm in arm, looking at each other, oblivious to all. Was this possible?

"Justin…hey Justin…Shit!" Daphne exclaimed, pulling him towards the door to a shop right in front of them. 

The ringing bell's caught the owner's attention, and he looked up to see who entered. 

"Daphne," he said, smiling, "what's up?" 

Daphne barely spared the man a glance, instead focusing completely on Justin. 

"Justin, breathe. It's ok! Don't worry! Breathe." 

"I'm ok…I'm fine…It was just weird." Justin replied, shifting uncomfortable. The image of the men made the stiffness he seemed to be feeling often lately occur once more. 

"Justin, this is Michael. Debbie's son. He owns this comic book store. Mikey, this is Justin, he's the latest one on Rumspringa." 

"Hey Justin, good to meet you. I know Mom can be a bit out there when you first meet her, but she means well," Michael joked. 

"Good to meet you, too. Was that two girls kissing each other? And two guys holding each other?" he asked, wanting to be sure that he'd seen correctly. 

Sighing, Daphne replied,

"Yeah. Look Justin, this is the gay center of the Pitts." 

"Ok, so people are happy here. That doesn't answer my question," Justin pressed on. 

Glaring at Michael when the man laughed, Daphne explained, 

"No. Here the term gay can have more than one meaning. One is happy, as you know it. The other is a man who loves other men, as opposed to loving women. There is a separate term for women. It's lesbian." 

"You mean…men can love other men romantically? It's ok here?" 

Michael snorted, and patted Justin on the shoulder, 

"It's not ok. But there are people and organizations who are trying to make it so. I mean, it's not wrong, but a lot of people feel it is. We're trying to convince them that they're wrong." 

Nodding, Justin feigned understanding. He would do anything to get this man to quit touching him. He felt sleezy…just wrong being touched by him. 

"Look Justin, let's get to the diner. We can talk to Deb and you can see where you'll be working." 

Swallowing hard, Justin nodded. Saying goodbye to Michael, they headed out the door. 

"Well, quite a hot little piece of ass Mom got this time. Better than that fuckhead Cody," Michael muttered to himself. Walking to his phone, he lifted it to call his best friend Brian and fill him in.

************************************************************************************* 

It was around lunchtime, so the place was crowded. Justin looked around, amazed at the number of people crammed into the building. In booths there were men sitting on other men's laps. Some were kissing with such fervor, it seemed they were trying to swallow each other whole. On the walk to the diner from the comic book store, little Justin had calmed down. For whatever reason, the sights he was seeing made him perk right back up.

"Hey you guys! Come sit right up here on these stools! They've got your names written all over them!" they heard Deb much before they saw her. 

Following Daphne, he stopped when a hand caught his wrist. It was a guy, about his age, with curly black hair and short, trim facial hair. He believe it was called a goatee. He simply thought it looked like a rat was on his chin. 

"Hey beautiful, you're new here." 

"Yeah, just moved in to town," Justin forced out. Beautiful…this man called him beautiful. He was disgusted, yet turned on…all at the same time. 

"I'm Ethan. Who are you?" the curly haired man continued. 

"J-Justin." 

Ethan grinned, thinking it was his attention that was making the young man fidgety. 

"Well Justin, your face will haunt me and be the source of my music for the next hundred years. Put me out of my misery and call me before then," he finished, slipping a number into Justin's pocket. 

Justin gave him a thin smile and continued towards Daphne. The young man looked greasy, disgusting…not something Justin liked in a mate. He stilled. Shocked by his thought. Why was he even considering a male a potential mate. Oh no…No! No! No! Daphne noticed his face again and yanked him roughly on the chair. 

"What's the matter?" Deb asked, alarmed. 

Swallowing hard, Justin decided it was time to confide in his new friends. There was no other choice.

"When I was on the farm, there was this boy. Ezekiel. He worked side by side with me in the fields. I was churning butter one day when I spied him working with his shirt off. Things…happened to my body. I felt.. I don't know. Alive, needy, all these different things. Now, these girls all wanted me to call them this morning, and I felt nothing. Now, seeing these men…on top of each other makes me feel the way Ezekiel did all over," he finished, dropping his head into his hands. 

Looking at each other wide eyed, Daphne and Debbie both turned to Justin, 

"Sunshine, honey…" Deb began, "It's ok. Look. Things may have been unacceptable where you're from, but that's the point of getting out of there for the year. For you to see who you are, what you are. To learn about yourself and the rest of the world. Don't be ashamed baby, just be yourself. You're beautiful no matter what, fuck everyone and everything else." 

A ding was heard from the other end of the diner. Deb looked towards it then turned towards Justin, an apologetic look on her face. 

"Sunshine, we'll talk tonight. Mikey, my son, well he's gay too. There are groups and people you can talk to. I have to get back to work now, my orders up. You guys sit tight and I'll put in orders for you guys. Burgers with the works," Placing a kiss on his check, she tapped his face lightly with her palm before walking away. 

"How about we talk about something else? Then we can eat and go back to Deb's after that," Daphne whispered softly, rubbing his back. 

"Yeah, ok," Justin whispered, his eyes shut tightly to prevent tears from spilling out. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes back up and looked at Daphne. Doing his best to keep his emotions under control, he smiled at her to give her some reassurance. Reaching his hand into his pocket, he pulled out lots of folded up pieces of paper. 

"Man J, you got a shitload of numbers today!" Daphne exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, I know that they're numbers...but what are they numbers for Daph? They're broken down into series. What am I supposed to do with them?" he asked, genuinely perplexed. 

Giggling, Daphne reached into her pocket and pulled out a rectangular piece of plastic. She laid it on the counter between them. Justin noticed it had three columns of numbers. It went from 1 -9 with 0 also at the very bottom nestled between two funny figures. He watched as Daphne reached for one of the pieces of paper. She unfolded it and placed it on the table above the phone. 

"Ok. You see all the numbers on this paper?" she asked. 

Nodding, Justin paid close attention. This looked complicated. 

"Well, first thing to remember, is that you always have to pay attention to these first three numbers. See these in between these curved lines?" 

"Daphne," Justin muttered, annoyed, "I know what parenthesis are. I did get school through the eighth grade you know." 

"Well, you always dial a one first. Then you dial all the   
numbers, starting with the ones in the parenthesis." 

"Ok, so I dial. Then what?" 

"Well, on a house phone, you just wait for someone to pick up and you ask for who you want to talk to and talk. On cell phones like these, you push this little green button, and when the other person picks up, you talk. Like this," Daphne proceeded to call her apartment where she knew her answering machine would pick up.

"Ok, so where's the other person?" Justin asked, looking around. 

"What are you looking for?" 

"Well, the other person you'd be talking to wouldn't actually be here." Daphne replied. 

"What do you mean? Then how do you talk?" Justin asked, not grasping the concept at all. 

"Through the phone. They have one too, wherever they may be." 

Justin gaped at her, 

"So you're talking to a person that's not really there?" 

"Well," Daphne shrugged, "kinda." 

"I don't like it."

********************************************************************************** 

Justin awoke slowly, the fuzziness slowly seeping out of his brain. He froze when he felt another warm body in his bed. As the event of the day came back to him, Justin looked down at the top of Daphne's head. Her small body was curled into his own, he head on his chest They had come back to talk and must have dosed off. Smiling, he thought of what his mother's reaction to him sharing a bed with another girl would be.

His mother. The smile slid from his face slowly as he thought of his family. He felt bad, but the more he learned about this outside world, the more he grew to like it. There was so much freedom, so many possibilities. No one was expecting anything of him, there were no requirements he was expected to meet. Nothing. That didn't mean that he didn't think about them, or miss them. It was just, different. 

Hearing a click, he turned towards the door to the room. The man he'd met earlier, Deb's son poked his head in. 

"Hi Justin, it's Michael. I didn't mean to wake you, I just needed to get some comics out of here for my shop." 

Justin nodded, his brain not having reached fully functional mode yet. 

Then there was this man. He was Deb's son. Not the guy who was in the picture. He wondered about the man in the photograph. Who was he and why was his photo in this room? Deb had said Michael was gay. Did that mean that the man in the photo was his partner? 

"Where are they?" he heard Michael mumble as he opened one of the drawers in the dresser. Turning towards Justin, he asked, "Did you move them?" 

"Are you talking about these thin little pamphlet type things that had colorful people wearing tight clothes?" 

"Yeah! Where'd you put them?" Michael asked, smiling. 

"They were all stained and disgusting," Justin paused, making a face at the memory. He was so focused on remembering that he didn't see Michael's pathetic little blush, "I threw them away. They were awful." 

Michael just stood there gaping at Justin for what seemed like an eternity. Justin began to shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU THREW THEM AWAY!?" 

Justin jumped, startled by the man's scream. Daphne, who'd still been sleeping, bolted upright by the sudden outburst. 

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"They were just there, dirty, wrinkled. They were disgusting. I figured nobody would miss them, so I just threw them out this morning." Justin repeated. 

"I can't fucking believe you threw them away! That was the fucking issue where Captain Astro becomes a woman! You piece of shit!!" Michael continued screaming.

"Michael, calm the fuck down! He didn't know what it was! It wasn't on purpose!" Daphne jumped in, defending her new friend. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" Deb asked, bursting into the room.

"Michael's pissed because Justin through out some old, cum stained comic," Daphne snarked, glaring at Michael. 

"The asshole through out the issue where Captain Astro -" 

"Watch you're fucking mouth you Shithead! Justin's new here! And I don't want to hear a fucking thing about your comic! I've told you a million fucking times to get all your shit together and out of this room! Serves you right! Time you learned a God damned lesson." 

"But ma!" 

"Don't you 'but ma' me!" 

"This is my fucking room!" Michael exclaimed, stomping his foot. 

"Oh really?! Cause last time I check it was mine and Vic's name on the fucking lease. And it was my fucking money that paid the God damned mortgage! And it's my fucking money that furnished this shit hole! So I think that actually makes it one of my many rooms!" 

Looking between the two women and Justin, Michael saw he wasn't going to win. 

"Did you take out the garbage already?" he asked. 

"I don't know. Go ask Vic you little asshole," Deb replied. 

Michael glared at Justin one last time before he stomped out of the room like a child. Smiling at Justin, Debbie told him, 

"Don't worry about him Sunshine. You and Daphne get ready for dinner. It's waiting for ya."

************************************************************************************* 

Michael stormed into the apartment he shared with his friend Emmett. He couldn't remember a time that he was so fucking pissed. What the fuck was wrong with this kid!? He threw away his fucking comic! Then, to add insult to the injury, when he'd gone digging through the garbage, he found that the comic was buried beneath all the fucking moldy food his mom had in her refrigerator. Of all fucking days to decide to clean it out, it had to be that one.

Picking up his phone, he decided to call Brian. His mom wanted him to let everyone know about family dinner on Sunday anyways. 

"Kinney," the familiar voice said in the form of a greeting. 

"Hey Brian," Michael murmured sweetly, everything temporarily forgotten at the sound of Brian's voice. 

"Mikey, what's up?" 

"The little fucker staying with my mom is an asshole!" Michael declared. 

"Really?" Brian answered, amused. Earlier, Michael had called to tell him about how fucking hot the kid was, he wondered what had changed, "what happened?"

Michael related his story to Brian, telling him about how Justin had ruthlessly thrown away his comics, thus allowing them to be ruined by his mother's old food. Brian was glad that Mikey was telling him this over the phone so he wouldn't catch him rolling his eyes or smiling. 

"He fucked with Captain Astro," he began sarcastically, "that piece of shit." 

"Yeah!! Anyways, Mom wants everyone over at her place Sunday so we can welcome him into the family." 

"Sunday…Sunday…hmm…I'll have to see that I have no other previous arrangements. After all, between a good fuck and a good dinner, it's the good fuck that makes me lose a load, not gain one." 

"Ew, Brian, that's fucking gross. Just be there or Ma will have your balls." Mikey whined. He needed his best friend to be there if he was going to stomach seeing the blonde asshole again. 

"Bye Mikey."

* * *

_Song is Warmth by Janet Jackson_


	3. Chapter 3

Justin pulled out a pair of brick read cargo pants. Daphne had explained the finer points of Velcro to him. He thought it was amazing that you could rip two pieces of cloth and be able to just stick them back together again. Justin pulled a long sleeved baby blue shirt over his head. This one had the number seventeen on it in dark navy blue. He liked the softness of these clothes. As he looked in the mirror he tugged absently at his clothes. He was very nervous about the dinner tonight. Justin wanted to be liked by Debbie’s friends. He was already off to a terrible start with her son. Justin turned to the door when he heard a soft knock. He opened to door and in walked Daphne.

“Hey Justin, wow you look great.”

Justin lowered his eyes to the floor and blushed. “Thanks to you, you picked out the clothes all I had to do was put them on.”

Daphne flopped down on his bed. She saw him fidget in the corner. She patted the bed and he sat beside her.

“What’s up?”

“This whole dinner thing, I feel like I want to vomit.”

“Justin there’s nothing to be nervous about, they’ll love you, you’re irresistible.” 

“Michael doesn’t think so.”

“Michael is a fuck head who needs to get over himself.”

Justin giggled “fuck head.” He wasn’t to sure of the exact meaning but it seemed fitting for the weasel like man. He looked at Daphne with a pained expression. “How many people will be there?”

Daphne shrugged “I don’t know Deb usually has a lot of people over. Michael, Lindsay and Melanie and their baby, probably a few others. It’ll be ok, I’ll be there. Everyone coming is gay well except for me and Deb.”

Justin’s eyes widened. “I had no idea that there were so many. I thought there was something wrong with me.”

Daphne patted his arm. “There is nothing wrong with you, you just happen to like dick.”

Justin blushed and covered his face. Daphne giggled, she liked making Justin blush at the drop of a hat he was so sweet. 

“Oh I almost forgot I got a present for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that. You’ve done so much for me already.”

“Consider it a welcome to freedom present. Anyway I think it’s a necessity.” She dug out a small silver cell phone from her pocket and held it out. He stared at it in horror and somewhat fright. “I might not always be around so you need a way to get in touch with me if you need to. I already pre programmed it all you have to do is press one and it will dial me.”

Justin pinched the phone between two fingers like he was holding a deadly bug. “Daphne I really don’t think this is necessary.” 

“Justin I want you safe, just take the phone.”

He grimaced and placed the small phone in one of his many pockets.

“Daphne can I ask you something?”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“Well um uh do you think I have a fat butt?”

Daphne couldn’t help the giggle that escaped which didn’t make Justin feel any better. “Deb keeps saying I have a bubble butt.”

“Oh Justin she doesn’t mean it like that. You have a really, really great ass. I would kill to have an ass like yours.” At Justin’s expression she quickly explained. “That’s just and expression people use when they want something really bad.”

“Sunshine get that cute bubble butt down here and help set the table.”

Daphne and Justin exchanged a look. “See she said cute.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Daphne and Justin set the table for Deb while she finished up the last minute preparations. Justin had never smelled so many interesting and different smells before.

Daphne was chatting with Justin quietly on the couch to keep his mind off the impending arrival of all the guests. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Michael. As soon as Michael spotted Justin he glared at him.

“Did you manage to throw out anymore of my things?”

Daphne was quick to Justin’s defense. “Leave Justin alone. I would have done the exact same thing.”

Deb stuck her head out of the kitchen and pointed a finger at Michael. “You better check that attitude at the door and stop giving Sunshine grief before I pop you one. Christ it’s a good thing you were an only child.” Vic couldn’t help a soft chuckle. Michael crossed his arms over his chest in an angry pout.

When the door bell rang Daphne got up to answer the door since Deb and Vic were busy and Michael was being an ass. She smiled when she saw who it was. “Hey Lindsay, Melanie ohh Gus is getting so big.” She tickled the baby’s chubby cheek.

“Baby’s tend to do that” Lindsay laughed.

Daphne pulled Justin up beside her. “This is Justin Taylor fresh from the colonies. Justin this is Lindsay and Melanie. I stayed with them when I was on my run about, they’re lesbians.”

“Hello” Justin said shyly.

“It’s very nice to meet you Justin” Lindsay said.

Debbie waived the girls into the kitchen. “You girls come sit down at the table.” She put the steaming dishes of pasta on the table. “We might as well eat now before Michael eats it all.” She popped him one on the back of the head as she passed by.

“Ma! Aren’t we going to wait for Brian” he whined.

“You know perfectly well Brian shows up when he damn well feels like it.”

“Justin would you like to hold Gus?”

“Sure” his smile was big and beautiful. Everyone in the room was affected by it except for Michael.

“I wouldn’t trust him with Gus he might drop him” Michael snarked.

Justin cradled Gus to his chest. The baby smiled up at him and cooed waving his little arms.

“Jesus Michael what’s gotten into you?” Mel asked.

“Oh he’s just pissed because Justin threw out some cum stained comics” Daphne retorted.

“That one was from 1970…”

“It was devalued by your cum.”

“It had sentimental value” Michaels face flushed red.

“Can we please talk about something else?” Lindsay begged. She observed Justin and Gus. Justin was murmuring to the baby. “He seems really taken with you.”

Just then the door opened and in walked Brian. Justin happened to glance up at the sound and his breath caught in his chest. It was the hazel eyed boy from the photo except he wasn’t a boy anymore he was a man. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. Brian made his usual grand entrance. His steps faltered when he caught sight of the beautiful blonde boy holding his son. He was powerless to look away, they made a beautiful site. He felt a twitch in his cock and he knew he was fucked. Brian walked across the room stopping right next to Justin. He leaned down never taking his eyes off of Justin and murmured “How’s my sonny boy?”  
Justin blinked and his eyes grew wide. Brian smirked and took the seat next to Justin. He gathered Gus into his arms and lavished him with some attention.

“Oh boy” Lindsay murmured about the same time Deb grumbled “Christ!”

Daphne was grinning like mad at Brian and Justin’s instant attraction to each other.

Brian’s tongue crept to his cheek. “So you must be Justin I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Really?” Justin had a puzzled expression on his face.

“Oh yes I heard all about your battle for dominance with Captain Astro, Mikey’s comics” he elaborated. Justin didn’t know what to say so he thought it best to remain silent. “I’m Brian by the way.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake he’s just a dumb country kid Brian.”

“Back off Mikey, You’re in no position to comment about his intelligence. If I recall you spent an awful lot of time looking at the answers to my tests in school.”

Justin was appalled, he had done very well in school and he certainly never cheated. Justin stabbed at his pasta unsure of the foreign looking noodles. “What is this?” He whispered to Daphne.

“Its ziti, it’s good you’ll like it Deb makes the best pasta.”

“Why thank you honey I’ll dish up a container for you to take home with you.”

Daphne grinned “thanks Deb you’re the best.”

Brian cradled Gus while picking absently at his own plate. “So you’re on your rumspringa how’s that working out for you so far?” Brian inquired casually.

“Um ok I guess. It’s a lot to absorb all too once.”

Brian patted his knee under the table causing Justin to jump. “Don’t worry you’ll get the hang of everything soon. Ya know when I was I guess I was about in the tenth grade I did a report on the Amish.”

Justin smiled a dazzling smile at Brian. “Really? Wow that’s neat I suppose.”

Brian’s fingers ached to run through Justin’s long locks. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Just then Emmett entered the house a bit frazzled and plopped down in an empty chair.

“Sorry I’m late you wouldn’t believe what happened to poor Teddy.” Just then he noticed Justin.

“My, my aren’t you just a breath of fresh air. I’m Emmett Honeycutt.”

Justin smiled a bit nervously at the over the top man. “I’m Justin.”

Brian sneered “so Em don’t keep us in suspense what happened to good ol Theodore? We’re all hanging on your every word.”

Emmett rolled his eyes but continued to tell his tale anyway. “Well while Teddy was in the shower…”

Brian interrupted. “Please we’re all eating. Picturing Theodore naked can only lead to indigestion and nausea.” 

Emmett gave Brian a withering glare. “As I was saying he was in the shower when he slipped and hit his head on the door, gave him self a concussion. Then somehow he um caught his dick in his zipper.”

Brian barked out a laugh as the others stifled their own laughter. Justin grew pale; he didn’t know why everyone was laughing. It sounded extremely painful to him. Even Daphne was laughing. He made a mental note to be careful around zippers in the future. Daphne noticed Justin’s completion. She rubbed his shoulders. “It’s ok Justin something like that rarely happens.”

“Only Theodore could manage to get his dick stuck in his zipper.”

“So any ways he called me. I could barely understand him through all the yowling. I took a cab over to his place. He wanted me to drive him to the emergency room. When we got to his car he had a flat so he had to wait while I changed it.”

Brian was holding his side he was laughing so hard. “Oh please stop before I piss my self.”

“Well it certainly wasn’t pretty, reminds me of the time when aunt Lu Lu accidentally shut the door on good ol Fetch. The dog barreled into the closed door practically making himself a pug dog. Well enough about why I’m late, dish I want to hear all about this sweet little morsel over here.”

Michael grumbled “there’s nothing to tell he’s Amish.”

Emmett clapped his hands excitedly. “Ohh how interesting.”

Justin felt Brian’s hand rub his upper thigh. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as his member stiffened painfully. 

Brian drawled “so what’s there to do in Amish country besides tending the fields and churning butter?”

At the mention of churning butter Justin blushed furiously, while Daphne giggled at his plight. Brain arched a brow wondering what he had said. He leaned in and murmured in Justin’s ear. “Churning butter must be hard work.” Finally he decided to give into temptation. He ran his fingers through Justin’s long silky locks. It was as soft as he imagined it would be. “I’ve never seen an Amish person so fair as you before.”

“Get the camera sis I think they’re going to do it right here.” 

Justin stiffened at the mention of a camera. He shook his head firmly. “No, no camera.”

Vic held up his hand to calm the boy. “It was a joke I’m sorry I forgot.”

“Um what’s the big deal?” Emmett asked.

“Most Amish people are against having their picture taken it’s against their beliefs, right Justin?”

Justin nodded feeling out of place. Then he felt Brain’s hand travel up his thigh and rest next to his groin. He was all but panting.

Daphne looked around the table. “Um does any one have a bike that Justin could borrow so he could get around on his own when he needs to?”

“He can borrow my old bike” Mel said. “I just have to check the air in the tires.”

“Thank you Melanie” Justin murmured. 

As they ate Justin answered the occasional question. Brian was being extremely distracting with his hand on his thigh. He didn’t know why Brian was being so familiar with him. He also made a mental note to ask Daphne how it was possible for Brian to be gay and yet have a son. Gus undoubtedly looked just like his father.

Emmett bounced in his seat. “So are we going to Woodies tonight?”

Brian smirked “sure I never tire of whipping your asses at pool.” Brian turned to Justin. “Would you like to come with us?”

“Brrrriiiaaannnnn!” Michael whined loudly.

“The whole point of a rumspringa is to cut loose, get wild and experience everything.”

“Um sure I’ll go.” Justin said not to sure of himself.

Deb glared fiercely at Brian. “You better look after Sunshine.”

“Don’t worry Deb; he’ll be as safe as houses with me.”

“Like a house made of twigs” Michael muttered.

Brian put on his most sexy look. “Daphne will come to won’t you sweetheart?” 

It was Daphne’s turn to blush. “Uh sure Brian I’d love to.”

As the guys got ready to leave Daphne grabbed her jacket and snagged Justin’s gray hoodie. She tossed it to him knowing he wouldn’t want to get up revealing the prominent bulge in his pants. Luckily the sweater covered most of it. Daphne drew Brian aside. 

“I thought you should probably know Justin doesn’t ride to well in cars. They scare the shit out of him.” 

He nodded silently “duly noted.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brian walked out to his jeep with the two teens in tow leaving Emmett and Michael to find their own way there. He unlocked the passenger side door. Daphne jumped into the back conveniently leaving the front seat for Justin. Justin got in and sat down. Brian leaned in close to Justin stretching the seat belt over him. His actions exuded sexual prowess. Justin inhaled Brian’s scent finding it every bit as arousing as the man himself.

As soon as they took off Brian observed what Daphne was talking about. Justin had the grip bar above the window in a death grip and on the seat. Brian rested one hand on Justin’s thigh hoping to soothe the boy. He could feel the tight corded muscles of Justin’s leg.

“That’s not helping” Justin gritted out.

Brian just chuckled. “You have been to Liberty Ave before right?”

Daphne piped up from the back. “I took him there a few days ago; it was just a quick visit.”

Brian nodded “well it’s even wilder at night. All the freaks, faeries, drag queens and what ever the fucks come out to play.”

“What exactly is this place we’re going to?”

“Woodies, it’s a gay drinking establishment, with pool tables.”

When they pulled up outside of Woodies Justin knew what he meant by it being wilder at night. Everyone was scantily clad in tight fitting garments. He saw more same sex people kissing, groping and grinding. Brian draped his arm casually around Justin’s shoulders pulling him close. Justin shivered but not from the cold.

“Stick close to me Sunshine. It wouldn’t be safe if you strayed too far.”

As soon as they entered the bar Justin edged closer to Brian. He wasn’t to sure about being in this place.

“Brian why is everyone staring at me?”

“Your with me and were both fucken hot, that and your fresh meat down here. Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

Justin gasped and quickly averted his eyes when he saw a man with the ass of his pants removed. Brian looked to see what had caused Justin distress. He silently chuckled when he saw the bear with the ass chaps.

“Hey Bruce would you mind sitting down your scaring the kid here, besides no one really wants to see your hairy ass.”

The bear grumbled but did as Kinney requested. By the time they staked out a pool table Michael and Emmett had arrived.

“I need a drink” Brian stated. He nodded to Emmett to watch over Justin in his absence. He would have preferred something stronger but since he drove the kids he would behave him self in that respect anyway. Justin was having an effect on him like no other. He couldn’t seem to keep his hands off the boy. His grip tightened on the beer. He wanted to rip Justin’s clothes off and explore every inch of his pale creamy skin. Brian groaned and quickly adjusted himself. As he made his way back to the pool table he saw a guy approach Justin. It took him three long strides to be at Justin’s side. He grabbed the guy’s shoulders and spun him around. “He’s not interested, fuck off. Oh and spread the word he’s under my protection.”

The guy retreated without a backward glance. Brain dangled his beer under Justin’s face. Justin looked up at Brian trustingly. He took the offered beverage and took a tentative sip. He made a face trying not to choke on the strange beverage. Brian shrugged “It’s an acquired taste.” When Daphne made a grab for his beer he held it out of range. “Get your own. Justin and Daphne are on my team” he said as he racked up the balls.

Justin watched Brian intently. He looked to Daphne for an explanation.

“It’s a game; you try to hit the colored balls into those pockets with a stick.”

Brian leaned over the table taking the first shot to get the game started and to show Justin the general idea. As soon as the balls came to rest Brian crooked his finger at Justin. He passed his cue to Justin. Brian calculated the next shot. He maneuvered Justin where he wanted him and bent him over the table. He was flush up against Justin. Brian positioned Justin’s hands on the cue stick and his over top so he could guide Justin.

Bent over the table all Justin could do was pant quietly. Brian was lying practically on top of him. His eyes widened when he felt a hardness grind against his bottom. He found the sensation strange yet pleasurable. He never wanted to leave the safety of this man’s arms. Daphne and Em’s mouths were a gape at the erotic scene before them. A lot of the other patrons had stopped what they were doing to watch too. Daphne did her own wiggle. She hopped she had enough double A batteries at home cuz she was going to need them. Brian and Justin were fucking hot together. This was much better than any porn she owned.

Brian murmured in Justin’s ear. “You have to loosen your grip. The cue has to slide through your fingers easily. Now aim for the solid blue one. They both moved as one and sunk the ball. Justin smiled brightly over his shoulder at Brian.

“I did it.”

“Good job sonny boy” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.

Emmett had taken to fanning himself while Michael still pouted in the corner. He resented Justin for stealing all of Brian’s time and affection. He practically saw red when he witnessed Brian nuzzling Justin’s neck. Michael tried to put his mind at ease with the knowledge that once Brian fucked Justin the kid would all but be forgotten.

As the game progressed Justin got the hang of shooting and really didn’t need Brian’s aid. Brian however was pressed up against him grinding up against his backside. He could tell Brian was quite large. At one point he decided to be bold and press back against Brian. He heard Brian growl low in his throat. Justin shuddered and felt himself leak. His member was as hard as well forged iron. There was nothing he could do about his situation till he got home so he tried to will it away, a most impossible task. Brian stalked him around the pool table. To Justin’s delight he noticed that Daphne was a better pool player than Michael was.

Brian couldn’t wait to pick up a trick. His dick hadn’t been this hard since he was a teen. He’d get his dick sucked then fuck a nice piece of ass till he passed out. He knew of one ass he wanted to sink into but now wasn’t the time. He would pluck Justin’s cherry but he wanted to take his time with the boy. He didn’t know what possessed him but he wanted to be Justin’s teacher in every sexual perversion he could think of. He wanted to be there for all of Justin’s firsts. First blow job, first rimming, and first fuck. He moaned as his cum leaked out and into his jeans. If he wasn’t careful before long he’d have a wet spot on the front of them. As the game wrapped up Michael whined that they should be going to Babylon.

Emmett clapped looking giddy. “Yes let’s take the princess to Babylon. Do you like to dance honey?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Yes Em I’m sure the Amish have a disco ball hanging in the barn.”

Daphne stifled a laugh at that image.

“I’ve never really danced. There were a few barn dances but I never joined in, too awkward. What is Babylon?”

“It’s the hottest gay dance club in the Pitts. Half naked guys grinding to techno house music. If you think you’re up for it I’ll take you but I think maybe we should save it for another night. I don’t want to push you to fast.”

“But Brian” Michael wailed.

“You and Emmett can go on to Babylon. I’m going to take the kiddies home.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Brian drove mostly in silence on the way back to Debs. He pulled up in front of Debs house leaving the motor running.

“Thank you for the outing Brian. I really enjoyed playing pool with you.”

Brian grinned “yeah we even managed to beat Mikey and Em although there was never any question of that.” Brain leaned in very close to Justin. He was a hairs breath away from kissing Justin’s petal colored lips. Justin didn’t know what to do. He could feel Brian’s breath against his face. He had never kissed anyone before especially not a man. His eyes fluttered shut and waited. Justin’s eyes flew open when he heard the Jeep door click open. Brian had only reached over to open his door for him.

“Later Sunshine.”

Stunned Justin got out of the Jeep along with Daphne. He was now confused more than ever. He thought for sure Brian was going to kiss him. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn’t. Yet he wasn’t sure if he should act on his feelings to be intimate with Brian. He wasn’t even sure how two men were intimate with each other. As his parents use to say its ok to want but to act on want is wrong.

Brian waited till the two teens were safely inside before he pulled away from the curb with a screech of his tires. He’d head back to the loft and order a trick. He needed to fuck something now. He didn’t want to take the time to prowl Babylon. Brian cupped his groin and gave it a comforting squeeze. He groaned and pressed down harder on the accelerator. 

Deb was working the late shift and Vic was already in bed when they arrived. Daphne hit Justin’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you! How come you didn’t kiss him?”

“Me?” Justin looked shocked. “I thought he was going to kiss me.”

Daphne flopped down on the couch. “Didn’t you want him to?”

Justin looked down at his sneakers. “Yes.”

“You need to be more aggressive, you want to kiss him you just do it. I saw the way you two are with each other. If I had a dick it would be hard.”

Justin squirmed on the couch. “Well mine is,” then he blushed at the admission. “Do you think Brian wanted to kiss me?”

“I think Brian wanted to fuck you against that table.”

Justin’s eyes practically fell out of his head. “How is that even possible?”

“Trust me it is.”

Justin knew what was required of a man in the bedroom but that was with a woman. It boggled the mind at what two men did together. Daphne squirmed on the couch and anxiously brushed her hands down her thighs. After Brian and Justin’s little show she couldn’t wait to get back to her apartment. She could last on the fumes of this fantasy for a while.

“Well it’s been fun Jus but I gotta get home and take care of something.”

“Wait, I wanted to ask you a few questions.”

Daphne sighed but resolved to be patient with Justin. “Ok shoot.” 

“Brian is gay right?”

“Well duh.”

“How is it then that he has a child with Lindsay?”

“I’ll admit it is a bit complicated. See Brian and Lindsay are long time friends. She wanted to have a baby and well you need a man to do that. Brian didn’t fuck Lindsay though. He gave her his sperm. The whole medical technology of it is still confusing to me. Suffice it to say she had a child without doing the deed.”

Justin was astounded with those facts. He didn’t believe it was possible yet Daphne wouldn’t lie to him. Finding it to confusing he pushed that away and went on to the other thing that was bothering him. “Explain this.” Justin said as he took out the photo of Brian.

“It’s a photograph Justin.”

“I know what it is, why is he older now? Does taking one’s picture age them somehow? If so why would anyone want to do such a thing?”

“That’s an old picture of Brian. It must have been taken at least ten years ago. Having your photo taken doesn’t age you.” Daphne dug out her wallet and found her drivers license. “Here, I had this taken three years ago. It’s my driver’s license. They took my picture and nothing bad happened. Since it was only three years ago I look relatively the same.”

“How old is Brian?”

“Twenty nine, it’s a bit of an age gap but he is soooo into you.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Daphne left Justin went up to his room. As he undressed his thoughts were of Brian. He got into bed and for the first time didn’t feel shameful for what he was about to do. Justin let his hand trail down his chest, over his stomach to rest lightly on his hardened member. His piss slit was gaping and he was leaking furiously. He licked his lips and began to masturbate himself. Justin let his legs fall open wider. He thought of how it felt to have Brian pressed up against him. How he could feel his manhood grinding against his bottom. He whimpered as he picked up the pace. Justin pictured what it would feel like to be kissed by Brian. He let his other hand fondle his balls. His head thrashed against his pillow in pleasure. Sinful thoughts filled his mind. He pictured it was Brian’s hand touching him so intimately. He bucked his hips and fisted his cock.

He could feel the tightness in his groin and the tell tale tingle in his spine. He knew he was close to spraying his seed. The moment before his release he pictured Brian’s mouth on his manhood. He stifled a shout. His cum drenched his stomach, chest, neck and face. Later he would discover some had even hit the wall behind him. Justin laid there trying to recover his breathing. He was still trembling from the force of his orgasm. Justin half heartedly cleaned himself up then slid between the sheets and fell into a deep sleep. Across town Brian was finding his own sweet release.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin awoke with the sunrise the next day, just as he had each previous day. Life on the farm had been a demanding one, and the habits were hard to break. When Daphne had found out about his early rising habits, she’d called him a crack head. He still had yet to figure out what that meant exactly. 

Instead of getting up automatically, he took a few moments to think. Today was his first day of work. He was really nervous. It was almost as bad as it had been the night before, waiting for the family dinner to start. Justin awoke with a tightening in his crotch that was quickly becoming familiar. After having dreams of Brian, he wasn’t surprised. 

Exiting his room, he walked across the hallway to the bathroom. Justin was convinced that the whole running water business was by far one of the coolest things about this world. Closing the door and stripping, he stepped into the shower. Turning the shower head away from him, he ran the water. He learned the hard way the first time he’d tried to shower, that aiming it at yourself was a VERY bad idea. The water was cold from sitting in the pipes. 

Directing the water onto himself once it warmed up, Justin stuck his head under the powerful spray. This was one of his favorite things. Just standing under the spray. Back in the village they had to collect water from the pump. Then, they had to heat it themselves over the stove. By the time you boiled the last of the water you collected, the tub was tepid at best. Once you were in the water, you just had the tub, not this wonderful system that sprayed the water over you. 

As he let the water run over his body, he thought back to the wonderful dreams he’d had the previous night. Of course Brian had a leading role in them. The man was unlike anything Justin had ever known. His hazel eyes, thick brown hair, and lush lips. He possessed indescribable beauty and power. 

Justin ran his hands softly over his torso, slowly letting them fall lower and lower, until the fingers of his right hand wrapped around his tumescent cock. Falling into the rhythm that was becoming second nature, he pictured Brian’s face in his mind. Using his other arm to brace himself against the wall, he barely registered that his hips began moving in sync with his hand. 

Eyes closed, he dropped his head so that his chin was tucked into his chest, and images invaded his head. The previous night, Brian teaching him to play pool, his small self trapped between Brian’s long, lean and hard body. Brian’s penis, stiff, pressing intimately against his backside. His own wanton response, instinct and need causing him to push back into the hardness he felt through the layers of clothing. The response he’d gotten from Brian…the quiet groan replayed in his head as he reached his peak and erupted. 

Grunting, trying to keep quite so as not to get caught, he slowly let his now limp penis slip out of his grip; his breathing returning to a normal speed. Using the water to clean himself off, he continued with his shower. 

Shutting off the water, he stepped out and onto the small rug on the floor. The first time he’d showered he’d made the mistake of not doing so and had nearly killed himself sliding all over the place. Grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around his waist, he continued to his room. Going to his closet, he went to choose a new outfit. Thinking it was time to change things up a bit, he pulled out a pair of dark blue denim pants. As he pulled them on, he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t sure how he felt about these pants. They were very snug in the front and back, riding low on his hips. 

It seemed to emphasize what Deb constantly referred to as his “bubble” butt. Turning in the other direction, he stared at his front. It was snug there too. Running his hand down the front of his pants, he remembered how Brian had felt pressed firmly against him. The way he had scandalously molded his body to Brian’s and pushed back wantonly. Deep down though, as he considered it more and more, it hadn’t felt scandalous. It hadn’t felt wrong. It felt like something was missing. Like, there was more, and he just didn’t know that half of it. 

He stayed that way a bit longer, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Amish bylaws and religious views prevented Justin from every truly studying himself this way. Vanity was one of the seven deadly sins. It would have generated the same response from his father that finding the bust of Molly he’d been creating would have. 

He’d never really considered himself. He brought his hand up to his cheeks, running the pads of his fingers over the curve of his lips. Deb had called him beautiful before in the dinner. Beautiful. It was strange, hearing all these different reactions to his physical features. Back on the farm, no one said anything. The way you looked didn’t really matter; after all, vanity was a downfall that only sinners were guilty of. 

Running his hands down his chest, he rubbed his hand over his torso, feeling the few muscles he had. His father had been right. He never did bulk up, regardless of all the labor his father made him do. Moving bales of hay, carrying the big buckets back to the house after milking the cows, churning butter. Churning butter…he flushed red again thinking about the task. There would never again be a moment where he could think about churning butter and not become flushed. 

There seemed to be an obsession with physicality and the body in this world. He knew he appreciated Brian’s. Brian seemed to appreciate his as well. He figured he should just as well thank the Lord for that, seeing as that on the farm he was a very unlikely suitor. Shrugging, and turning away from his reflection, he went to pick a shirt. 

Picking outfits was fun. It appealed to the hidden artist in him. The mixing and matching…it was a luxury he wasn’t giving at the village. The outfits were pretty basic there -- black trousers with a blue or white shirt. There wasn’t a whole lot of variety. Looking over his newly acquired wardrobe, he considered his options. He saw the red long sleeved shirt towards the back. He loved this shirt for different reasons. First, it was red. That may not have seemed like a big deal to most, but the Amish rejected and scorned the color red. It was scandalous and evil. The color of the devil. Also, it was different from the outfits he’d worn so far. It was snug, tight across his chest, stomach, and arms, showcasing the few muscles he had acquired through working on the farm. It also had a cute little hood. Realistically, it wasn’t practical. The shirt was thin and wouldn’t be much protection when the weather got harsh, but Daphne assured him that it made him look fantastic. Thinking that perhaps he’d run into Brian at some point in the diner, he decided it would be the shirt for the day. 

Glancing at himself in the mirror one last time, he smiled, pleased at what he saw. Shrugging he thought, ‘if I’m going to be a sinner, I may as well do it right.’ 

A look at his clock told him that it was now 7:00 a.m. He still had 45 minutes to go before him and Deb had to leave for work. Hearing some noise coming up from the kitchen, he decided to head downstairs. 

“Sunshine!” Deb called out when he reached the bottom of the staircase, “come sit down and eat some breakfast. You’re too fucking skinny.” 

Grinning, he sat down as she put a plate down in front of him. 

“Deb, you said that I’ll have two hours between shifts today, right?” He asked as he began eating. 

“Yep. You’ll have a two hour lunch break sweetie, to do whatever you want. I don’t know if going out and wandering around is a good idea yet. Some of those boys on Liberty will just gobble you up!” 

“Actually,” he continued between bites, “I was wondering if you had any spare cloth around. I was thinking that maybe I’d start a quilt.” 

“A quilt? Well, shit honey, I’ve got cloth coming out my ass!” Deb exclaimed smiling. Seeing Justin’s shocked expression, she started laughing. 

“I take it that’s another one of those expressions people use,” he muttered, resuming his chewing after his initial shock. 

“That’s right Sunshine. See, you’re catchin’ on,” she smiled, ruffling his hair, “I’ll go scrounge up that cloth for you. I’ll also grab my sewing kit. You can hang out in the employee break room during your lunch and quilt your little heart out.” 

Heading up the stairs, Deb smiled to herself. ‘And his parents didn’t have a fuckin’ clue,’ she thought chuckling.

~*~

“Ok Sunshine, you get to carry around this tub. As you see people leave the tables, or if you see them finish their food, you make rounds and pick up the dirty dishes. Sound simple enough?” Deb asked when she finished explaining things to Justin.

“Yeah. Tub, dishes, kitchen,” he replied smiling brightly. 

Deb grinned back, not being able to help it when the kid smiled. Smacking him lightly, she turned and headed off to take some orders. 

The job was easy enough. Although it was crowded when he started, Justin had no trouble keeping up with the tasks involved in being a busboy. He found he liked it best when he cleared things off from tables that were still occupied. If they were still occupied, the people tended to stuff money in his pockets. 

Well, money, and make grabs for his butt. He was sure that he was going to be bruised. He’d been shocked, a little indignant when the first guy had touched him. Once he’d discussed it with Deb though, she’d told him to expect it, and then some. Apparently his bubble butt was quite a commodity when it came to gay men, and everyone would “want a piece of that ass.” Shaking his head, he grinned to himself. Either way, judging by the weight of his pockets, he would probably be able to pay Daphne back for her generosity much sooner than he’d expected. 

Around 11 the morning rush began to dwindle, and busy tables became few and far between. Justin moved behind the counter and began sorting out the money that had been stuffed into his pockets. 

“Holy shit Sunshine,” Deb remarked as she stepped up behind him, “that’s quite a load you’re carrying in your pants! And I don’t just mean your cock!” 

Justin blushed, Daphne having explained the dual meaning behind that word the other day, 

“People kept shoving this in my pocket. Do I have to give it to you?” he asked innocently. 

“Shit honey, fuck no. That’s all yours, and don’t let anyone tell you different. Some of the boys that work here are less than honest, and will try to cut your take. Don’t listen. What they shove in your pants is all yours. Also, the wait staff is supposed to give you ten percent of their tips at the end of their shifts because you’re bussing their tables and helping them out. I’ll give you your cut, Kiki over there, she will too. There’s a few others who’ll play fair, but for the most part, they’re a greedy bunch and you’ll get ripped off. So hang on to what they give you! Now let’s see how much you made this morning.” 

Deb helped him sort his money and count it all out. He wound up with fifty dollars after working just three hours. Deb told him that was pretty good considering he wasn’t serving. Since things had calmed down, and it was just before the lunch shift, Debbie decided to show him how to work the register. If there was anything else that Justin had learned in his little foray into the outside world, it was that these people were almost completely reliant on electricity and all the appliances that worked on it. At least the register wasn’t creepy like phones were. 

At noon, Debbie told him to go ahead and sit at a booth and take his lunch break. He was given a two hour lunch break since it was his first day, so he grabbed the bag he’d brought along with his quilting supplies, and sitting in a booth at the very back of the diner, he got to his project. 

He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He was making a small quilt for Gus. After spending a little bit of time with the boy, he developed a fondness for him that had nothing to do with his own attraction to the boy’s father. Gus was a beautiful child. He wanted to give the boy something to have with him always, that perhaps he could pass down to his own children. In his world, family and your roots were important, and many children were given quilts as babies that they accepted and grew up with. Then, once they were adults, they added to their quilt and passed it on, and so a legacy lived on. He didn’t know much about Gus, he was a baby and didn’t really have much in terms of hobbies, but he knew about Gus’s family and those that loved him. 

That would be his focus in the quilt. There would be one square on the quilt dedicated to each member of the “family” they belonged too. A square for Gus would be in the center. Then, surrounding him would be squares representing Ted, Emmett, Brian, Michael, Lindsay, Melanie, Daphne, and himself. Then, along the top would be a square symbolizing Vic and Debbie, whom he realized were the mother and father figure of them all. The rest of the quilt would just consist of different swatches of material until it was big enough for the small boy to be bundled in. 

He’d been planning and cutting and pinning for a half hour, picking at the sandwich and fries that Debbie had brought him before stating, “when you work, you eat free,” when he noticed that someone sat in the booth across from him. Confused, and annoyed at the interruption, he looked up to see who it was. 

“Hey beautiful,” the greasy haired kid from his first day on Liberty Avenue smiled. 

“Hey,” he responded, shifting uncomfortably. He remembered his name was Ethan, simply because he’d been the first guy to hit on him. 

“You probably don’t remember me,” the kid continued.   
“Ethan,” Justin mumbled, focusing on his quilt again, hoping the kid would get the hint. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s right,” Ethan smiled, settling into the booth, mistaking Justin’s reply as interest, “so, you haven’t called.” 

“I haven’t really settled, I just got here,” Justin returned, not looking up. 

“You don’t have a phone then?” 

“Don’t like ‘em.” 

“You don’t like phones?” Ethan asked, laughing.

“No,” Justin was being short purposely. He’d always been taught to be respectful and mindful of others. He wouldn’t be rude, it just wasn’t in him, but he could do his best to make it clear that the attention wasn’t welcome. 

“Why not?” Ethan continued, just thinking that this new kid was shy.

Justin sighed, sensing that getting out of this situation wasn’t going to happen, settling for a long drawn out break; he glanced up and was about to reply to Ethan’s question, when the door to the diner opened and in walked Brian. 

Brian’s day had been for shit at work. Bob and Brad, the fuck up twins, had done it yet again. He had a presentation to give at 3 that afternoon, and the boards were crap. He decided to stop in the diner to pick up a quick lunch while the boards were back down in the art department and head back. He looked around until he caught Deb’s eye and she nodded to acknowledge him. He knew now that she had his order coming, and he could wait. Then, he caught sight of a familiar blond staring at him from the back of the diner, and he immediately headed in his direction. He was smirking back, until he noticed the blond wasn’t alone. 

Ethan was transfixed by the beauty of the young man in front of him once his face lit up with a smile. At first he thought it was for him, and that excited him even more, until he realized it was actually directed over his shoulder to someone behind him. He began to turn as said recipient made it to their table. 

“Hey Sunshine. Made a new friend?” Brian asked snidely, glaring at the curly haired grease monkey. 

“Hey Brian. This is Ethan,” Justin answered, giving him a tight lipped smile. 

Brian, reading the discomfort and disinterest radiating off of Justin, turned towards Ian, Ethan, or whatever the fuck, and said, 

“Get lost.” 

“We were talking. Who the fuck are you?” 

“If you don’t know, then you don’t belong here. Now fuck off, you’re in my seat.” 

Looking between the two of them, Ethan decided that the blond must not have been as available as he thought. Scooting out of the seat, he shot him one last smile and said,   
“If you get over your fear, call me.” 

Taking the spot Ethan had vacated, Brian looked around to make sure he hadn’t left any grease that would stain his Armani. 

“If you didn’t want him here, why didn’t you tell him to fuck off?” 

“What do you mean?” Justin asked. 

“From that little ‘save me’ look you were giving me, I assume you didn’t want to put up with that kid’s bullshit anymore.”

“Well, I was busy. He was only trying to be nice. I should have…” 

“Cut the bullshit Sunshine. If you don’t want to deal with someone’s shit, just lay it down. Tell them to fuck off. It’s short, sweet, and too the point. If not, these fags will keep hounding you ‘til you give in.” Brian explained.

Justin’s eyes widened, and he shook his head,

“That’s not the way. The Amish…we’re peaceful people. We don’t use harsh words or believe in fighting. He would have left eventually; it was just a matter of getting to that point.” 

Sporting his usual tongue-in-cheek smirk, Brian decided to let it go for now. He’d get his lessons in a little at a time. 

“How late are you working tonight?” 

“I’m scheduled to work until six tonight. It’s really great though. I’ve made a lot of money, though my butt’s kind of sore,” Justin babbled. 

“Why the fuck is your ass sore?” Brian asked, trying to bite down on his sudden onslaught of rage. That ass was his. 

“Uh, some guys have been, um, touching me. Pinching. It’s…it’s not really all that bad. I mean, they give me money for it and Deb says it’s bound to, uh, happen because I’m, um, f-fresh m-meat,” he stammered out. He didn’t really understand why Brian was upset. 

Realizing that he was making Justin nervous, Brian instantly calmed himself down. It wasn’t the kid’s fault; he was only trying to make a buck. If it helped him make an extra couple, then fuck it. Who was he to judge? As long as no one got closer than a couple of pinches, he could manage. No one was going to show Justin about the hidden pleasures of fucking and sucking but him. 

“Yeah. You’re new; they’re all going to be ready to pounce. Just watch your back. Anyways, what are you working on?” 

“A quilt,” Justin answered. He was about to tell Brian about his project when Deb stepped up, dropping a brown bag in front of Brian unceremoniously. 

“Turkey on whole wheat, no mayo,” she blurted out, smiling. 

“Thanks Deb,” Brian answered, handing her a ten. Looking at Justin, he joked, “we need to find you a fucking hobby, Sunshine. Something that‘ll show you have a pair. In fact, I‘m sure that you know of something that‘s A LOT more fun than quilting that you could occupy yourself with, that involves occupying quite a bit of yourself,” he finished with a suggestive arch of his eyebrow. 

Justin turned a shade of crimson that rivaled the color of his shirt. Taking the ten, Deb whacked Brian upside the head and muttered, 

“Quit thinking with your dick asshole, he’s still fresh to the whole guy on guy shit.” 

“How is it that you manage to end up with all the little queers that need rescuing Deb?” Brian asked, smirking. 

“I don’t fucking know. But this one’s a cutie, so I don’t mind,” she replied, smiling at Justin and patting his cheek gently. 

“Better than Cody. Got that shit head was a fucking piece of work. Well, duty calls…I have another multi-million dollar account calling my name. Thanks Deb, keep the change. Later Sunshine.” 

“Later,” Justin responded, smiling.

~*~

The day progressed in the same manner. Customers came and went, more pinching, more grabbing, but best of all, more money. Justin was a hit with all the new customers, and towards the end of his shift, his body began to have fun with the attention. Unknowingly, he added a sway to his hips, just a small sashay that drew the focus of every guy’s gaze, if it wasn’t already pinned to his lovely ass.

At around 5:45 Deb told him he could get going. She was going to have to stay later and cover for another one of the waitresses that had called in sick. 

“Why don’t you sit down sweetie, let me try to get a hold of Vic. Maybe he can come and get you. I don’t want you walking alone yet,” she told him as she walked towards the register to use the phone. 

“Don’t bother. I’ll get Sunshine home,” Brian said, walking into the diner, the bell jingling obnoxiously at his entrance. 

“No, I know what you want to do to Sunshine, and taking him to my house isn’t it,” Debbie admonished loudly. 

“Deb, I need someone to listen to me talk about myself. I landed the account, not that there was ever any doubt. I’ll get our resident Amish boy home safe and sound,” he replied, tongue-in-cheek, “scout’s honor.” 

Debbie looked at Brian who was holding up the three fingered salute obnoxiously, then turned to Justin. As much as she felt this was a bad idea, she couldn’t say no to the smile on his face. 

“Like you were ever a fucking boy scout. You get him home!” she told Brian, wagging her finger at him. 

“Come along dear,” he spoke to Justin, sneering good-naturedly. 

“What’d you come in for?” Deb asked as they walked out. 

“Dinner…but in honor of my victory, I just decided something less poisonous was in order.” 

Grabbing a dish towel, Debbie flung it at Brian’s retreating form, hitting him on the butt. 

“This is fucking Armani!” 

“And that’s the fucking pink plate special. Now get your ass out of here.” 

Walking out of the diner, Brian swiped at the ass of his suit making sure that there wasn’t any food transferred from the rag Deb had thrown. He didn’t know why he’d stopped at the diner. He’d looked at his radio in the jeep and realized it was almost the end of Justin’s shift and had figured, why not? Not that he’d ever admit to that, though. 

He unlocked the passenger door to the jeep and was about to walk around to the driver’s side when he noticed Justin was a few steps away, staring at the sky. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, slightly confused. 

“Back in the village…the stars were everywhere. Shining, lighting up the night sky, it was beautiful. I think if I miss anything about the village, it was being able to look at the sky. You just can’t see it as well with all the buildings,” Justin answered, looking back at Brian, smiling softly. 

Seeing the sad, disappointed smile on Justin’s face, Brian felt the sudden urge to change it. Gesturing for Justin to get in with his head, he walked around to his side and got in. 

“Buckle up,” he mumbled as he pulled out, destination in mind. 

Just seconds into the car ride, Justin knew they weren’t heading for Debbie’s house. Everything was unfamiliar on the roads they were driving. Curious, and forgetting his fear in the process, he asked Brian, 

“Where are we going?” 

Not answering, Brian just focused on the road. 

Justin noticed that the buildings were becoming fewer, and the clusters of homes and cars were becoming smaller and smaller. Suddenly, a small park came into view in the middle of a clearing. Parking the jeep, Brian hopped out, and Justin followed.

Brian walked a few steps, away from the jeep. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, or why for that matter. He wanted to fuck Justin, pop his cherry. Wooing wasn’t in the cards, not that he was trying to woo. He was just trying to ease the kid’s transition, make life a bit easier. Yeah, that was it. 

Justin followed Brian and stood next to him. Tilting his head back, he smiled a genuinely happy smile. Brian noticed it on the shorter man out of the corner of his eye. 

Realizing that Brian was not the kind of man who would take well to gushing or thanks, Justin did neither, instead, focusing on his little hobby instead. 

“Can you see the North star?” he asked. 

“It’s in the Big Dipper, isn’t it?” Brian replied, calling upon the few things he remembered from the astronomy class he’d taken as a Gen Ed in college. 

“No, it’s in Ursa Minor, rather, the Little Dipper. See the big ladle? If you look over that way a bit, you can see the smaller version…the North Star is the tip of the handle. Its guided sailors for centuries. Just that one little star,” Justin murmured, pointing. 

“No shit,” Brian commented, kind of seeing what Justin was pointing too. 

“Look, over there is Andromeda. It’s that chain of stars that kind of looks like a woman’s outstretched arms, chained at the wrists,” Justin pointed, getting excited. 

“Oh yeah, look at that,” Brian muttered, mildly. He couldn’t see a God damned thing. 

“Have you ever heard the story of Andromeda?” 

“I have a feeling I’m about to,” Brian answered, smirking. 

“Well, according to Roman mythology, Andromeda was the daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia, the King and Queen of Ethiopia. The story goes that Cassiopeia was a boastful woman. She began to brag that Andromeda, her daughter was far more beautiful than even Juno, the queen of the Gods. Well, Neptune, God of the sea, was outraged by this insult to his nymphs, and sent a monster to ravage the land of Ethiopia. Horrified, Cepheus consulted an oracle who told him that the only way to appease Neptune would be to sacrifice his virgin daughter to the monster. Chaining Andromeda to a rock, they left her at the mercy of the monster.” 

“Well Perseus, on his way home from slaying the Gorgon Medusa, saw this beautiful maiden…far more beautiful than anyone he’d ever seen before, and fell madly in love. He hurried to Cepheus and Cassiopeia and told them if they gave their daughters hand in marriage to him, he would save her life and kill the monster. The parents, of course, consented, and Perseus kept his word. With the monster dead, Andromeda and Perseus were married. They lived happily ever after,” Justin finished with a dreamy sigh. 

Brian turned and looked at Justin. His pale skin illuminated by the moon, his golden hair appearing to glow with an ethereal light. It was as if he were coming across his own Andromeda. 

“How do you know all this shit?” he asked when he could get his voice to work. 

Blushing, Justin shrugged, 

“During my final year at school, we had a small unit on astronomy. I was confounded by the formations that exist so many light years away. I learned what I could during school, and absorbed everything else I could find in books thereafter. When it’s something you love, it’s easy to remember. Besides, it’s such a beautiful story, don’t you think?” 

Brian made a non-committal sound that resembled something like a grunt. 

“I mean, how amazing it must have been for Perseus…flying through the air one minute, and all of a sudden struck by the beauty of another mortal. The all consuming love he must have felt in order to risk his life, possibly give everything he’d ever had, ever worked for, simply for a face he saw on a rock. Ever since I read that story, I’ve dreamed about that love. Wanted it. I always thought perhaps when the right Amish girl came along, we would pair. Now, I see that…well, I don’t know. It’s too soon to tell I suppose,” Justin shrugged, smiling sadly again. 

Turning towards Brian, Justin felt rooted towards his spot on the ground. Those hazel eyes were looking deep within his own, seeming to search for something. What, Justin didn’t know. 

Brian had seen the sad smile come back, and he realized that again, he would do everything in his power to make it disappear. Moving slowly, he inched closer and closer. When Justin’s lips were just a breath away, Deb’s face appeared in his mind, wagging her finger at him and calling him an asshole for taking advantage of “Sunshine” in the moonlight. 

Justin’s breathing accelerated as he and Brian slowly moved towards each other. A part of him still thought that he was doing something wrong, something evil. Lust was another one of the seven deadly sins they were taught to fight. But attempting logic, he wondered, ‘how could something be so bad, if it felt so right?’ Then, he felt Brian’s hesitation when they were centimeters apart. Fearing he’d done something wrong, he held his breath. Daphne’s face appeared in his mind, the conversation they’d had once Brian had dropped him off after Woody’s replayed in his mind, 

_“I can’t believe you! How come you didn’t kiss him?”_

_“Me?” Justin looked shocked. “I thought he was going to kiss me.”_

_Daphne flopped down on the couch. “Didn’t you want him to?”_

_Justin looked down at his sneakers. “Yes.”_

_“You need to be more aggressive, you want to kiss him you just do it.”_

Not willing to have another missed opportunity; Justin threw an arm around Brian’s neck and closed the gap for him. It was forward, it was wanton, it was wrong…but it just felt so *fucking* good. If he had been more aware, he would have applauded himself for using one of his recently acquired words. 

Brian couldn’t believe what was happening. He’d been about to back off, not wanting to push Justin too prematurely, when suddenly his soft lips were pressing against his own. Tentatively, but with enough pressure to demand attention. Inexperience made it sweet, but his desire that had been teetering on the brink of control broke free, and he was going to teach the boy about the art of kissing if nothing else tonight. 

Brian brought his hands to Justin’s hips to bring the boy closer. Gripping them tightly, he ground their hips together, causing Justin to moan and shudder. His mouth open, Brian snuck his tongue in. 

Justin was in Heaven. He truly thought so. Brian’s lips were soft and lovely; they molded to his own perfectly. Then, he felt Brian’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer, and he just couldn’t deny the motion. When he’d felt Brian intimately rub against him, he couldn’t keep himself from moaning, or his body from reacting itself. He stilled when he felt Brian’s tongue in his own mouth. This was…different. Unsure of what to do, he let Brian do whatever he was doing, enjoying the feeling. Then, he decided to mimic the actions himself, rubbing his own tongue over Brian’s. This was MUCH better. Brian tasted exotic. At this moment, Justin thought that if that apple Eve picked tasted half as good as this hazel eyed man did, he too would have risked expulsion from paradise. He shuddered again involuntarily, his senses overloading. 

Brian couldn’t stop. He thought that perhaps a taste of Justin would tide him over for a while, but he was wrong. After one taste, he was more determined to take even more. He felt Justin shudder in his arms, and he was suddenly brought back to the present. They were outside in a park and it wasn’t the warmest night. He may not have felt it because of his suit, but Justin was just wearing a thin, long-sleeved shirt. Debbie might forgive him for corrupting the kid, but she wouldn’t let it go if he brought him home with fucking pneumonia or something. Pulling away, he grinned at Justin’s whimper of protest. The kid may not have much experience, but boy, did he learn fast. 

“It’s cold,” he began. 

“I don’t feel it,” Justin whispered, his voice thick and husky, lips swollen and red. 

“The jeep,” Brian continued, shoving Justin lightly in its direction. Noticing the pout that took over the young man’s features, he grinned to himself. He walked quickly, his long legged stride getting him to the drivers side door before Justin made it to the passenger side. Settled, he watched as Justin dragged open the door and hefted himself into the seat. Slamming it shut, he was about to reach for the seatbelt when Brian stopped him. 

“Let me,” he whispered, reaching across Justin. 

Justin leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what to think. One minute they were kissing like there was no tomorrow then suddenly it was over. He hadn’t wanted it to end!! He was contemplating how to go about maybe maneuvering things so that it happened again, when he felt himself fall backwards. Gasping, he opened his eyes and gripped the sides of the seat, unsure of what was happening. 

Brian watched Justin as the boy leaned back with his eyes closed. He wasn’t done playing yet, but at least it was warmer in the jeep. He reached across Justin with his right hand, and placed his left on the passenger seat. Pulling up on the lever that controlled the recline position of the seat, he pushed down with his left hand, and grinned at Justin’s frightened look and gasp. Moving quickly, he threw a leg over the gear shift, and positioned himself above Justin. He watched as Justin’s gaze slowly shifted from one of shock and fear, to one of awareness and arousal. It was a good thing the kid wasn’t aware of that look yet, because it could be lethal. 

Leaning down, he continued where they left off, just plundering Justin’s mouth. His tongue searched every orifice of that sweet mouth, leaving no spot untouched. Shoving his hands into the pale, gold hair, he fisted it, and tugged gently, eliciting moans. Justin’s own hands moved up to tangle in the silky tresses of brunette hair. 

Pulling away because breathing was becoming a problem, Brian launched an attack on Justin’s neck. Nibbling, sucking, and licking, he made a path to a spot just behind Justin’s ear. As he sucked there, Justin’s moans got louder, and he arched up wildly against Brian. Grinning into his task, he sucked harder, alternating between the sucking and licking. Justin began bucking wildly, moving his hands from Brian’s hair to his hips, and holding him in place as he rubbed himself sinuously and shamelessly. The friction was glorious. He began to feel the familiar building pressure as his cock rubbed against Brian’s through their pants. Over and over, applying more pressure to make it rougher and harder, he continued, Brian allowing him to set his own pace for the pleasure. Suddenly, Brian bit down on the skin that was now bruised from the sucking; not to hurt, but hard enough to give that final push. With one final arch, Justin felt himself grow wet as his seed spilled from his throbbing dick. 

Pulling away slightly, Brian watched as recognition slowly returned to the pale, blue eyes. Leaning down and capturing Justin’s lips softly this time, eyes open and on each other, he moved himself, trying to find some release as well. Grinding his cock, still hard and stiff in his pants, against Justin’s thigh, he felt the young man’s penis slowly come back to life. 

Brian would have never labeled dry humping an erotic act, but now, as they held each other’s gaze, kissing every so often he would argue with anyone who said it wasn’t. He was getting close, when Justin’s eyes clouded over again and his deep tell tale grunt signaled he’d found release yet again. Grinning, and burying his face in the blonde’s neck, Brian felt himself about to go over when the sound of “1812 overture” broke through their little tryst. 

“What the fuck is that?” he asked, pissed. 

“Huh…wha?” Justin muttered, still drifting back from his sexual high. 

Feeling a vibrating coming from Justin’s pants, Brian asked, 

“Do you have a cell phone?” 

Feeling the vibrating himself, Justin’s eyes widened, 

“What’s that?” 

Brian felt Justin’s cock hardening for a third time at the feeling of the vibrating cell phone. He didn’t know whether to laugh or yell. 

“It’s your fucking phone. Which damn pocket is it in?” he asked. 

Reaching between their bodies, Justin pulled the silver object out of his pocket. Holding it gingerly between two fingers, he held it out to Brian. 

“Here.” 

“What the fuck do I want it for?” Brian asked.

”I…I don’t like it.” Justin muttered eager to get the offending tool away from him.

Rolling his eyes, Brian took the phone from Justin and answered it.

”What?!” he barked. 

“Justin?” a female voice asked. 

“Does this fucking sound like Justin?” he asked, annoyed. 

“Brian?” 

“Congratulations, you win the prize.” 

“Where’s Justin? This is Daphne,” the girl answered, ignoring the man’s sarcastic attitude. 

Putting the phone in Justin’s hands, he said,

”Talk, it’s your new fag hag.” 

Bringing the phone up to his head, he held it 6 inches away, glancing at it warily, before speaking loudly, 

“DAPHNE?” 

“Justin?” 

“DAPHNE, I DON’T LIKE THIS.” 

“Justin, I get that ok, just, where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago. Deb’s ready to call the cops.” 

“I’M WITH BRIAN. WE’LL BE HOME SOON. THIS IS TOO WEIRD. I CAN’T SEE YOU BUT YOUR VOICE IS HERE. GOODBYE.” 

Justin ended the call, and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. Brian had already begun to move back to the driver’s seat. Leaning over and pulling the lever to spring Justin’s seat forward, he stayed in place so that as Justin came up, they were inches apart again. Kissing Justin one final time, he whispered, 

“This is far from over Sunshine.” 

It was part threat, and part promise. Regardless, Justin couldn’t wait. Brian buckled his seat belt for him, before sitting up and buckling his own. Turning on the car and putting it in gear, he started for Deb’s. 

“So, how about you explain why you turn bright red at the mention of churning butter.” 

Just as Brian said it, Justin turned bright red at those two words and looked out the passenger window. 

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid really,” he muttered. 

“Then it won’t be a big deal to share, right?” Brian shot back. 

Knowing that Brian was going to keep going until he found out, Justin explained the whole butter churning incident to Brian, down to his father walking in right afterwards and thinking he was feverish. To Brian’s credit, he kept himself from laughing to spare Justin a bit of embarrassment. 

As Brian pulled into Deb’s driveway, Justin prepared himself to say goodbye, as much as he didn’t want to. Putting the car in park, Brian leaned over and unbuckled the belt for Justin, stopping to kiss him for the last time that night. Leaning his forehead against Justin’s, hazel eyes locked with blue, and he whispered, 

“Later.” 

Smiling, Justin felt better knowing there was something to look forward too. 

“Later,” he replied. Opening the door, he walked up to Deb’s house, smiling brighter than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin tugged his sweater down to cover the dampness at his crotch. When he was around Brian he felt amazing. As he entered the house he hoped that he could just slip in unnoticed. Luck was not with him tonight. Vic was sitting up in the living room reading.

“Hey Justin.”

“Uh hi.”

Vic smiled knowingly at the young boy. “Did you have a good time?”

Justin flushed red and looked down at his sneakers. “Uh yeah um yes I did very much. I’m going to get ready for bed now.”

Vic chuckled quietly as Justin raced up the stares.

Justin ducked into the bathroom and started the shower. He shucked off his soiled clothes and put them in the hamper. He stepped under the warm spray and began to soap himself up. Justin washed away the evidence of his spent seed. Justin couldn’t get out of his mind what he and Brian did together. He felt so wicked and sinful and yet he never felt more alive than he did right now. Justin finished up his night time rituals then slipped between the sheets of his bed. Thoughts of Brain filled his head. He wondered when he would see the captivating man next.

~*~

After Brian had dropped Justin off he headed for the loft. He glanced down at his crotch and saw his dick was tenting the pants of his Armani suit. He gave his dick a comforting squeeze. “Down boy.” Brian wasted no time getting to the loft. He quickly changed out of his suit and into something stunning for Babylon. He needed to fuck and he needed to cum. The little Amish boy made him seriously horney. Brain had to chuckle at Justin’s butter churn story. Imagine creaming your pants while making cream. That gave him a good laugh. He pulled on his Prada boots and yanked on his Hugo Boss leather jacket and was out the door. He had needs that needed to get met.

~*~

When Brian entered Babylon he took a deep breath of the thick air and smirked. This was his turf, his playground. As he walked across the floor the crowd parted for the king stud. Out of the crowd Brian snatched the trick of the night or moment whatever the case may be. He jammed his hand down the tricks jeans and led him to the backroom with out breaking stride. He didn’t even glance in Emmett and Ted’s direction.

Emmett took a sip of his Cosmo. “Well looks like someone’s in a hurry tonight.”

Ted shook his head in disgust and self loathing. “You know just once I wish it was that easy. Just grab someone and say ’hey your going to service me and your going to enjoy it.’”

“Oh I hear ya honey.”

Brian entered the backroom with his trick. 

“Hey Brian how’s it goen?”

“Just peachy Todd.”

Brian found a column to lean up against. He pushed his trick down on his knees. Soon his dick was buried deep in a hungry mouth. He held on to the back of the tricks head while it bobbed over his groin. He let his eyes flutter shut. Brian imagined innocent blue eyes and silky blonde hair. He couldn’t stop a moan of pleasure even tough the trick was mediocre at best. Brian pictured Justin’s strawberry lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him like a lolly pop. He bucked his hips and shot his load. He hit his head on the back of the column with the sheer force of it. In no time flat he grabbed another trick that was bent over and ready. He stroked on a condom, his dick already ready for round two. He needed to burry his cock in a tight ass in hopes of forgetting Justin for two seconds. He slammed his dick home and rode the trick for all he was worth. He couldn’t stop thinking about another pale ass he’d rather be fucking.

When Brian finally stumbled out of the backroom he headed for the bar. He called to the bartender for his usual. “Glad to see you two losers have found your true calling, making sure the bar is held up.”

Ted nodded “thanks I don’t know what I’d do with out your daily pick me ups.”

Brian knocked back his drink. “No problem, your dick still got zipper tracks on it?”

Emmett cleared his throat. “So what’s with the four alarm, you practically raced to the backroom like your pants were on fire.”

Brian shrugged “my dick needed attention.”

Ted snorted “when doesn’t it?”

Brian smirked “Don’t hate me because I’m beautiful, ya know I came up with that copy.” Brain wandered off onto the dance floor.

“Bastard” Ted grumbled.

~*~

Justin came down for breakfast wearing a long sleeved purple shirt that hugged his chest in all the right places and olive green cargos. As Justin sat down at the table Deb got a good look at him. She grabbed his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. “What the fuck did that monster do to you?”

Justin’s eyes widened and covered his neck with his hand. He remembered Brian kissing him there repeatedly, it must have left a tell tale mark.

“Sunshine I know it’s none of my business what you do. That’s the whole point of you being on your rumspringa. I just wish you could have found a nice boy to fool around with.”

“But Brian is nice, I like him.”

“Oh honey” she cupped his cheek. “Everyone likes Brian. Everyone’s always been drawn to him including my son. Brian has very little regard for anyone else’s feelings. I just don’t want to see you get your heart broken kiddo cuz you’re a sweet little thing.”

Justin stabbed at his oatmeal. He couldn’t understand why Debbie was being so hard on Brian. True he hadn’t known Brian for long but he felt he could trust the man. Brian had a way of making him feel special. Anyone who could be so gentle with his son and him for that matter was no monster in his book. Brian hadn’t done anything to him that he hadn’t wanted to do. Today Deb was actually wearing a t shirt he could figure out but it disturbed him greatly. The shirt said ‘I love my penis.’ He wondered how in the world that was possible, she wasn’t supposed to have one. He wondered, unless she really did. He shuddered at the thought not wanting to think about it. Sometimes on the farm abnormal animals were born. They were always killed because they were seen as bad luck and an abomination. 

“Brian would never hurt me” he said finally. 

“Oh but sweetie eventually he will. Not physically but here” she pointed to his chest.

Justin finished his oatmeal in silence. He didn’t want to argue with Deb it was unamish.

~*~

The breakfast rush was especially busy. Justin was getting use to the crowds and the same sex couples that frequented the diner. The novelty of his ass still hadn’t worn off. He was grabbed and pinched on a frequent basis. Money and phone numbers made their way into his pockets. He drew the line when one customer tried to fondle him down there. He didn’t want anyone to touch him there well except maybe for Brian. That thought caused him to blush. Deb had given the guy a real tongue lashing about touching him like that. He hoped he wouldn’t have more problems of that nature.

Justin was so busy keeping the water glasses filled and the tables cleared he hadn’t noticed Brian and his friends enter the diner. He let out a startled yelp when someone caught him around the waist and pulled him close. Justin smiled brightly when he saw it was Brian.

“Morning Sunshine, keeping busy?”

“Justin laughed “yeah.”

Justin jumped a little when he felt Brian’s hand slide into his front pocket. He gasped when he felt Brian’s hand skim over his member. Surely he wouldn’t do such things in the light of day in the crowded diner. Brian hid his smirk and pulled out Justin’s cell phone. He began to program his phone number and Debs into the phone. He wanted to make sure Justin had a means of reaching him if needed. He rearranged the order of the numbers so he was number one Daphne was number two and Deb three. Emmett looked on amused. Brian wasn’t fooling anyone, he had a serious thing for Justin. He’d bet his new ass chaps that’s why Brian was so hot and bothered the other night. Little Justin was still untouched. He wondered when the big bad wolf would make his move. Michael sat there fuming. Emmett counted off 3…. 2….. 1

“Brian what the fuck are you doing?”

Just then Deb came up violently chewing her gum. “Sunshine table five needs bussing.” Deb shot daggers at Brian. “Justin isn’t on the menu.”

Brian tucked the phone back into Justin’s pants and let his arm fall from his waist. “Pity, I guess I’ll just have the battery acid you call coffee.”

“Justin bring asshole here his coffee and feel free to spit in it.”

“Ma!” Michael cried in outrage.

“I saw that cute little mark you left on Sunshine. Don’t you fucken dare hurt him. He’s confused enough as it is. He wouldn’t understand your one time only, no repeats policy.”

Brian fiddled with a fork and let Deb’s tirade wash over him. He didn’t feel the need to explain himself. What he and Justin did was their own fucken business. Deb took the rest of the orders and moved on thankfully. At least she didn’t knock him upside the head.

“So are we going to Babylon tonight? Michael asked eagerly.

Brian made a noncommittal noise. “I’ll let you know.”

Justin set his coffee in front of him. “Just so you know I didn’t spit in it like Deb suggested.”

Brain smiled and had to laugh. “Thanks, although I wouldn’t have minded a little cream.” The others all seemed to get his meaning but he had no idea what Brian was referring to.

~*~

As soon as the lunch crowd settled down some Justin took his break. Deb had just sat down his lunch in front of him when Daphne came racing in.

“Details, I want all the details. Leave nothing out.”

“Um what did you want to know?” Justin asked innocently, even though he had a feeling he knew exactly what she wanted to know.

“Holey fuck Brian gave you a hickey! Did you guys do it?”

Justin covered his neck with his hand blushing. A hickey, what a weird name for such an embarrassing little mark. To stall for time he looked down at his food and found he was unfamiliar with it. 

“Um Daphne what is this?” He poked at it skeptically.

“It’s a hamburger and they are to die for, uh not literally though. It’s a well known fact hamburgers are like one of the top five favorite teen foods. Just pick it up and eat it.” Daphne just had to watch Justin experience his first hamburger. It was one of those not to miss moments. Justin took a tentative bite. His eyes fluttered shut and his toes practically curled in his sneakers.

“Wow I’ve never tasted anything like that. It’s really good.”

Daphne had the ‘told ya so’ look. “Now don’t try to distract me. What did you and Brian do? Feel free to go into long detail.” She leaned forward and put her head in her hand in rapt attention.

Justin took a sip of his milk shake. “Well Brian came by as I was finishing up my shift. He said he would take me home. I told him how I missed looking at the stars so he drove me out to a clearing where we could see the stars.”

Daphne squealed “That’s so romantic Justin and?”

Justin nibbled on a fry. “Well we talked about the stars, well mostly I did. It was a bit cold out so we went to sit in his Jeep.”

Daphne waved her hand in an ‘and then’ gesture.

“He kissed me a lot.” Justin flushed at the other things they did.

“Yeah I gathered that so did you do it with him?”

“Um sorta, I don’t know.”

Daphne sighed “if you don’t know then you didn’t.”

Justin looked around the diner. He didn’t feel very comfortable talking about it in a semi crowded diner. “Can we talk about it later?”

“Sure, I just wanted to see how your night was. Any plans for tonight?”

Justin shrugged “I’ll probably work on Gus’ baby quilt.”

Daphne rolled her eyes at her friends plans, he needed to get out and live it up.

After Daphne left Justin enjoyed the rest of his hamburger and fries, definitely rating it one of the best meals he’d ever ate. For desert there was a square yellow brick. When he bit into it he squinched up his nose. He didn’t particularly care for lemon. It reminded him of Mrs. Eban’s deserts. He shuttered at the memory. He checked the clock and saw he still had plenty of time left so he got out his bag of quilting supplies. Justin had all the fabric now cut into perfect squares. He started to stitch a wild paisley square with a plane brown corduroy square. They represented Emmett and Ted.

~*~

Brain sat back in his office chair. He’d just gotten done chewing Jake a new one, which left him not as satisfied as he thought it would. The boards were for shit as usual. No one could seem to follow orders these days. The color was hideous. He’d asked for a nice royal purple, what he got looked like something Barney threw up on. Not to mention the font was all wrong. All morning he couldn’t stop thinking of Justin. Cynthia had actually caught him smiling so he had to banish her to the copy room. He checked the time and figured Justin would still be on his break. He smiled wickedly as he dialed Justin’s cell. He’d give little Sunshine a jolt. A pay back for leaving him with a raging hard on last night and this morning.

~*~

Justin was lucky he just set his full tub down in the kitchen when his pants started to vibrate. He let out a little squawk of distress. He knew what it was from the night before. Justin hoped, skipped and jumped out the back door into the alley doing the St. Vitas dance. He squirmed till he got the evil phone out of his pocket. He wanted to fling it away from him but instead he opened it and pressed a button like Daphne showed him.

“What do you want?” He shouted into the phone.

Brian held the phone away from his ear. “Now is that any way to answer your phone? Hey Justin, its Brian.”

Justin looked up and down the alleyway expecting to see the man. “Where are you? Justin whispered. He didn’t like not seeing who he was talking to.

“I’m at work Justin. I just wanted to know if you had plans tonight.”

“Not really.”

“Great then I’d like to take you to Babylon tonight, is that all right?”

“Yes, Brian I don’t like this phone business.” Justin had the phone pinched between two fingers.

“I know Sunshine the bad evil phone scares you. By the way are you hard?”

Justin gaped at the phone unbelieving what he’d just heard. Then he realized as he let his hand wander to his groin that he was indeed hard. In outrage Justin closed up the phone cutting Brian off. Brian knew what would happen yet he did it anyway. He wanted to be upset with Brian but he couldn’t. He was going out with Brian again tonight.

~*~

Back at the office when the phone went dead Brain laughed. He knew he had made the boy hard. That put him in a good mood for the rest of the day, which his workers were extremely thankful for.

~*~

Justin went back into the diner to find Deb. His face was flushed with youthful excitement. “Debbie Brian asked me out to Babylon can I go?”

“Babylon huh” Deb bit back all that she wanted to say. “Of course sweetie, have fun but please be careful, don’t go off on your own.”

Justin nodded solemnly” Could you call Daphne for me and invite her to come with me too?” Justin blushed looking down at his sneakers which he scuffed at the floor with. “I’d like her there for moral support.”

Debbie patted his cheek. “That’s a great idea. She’ll watch out for you, Babylon can be a wild and dangerous place if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

The joke was on Brian. Justin made twice as many tips due to his nice little prank. Justin’s white apron didn’t hide his hard on and he was having a heck of a time willing it away. He was mortified that everyone was staring at him and his not so little problem.

~*~

Daphne came over extra early so they could prepare for their night out at Babylon. Daphne had brought some clothes with her to figure out what she was going to wear also.

“Tell me again what Babylon is, I know you said there was dancing.”

Daphne snorted “Well it it’s no barn dance that’s for sure. It’s a gay dance club; it’s supposed to be the hottest in the area. It’ll be very crowded with lots of hot guys dancing, I can only imagine. I’ve never been there before.”

“Daphne I don’t know their worldly dancing.”

She laid a comforting hand on his arm. “I’m sure Brian will show you. He really likes you.”

Justin blushed and decided to change the subject. “So help me out. What do I wear to a place like that?”

“I’ve got that covered. This afternoon I stopped by Torso and picked you up a shirt that would look killer on you.” She pulled out a tight baby blue t shirt that had a plunging neck line. The material was threaded with silver sparkles. Justin’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. 

“Oh Daphne I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. This is nothing; other guys are going to be wearing a whole lot less.” She went over to his closet and pulled out the tightest pair of jeans he owned. “There this should make Brian want to throw you down on the dance floor and fuck you right there. Speaking of you never did tell me the rest of your story. What happened in Brian’s Jeep? Fast forward past the kissing.” She plopped down on his bed and got comfortable.

“Well um he made the seat go all the way back. He was on top of me kissing me and rubbing against me.” Justin covered his face blushing. “I’ve never felt anything like that, we were both very stiff. Brian made me spill my seed… twice.”

Daphne was smiling widely. “That’s great Justin, that’s a good start.”

Justin frowned “a start, what more is there to do? You mean we didn’t, we haven’t?” 

“Frade not Justin. All you guys did was dry hump.”

“It was anything but dry.”

“So did Brian cum?”

“I’m not sure. We were kind of interrupted.” He looked at her pointedly.

“Oh, me and my bad timing. Sorry about that. Ok so I have a dilemma. I don’t know which top to wear. She held up a red leather corset and a violet halter that had the back completely missing except for two straps. She took in Justin’s shocked look. “Well you’re a lot of help.” She shrugged and decided to go with the violet. Daphne had planed on wearing black leather pants. Justin was down right horrified when Daphne began to undress in front of him.

“What are you doing?”

“Duh I’m changing.”

Justin screamed and covered his eyes when he saw Daphne’s underwear or what there was of it. It could only be described as ass floss.

“I don’t want to see your girl parts” Justin wailed. Daphne finished getting dressed while Justin averted his eyes still shuddering. 

“Well it looks like you are 100% queer.”

Justin opened his eyes when it was safe. Daphne was again making herself at home on his bed. She absently played with Molly’s rag doll.

“Um Daphne I should get dressed also.”

“Yeah so I’m not stopping you.”

Justin folded his arms over his chest. “I’m not undressing in front of you.”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen naked men before.”

“Well you haven’t seen me and your not going to so kindly leave while I dress.”

Daphne sighed but left the room. Justin was a total prude.

Since it was the early part of November Daphne brought Justin a warm jacket that he could use throughout the winter. The jacket was silver and down filled. She also had a black scarf for him that would keep him warm. Justin appeared dressed and ready for Babylon, looking only slightly nervous. Daphne’s mouth dropped open. Kinney didn’t stand a chance. She smirked, this was a show she was going to enjoy watching.

~*~

Before Brian led Justin to Babylon he went over warnings all in the name of keeping Justin safe. Brian pulled Justin close. “Stay close to me for now but if you do go off on your own stay where I can see you.” Brian felt he had to give him a little freedom. “Don’t accept a drink from anyone but me and never turn your back on it. Someone could slip something in your drink. It would make you very sick if it didn’t out right kill you.”

Justin shuddered underneath Brian’s arm.

“I don’t mean to scare you but you have to be careful. There are people out there who get off on hurting others. I think for now it would be smart to not accept anything unless it came from me, ok?”

“All right.”

Brian pressed a kiss to Justin’s hair “good boy.”

When Brian and Justin entered Babylon all eyes were on them. Brian sent out the vibe that the blonde was his and others wouldn’t be welcomed. Justin’s head whipped around in fascination. Never in his wildest dreams could he ever imagine such a place. It seemed almost magical with all the different colored lights and hot guys. Daphne was definitely right about the scantily clad men. He could barely keep from gawking. Daphne trailed behind them every bit as amazed as Justin. She would have to make it a point to come here more often. The view was definitely worth it. Brian whole heartedly approved with what Justin was wearing. He couldn’t take his eyes off the low slung jeans and that bit of exposed flesh. Brian steered Justin towards the bar where the rest of the gang was holding up the bar. Emmett was full of praise as usual.

“Well honey look at you. Aren’t you just the bell of the ball? Everyone will want to fill your dance card.”

Michael was in full pout mode. “Brian what the fuck is he doing here?” His whine was like rusty violin strings.

“He’s with me, relax Mikey take some E. I’m just showing Justin a good time.”

“Then your next destination should be the backroom” Ted snarked.

Brian shot him a murderous glare. 

“But Brian I thought we were going to hang out.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Brain’s with Justin tonight incase you haven’t heard.”

“You don’t know anything. Your just Justin’s little fag hag.”

“Who are you calling a hag you geeky little troll.”

Brian murmured in Justin’s ear. “I need a drink.” He ordered two Beams and handed one to Justin. Brian clinked glasses with Justin’s. “To all the firsts yet to cum.” Brain downed his drink and Justin followed suit. 

“We have something that tastes like this back in the village, not bad.”

Brian cocked an eye brow. “The Amish drink alcohol?”

Justin laughed at Brian’s surprise. “Yes of course, not all the time mind you. There are usually a few people who know how to make it and when they do we have it.”

Brian shook his head “I didn’t know that.”

A trick with very little common sense approached, ignoring all warnings that Brian was putting out. He would let it play out and the trick would learn a lesson. As the trick approached Brian watched Justin, he noticed the boy tensed.

“Wanna dance Angel, you must be new. I’ll show you a good time.”

Justin’s eyes darted to Brian for help.

“Remember when we were in the diner Sunshine and I told you what to say when you want to be left alone. Come on now I know you remember. A dirty word that rhymes with duck.”

And suddenly Justin did remember “fuck.”

“Good boy, see I knew you remembered.” He supplied the last word directed at the trick. “Off, he’s not interested.” The trick grumbled but went on his way.

“I know you think it’s rude or some shit like that but you have to be firm or else they will take what they want. Now would you like to dance?”

“Uh I’ve never…”

Brian tugged him by the hand. “I’ll show you, it’s not hard.”

The crowd parted for Brian as he led Justin out onto the dance floor. He pulled Justin up against his body and wrapped his long arms around Justin’s waist. They began to move to the music. Justin didn’t even think about it. He was just in the moment following Brian’s lead. Justin was amazed that he was dancing with Brian. He liked being this close to Brian. He inhaled Brian’s spicy scent. Justin hadn’t even noticed when most of Babylon was watching them. Their groins brushed together creating twin hard on’s. Justin’s hands caressed Brian’s back up and down. He loved the heat under his fingers. The beat changed from slow and sensual to a faster urgent tempo.

Glitter cascaded down on them. Brian’s breath caught in his chest. Justin looked beautiful under the cascade of glitter, pieces of it caught in Justin’s silky hair. Justin’s face was up turned and the smile on his face rivaled that of the sun. Brian picked him up and held him aloft like the prize he was. Justin rested his arms around Brian’s neck. Michael tried to cut in more than once but he was just an annoying high pitched whine that was ignored. Brian popped a tablet of E. He was prepared to watch over Justin if he wanted to try it.

“Want some?”

“What is it?”

“Drugs. It’s E, ecstasy makes you feel all giddy and relaxed. It’s your call.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“It can be, you shouldn’t take shit from anyone you don’t absolutely trust. I’ll watch over you though. I’m sure you’d be fine.”

“Ok then, I want to.” Justin held out his hand.

Brian smiled but shook his head. “If were going to do this were going to do it the right way. I’m only going to give you half. I don’t know what kind of effect it’ll have on you.” Brian stuck the half tablet on his tongue and brought Justin into a kiss. Justin felt the tablet being pushed into his mouth. He accepted it willingly.

“Let it dissolve on your tongue.” 

Justin nodded that he understood. He thought he could feel the effects of the drug. He really wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel like. Everything just seemed better, the music, the lights. Justin trembled under Brian’s touch, his body was ultra sensitive. Even the air around him made his body tingle. Brian pulled him towards the bar and got them both waters.

“You need to drink plenty of water, stay hydrated.” Brian smiled “how do you feel.”

“I feel very very good” Justin giggled.

Brian smirked “I knew you’d be a light weight.”

Justin drank his water then threw himself in Brian’s arms practically climbing Brian. Brian chuckled and they really put on a floor show. He caressed the exposed flesh above Justin’s low riding jeans. Brian squeezed Justin’s ass as the boy ground up against him with wild abandon. Justin was achingly hard. They rocked to the beat of the music. Justin’s inhibitions were lowered. His senses were reeling but he was enjoying the ride, he couldn’t stop giggling. Brian nuzzled at Justin’s neck. The blonde locks tickled his nose. Justin threw his leg around Brian’s hip and ground their dicks together. Justin’s moans were making him crazy. Their cheeks grazed each other. Brian could feel the heat coming off of Justin, he was starting to overheat.

Brian tugged him off the dance floor. He made arrangements for Daphne to catch a ride with Ted. They got their coats and headed for the Jeep. Brian wasn’t too bad off that he couldn’t drive. He’d been in much worse shape other times. He knew when he got behind the wheel that he wasn’t going to take Justin to Deb’s.

~*~

Justin was a bit confused when Brian pulled up in front of an old brick building.

“Um Brian where are we?”

“My place, I want to make sure you don’t have any side effects from the E. I’ll call Deb and let her know you’re staying the night.” Brian groaned “I’m sure she’ll chew me a new one, possibly rip off my dick and hand it to me.” 

They both winced at that thought. In stead of taking the stairs like he usually did he used the lift since Justin had never experienced an elevator. When they started to rise Justin yelped and he had his arms filled with blonde boy. Brian unlocked the loft and let Justin in. He took off his jacket and tossed it in the direction of the sofa. Brian headed for the kitchen. He turned and saw Justin standing by the door looking around.

“Shut the door.”

He pulled out two waters from the fridge. He uncapped one and drank greedily from the bottle. He upended the rest over his head cooling himself off. Justin watched him with rapt attention. He shook off the excess and whipped his face with his shirt. Brian handed the other bottle to Justin. Justin drank the cool sweet water as he took in where Brian lived. The place seemed to suit Brian. His artistic eye caught the cool stark lines and open spaces. The ugly naked guy painting unnerved him. He definitely liked where Brian lived, it was a cool place. Justin sat on the sofa and melted into the cushions. It was the most comfortable thing he had ever sat on. Brian picked up the phone and dialed Deb. He didn’t want to prolong the agony any longer than he had to.

“Hey Deb it’s me Brian.”

“Brian what’s wrong? Did something happen to Sunshine?”

Brian let out a frustrated sigh. “Would you calm down, Justin is fine. I just called to say he’s going to stay the night with me. I’ll drop him off in the morning.”

In anticipation of her wrath he held the phone away from his ear.

“Why the fuck can’t you bring him home to me? What did you do to him? You just better keep your dick in your pants!”

“He’s exhausted, he’s practically falling asleep on my sofa which is where he will be sleeping, scouts honor.”

“You were never a fucking scout.”

“No, but I did fuck one. Night Deb, Justin will be back bright and early tomorrow cherry still intact.” Brian growled before he hung up. He chose not to tell Deb that he had given Justin some E. Justin was a big boy and could make his own decisions.

Brian walked over to the sofa and knelt down by Justin. He took his head in his hands and looked into Justin’s eyes. Justin’s eyes were a bit glazed and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Justin would be ok. Brian went up to his bedroom and pulled a soft blanket from his closet. He handed him the blanket. “Here, you can sleep on the sofa.” Brian softly kissed Justin on the lips. “Don’t jerk off on it.”

Justin blushed and lowered his eyes to the floor. “Good night Brian.”

“Night Sunshine.”

Brian went up to his bedroom and shucked off his clothes and slipped between his sheets. He didn’t know how he would ever fall asleep with the beautiful blonde sleeping a few feet away on his sofa. His hand trailed under the sheets and gave his dick a few strokes and sighed.

Justin undressed down to his briefs and made up his bed on the sofa. He curled up and snuggled under the blanket. He didn’t know what came over him. Suddenly he found himself walking across the loft floor, up to Brian’s bedroom. Daphne was always telling him to be aggressive and to do what he wanted. Well he wanted to fall asleep next to Brian. Justin hesitated at the top of the platform unsure if he would be welcomed or not. Brian stared at him silently from across the darkened bedroom. Justin was about to turn around and go back to the sofa when Brian flopped back the covers for him in silent invitation. Justin crawled onto the low platform bed and snuggled up next to Brian. Brian’s arm automatically went around Justin like he had been doing it forever. He rested his chin on Justin’s head. He was silly to think Justin would remain on the sofa, the kid had balls. He knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after it. Brian admired and respected that.

~*~

Upon awakening Justin realized he wasn’t in his bed. It took him several moments to figure out where he was. The events from the night before were a bit fuzzy but bits and pieces were coming back to him. He had stayed the night with Brian and was in his bed. Just then Brian stepped into the room dressed immaculately for work. Justin couldn’t help but gape at Brian. He looked so handsome in his dark pinstriped suit. His crimson tie made everything stand out.

Brian leaned against the partition smirking. “What?”

“You look amazing.”

Brian smiled “I know, it’s always nice to have it confirmed.” Brian pointed towards the bathroom. “Why don’t you go take a shower? I told Deb I’d have you back early and I need to get to work.” 

After Justin showered he found his jeans and an old T shirt of Brian’s waiting for him on the bed. He quickly dressed and then went to find Brian. He found him drinking coffee at the counter. Justin noticed that Brian had set out some cereal for him and some toast. Brian poured him a glass of juice. Justin smiled at Brian hopping up on one of the stools.

Brian just shrugged it off. “I couldn’t very well send you on your way with out feeding you.”

Justin asked curiously “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m in advertising. Sell shit to people that they probably don’t want or couldn’t use, but I love my job” Brian admitted proudly. “So besides churning butter and quilting do you do anything specific on the farm?”

Justin nodded “wood working. I can make just about anything out of wood. Before I left I was starting to get commissions for pieces of furniture.” 

“Mmm I’ll have to get you to make me something. Then I can say I have an original Justin Taylor. 

Justin blushed at the praise. “Of course I’ll make you something” he said shyly.

Brian dropped Justin off in front of Deb’s house. He was still smiling when he got to the office. Life was good when Justin Taylor was around.


	6. Chapter 6

Plot bunny By Heather S.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since his release out into the Devil’s Playground. A month since he’d left life as he knew it, and was plunged into chaos. Only a month and there was so much that he couldn’t believe he’d lived without. The phone, unfortunately, was not one of those things.

“NO! NO! DAPHNE! I TOLD YOU I DON’T LIKE THIS! I CAN’T SEE YOU!! YOU’RE INVISIBLE BUT NOT REALLY! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!”

“Justin!! Stop screaming! I can hear you just fine! You don’t have to scream!”

“BUT I CAN’T SEE YOU! YOU’RE SO FAR AWAY! IF YOU ARE THAT FAR AWAY, HOW CAN YOU HEAR ME IF I SPEAK NORMALLY? I DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

“JUSTIN!” Daphne screamed, exasperated, “forget it! I’m on my way over. Shit!”

Snapping his phone shut, Justin threw it on his bed and eyed it evilly. Looking down at his crotch, he eyed the bulge that appeared every time he felt the vibration on his leg. There was just something all together eerie about speaking to someone who wasn’t there. This just wasn’t a concept that he could grasp. The fact that it excited him to the extreme didn’t help its case. It was embarrassing that every time someone called him, his body betrayed him. It just felt so good vibrating against his thigh when it was in his pocket; not to mention that the first time he’d received a call and felt the vibration he’d been in a compromising situation with Brian so whenever he felt that rumbling against his leg, he remembered Brian stretched out above him kissing him…touching him.

Ah, yes. Brian. Yet another interesting aspect of his foray into this world. He’d never met another person in his life quite like Brian. The brunet was one of the few people that he’d encountered that didn’t incessantly treat him like a child. Coincidentally, he was also one of the most handsome men Justin had ever encountered in his seventeen years. So self assured, so dark and alluring, and despite what everyone said, so caring. 

This whole process of coming out into the world had been confusing enough. He’d always felt that he didn’t truly belong within the confines of the world he’d grown up in, but he’d never expected the difference to be so profound. The idea that he was attracted to other men…that just went against all the teachings of the Amish. Everything he’d done so far, everything he’d tried -- he’d broken so many laws, so many of their rules -- but somehow, deep down, he knew that this was a big one. Despite that fact, he didn’t think he’d have things any other way.

Yes, he missed his family. There was no way to deny that. Every night he got into bed, he held the small rag doll that Molly had given him before he left. His fingers itched to get his hands on a piece of wood to perhaps carve a portrait. He remembered his mother perfectly; the way she’d always allowed him to work beside her in the kitchen or quilting despite his father’s protests. Then, there was his father. Regardless of how hard the man had been with him, Justin missed him as well. His dad wasn’t purposefully mean or harsh. Craig Taylor just expected his son to be the best man possible. Adhering to the code of the Old Order and working the land to support a family was the way to achieve that.

Justin flopped down on the bed he’d been using since he’d been released. Running his hand lightly up and down over his stomach, he sighed. It seemed as though he’d never been able to please his father regardless of how hard he tried. Liking men – being gay as Daphne and Michael had referred to it – was definitely not going to help matters. His father had spoken of Rebecca as a match for him; undoubtedly, he would never picture Brian as a good match. Being with Brian broke one of the main laws of the Amish. The one that said sins of the flesh were to occur only as a means for procreation, not for pleasure or recreation. 

Sins of the flesh…well, although Daphne assured him that there was more to it than what Brian and him had engaged in, he was sure that what they’d done was enough to get him in trouble. It had felt so good though. Moving his hand from his stomach to the front of his pants, Justin began rubbing himself through his jeans. He thought about that night in the jeep. Justin blushed as he remembered how he’d flagrantly rubbed himself against Brian, his hips had arched and moved instinctively; of their own accord.

Making quick work of the button on his jeans, he pulled out his painfully stiff cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit and spreading the pre-cum. He ran his other hand across his chest, arching into his hand, moaning. This was becoming a habit of his. He was sure that doing this, this act – masturbating, he thought was what Daphne had called it – so often was wrong.

Opening the front door and letting herself in, Daphne muttered angrily to herself,

“It’s a fucking phone. How hard is that to understand? So you can’t see the people, big fucking deal! That’s the beauty of it! I mean for shit’s sake, who the fuck wants to face some one ALL THE DAMN TIME. But noooo, not Justin. I mean, fuck! I was definitely not this bad!”

Heading up the stairs, she didn’t bother to check for Deb or Vic because Justin had told her, or rather yelled at her, over the phone that both had gone out grocery shopping. Ok, so maybe she should exercise a bit more patience. Daphne was positive that there were some things that she just couldn’t understand. Belts were a perfect example. She couldn’t fathom why anyone would spend so much money on a dead animals hide with a fancy buckle, when using rope worked just fine. Daphne grinned as she remembered how many times Lindsay and Melanie had been so frustrated at her when she came down dressed all nice, except for her rope “belt”. Ok, so maybe she could be a little bit nicer over the phone.

For now.

“Justin, ok, let’s get the show on the – HOLY SHIT!”

Justin sat up and scrambled to readjust himself. He felt his face heat up and he knew that he was all sorts of different shades of red. He was trying to tuck his slowly softening cock back in his pants. Daphne made no effort to hide the fact that she was gawking.

“Oh my God!! Justin, you have a huge dick! Holy shit, pull it back out!” Daphne exclaimed, moving towards him.

“WHAT?! Stay away!” Justin yelled, diving into a corner in the room and moving his hands over his crotch, shielding himself.

“I mean, I thought Curtis was pretty well off, but shit! You have a whole lot on him! C’mon, lemme see!” she demanded, eyeing his crotch pointedly.

“Have you lost your mind Daphne? I am not showing you my, my penis,” he hissed the last part, looking from side to side. He half expected the hand of God to strike him down at the moment, “stop this!”

“I’ll show you my boobs! I mean, you’ve never seen some of those have you? And I have really nice ones! Justin, come on! It’s not a big deal, I mean, technically I already saw it!”

“Since you’ve already seen it, then you don’t have to see it again!” he returned, inching across the wall to sit back down on the bed.

“Fine you big baby,” Daphne huffed and sat down haughtily on the bed, “you’re no fun. Besides, if you don’t want anyone to see you, you shouldn’t leave the door wide open when you’re pulling your pud, damn it!”

“I didn’t expect you to get here so fast!” Justin mumbled, the red in his face not completely faded yet.

“No excuse!” Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She didn’t care that she was being immature, it was a nice cock and she wanted another look!

Justin sat on the edge of the bed and Daphne eyed him warily out of the corner of her eye. He squirmed uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. He was shoved over suddenly, and he found himself on his back on the bed, trapped between Daphne’s legs.

“You’re so dead, Taylor!” she exclaimed, jabbing her fingers into his sides lightly.

“Oh man! Stop! Daphne, no fair! You know I’m ticklish!” he spoke between giggles. Shifting wildly in attempts to free himself, Justin struggled for breath. Getting his arms free, he used them to grab Daphne’s biceps and flip their positions on the bed.

“You’re soooo gonna get it now, Chanders!” Justin pinned her arms beneath his knees, careful not to hurt her. Bringing his hands down, he tickled her sides until she was red in the face and gasping. Tired, he flopped down on the bed next to her. Bringing his arm up, he bent it at the elbow and tucked the hand under his head. Daphne moved over and lay with her head in the crook of his arm pit. 

“So, now…what’s the problem?” she asked, closing her eyes wanting to sleep. She never woke up before noon on a weekend. Let alone, before ten in the fucking a.m.

“I uh…I don’t have any clothes,” Daphne heard the rumbling of his voice in his chest. Opening her eyes, she looked into his blue ones, confused.

“What do you mean you don’t have any clothes?”

“Well, I went to go get dressed this morning, and this was the last pair of pants and shirt that I had,” Justin continued, squirming under her direct gaze. 

“So do laundry. Justin, why am I here?!”

“I don’t know how to do laundry!!”

Daphne sat up, still gaping at him. He’d been in the real world for about a month now. He didn’t have that many outfits, and she new for a fact that he’d re-worn the ones he did have. Justin had never been stinky though, so she was wondering what the deal was here.

“You don’t know how to do laundry?” she asked.

“NO! When I went to go wash my clothes in the sink by hand, like in the colony, Debbie laughed at me and told me to just give them to her, so she washed them. She said you didn’t wash clothes like that here and that she’d take care of it for me.”

“Well then, why didn’t you wait for Deb to come back?”

“Daphne! I feel like I’m some stupid kid here! I always have to go to Deb and Vic for stuff! I mean, they’ve been very nice, and have never said anything about it, but still. In the colony I’m already a man. Here, I feel like an idiot. I don’t want to keep bothering them. I don’t want to bother you either, but I figured you’d understand what I feel like!” Justin got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser that all his things were on. Picking up the rag doll laying there, he fingered the cloth of the dress she was wearing. He’d sewn it for his sister.

Small arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt Daphne press her smaller body against his back.

“I’m sorry Justin. I don’t mean to be rude; I just take for granted that I know what’s going on now. I forget to tell myself that you don’t. That it’s completely new to you.”

Turning, he returned the hug and rubbed his arms up and down her back. Daphne – Elisabeth – well Daphne had been a huge help to him throughout this whole process. Justin couldn’t even imagine what he would have done without her to explain things and show him a lot of the different aspects of this new world. Hugging was one of them. They didn’t really do that in the colony. Mothers did it to their young, but otherwise, such close intertwining of the bodies was scandalous. He found this kind of touch to be comforting though, when given to him by anyone of his new friends. Except for Michael. That man just made him twitchy. No touching for him.

“Ok,” Daphne said, pulling away and smiling up at him, “I’ll go explain the wonders of the washing machine and dryer to you, then, while you do your laundry, I’ll take a nap in your bed and you can wake me once you’re done.”

Smiling back, Justin nodded and they walked downstairs.

~*~

Justin was slowly becoming more and more frustrated. Just 45 minutes ago Daphne had shown him how to properly load the washing machine and how to start a load of laundry. Now, the first load was done, and it was already getting dried in the other machine. He’d done everything Daphne had said, from taking everything out of the washer, to adding two dryer sheets to make the clothes extra fluffy; whatever that meant.

Well, now he was trying to add another load to the washer, and this light kept turning on that said “unbalanced load”. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out what was wrong. First he assumed that it meant that there weren’t enough clothes; to be balanced you needed to be evened out, so he assumed more clothes were needed to even the load out. That hadn’t worked though. Then, he thought maybe there wasn’t enough soap, so he added more laundry soap. Three extra cups later, the annoying orange light was still lit.

“Stupid fucking machine,” he muttered under his breath. He was becoming quite fluent in the language that was spoken outside of the colony. He pushed his sleeves up and opened the lid once more. Reaching in, he began pulling his clothes out. As much as he hated to do it, he was going to have to go wake up Daphne sooner than expected to help him yet again. He wasn’t paying attention as he started turning back towards the machine to pull out more clothes, and he slammed his hip into the corner of the machine. He swore again as the pain shot up his side.

“Shit!” he bent over and clutched his side, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the pain away. As it subsided, he stood up carefully, wincing once more. Shooting the washing machine the glare of death, he kicked it.

“Fucker,” he muttered at it accusingly. He watched at the lid bounced and fell closed. He went to lift it back up and resume his job of pulling out clothes when he heard it whir to life and saw the orange light go off.

“WHAT!?” he yelled at the machine, “Are you kidding me? I’ve been trying to get you to work for how long? What? You take a punch at me and it’s ok to work now?! If we were on the colony, you wouldn’t exist!”

Justin glared one last time and tossing his chin in the air, walked out into the kitchen. His stomach growled and reminded him that he hadn’t eaten in a couple of hours. Humming to himself, the washer forgotten for now, he opened the refrigerator and set about making himself some lunch.

~*~

Somewhere around halfway through his sandwich, Justin noticed that the washing machine began making a loud obnoxious clanging noise. He pushed his chair out, and got up turning quickly towards the small room the washer and dryer were kept in. He didn’t notice the spreading puddle of bubbles until it was too late and his feet were flying out from under him.

“What the --” he lifted his head and slowly brought the rest of his body up. This world was obviously trying to kill him. Running one hand over the back of his head, and the other feeling the back of his shirt, both of which were now wet, he brought his hands back to his face and sniffed carefully. It was water, and that damned laundry soap. He began to feel the wetness slowly seeping into the seat of his pants, and it brought him back to the scene before him. He had to stop that awful machine before – well Lord knew what it could do. Trying to scramble to his feet, he only succeeded in slipping and sliding a bit more. Resigning himself to crawling towards the evil technology, he began shouting for Daphne.

He heard the footsteps from upstairs in their mad dash down, and looked up just as Daphne was about to enter the kitchen. He started to shout out a warning,

“Daphne! Look out for the --“ but it was too late. Before she really registered what was going on, Daphne was on her butt, sliding into Justin, and sending them flying straight for the wall.

Groaning and untangling themselves, Daphne lifted her arms and grimaced at her now soggy sleeves,

“What the hell happened?!”

“I have no idea! The stupid machine wasn’t working, so I started to take my clothes out then it started working. So I turned my back on it for like, FIVE MINUTES to make lunch, and it started making this awful noise. I was about to come and look at what the problem was, when I fell on this water and that’s when I called you.”

“Ugh. Shit! Well, we have to get the machine off first. Hang on.”

Justin watched as Daphne crawled over to the machine and hoisted herself up, her feet slipping around and out from under her several times. Reaching her goal, she turned the dial until it was in the off position. Then, she hopped up on the machine, and bent over the back. Straightening up after a few seconds, she carefully lowered herself to the sudsy floor, and looked at Justin.

“Well, it’s off and unplugged now. Let’s clean up this mess and try this again.”

Justin moved over to the sink and lifted himself up. Holding on to the edge of the counter as he walked, he moved towards the drawer that he knew held Deb’s hand towels. Tossing a whole bunch to Daphne, he grabbed a few himself and bent down to get started on cleaning up this mess.

~*~

Folding the last t-shirt, Daphne threw it on top of the pile in the hamper and sighed. Leaning back and sinking into the sofa, she looked over at Justin,

“Next time Debbie’s not home and you have laundry, just do it by hand.”

“Don’t worry. I will,” the blond rolled his eyes and leaned back as well.

“Well, we smell good at least,” Daphne said, giggling.

Justin just looked at her, eyes wide, not sure what to say.

“You’re crazy Daph…absolutely crazy,” and he just shook his head as Daphne laughed harder.

~*~

“Justin! Your orders up!” Debbie called from her spot at the kitchen counter.

The diner was crowded now, and a couple of days ago, Justin had been promoted to waiter. The tips were better, and the work pretty much the same. The only difference was that instead of taking the plates away, he was bringing them in.

Turning, and heading back towards Debbie, he piled his arms full of plates and walked back to his section.

“Pink plate special, turkey club with fries, and the tuna melt. Can I get you all anything else or are you ok for now?” 

One of the guys at the table, smiled at him and asked, 

“How about your phone number? Do you have one?”

Justin grinned back and said,

“Yeah, sure I have one.”

He turned to walk away and keep working, when he heard the guy call out,

“Well, what is it?”

Pausing, he smiled as he remembered the comeback Daphne had taught him a while back. Turning slowly, he replied,

“Unlisted.”

The guy shook his head and laughed to himself as his friends laughed and teased him obnoxiously over the rejection. Everyone who had told him that he’d be constantly approached and flirted with had been absolutely right. He’d never expected it, not really processing the fact that he was truly that desirable. A few days ago though, when he’d been talking to Daphne about the various offers he seemed to get, and all the men who gave him attention, she’d said he should have fun with it. Flirt back, joke around, tease…she said it was all in good fun and that he might as well take advantage of it. Then, she’d proceeded to tell him different “comebacks”, that is, things to say in response that he could use to his advantage. She had been right…it was lots of fun; and the attention felt kind of good.

Things were pretty slow at the diner, so he went to grab a wash cloth and wipe down some of the empty tables. He heard the bell over the door jingle, and he looked up to greet the newcomers. Smiling brightly when he saw who they were, he approached them, 

“Hey Lindsay, hi Mel. How are you guys?” 

“Good, good. Just stopping by to say hi and get something to eat. How are you?” Lindsay asked, smiling back.

“Great! C’mon, I’ll seat you guys.”

He walked them towards a booth in the far back, so that Gus wouldn’t be surrounded by the smoke. As Lindsay and Mel took seats next to each other, Justin leaned down to look in their stroller and greet Gus.

“Hey Gus. How are you?” he asked, lightly tweaking Gus’ nose, delighted when he giggled.

“Justin, I can’t believe how much Gus likes you. Usually he’s horrible around strangers!” Lindsay exclaimed.

“Another thing he gets from his father. He loves blond boy ass, go figure,” Melanie muttered under her breath. Lindsay glared at her partner and elbowed her gently.

“What was that?” Justin asked, having been unable to really hear what Mel had said.

“I was just saying that the bike’s ready, whenever you want to come and get it,” she covered smoothly, smiling at the kid. He couldn’t help it if he was attracted to the biggest hemorrhoid on Earth, so she couldn’t hold it against him. Justin was just naïve.

“Really? That’s great, Mel! Thank you so much! I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”

“Well, how about you show us?” she arched an eyebrow as she put her arm around Lindsay. Lindsay gave her a questioning look, not sure where Mel was going with this.

“What do you mean?” Justin asked, genuinely perplexed.

“Well, Saturday night is our anniversary,” Melanie began, using her free hand to gesture at herself and Lindsay, “and I planned on surprising Lindsay with reservations to the same restaurant where we had our first date.”

“Oh Mel!” Lindsay threw her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her soundly. Justin turned away, embarrassed. He’d been so intent on listening to what Melanie had been saying, that he didn’t notice Brian walk in with Michael, Ted, and Emmett.

“What the fuck are you doing to him? Seeing shit like that can only make his dick soft. Think of how many fucks you’ve just deprived him of,” Brian smirked as he came up behind Justin, wrapping an arm around the blond’s chest and pulling him tight against him. He whispered in his ear,

“Then again, I know how to fix that…don’t I?”

Justin shivered involuntarily. That was just the effect that Brian had on him. He felt the tightening in his groin that was becoming all too familiar whenever Brian was involved.

“You’ve been torturing me with that stupid phone, you know,” he whispered back, furiously.

Brian chuckled quietly and whispered hotly,

“I know.”

He released Justin in time to catch the glare that he shot him. Grinning with his tongue in cheek, he sat down across from Melanie and Lindsay who were glaring at him as well due to his earlier comment. Rolling his eyes at them, he pulled on the stroller so that it was closer to him and he could pick-up Gus.

“Anyway, asshole,” Melanie started, glaring at Brian one last time she turned back to Justin, “what I was trying to say was that you could repay us by babysitting for Gus on Saturday night.”

Justin smiled brightly,

“Gosh Mel! That’d be fine! It wouldn’t even be like I was repaying a favor! Hanging out with Gus would be easy.”

“Yeah well, if you could get over to our house around 6:30 that’d be great; and we’ll see what you have to say about fun when the nights over,” Mel smiled at Justin. He really was a sweet kid; might as well enjoy it before Brian got around to corrupting him.

“Alright. Do you guys want your usual?” he asked, pulling out his pad of paper.

“Yeah, that’s fine sweetie,” Lindsay replied, leaning over and grabbing his hand, she grinned even bigger, “and thank you Justin!”

Justin smiled one more time then turned to Brian,

“Turkey on wheat, no mayo?”

Brian just smirked with his tongue in his cheek and arched an eyebrow. With the slight incline of his head, he showed his approval. Grinning widely one last time, Justin turned to go towards Michael, Ted, and Emmett.

“Since when do you go for chicken, Brian?” Melanie snapped, grimacing at the man. 

Brian gently bouncing Gus in his arms, he rolled his eyes at Melanie,

“I don’t discriminate Mel. Everyone gets a fair shot. Who am I to deny anyone one moment of true happiness in their meaningless lives.”

“Oh Brian. He’s just a child. Be careful,” Lindsay admonished, turning to look at Justin as he joked around with their other friends.

“So Emmett, you want the pink plate special, Ted you want your usual, and Michael you want a burger, loaded, with fries.”

“Yeah, try not to burn them this time. Last time they were so hard, I almost chipped a tooth,” he whined.

“Yeah well, I’ll do my best considering I’m not the cook,” Justin rolled his eyes as he turned to walk away.

“Princess,” Emmett called out. Justin turned and looked at him questioningly, “your ass looks FABULOUS in those pants! In fact, you’re just a delightfully tasty looking morsel in that outfit!”

Justin grinned, blushing brightly. He was wearing a new outfit that he’d gotten at the mall with Daphne just yesterday. He picked it out himself. It was a long sleeved black shirt that clung to his torso, over black jeans that hung low on his hips and hugged his ass just right.

Brian heard Emmett’s comment and as Justin walked back to the kitchen to place their order, he found himself mentally agreeing with Emmett’s observation. Giving Gus one final kiss on the cheek, he laid him gently back in the stroller. Stopping to stoop down and give Lindsay a chaste goodbye kiss, he forced Mickey to scoot in so he could sit with the other boys.

“Come to defend your territory as King of the Jungle?” Ted grinned obnoxiously at Brian.

“What the fuck are you talking about Theodore?

“Emmett comments on his ass, he blushes and sashays away, and suddenly here you are. Jealous much?”

“Pathetic much?” Brian shot back, glaring at Ted.

“Brian doesn’t like that stupid kid, and he doesn’t do jealous either,” Michael put in, smiling at Brian. 

Melanie turned in her seat to face the men sitting behind her and muttered in an obnoxiously peppy voice, 

“That’s right. Good puppy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Michael asked.

Justin walked up to the tables, drinks balanced on his tray,

“Here you go guys. Your food should be up soon.”

Brian watched as Justin placed all the drinks on their table then moved to place Mel and Lindsay’s in front of them. Finished, he walked back towards the kitchen to check on their orders. The brunet took out his phone and pushed the assigned number on speed dial for Justin. He heard the annoyingly familiar sounds of the 1812 Overture and watched as Justin’s eyes widened with shock, and the blond hopped around trying to get his phone out of his pocket. Looking at the front display, he must have read Brian’s name. Glancing up, he shot the man a glare of death and bending slightly to the front so as to make the apron he wore hang away from his body, he moved to the bathroom. Brian chuckled to himself as he closed his phone and put it away.

“Did you see that? I should tell Ma that he’s taking personal calls while he’s working. What if our orders up? If our foods cold, he’s going to have to warm it up!”

“Mikey, shut the fuck up,” Brian stood and headed towards the back of the diner.

“Where are you going?” Michael preparing to scoot out and follow his best friend.

“To fucking piss, are you going to hold it for me?” Brian retorted, glaring at Michael. Sometimes he really was annoying.

He turned and continued towards the back where the bathroom was. Entering, he knocked on the only stall that was closed.

“Justin, this isn’t sanitary. Be sure to wash your hands after you’re done.”

“Go away!”

Brian chuckled,

“Sunshine, it’s not nice to talk to the customers that way.”

The lock of the stall door suddenly clicked and the door swung open.

“Fine. Go away…please,” Justin huffed.

“Well, well, well...Isn’t the little Amish boy getting quite ballsy? It’s not nice to be mean to people who are only concerned for your welfare.”

Justin’s eyes opened wide as the harshness of his words permeated his embarrassment at being unable to control his body’s responses to simple vibrating.

“I – I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…It’s just…You frustrate me so!” Justin didn’t know how else to explain the emotions that ran through his body whenever Brian was around or involved.

“Good, because you definitely frustrate me, too,” Brian grabbed Justin by the waist of his pants and pulled him flush against his body. Leaning down, he caught Justin’s mouth in a hot, wild kiss that left them both breathless.

“As much as you hate to use them, pick up your phone and call me when you go to baby-sit. I’ll drive you.”

Unable to speak, Justin simply nodded, licking his lips to savor the taste of Brian. The simple act pulled at the brunet and he crushed his lips against the younger blond’s once more.

“The orders are probably up. Later.”

“Later,” Justin replied, and as quickly as Brian had come, he was gone. Justin shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. Looking in the mirror and wondering just what he got himself into, he walked back out to the diner and thought that Saturday just couldn’t come soon enough.

~*~

“Daphne, please?!” he begged for the umpteenth time. 

“No! Justin, you’re never going to get over this ridiculous fear of the phone if you don’t use it!” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“But Daphne, it’s just unnatural. I mean, how can you talk to a person that’s not there?!”

“They are there Justin! You just can’t see them! That’s the whole point! Being able to communicate with someone who is very far away; being able to keep in touch with people you can’t see on a daily basis,” she explained yet again.

“But Daphne…”

“No Justin! Just, no! Call him yourself. Here!” She tossed him the phone she’d bought for him. Catching it, he held it away from him, staring at it as though it were some mutant machine that could attack at any moment.

“Fine! But if I get some brain tumor or something, it’s all your fault!”

“Oh my God! Can you be anymore dramatic? Now fucking call! You need to be there soon!”

“I am! I am! You know, I really wish you’d stop using the Lord’s name in vain Daphne. I mean, what did he ever do to you?” Justin admonished, a completely serious look on his face.

“JUSTIN! Just call him for Pete’s sake. You do realize that you’re afraid of a lifeless tool, you freak,” Daphne groaned dramatically.

“I don’t appreciate that,” Justin muttered, frowning.

“What you’re doing is avoiding the task at hand.”

“Fine, I’m going to call. See, I’m pushing the number – Ack!” Justin flung the phone on the bed as it began to ring. It scared the daylights out of him since he hadn’t been expecting it. Picking it up gingerly, he slid it open.

“HELLO! HELLO! BRIAN, YOU’RE NAME IS ON THE WINDOW. ARE YOU THERE? BRIAN I CAN’T SEE YOU. TELL ME IF YOU ARE THERE.”

“Justin, stop yelling. I can hear you just fine.”

“I CAN’T…I mean, I can’t see you. I really don’t like this phone thing,” he replied, still holding the phone away from him.

”Justin, now I can’t hear you. Put the phone closer to your head.”

Justin moved the phone about two centimeters closer.

“Better?”

“Closer Justin,” Brian replied.

“Oh my fucking…” Daphne muttered, throwing herself backwards on Justin’s bed. Justin on the phone was just a comedy of errors, “put it by your ear Justin.”

Shooting daggers at Daphne with his eyes, he brought the phone up to his ear.

“Brian, is this better?”

“Much. I’m on my way. Are you ready?”

Justin nodded.

“Well?” Brian asked, still waiting for a reply.

“I said yes.”

“He can’t see you nod, Justin,” Daphne stared at him pointedly.

“Exactly why phones are ridiculous inventions,” Justin retaliated.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Brian’s voice questioned in his ear.

“Nothing. Nothing. I’ll be ready and waiting for you outside. Bye.” Sliding the phone shut, Justin threw it on the bed. Staring back at Daphne, he glanced at the phone out of the corner of his eyes.

“I still don’t like it.”

“Yeah well, you like Brian, and in order to talk to him, you need it. So, start to like it. By the way, you probably won’t fuck, but whatever you do…I expect a full report!”

“Don’t you always?” Justin muttered, rolling his eyes dramatically as he pushed off the bed. He smiled to show her that there was no true animosity in his words, “C’mon, I have to go.” And they walked down the stairs together. 

~*~

“Ok, the bottles are in the refrigerator. All you have to do is warm them up. There are instructions on how to use the microwave or the stove to do it. Gus normally goes to sleep around 8 or 8:30. He may or may not wake up around 10 or 10:30 for another bottle or just wanting to be held, but he’s getting better about sleeping through the night. The phone number for where we’ll be is over by the phone, and so are both of our cell numbers. Feel free to eat whatever you like. Once Gus is out for the count, feel free to watch T.V., read books, throw in a movie, whatever. Do you have any questions?” Melanie asked.

Justin looked around the room, surveying the various toys scattered about. It was all so different from the homes on the colony that had children. They could probably use a nice toy box. He filed that note away in his head for when he found wood and began assembling gifts for the holiday everyone was preparing for; Christmas.

“No, no questions,” he shook his head as he brought his gaze back to Melanie’s face. She smiled at him one last time.

“Thanks again Justin,” Lindsay smiled as she came to stand behind Melanie, “since Brian’s going to stay a bit to visit with Gus, I’m sure he can answer any questions you might have.”

“Visit Gus my ass…In fact, I’m sure his being here has more to do with the sitter’s ass than anything else,” Melanie muttered, glaring at Brian.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do much to corrupt OUR son,” Brian smirked, emphasizing the ‘our’ knowing just how much that irritated Mel.

Grabbing her partner by the hand, Lindsay kissed both Brian and Justin on the cheek as she pulled Melanie outside. Tonight was their night and she wasn’t going to let anything spoil it.

Shutting the door and locking it, Brian turned to Justin who was now holding Gus in his arms, smiling brightly. That smile would be his undoing if nothing else. The image of Justin holding his son was just far too comfortable for his sensibilities. Clearing his throat which had suddenly gone dry, Brian walked towards Justin. He kissed Gus softly on the head,

“I’m going to warm up a bottle,” he announced.

Justin noticed a semi-awkwardness; a stiffness to the other man’s usually easy-going demeanor. Instead of commenting, he just smiled and nodded. As he watched Brian’s retreating back, he brought Gus closer and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s cheek. Swaying gently from side to side, Justin whispered in his ear,

“I wonder what’s gotten into your Daddy, Gus boy.”

Justin found the floor pad the girls had for Gus to lay on when he was on the floor. Placing him on it, he kneeled next to him and picked up one of the toys off of the floor. Shaking it, grabbing the boy’s attention by the rattling sound, he laughed as Gus gurgled in amusement. 

Moments later, Brian walked out of the kitchen, bottle in hand.

“Here, feed this too him. I’m going out. Maybe I’ll come back later.”

“Oh,” Justin tried to hide his disappointment, “where are you going?”

“Out,” Brian replied vaguely. He grabbed his jacket off of the couch and put it on. He willed himself to walk and not look back at the blond, knowing that the look on his face would probably be his undoing, and yet, he couldn’t help himself. Looking back, he saw Justin gulping, trying to keep a simple, disinterested look on his face. Walking over to him and crouching, he placed his hand on the back of Justin’s neck and turned his gaze back to his own.

“I WILL be back.”

Pulling him over for a quick kiss, Brian got up and walked out before he scrapped the idea of leaving altogether. This emotion bullshit had to go. That or he needed some alcoholic reinforcements. Fast.

~*~

“Hush little baby, don’t say a word, papa’s going to buy you a…” Justin trailed off. He didn’t know what else Papa could buy, and it seemed as though Gus had finally dosed off. Carefully rearranging the baby in his arms, he walked up the steps slowly, not wanting to wake him. He moved to the crib and gently placed the sleeping boy in his bed. He paused, staring at the beautiful child. He took after his father so much. Gus was sure to grow up to be quite the handsome young man. He knew it.

As he turned away, he noticed a note on the wall. It said, 

Justin, these are baby monitors. They are already on. All you have to do is take the smaller one downstairs with you. If Gus wakes up at all and cries or makes any sound, this will make sure you hear it. It’s kind of like a phone really. Thanks again! Mel and Lindz

Another stupid phone machine. What was the big hang up on those things? He just didn’t get it. As he stepped back out into the hallway, he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Then, footsteps going up and down the bottom hallway. His breath caught in his throat, the first thought crossing his mind being that it was an intruder.

Justin crouched low to the ground, scooting his way to the edge of the steps. He was hoping to get some type of indication as to who it could be. Suddenly, he saw a familiar head come into his line of vision and he silently cursed Brian for damn near giving him a heart attack. He stood and pulled the nursery door closed, not wanting to wake Gus with any possible noise that they made. As he began to walk down the stairs, he glared at Brian.

“You scared the daylights out of me. I thought you might have been an intruder!”

“You should try locking the door then. Anyone could have gotten in,” Brian replied angrily. He was furious when he’d encountered the unlocked door. The worst possible scenarios had played in his head when he’d walked into the empty house. Add that to the fact that he was feeling pissy due to the fact that he’d been unable to drown his problems in Beam and a hot ass, and it equaled a very unhappy Brian.

“I was down h-here in the living r-room. I just put Gus to bed. I-it wasn’t an issue,” Justin responded, backing away slightly. He didn’t really know why Brian was angry.

Sensing the apprehension from the blond, Brian relaxed a bit and moved closer to him,

“I want you safe Justin. I want you around for a long time. It isn’t like at the colony here. People are dangerous. They worry about themselves, fuck anyone else who gets in their way. You can’t leave doors unlocked because someone could come in and hurt you or Gus, or fuck, even both.”

“Oh Brian, you don’t have to worry. I’d never let anyone hurt Gus. Ever,” Justin said vehemently.

Brian grinned at Justin’s naiveté.

“Of course not. Just lock any doors from now on, ok?”

Justin nodded and smiled; glad that whatever had been bothering Brian was done now. Curious, he asked,

“Why were you upset before? Did I make you angry?”

Brian looked at Justin for a moment before turning and walking into the muncher’s living room. Justin followed, and took a seat next to the older man when he sat on the couch.

“You didn’t make me angry Justin,” Brian paused, looking at the younger man again. Justin felt the heat rush to his face underneath the brunet’s intense scrutiny, “I was…confused.”

Confused now himself, Justin frowned,

“About what?”

Arching an eyebrow, Brian just continued to stare at him.

“ME?! Why me?” This was making absolutely no sense to Justin.

Rolling his lips into his mouth, Brian considered his next words carefully,

“You’re the embodiment of absolutely everything that I don’t believe in.”

“What? I don’t under--” Justin was cut off when Brian quickly and without warning leaned in and captured his lips in an intense kiss. He was slowly pushed backward, and his legs spread wantonly of their own accord. Given the clearance, Brian settled himself between them and laid his body over Justin’s, supporting some of his weight on his forearms that were now situated on either side of Justin’s head.

Justin kissed back with a passion that he didn’t know he possessed. He opened his mouth when he felt Brian’s tongue on his lips demanding entrance. Moaning, he arched up and allowed himself to feel the delicious friction of Brian’s crotch rubbing against his own. When Brian pulled his lips away from his, Justin whimpered in protest. That quickly changed to a moan of pleasure as Brian’s lips kissed a path from his mouth to his neck where he contented himself with sucking on the tender spot where Justin’s shoulder and neck met. He felt Brian’s hands roaming underneath the hem of his shirt and rubbing his stomach and sides.

“I want to feel your skin on mine,” Brian whispered, breathless. Justin considered for a moment before nodding. Leaning back off of the blond, Brian began unbuttoning his shirt, while Justin leaned up to pull his own over his head. Brian admired Justin’s chiseled, alabaster skin, while Justin got great pleasure looking over the brunet’s toned, bronzed torso. 

Justin ran his hands down Brian’s chest exploratorily, biting his lip when he ran his fingertips over Brian’s nipples and he heard the older man moan. Looking up at Brian’s face, he experimented and pinched it lightly between his thumb and index finger. The brunet grunted appreciatively. He pushed Justin back down on the couch and attacked his neck again, then proceeding to lick a path down to his own pink nipples. Catching one between his teeth, he bit down gently before licking it to take away any traces of sting. Justin gasped and arched up into Brian again.

Moving back up to kiss Justin on the mouth again, Brian pulled away and held the blue-eyed gaze.

“I want to touch you; to show you something. Do you trust me?”

Not even hesitating, Justin nodded. Brian smiled and lowered his head for one more soft kiss. Leaning back, he pulled the blond up into a sitting position. Moving his hands slowly up Justin’s thigh, nearing it’s target. The teens eyes widened as he realized the destination of his companions hand, and yet, despite any shock and apprehension that he felt, he felt that he didn’t want it to stop even more.

Brian rubbed him slowly over his jeans, the slight pressure and friction causing him to gasp. Justin licked his lips and tried to even out his breathing, though it was really hopeless. Brian moved his hands up to the waistband of Justin’s pants. Encountering the blond’s beloved Velcro, he grinned as he ripped it apart.

“Gotta love the Velcro,” he joked, leaning in and kissing Justin again. 

The blond was so focus on the magical work that Brian’s mouth could do, that he didn’t realize what was happening until he felt the warm finger wrap around his shaft. Warm fingers that were indeed, not his own. Pulling his head away, he looked at Brian with wide eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” Brian asked, stopping his movements. Justin considered then shook his head no.

“Do you want to touch me, too?” Justin’s eyes opened even wider if that was at all possible. Not even giving it a second though, he nodded his head quickly. Brian grinned, and pulling Justin cock out of the pants, he removed his hand just long enough so that he could unbutton his own jeans and pull his own member out.

Staring at Brian’s dick, Justin’s tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. Looking at Brian for approval, he slowly moved his hand towards it, afraid to do something wrong and face rejection. Sensing the hesitation, Brian put his hand over Justin’s and brought it to himself, using his own fingers to guide Justin’s to wrap themselves around him. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head back against the couch. No way was a hand job making him feel like a 15 year old kid fooling around for the first time.

Moving his hand away from Justin’s, he moved it back to the blond’s own beautiful cock, pre-cum already oozing out of the slit. Wrapping his fingers back around it, he looked at Justin and said,

“If it feels good, copy what I do. We’ll come together.” Again, Justin just nodded, his voice apparently permanently lost.

Brian began by running his thumb over the tip, spreading a bit of the pre-cum around. Justin moved his hips up off the couch, gasping at the unfamiliar sensations. Brian paused, letting him settle before he continued; he didn’t want this to be a quick draw. When the blond calmed down and actually mimicked Brian’s actions, he continued. 

Every pull and every rub was reciprocated. Each action repeated and copied. Both parties got closer and closer to completion together. Every time it appeared that Justin was about to cum, Brian paused, letting him calm a bit, wanting to share the moment they climaxed and experience it together. Soon enough he felt the familiar pressure building in his lower abdomen, and he began to jerk Justin off with renewed fervor. Justin gasped as he tried to catch his breath and give Brian stroke for stroke when suddenly he felt the wetness erupt from Brian, as he felt it come from his own body too. Drained, he leaned back into the couch breathing heavily. Brian appeared to be in the same condition.

He turned his head to look at the person next to him that managed to evoke so many emotions in him that he’d never felt before. Brian returned the gaze, then leaned over to kiss him. Quickly, the kisses turned into something more, and they were falling back on the couch all over again.

A cry pierced the haze that Justin was riding on. Pulling away, he muttered,

“Gus woke up.”

Breathing heavily, Brian pulled away, leaning his forehead against Justin’s.

“Sometimes if you give him a minute, he’ll go back to sleep by himself.”

Justin brought his hands up to Brian’s sides and clutched as he gave Gus some time to see if the child would fall back asleep on his own. Sure enough, the sobs subsided, and eventually ended all together. All that could be heard was the occasionally gurgle and sigh. Smiling, Justin brought his arms up around Brian’s neck and pulled him down to resume their kissing. They were riding on the same wave as before, and Justin felt Brian’s erection grow against his stomach. He began to move his hands down to it, when suddenly the 1812 Overture began blasting from over by the staircase. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Brian muttered angrily, pushing off of Justin. He rushed towards the stairs, searching almost frantically for the blond’s phone, before the sound of the ringer woke Gus up. Then, as if God was simply torturing them, the house phone began to ring. If he hadn’t felt so frustrated himself, Justin might have laughed at the murderous look on Brian’s face. Then, as if right on cue, Brian found the cell phone and shut it off right as his son began crying all over again.

“I’ll go answer the house phone, you go look in on Gus,” Brian muttered, resigning himself to the fact that any possibility of the night progressing any further was over.

As Justin walked by him, grinning and shaking his head as he tucked himself back into his pants and fastened them, Brian grabbed him softly by the bicep,

“This is definitely not over. Just remember that.” And he pulled the blond to him roughly for one final kiss before they each headed in different directions to tend to things.


	7. Chapter 7

Plot bunny by Heather S.

* * *

“Justin…Oh Justin!” 

Justin burrowed his head deeper into the pillow. Assuming he was dreaming, he willed his mind to shut up so he could continue sleeping. Brian’s face suddenly appeared in his mind; he sighed dreamily and began to fall back into dreamland. 

“JUSTIN!” 

He bolted upright, confused; disoriented. He noticed Daphne sitting on the edge of his bed smiling brightly. He glared at her blearily, using the back of his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“What are you doing here so early?” he mumbled. 

“Early? I should be asking you what you’re doing in bed so late!” she replied, laughing. “Someone must have had a busy ni-ight.” 

“What are you talking about?” Justin groaned, falling back on his pillows and throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Justin, it’s practically one o’clock in the afternoon. What did you – whoa Mama!” 

Lifting his arm and peeking at Daphne, he tried to see what caught her attention. Noticing that she seemed to focus on a spot on his bed spread, he laid his arms down to flatten it and see what it was. He saw the lump signifying his usual morning hard-on. 

“Shit!” he bolted upright again, hunching over protectively, feeling his face grow hot. 

Daphne opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Justin held a hand up. 

“Don’t,” he said, “please. Just don’t. I’m going to shower and we can talk after.” 

Throwing the covers back, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing pants and a shirt, he hurried into the bathroom before anything else embarrassing could occur. 

Taking off the boxers and t-shirt he’d slept in, Justin’s eyes widened as he thought about what Daphne had said. One in the afternoon! He’d never slept that late. Not even when he was ill! Then again, after last night… 

Last night. Brian and he had…well; Brian had said they’d just jerked each other off. His penis had been in Brian’s hands, and he had held Brian’s as well. He bit back a moan as he remembered how the long, hard cock had felt in his hands. The way the older man’s warm fingers had felt on his own member; pulling and teasing. Rubbing…Justin started to reach for himself, seeking release again. 

“JUSTIN YOU BETTER HURRY YOUR ASS UP!! JERK OFF SOME OTHER TIME!” 

The blonde jumped, startled with Daphne’s pounding on the door. Glaring at it, he huffed and got in the shower, grumbling about demanding, bossy women. 

“Alright, what’s up?” he asked, feeling much better once he was fresh and clean. 

“So what happened with you and Brian last night? He really wore you out! Did you guys fuck? Right there with Gus?!” Daphne rushed on hurriedly, a million questions that she wanted answered. 

“NO! No! Jeez. No! I mean, I don’t even really understand how that works with two men,” he paused, shaking his head. “We just, I mean we, well…” 

“Oh fucking A, just spit it out!” 

“He touched my,” he looked around wide eyed, half expecting a sign of his impending doom, “my penis.”

“He jerked you off? Oh man! Did he blow you?” 

“Blow me? Why would he blow on me? That’s just ridiculous Daphne, I mean, I wasn’t wet or anything.” 

“What? No, no…never mind. Anyway, he jerked you off. What else?” she asked, leaning forward, nodding eagerly. 

Justin rubbed a hand over the back of his head. He was more comfortable discussing most things with Daphne than with anyone else, yet, this just felt awkward. Mostly because he didn’t really know much about what he was doing, let alone explaining it. 

“Well, I touched his too.” 

“OH MY GOD!! YOU GOT TO SEE BRIAN’S DICK!! TOUCH IT!?!” Daphne shrieked. Justin’s eyes bugged out and he waved his arms frantically trying to get her to shut up. Covering her mouth with his hands, Daphne flung herself face first into the bed, still shrieking. Finally coming out for air, she continued, “I am so fucking jealous. Brian Kinney’s dick…I mean, that’s like a state monument. I bet it’s as big as one. Is it?” 

Justin shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t exactly have much to compare it to.” 

“Is he bigger than you?” 

“DAPHNE!” Justin blushed furiously. 

“What? You play with yourself enough, you should be able to compare.” 

Shaking his head, Justin shrugged again, “He’s longer. His looks different.” 

Confused, Daphne asked, “What do you mean he looks different?” 

“Well, he doesn’t have the same tip as I do,” he explained, squirming. 

“OH! DUH! Stupid me!” Daphne slapped her hand to her forehead, “Amish are uncut. The Amish guys don’t get circumcised. Some men out here do. It’s not really that big of a deal.” 

“Oh.” 

“Well, did you guys use condoms, or did you just spooge everywhere?” 

“Condoms? What are those?” Justin asked, worried. 

“Well, that answers that question. A condom is like a cover you put on your penis. There’s a lot of diseases that you can get if you don’t wear one and you come into contact with other people’s ‘fluids’,” Daphne explained. 

“DISEASES?!” Justin asked, looking at his own crotch worriedly. 

“Yeah. There’s tons. Whenever you do stuff with someone, you should really wear one. Some of them can’t be cured.” 

“Oh no! Is it going to fall off? What happens? Oh my goodness,” Justin got up and started pacing. 

“Justin, calm down.” 

“Calm down?! Disease’s Daphne…DISEASES!! What if I have one?! What if it doesn’t work anymore?! Oh wow…” Justin sat down on the bed, dropping his head in his hands. 

“No, no. I’m sure you’re fine. Brian gets tested regularly and he always is careful. He wouldn’t put you at risk like that.”

“Really?” He asked, on the verge of tears. 

“Yeah. Calm down. Just for future reference, when you experiment with other guys, use condoms.” 

“I don’t want to be with other guys. Brian’s…” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You say that now, but you never know. Just promise me, Justin. You’ll always be careful.” Daphne interrupted. 

“I will. I promise.” 

There was silence as they sat there, each deep in thought. 

“Hey Daph?” 

“Yeah?” she asked, looking over at him. 

“What do condoms look like? How do you use them?”

“Uh…Ask Brian,” she replied, looking away turning red, “I’m sure he’ll give you a hands on demonstration.”

~*~

After his talk with Daphne he had more questions than ever. He wanted to be safe. He was heading into unknown territory and he didn’t want to get in over his head, most of the time he already felt that way. Daphne suggested he go talk to Brian to get his questions answered. It made sense Brian was a gay man who would know definitely more than Daphne. Justin blushed at the thought of having to ask Brian such personal questions. When he thought about it who else was there to ask? He’d rather clean five barns than ask Michael anything.

Justin pulled his new winter parka from the hall closet. He got it the last time Daphne took him shopping. Daphne loved to shop for him more than herself so it seemed. Justin went out to the garage and got Melanie’s bike. The bike was silver chrome with a black seat and handle bars. It was a very sleek bike, much fancier than the old rickety one he used to get around on the farm with. It was even a boy’s bike with the bar going across instead of sloping down. It had actually been a while since he had ridden a bike. He got on and pushed off to a wobbly start. He found his balance and took off in the direction of Brian’s loft. Justin had a good sense of direction and wasn’t worried about getting lost. Of course if he was completely honest with himself he’d memorized where Brian’s loft was when he first spent the night. When he got to Fuller and Tremont Justin chained up his bike to the lamp post outside of Brian’s building. Melanie had given him the chain with the bike and reminded him fiercely to lock the bike up if he took it anywhere.

Justin took the stairs up to the top loft and knocked on Brian’s metal door. He had seen the Jeep out front so he knew Brian was home. Justin smiled brightly when Brian pulled back the door. Brian had on a white t – shirt and his black faded jeans with one button undone. Brian looked startled to see the young blonde.

“Justin hey how did you get in?”

Justin looked at him funny. “Um through the front door.” Justin wondered if Brian forgot to button his pants but didn’t say anything. He was enjoying the view sin be damned. Brian realized how that must have sounded to Justin.

“It’s just I usually have to buzz people in if they want to come up to see me. Fucking latch must be broke yet again.” Brian waved Justin in. Justin shrugged off his parka and set it on a stool.

“I’m not bothering you am I?”

Brian gestured off handedly to his computer. “Nah I was just finishing up an account. I could use a break.”

Justin looked to where Brian had gestured and stared in utter fascination at the glowing box sitting on Brian’s desk. Brian chuckled softly at Justin’s wonderment. He sat down on his desk chair and saved all his work. Brian snagged Justin’s hand and pulled him down onto his lap so he could see his computer.

“It glows” Justin breathed in awe.

“It’s a computer.” He thought of how to explain it to Justin. “It’s like a very modern pencil and paper.” He reached around Justin and brought up a blank page. He typed ‘Justin Taylor’.

Justin squeaked “That’s my name.”

As an after thought Brian typed a little more. ‘Has the best ass I’ve ever seen.’

Justin gaped at the message as it appeared then blushed like mad. 

“Why don’t you try? See these buttons, there each marked with a letter. You press them to spell out the words you want. Justin tentatively pressed a button and instantly a letter B popped up. He continued slowly hunting and pecking till he spelled out ‘Brian Kinney looks hot.’ Brian laughed when he saw the message. He caressed Justin’s stomach through his t – shirt causing Justin to wiggle on his lap. He had to stifle a groan. Brian kissed Justin’s neck then opened a new program he thought Justin might like. It was a graphic art program he used to create some of the mock ups for work. He placed Justin’s hand on the mouse and rested his hand on top of it.

“That’s the mouse, not to be confused with the rodent” he added quickly. “With this program you can draw things.” Brian guided Justin’s hand up to the top of the page and selected a blue that matched Justin’s eyes. He dragged the mouse around till a blue swirl formed. A soft smile touched Brian’s lips when he heard Justin’s delighted gasp. Brian was actually enjoying showing Justin the wonders of modern technology. He hoped he could be this kind and patient with his own son. He wanted to be a good father. Brian selected a few more colors to splash upon the page, then he let go letting Justin explore on his own. He didn’t even think Justin realized he’d let go of his hand. He sat back and watched Justin create his own master piece. The boy definitely had a concept and eye for color. He suspected Justin was a natural artist. He bet that Justin had a lot of talent if only given the chance to explore different mediums.

When Justin stopped he turned around and gave Brian a bright beaming smile. It took Brian’s breath away the smile and Justin’s art. It was as good as any abstract art he’d seen lately. The colors were bright and vivid, while not exactly blended to perfection it was a very good first attempt. Brian quickly saved Justin master piece then printed out a copy for Justin to keep. Justin was equally fascinated at how the printer replicated his exact drawing. Justin got up from his lap.

“That was so amazing. I love to draw but I don’t get the chance very often. I never thought you could draw with out using a pencil or charcoal before.”

“I’m glad you had fun. For someone just messing around you turned out something not half bad for a beginner.”

Justin blushed at Brian’s praise. He still felt awkward accepting compliments. “So what was the reason you came a knocking on my door?”

“Oh that” Justin’s blush deepened.

Brian arched a brow curious as to what was on the little blonde’s mind. Brian led Justin to the sofa and poured them both a double shot of Beam. Justin looked like he could use it. Brian sat across from him on his Barcelona chair. “What’s on your mind?”

Justin took a fortifying gulp of the strong liquor. “I um had some questions about the other night, what we did. See Daphne came over this afternoon and she mentioned condoms and disease. She said I should talk to you about it.” Justin looked nervously at his crotch. “I don’t want to get sick Brian and I don’t want it to fall off!”

Brian had to bit his lip to keep from smiling. He’d have to remember to thank Daphne. He was actually glad that Justin came to him to learn about sex and to be safe. He leaned forward and touched Justin leg. “I’m glad you came to me and I always want you to come to me if you have questions about sex and how to be safe because it is very important, no matter how embarrassing. About the other night what we did is considered very tame. Teenagers do that shit. There was no danger at all. I’d never put you at risk.”

Justin smiled shyly at Brian.

“I get tested every six months, the last time I was negative and that’s a good thing.”

“Will I have to be tested?” Justin asked worriedly.

“While you’re here you should get in the habit of getting tested but you don’t need to till you’ve been fucked. The next time I go I’ll take you with me.”

“I don’t like doctors. Very rarely do the Amish use doctors. How do they test you?”

“They draw blood and test it to see if you have HIV.”

Justin seemed to curl up on him self.

“It doesn’t hurt … much. You either come out positive or negative. You always want to be negative. Vic is HIV+. You should talk to him about it.”

A wave of sadness hit Justin he liked Vic and felt terrible that he was sick. “Isn’t there some cure?”

“No there isn’t a lot of people have died and will die from it. They have medicine now that prolongs their life.” Brian got up and went to the bedroom when he came back he sat down beside Justin. He held up a foil packet. “This is a condom and I want you to make sure no matter who you’re with that you make sure they use one or you for that matter. The fucker is the one who wears the condom the fuckee doesn’t.”

Justin nodded still a bit confused about all this fucking business. “Ok.”

He handed him the packet. Justin pinched the very corner of it holding it with two fingers like the thing might attack. Brian rolled his eyes.

“Daphne told me you put it on um.” Justin waved his hand towards his crotch.

“Yeah it goes on your dick.”

Justin wrinkled his nose. “Doesn’t it feel funny?”

Brian shook his head “after awhile you get use to it.” Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. It looked like he would have to start form the beginning. He pulled Justin up and into the kitchen with him. “Ok Sunny boy pay attention cuz Kinney’s lesson in fucking 101 the beginner course is about to begin.” Brian was going to keep this as painless as possible with his dignity intact if at all possible. He opened the fridge and removed a huge zucchini. Justin’s eyes widened then he giggled.

“I’ve seen it Brian and I know it isn’t that big.”

Brian huffed a laugh then got out a normal sized cucumber and kicked the door shut. “Ok let’s suit this fucker up.” He took the condom from Justin and opened it up. He held it up to show Justin what it looked like. “Ok pretending this is a dick you put it on the tip then just roll it on like so” he demonstrated. “One important thing is you leave room at the tip so the cum has a place to go. These things can break and if it does you really will need to get tested but knowing what you’re doing is half the battle.”

Just then the phone rang, cucumber still in hand he answered the phone. “What do you want Mikey? No I can’t hang out right now I’m in the middle of something important.” He hung up not bothering to dispel the fact that Michael thought he was fucking a guy. Brian sat the condom covered cucumber on the counter in front of Justin. “So any questions? One day soon you will be tested on this” he smiled seductively. Justin hesitantly picked up the cucumber and ran his finger over the thin latex. It all seemed so weird and yet necessary. Justin looked down at the counter cheeks inflamed. Brian took his chin and lifted it till he was looking him in the eye. “You can ask me anything and I’ll honestly answer all your questions. I’ve pretty much done it all.”

“Daphne mentioned something once about blowing.”

“Blow jobs?”

“Yeah so is it really true that you put it in your mouth?” Justin wrinkled his nose on the one hand he thought it was just so disgusting and wrong. On the other hand his body was more than curious since he was hard as a rock.

“Yes all gay men suck cock, granted some more than others. I usually get my cock sucked although I can suck cock with the best of em. Some guys excel at giving head others well you have to watch out for the biters.”

Justin flinched and Brian chuckled.

“Don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Justin stammered “what about when the guy cums?”

“You either swallow it or you don’t. It just depends on who you’re with. If you’re with a trick a one night stand you probably shouldn’t swallow.” 

Justin looked at him aghast. He couldn’t believe that people would willingly swallow that strange fluid. He knew Brian wouldn’t lie to him though. “What um does it taste like?”

“Everyone’s different but generally salty and I won’t lie it’s an acquired taste, it’s not for everyone.”

Brian reached into a kitchen drawer and pulled out another condom he stuffed it in the front pocket of Justin’s tight jeans. His fingers grazed Justin’s hard dick and he felt Justin jump a little. “I want you to always carry one with you cuz you never know when you might need one. It never hurts to be prepared. If you tell anyone I put a condom on a cucumber I’ll deny it.”

Justin smiled sweetly “I’ll never tell. Thanks Brian.” Justin lifted up on his toes and kissed Brian lightly on the mouth. He left with his work of art and a glowing smile. He loved spending time with Brian, even if it left him hard as a rock.

After Justin left he chucked the cucumber in the trash. He was determined he was going to be the one to show Justin all the pleasures two men could have with each other.

~*~

When Justin got home he found Vic in the kitchen.

“Justin you’re just in time to try some of my famous butternut cake.”

Justin smiled “ok sure.” He loved Vic’s deserts they were always so good. He sat down and Vic served him a big slice. “I went to see Brian today.”

Vic grinned “ohh do tell and don’t leave anything out.”

Justin blushed slightly. “Well he answered some questions that I had and showed me how a condom works.”

Vic smiled proudly “good that’s something you need to know. You couldn’t do any worse than Brian. He’s always safe and despite what others think you’re safe with him.”

“I know that. Brian told me that you’re sick, that you got infected.”

“It happens unfortunately, even when you think your being safe.” Vic went over how people get infected and how he could and could not get HIV from someone.

“Is it really worth the risk then? I mean why do it if you risk getting sick and possibly dieing?”

Vic patted his hand. “Justin life is a risk. Sex is messy and it’s not safe but you can’t let is scare you it’s just a part of life unless you want to end up with your right hand.”

Justin got his meaning and blushed slightly.

“My advice to you is listen to your heart, you’ll know when your ready. I know that Brian would never push you into something you didn’t want to do or weren’t ready for.”

Justin nodded “I know.”

Justin was sitting on his bed working on Gus’ baby quilt. It was coming along quite nicely; soon he would be nearly done. He used a bold red patch for Brian because the man looked good in red plus he had a kind heart. Deb’s patch was rainbow colored. The fabric was from one of her vests that she wore at the diner. Lindsay’s patch was a blue floral pattern against a white background while Melanie’s was gray with blue stripes. Michael’s was an olive green patch which Justin thought was fitting. He debated what color patch to use for himself then decided on a bright yellow patch since everyone usually called him Sunshine. He made sure his patch was next to Brian’s. He was just adding Vic’s patch, a royal purple when Daphne came bounding in.

“Hey Justin wow that looks great Gus will love it.” She picked out a bright pink patch to signify her and stitched it on while he worked on Vic’s. “So did you talk to Brian?”

“Yeah he showed me his glowing box” Justin smiled with glee.

Daphne frowned “Um ok is that a sex term I don’t know about? Did you see his dick again?”

“No” Justin gestured to the wall where he tacked up the sheet Brian had given him of his drawing. “Brian showed me his computer.”

“Oh” Daphne chuckled kind of disappointed that it wasn’t something kinky. She studied Justin’s drawing. “You’re really good; I couldn’t make anything that looked that good. So did you have the talk with Brian?”

“Yes, he told me about diseases and getting tested. He showed me a condom and how it worked. He even gave me one so I would be prepared.”

Daphne hooted “alright so what did he do? Did he whip it out right there and put it on or did he put it on you?”

“Neither” he said defensively. “Daphne can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

Justin squirmed uncomfortably “Have you ever um put ahh uhhh a penis in your mouth?”

“Oh that sure.”

“Well don’t you find it gross and, and wrong?”

Daphne sighed “Justin how many times do I have to tell you it’s not bad or evil and despite what you think it’s not sinful either. I give my man pleasure and he does it to me too.”

Justin mouth dropped open in shock. He covered his ears and squinched his eyes shut. “No, no don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

Daphne laughed sometimes Justin was a real goof ball.

~*~

Vic was attempting to teach Justin to cook on an electric stove. There was a vast difference from gas to electric. Vic was patient and a good teacher. Justin watched and learned. It was tricky but he was determined to get the hang of it. The door bell rang and Deb went to answer it. She shrieked for Justin to come to the door.

“Justin you got a delivery!”

Confused he went to the door. A man with a clip board stood in the door way. “Are you Justin Taylor?”

“Yes.”

“Sign here.”

Justin signed his name and was handed an envelope. Justin’s whole face lit up like the sun when he saw the huge amount of wood in the back of the truck. Deb was directing a guy to unload it in the garage. She grumbled about Brian and his motives. He didn’t have to open the note to know who it came from… Brian. How could anyone ever say that Brian wasn’t a kind and giving man? After everyone had gone he sat alone in the garage examining the wood. It was of the finest quality. There were many different kinds too including pine, ash, oak and mahogany. Justin tore open the note and read what it said.

Justin, I hope you like the wood. I got it as part of a deal from a client and thought you could put it to good use. It’s much more butch than quilting. Besides I have selfish reasons for giving it to you. I want you to make me something, anything surprise me. Never say I don’t give you wood. Brian

Justin giggled as he got Brian’s double meaning. Justin’s mind whirled at the possible things he could make. He knew he would make something special for the two Kinney men in his life. The littlest Kinney was going to get his toy box. Brian on the other hand he would have to think on. He knew he would use the wood to make gifts for all his new friends. He had a little more than a month and a half till Christmas.

~*~

Brian was in his office sipping the coffee that Cynthia had just brought him. While checking his e mail his cell went off. As soon as he saw who was calling he held the phone a foot away from his ear, he had learned the hard way.

“BRIAN THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WOOD. I LOVE IT AND I WILL MAKE YOU SOMETHING SPECIAL.”

“I’m glad you like it Sunny boy. That should be enough wood to keep you out of trouble.”

Brian couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. He could hear the utter joy in Justin’s voice. He could picture Justin’s big beautiful smile and it made him feel all warm inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Brain was at the office and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get a certain blonde from his mind. He stared at the art work that Justin had created on his computer. It was hanging on the wall where he could look at it from time to time. A wicked grin broke out on his face as he reached for his cell. He was feeling mischievous as he left Justin a message. He’d let Justin know he was thinking about him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The diner was pretty busy and Justin was trying to keep up with the orders. He had no more than sat down a full tray when his evil phone started to vibrate. He gasped and squeaked in surprise. Justin backed away from the customers and dove behind the counter, his member painfully tenting his apron. When he answered the phone no one was there. As he looked at it closer he noticed words in a soft glowing panel. ‘I’m thinking of you.’ Justin gasped and dropped the phone with a clatter. The phone was speaking to him, well not speaking to him per say. He just knew that phone was evil.

“Sunshine your orders up” Deb called out.

He didn’t want to stuff the phone back in his pants where it could be next to his private parts. It could get more ideas. He picked up the phone with two fingers and hastily stuffed it in his apron pocket. Daphne could keep her evil phone. For the rest of his shift he tried not to think of the hunk of plastic that terrorized him so. He hoped that it would leave him alone. As it neared the end of his shift Justin went into the kitchen to take care of some dishes when the evil thing went off just to spite him. He yelped and accidentally dropped a dish. It made a loud crashing sound. Deb looked in on him.

“Sunshine you ok?”

“Uh yes sorry.”

“Ok sweetie why don’t you just go home. You did good today kiddo.”

“Thanks.”

Justin pulled out his nemesis the phone to see what it wanted this time. When he saw the message he gasped and turned red. There was no way he was putting this piece of evil technology back in his pocket. The message said ‘I love the way you get hard when I move against you.’ Justin grabbed up his coat putting the phone in a coat pocket. He dashed out of the diner and rode his bike back to Debs. When he got in the front door it went off again. He was afraid to look but curiosity got the better of him. 

‘I love it when you blush.’

Justin whimpered he was going to put a stop to this. He stabbed at it till it dialed Daphne’s number. “DAPHNE PLEASE COME OVER QUICK. YOUR EVIL PHONE IS TRYING TO MAKE TIME WITH ME. I DON’T LIKE IT! HELP!”

Daphne sighed at Justin’s distress call. She wondered what could be up now that had Justin so crazed. Twenty minutes later she found Justin huddled on a corner of the bed staring at the phone all the way across the room on the desk.

“Ok Justin what is the problem now?”

“It keeps telling me things, private things. Daphne please just take the evil thing away.”

She took a deep calming breath, there was no way in hell she had ever been this much trouble. “Why don’t you start at the beginning and tell me what happened.”

“I was working at the diner when that evil thing went off. I answered it but no one was there, then I noticed words in that little box. It said it was thinking of me. Daphne how is that possible? It doesn’t have a brain.”

Daphne couldn’t control her giggles.

“It isn’t funny!”

“Go on did it tell you anything else?”

Justin blushed burying his face in his hands. “It said it liked when it got me hard and it enjoyed making me blush.” Justin was mortified that he had to tell Daphne that.

“Justin it wasn’t the ’phone’ it was Brian doing that.”

Justin looked up in shock. “No it couldn’t have been Brian wasn’t even at the diner.”

“He didn’t have to be. I forgot to explain all about text messaging. I didn’t think you’d use that. I mean I’m having a hard enough time getting you to use the phone as it is.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s just another way of communicating. Here I’ll show you.” She took out her phone and began punching in a message. “There go look at your phone.”

Justin got up and hesitantly picked up the phone to look. The message displayed said ‘I’m not evil : ) love Daph.

“I wrote I’m not evil love Daph and that’s what it says right?”

Justin nodded utterly confounded. “How do you know it was Brian?”

“Oh please who else would talk to you like that and enjoy making you hard. I’m going to call him right now and give him a piece of my mind.”

Brian had just gotten home from work and had changed into his comfortable worn jeans and wife beater when his cell rang. He looked at the display but didn’t recognize the number.

“Kinney.”

“How could you do that to him? Ya know I have a hard enough time as it is getting him to use the blasted thing.”

“Daphne?”

“Yes it’s Daphne” she growled. “He thought the phone was actually saying that stuff to him. He was totally terrified you jerk.”

Brian chuckled “I was just having a bit of fun. I mean how could he have not known it was me?”

She let out a frustrated sigh. “He doesn’t know how these phones work. I explained text messaging to him.”

“Is he ok?” Brian felt bad that he had scared Justin he was just having a bit of fun with the boy, it had lightened up his day.

“Yes he’s fine.” She hung up in a huff. “Brian admitted it was him. So your phone is not out to cop a feel or anything like that, although I can’t say the same for Brian. He was just having fun at work pretty much at your expense.” She thrust his phone at him. “Take it ok, if you got hurt or needed help it’s the fastest way to reach someone. You called me cuz you were scared I came right over, isn’t that handy?”

Justin sighed “I guess I still don’t like it though.”

Daphne through her hands up in frustration. 

After Daphne left Justin wrote Deb a note telling her he was going to go visit Brian. He wanted to have a few words with the devastatingly handsome man himself. The chill November wind whipped at his face. He wouldn’t be able to use the bike much longer before it got to cold. The latch was still broken on the door so he was able to just walk right in. Again he found himself knocking on Brian’s door. Brian pulled back the door and was happy to see Justin. Justin crossed his arms protectively over his chest. Brian caressed his cheek.

“You’re freezing come in.”

“How could you do that to me? Why do you think it’s funny to torment me with that wretched phone?”

Brian’s lips curled up “because it is funny.”

Justin shook his head “no it isn’t.”

Brian smiled “oh come on it is a bit funny. I didn’t mean to scare you though.” Brian wrapped his arms around Justin’s shoulders pulling him closer. “I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you.” Brian pulled him in for a hot kiss. “I wanted to make you hard. I tease you with the phone because I like you and want you so much.”

Brian pulled in a stunned Justin for an even deeper kiss. Brian’s hand wandered down to Justin’s low riding jeans. They were so tight he couldn’t slip his hand inside so he settled for fondling Justin through his jeans. The boy whimpered in his mouth. Justin’s parka was tossed on the sofa as they continued to kiss. Justin wasn’t paying attention to what Brian was doing, his senses were quickly overloading. His member was so hard and he could feel himself leak a little in his briefs. Brian nibbled on his neck as he backed Justin up into his bedroom. Justin was startled when he fell back onto Brian’s bed. He wanted to touch Brian again like he had the other night. Brian crawled on top of him distributing his weight so he wouldn’t crush Justin. He felt like a fucking horney teenager. He thrust his hips against Justin’s to let him feel what he did to him. Justin grew bold, resting his hand between Brian’s legs mimicking what Brian was doing to him. Brian gave him a firm squeeze.

“Want me to take care of that for you?”

Justin nodded vigorously unable to speak. Brian kissed Justin passionately while he worked Justin’s jeans open. He got Justin’s jeans open and gave them a quick hard yank that tugged them down. Justin’s dick sprang forth slapping hard against his stomach where his t- shirt had rode up. Brian leered seductively. He gave his coral lips a lick. Justin’s eyes grew very wide. He squirmed on the bed and began to pant so much so he was in danger of hyperventilating. Brian was going to put his mouth on his penis! The thought alone made him want to cum. Brian pressed hard against the base of Justin’s dick. Justin yelped startled.

“Whoa there quick draw. We don’t want you to go off before we even get started.”

Brian rubbed his thighs and kissed him slowly till he calmed down a bit. Brian lapped at the very tip of Justin’s cock. The contact made Justin shudder. He felt extremely naughty but it felt so incredible, so warm. Justin was embarrassed as his legs fell open wider of there own accord. Brian lapped at Justin’s leaking slit. The boy tasted amazing, so sweet he couldn’t get enough. He kissed the head then moved on tracing along the veins with the tip of his tongue. Justin’s whimpers and moans were sweet music to his ears. His dick was straining in his jeans, he popped the buttons one handed and his dick sprang forth. He sighed around Justin’s dick that was much better. Brian trailed lower and nuzzled Justin’s sack with his nose before he took one in his mouth sucking on it till it was wet and shiny. Brian couldn’t help smiling when he felt Justin’s hand running through his hair. He was whispering his name.

“Brian.”

He could tell that Justin needed to get off soon. “Mmm you’re about ready to pop. Want me to suck you till you explode?”

“God yes!” Justin writhed on the bed.

Brian made his mouth wet and took him in. He relaxed his throat swallowing him whole. His nose rested in Justin’s blonde fluff. Justin’s toes curled and he clenched the sheets tightly in his fists. It was almost too intense for him. He knew he was very close to spilling his seed, he needed to warn Brian.

“Brian ooohhh I….. I Mmmm cum!”

Brian released his dick to reassure him. “It’s ok I want you to Justin cum for me.”

Brian dove down and swallowed him whole. He tightened his throat muscles and swallowed around Justin’s cock. Justin couldn’t take it anymore he screamed as Brian’s mouth flooded with his creamy goodness.

“Ooooh Brian ooooh!”

He couldn’t stop trembling. Brian savored all that Justin gave him. He saved a little for Justin. He wanted to share it with the boy. Brian smiled as he watched Justin twitch and tremble. He moved in to kiss him but Justin balked at the thought of tasting himself and turned his face away.

“Go on taste it, I want to share it with you.”

Justin reluctantly parted his lips at Brian’s persistent nudging. Brian snaked his tongue in transferring the bit of cum that he saved. Justin wasn’t sure if he liked the taste or not. He was curious how Brian would taste and blushed at the thought. Brian pulled Justin into his arms.

“How did you like your first blow job?”

Justin buried his face in Brian’s shoulder still a bit embarrassed. “I liked it a lot. It felt so amazing.”

“I aim to please. I think we’re a bit over dressed don’t you?”

Brian tugged off his shirt tossing it on the floor with his jeans not far behind. Justin sat there watching Brain undress. He’d never seen another fully naked man before. He blushed and tore his eyes away, he was already quite aroused. Brian grabbed Justin’s chin and made him look him in the eye.

“Justin there is no reason to be shy around me. You have a beautiful body don’t be embarrassed.”

“I… I know it’s just I’ve never been naked in front of another man before.”

“I’ve already seen your dick Justin.” 

Slowly Justin pulled off his hoodie shirt. Brian made short work of pulling his jeans off. The clothes were tossed over the side of the bed. Justin wanted to shield himself from Brian’s roving eyes, he felt so exposed. Brian pulled him into his arms and caressed his back and sides. He loved the skin on skin contact with out the barrier of clothes. He let his own hands wander lightly over Brian’s body. Brian laid back and let Justin explore his body as much as he liked. The boy needed experience and he was willing to provide all the hands on training Justin could handle.

Justin loved the feel of Brian’s strong chest under the pads of his fingers. He tweaked Brian’s nipples then giggled, Brian chuckled along with him. Justin accidentally found one of Brian’s ticklish spots along his side and remembered that for future reference. He liked it when Brian laughed. He didn’t do enough of it. He wanted to touch Brian again. Justin boldly wrapped his artistic fingers around Brian’s shaft. Brian groaned in anticipation. He was more than ready to cum but he would let Justin have his fun. He stroked Brian how he would his own member. Brian couldn’t help arching his back and pressing up into Justin’s hand. He didn’t know why but it felt a hundred times better when Justin touched him. No trick could do this to him, make him feel this way. Justin rubbed his slit making it gape open. Brian hissed and bit his lip.

“Oh God you’re trying to kill me, faster, harder!”

Justin picked up the pace flogging Brian’s meat. Sweat broke out all over Brian’s toned body. He stiffened arching his back deep and came with a low grunt. His cum splashed over his chest, stomach and drenched Justin’s hand. Justin smiled at his accomplishment. Brian had looked so beautiful when he came. Justin leaned down and kissed a still panting Brian. “You get a gold star Sunny boy.” He took Justin’s hand and licked his cum off his delicate fingers causing the teen to blush and squirm, never taking his eyes off the brilliant blue orbs. Brian was hungry to taste Justin other delicacy. Justin’s ass was made to be rimmed and fucked. “Roll over.”

“Um why?” Justin asked curiously.

“I want to eat out your hole.” 

Justin’s eyes widened in startled confusion. “You want to do what?”

Brian edged closer to him. “I want to stick my tongue up your sweet tight ass.”

Justin scooted away so fast he nearly fell off the bed. Brian grabbed him by the wrist before he could fall. Justin’s blush deepened to a rose color. Brian had to be kidding no one would willingly want to put their tongue there.

“Brian that’s disgusting you’re kidding right?”

Brian smirked and shook his head. “It’s called rimming, not everyone does it. I’m extremely picky where I put my tongue. Your ass was made for rimming and fucking it’s so perfect. Will you let me? If you don’t like it and you want me to stop all you have to do is tell me that goes for everything we do. If you don’t like something I’ll stop. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Justin looked like he was considering it.

“Hey what have you got to loose it’s my tongue that’s going up your ass. It’ll feel really good I promise.”

Justin nodded slightly “Ok what do I have to do?”

“That’s easy just roll over.” Brian snatched up a pillow “lift your hips.” Brian propped up Justin’s hips. Justin was a bountiful feast before him. Brian’s mouth watered at the site of Justin’s full ass ready for the taking. He nudged Justin’s legs open a bit more. Brian leaned in and kissed the small of Justin’s back. “Just relax.”

He palmed Justin’s ass squeezing it firmly, parting his cheeks he got a good look at the delicacy that awaited him. Justin’s petal pink bud was clenched tight. Brian licked down Justin’s crack. He heard Justin gasp. When he didn’t hear any protesting he continued. He let his tongue wander in lazy patters edging toward his pucker but then darting away. After a few minutes of that he couldn’t resist the temptation any longer. He slowly dragged his tongue over Justin’s virgin bud. Justin gasped and mewled into the pillow he had clutched tightly in his hands. Brian buried his face in Justin’s creamy mounds bathing the petals of Justin’s hole with his spit. Justin humped the pillow underneath him. 

When he leaned up to catch his breath he looked down at his handy work. Justin’s hole looked like a blooming rose covered in morning dew. “Now you know what rimming is.” He stiffened his tongue and pressed firmly against Justin’s hole seeking entrance. He felt his tongue slide in. Justin made cute squeaking noises. Justin arched his back panting; there was no way he wasn’t going to hell for this. He was a very wicked boy. Brian fucked Justin’s ass with his tongue repeatedly. He wanted to fuck Justin but he was pretty sure the boy wasn’t ready for that. He flipped Justin over by pushing on his hip. He smiled at Justin’s glazed over eyes.

“Why did you stop?”

“I want to fuck you Justin but I don’t know if you’re ready. I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want to do.”

Daphne had asked him a million times if he and Brian had fucked. He wasn’t exactly sure what that all entailed.

“Um what exactly do you mean?”

Brian looked down at him confused. “What do you mean what do I mean? You don’t have the slightest idea what fucking between men means do you?”

Justin squirmed uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, no Daphne never told me. I kinda thought we were doing it already.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “No that’s only the prelude.” He couldn’t be upset with Justin. He had assumed that Justin already knew about sex between men. How could he not living with Deb. “Do you know how fucking is done between a man and a woman?”

Justin nodded “yes of course.”

“Well how do you think men fuck?”

Justin wrinkled his nose in though. “I don’t know I never got that part, I thought it was impossible.”

“I stick my dick up your ass Justin that’s how it’s done.” Brian was nothing if blunt and to the point.

Justin shot up off the bed covering his butt with both hands. “No way, your to big it won’t fit!”

Brian chuckled “yes it will. Look if you’re not ready we’ll just stick to jerking each other off.”

Justin grimaced “won’t it hurt?”

“Your first time, fuck yeah it’ll hurt like a motherfucker. I’ll go slow though and be as gentle as I can. I want to make your first time special, one you’ll never forget.”

The thought of Brian inside him like that scared him. He knew Brain wouldn’t hurt him on purpose and would be gentle with him. It was the admitted pain that had him scared. He didn’t want to hurt especially THERE. Brian stretched out on the bed waiting. He would let Justin come to him and let him dictate how the rest of the evening would go. Soon Brian felt the bed dip down beside him. Justin curled up next to him.

“I know you’d never hurt me Brian but I’m scared.”

Brian pulled him into his arms and ran his fingers through Justin’s long hair. It’s your call Justin if you’re not ready then we won’t fuck.”

“I trust you; could you just go really slow?”

“I said I would.”

Brian stretched out on top of Justin kissing him softly, willing him to relax. Brian sat up on his haunches, he spread Justin’s legs wide apart. Justin watched every move he made with wide innocent eyes. Brian got the lube and a condom. “Justin are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, I want to experience everything with you.”

Brian squirted a good amount of lube onto his fingers. He warmed it up to make Justin more comfortable. Brian caressed Justin’s inner thigh. “I’m going to use my fingers first to get you ready, open you up. Just relax and breathe and you’ll be fine.”

Brian took the tip of his finer and placed it at Justin’s entrance instead of just pushing in he massaged Justin’s hole. He wanted Justin to open up to him naturally. He could see Justin’s eyes fluttering in pleasure; little sighs escaped his full lips. As Justin relaxed the tip of Brian’s finger slid in easily. Justin gasped as he felt Brian’s finger enter him. It didn’t hurt but it took his breath away. Justin was surprised that it actually felt good to him. His dick was erect and leaking on his stomach. Justin surprised himself a little by pushing back against Brian’s finger.

Brian smirked “feel good?”

“Oh my yes!”

Brian’s tongue crept into his cheek and he curled his finger just so looking for that one spot that would set Justin on fire. He stroked the spot and Justin shrieked arching off the bed trembling. What ever Brian had done caused him intense pleasure. So intense he felt like if he didn’t cum instantly he would die.

“Remember that spot, that’s your prostate. You’ll get that same reaction every time it’s touched.”

“Wow” was all Justin could manage.

Brian added a second finger working it in. Justin could start to feel the pinch but it still felt good. He wanted to touch himself but resisted the temptation. As if reading his mind Brian spoke. “The next time you’re jerking yourself off slide a finger up your ass, it makes it ten times better.”

Justin couldn’t help blushing. Brian added a third finger, stretching him open. He scissored his fingers. Justin hissed and winced but didn’t complain. He wasn’t exactly sure Brian would fit. Fingers were one thing but Brian was a little more than nine inches. Brian lifted Justin’s legs up onto his shoulders.

“Ok let’s see if you were paying attention. It’s Kinney quiz time.” He tore open the wrapper with his teeth and held out the condom. “Put it on my dick.”

Justin took the latex disk from Brian and carefully rolled it on Brian’s thick member. Brian couldn’t help smirking at Justin’s total concentration. Justin’s pink little tongue peeped out of his mouth. He focused on doing the task right. When he got it on he smiled up at Brian showing the first signs of pride that he had did it. “Good work Sunny boy.” Brian lubed up his dick so it would be real slick. He placed himself at Justin’s entrance. “Are you ready?”

Justin hesitated for only a moment then nodded.

“Just remember to relax and breathe. If you need me to stop I will.”

Brian slowly pushed in. Justin’s face twisted in pain. His mouth opened in a silent scream. Tears sprang to his eyes. Brian bit his lip, Justin was so tight. He managed to get the head of his dick in. Justin was squeezing him so tight it was painful but not nearly the amount of pain that Justin was feeling. Justin was making little whimpering noises. Brian rubbed Justin’s stomach to get the boy to relax. He noticed Justin had lost his erection with the pain of entrance.

“You’re ok Justin, its ok. Relax and breathe, do you want me to stop?”

“No” Justin whimpered in a little boy voice.

When Justin settled down Brian pushed in a bit more but soon had to stop. Justin was tightening up and fighting him. Brian rocked his hips a little and waited for Justin to relax.

“Oh God it hurts so much” Justin cried.

Brian thumbed away a tear. “I know baby but it does get better. Stop clenching your muscles so tight.”

“I can’t help it.”

Brian gritted his teeth virgins, they could be so frustrating. This was one cherry he was determined to pick. He knew he would be rewarded for his patience. Brian edged forward but was met with resistance. “Justin you’re fighting me and you’re not relaxing. Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know. Is it supposed to feel like this? It feels like I have to go.”

“That’s because I have my dick halfway up your ass. Ok let’s try something different. I want you to use your muscles and push down.”

“Huh? I don’t understand.”

“Push down like your taking a crap only you won’t cuz my dick is there just trust me.”

Justin blushed at Brian’s bluntness but gave it a try. Brian fell on top of him to the hilt. “Good boy.” Brian kissed Justin as a reward. He kissed Justin’s lips and caressed his stomach. It took all of his will not to begin thrusting till Justin was ready. He interlaced his hand with Justin’s linking them together. Justin felt like his butt had been split open. He was full to capacity. Justin thought the pain would never end. As Brian kissed and caressed and held him, slowly the pain faded away to a dull ache. His erection came back with renewed strength. Brian relished Justin’s velvety vice like tightness. When Brian noticed Justin’s death grip on the sheets loosen he began to thrust slowly within him.

“Oooohhhh Brian.”

“Feel good?”

Justin nodded eagerly “yes.”

Brian kissed him as he fucked him gently below. He took his time and drew it out savoring the intense tightness. Justin got into it by lifting his hips on instinct. This wasn’t fucking it was making love. Brian had never taken such exquisite care of someone else before, this scared him a bit. He swiveled his hips to hit upon all of Justin’s sensitive spots. Brian thrust faster he was more than ready to cum and so was Justin. He jerked Justin off in time to his thrusts. He made sure his dick dragged against his prostate on every withdrawal. Sweat rained down on Justin like a warm shower. He could feel that electric tingle in his spine. His muscles clenched hard and he was suddenly cuming hard and fast with an intensity he never felt before. Brian shuddered above him. He felt his butt grow suddenly warm and knew that Brian was cuming also. God it felt so wonderful. Brian blew his load like a gunshot blast. He grunted as his cum blasted out of him in long heavy streams. The condom filled rapidly.

Brian didn’t want to crush Justin so at the last second he had enough strength left to roll to the side bringing Justin with him. Justin lay limply on his chest trying to catch his breath. He waited till he softened a little before he withdrew. Justin fussed a little at the sudden loss. Brian admired the load in the condom, it near exceeded capacity. He carefully tied it off and flung it into the trashcan by the bed. Justin snuggled against Brian and surprisingly he didn’t mind one bit. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Brian kissed his temple “it should be me thanking you.” Brian pulled up the duvet around them. They drifted off to sleep twined together in a lovers knot.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Justin awoke to intense hazel eyes watching him.

“Good morning Brian” he said shyly.

“Morning, how are you feeling?”

Justin stretched his muscles then winced. “Mmm sore but it kinda feels nice. I can still feel you inside me.” Justin ducked his head blushing.

Brian lifted his chin and kissed him softly. “I’ve got just the thing for that, a nice hot shower for two. Come on we have time before I drop you off at the diner for your shift.”

Justin hobbled to the bathroom where Brian was loosing the battle of trying not to laugh at the boy while he adjusted the water. Justin was still a bit shy being naked around Brian. He didn’t know why after all they shared the night before. Brian soaped Justin up head to toe. He loved touching Justin he was so soft and smooth. Justin boldly returned the favor. Brian washed Justin’s long silky hair with his sweet smelling French shampoo. Before they were done Brian showed Justin that the shower was also good for more than Justin getting clean, they got down right dirty too.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian didn’t give it a second thought when he strolled into the diner holding hands with Justin. It just felt natural and right. He only let go when Justin went behind the counter to put on an apron. Brian walked over to where the gang was all gathered and bellowed for his morning coffee. When Deb looked at Justin she instantly knew what Justin had done the night before. Her Sunshine was glowing.

“Oh Sunshine you did it! You took it up the ass like a man.” She whipped a tear from her eye. “Why did it have to be with that asshole?”

Justin was mortified and shocked. How could Debbie know? “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Justin murmured quietly hoping Debbie would just drop it.

She nudged his shoulder “so how was he? I bet your real sore today.”

“Just lave me alone” he cried.

He carried a pot of coffee to the back table where Brian was. Justin poured Brian’s coffee with a trembling hand. He didn’t want people to know what he had done with Brian last night. It was private and special; he didn’t want to share that with anyone.

Emmett gasped and clapped his hands. “Oh baby way to go! Our little boys all grown up.” He dabbed at a tear. “You’re absolutely glowing.”

Michael screeched like a banshee out of ex lax. “Brian how could you fuck him? He’s just a stupid kid. I bet he didn’t even know is ass from a hole in the ground. “

Michael drew the attention of the other diners. Justin wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He hastily sat the coffee pot on the table and fled to the staff bathroom. Brian glared with murder in his eyes at every one.

“You just couldn’t keep your fucking mouths shut could you? That was down right cruel to embarrass him like that.”

Brian stormed off to go check on Justin. Daphne entered the diner just as Brian was stomping away. The diner was in near silence. Daphne slid in beside Emmett.

“What’s going on?”

Emmett couldn’t hold back the gossip. “Brian fucked Justin last night. We all kinda made a big deal out of it and princess got a we bit embarrassed. The big bad wolf is pissed as hell.”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest pouting. “I can’t believe he’d fuck that kid.”

“I think they make a great couple” Daphne stated.

Michael came back with his tried worn out old standard. “Brian doesn’t do boyfriends.”

Emmett rolled his eyes at that.

Daphne shot back “just because he’ll never do you doesn’t mean he can’t have Justin.”

“You go girl” Emmett cheered.

Brian found Justin trembling in a corner of the bathroom tears running down his face. Brian pulled him into a hug, caressing the hair at the nape of his neck and rubbing his back softly. Just being in Brian’s arms comforted him.

“How did they know? They couldn’t possibly know.”

Brian shrugged “You are wearing the same clothes as yesterday. We came in together and Emmett’s right your absolutely glowing.” He fingered his long locks. “You look beautiful.”

“I didn’t want everyone to know. What you and I did was private. I don’t want to share that with anyone.”

“What can I say my friends are a bunch of insensitive assholes. Who gives a fuck what they think don’t let them get to you. They’re just jealous that you had a more fabulous night than they did.” Brian kissed him once more. “Take a couple of minutes and wash your face. I’ll take care of that pack of jackals out there. When you come out no one will give you shit.”

Justin sniffed and smiled at Brian.

When Brian reappeared his Irish temper flared again. “When Justin comes out so help me God you will not give him shit about last night. Not. One. Word. That goes for the rest of you too.” He addressed the entire diner that happened to be listening in. He threw some cash on the table leaving Justin a big tip then was out the door before the teen appeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin hurried from table to table, taking orders and serving them as they came up. Weekends were the worst and now that he was more comfortable with the job, Deb had told him all wait staff was required to work one weekend shift a month. He’d quickly agreed figuring that if it was busy, he would get more money from people liking him and appreciating his looks, and as Debbie liked to call it, his bubble butt. 

The doorbell above the diner door jingled and without turning, Justin knew that Brian had walked into the place. Smiling, he leaned into Brian as he felt the familiar arms come around him, pulling him close. 

“Hey,” he said, closing his eyes and biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. Brian had decided to lean down and suck on his neck in greeting, as opposed to just kissing him. Bringing his hand up, he threaded his lean fingers through Brian’s tussled brunet locks. Forgetting where he was, he pressed his ass against the rapidly growing hard-on Brian was sporting, his actions rewarded by a grunt coming from deep within Brian’s throat. He loved knowing that he’d caused those sounds of pleasure to happen. 

“Asshole! He’s working here! He’s no good to me if he’s knocking shit off the table with his stiff dick. Get off of him and eat something,” Debbie muttered, walking past them and lightly smacking Brian on the back of the head. 

“I already am,” Brian replied sarcastically, but releasing Justin anyway. 

Debbie turned to look at Brian, absently sticking her pen behind her ear, “Don’t you get smart with me you little shit. I’ve known you since you thought a blow job meant physically puffing air on a God damn cock, so show me some respect!” 

Brian gave her his tongue-in-cheek smirk, “I was born with the knowledge of a sex god.” 

Rolling her eyes, Debbie added, “Yeah, right; and I was born with red hair.” Brian just shrugged and arched an eyebrow at her, “don’t make me show my--” 

“MA!” Everyone jumped, noticing Michael for the first time. He slid across from Brian, glaring at his mom before continuing, “don’t even finish that sentence. I’ll be scarred for life!” 

“Yeah well,” she shot Michael a quick look, rolling her eyes before turning back to Brian, “touch him again while he’s on shift, and I’ll make sure you have nightmares.” She wagged a finger tipped by a bright red nail in his face to emphasize her point. 

As Debbie walked away, Justin moved towards Brian until he saw the older man holding up a hand to stop him, “Come near me before you have an official break, and I won’t fuck your tight little ass for weeks. Not because I don’t want to, but because he’ll be in hiding, traumatized.” 

Eyes wide, Justin turned around quickly and put in the order for Brian and Michael, determined to avoid Brian like the plague. ‘No, no no…if he couldn’t fuck…well that just wouldn’t do!’ he thought to himself. Things began to slow down and he stood by the kitchen, waiting for some of his food to be up. He noticed a couple of regulars take the booth behind Michael and Brian, and grabbed glasses of water for them. He moved over to the table, all smiles, asking if they were ready to place their orders. As he stood there joking around with the guys, he heard Michael ask Brian if they were going to Babylon. Attempting to keep an interested face on the guys, he strained to hear Brian’s response. Sure enough, Brian muttered a “sure”. Grinning, Justin knew what he was going to do that night.

~*~

“Ok Daph. So what should I wear?” Justin asked, surveying the growing number of clothes in his closet.

“Why even bother? You’re only going to end up horizontal again anyway?” Daphne replied, smirking. 

“Daphne! That’s not true!” 

“Whatever. I still don’t see why you won’t give up some details!” 

“Daph, it’s not that I just don’t want to tell you, it’s just....I don’t know. I mean, it was special, it was amazing. Whatever I have to say about it, it just won’t do. There aren’t words in the human vocabulary.” 

Daphne rolled her eyes and muttered, “Whatever. At least give me this. What did it feel like when he, you know, went in? Didn’t it hurt?” 

“At first it felt like someone shoved a broom up there.” 

Daphne’s eyes widened, grimacing and shaking her head to lose the mental image, she decided to let the topic go. There would be plenty of time to grill Justin in the future. 

“Well, let’s see what you’ve got, and once we find your outfit, we can go over to my apartment so I can get ready and then head out to Babylon.” 

Grinning widely, Justin turned to her, “Daph, you’re the best friend a person could ask for.” 

Blushing, Daphne elbowed him gently as she walked past him to look in his closet, “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all gooey on me now.” 

Puzzled, Justin stared at the back of her head and asked, “Gooey?”

~*~

Justin was prepared for the flashing lights and the pulsating music that seemed to penetrate your bones this time. Scanning the dance floor quickly, his shoulders drooped as he found that Brian was nowhere to be seen.

“It’s going to be impossible to find him in here. Look at all these people.” 

Craning her neck to look over towards the bar, Daphne nodded towards it, “Well, there’s our favorite little weasel and Emmett. Brian’s probably not too far away. Let’s go.” 

Grabbing onto Daphne’s hand, he stuck close as she moved through the bodies of people. He felt hands run over his body as he walked through. It was no surprise to him by now. Working at the diner, he quickly grew accustomed to being groped and touched. Daphne had assured him that he would have the guys drooling because of his outfit. He was wearing skin tight black leather pants that hugged his rounded ass perfectly, and a skin tight black t-shirt that molded to his torso, showing off every inch of lean, toned muscle. He’d told Daphne that he thought it was too small; that it was really tight. The girl had simply rolled her eyes and replied, “that’s the point, Justin.” 

“Hey Emmett, Mikey,” Daphne said the last name with a curl of her lip, implying her distaste at having to be around him. 

“Oh sweetie! Aren’t you just fabulous looking! Why, if I was a couple sizes smaller, I would ask if I could borrow those pants and shoes!” Emmett greeted her, clapping excitedly. He lifted a hand and twirled his index finger around, silently telling Daphne to turn so he could appreciate the full outfit. Grinning, she indulged him. Holding her arms out, she spun slowly so he could get the full effect. She spent most of her last paycheck on this one outfit, so she was pleased that it won approval. She was wearing a glittering ruby red halter top with black leather pants, topped off by closed toe heels that looked like Dorothy’s slippers. On every inch of exposed skin, she’d rubbed on body glitter. 

“Fabulous! OH! And look at you sweetie! Aren’t you just a vision in black! You look so fragile and beautiful, you look like a ghost!” Emmett walked around Justin, pausing behind the younger man, staring at his ass appreciatively. Reaching down and giving it a quick pinch, Emmett finished, “A ghost with a FANTASTIC ass!” 

Justin yelped, more out of shock than pain, when Emmett pinched him. Covering his ass with both hands, Justin looked at Emmett wide-eyed. Daphne laughed, and leaned over to Justin. 

“Do you want something to drink?” 

Justin looked out on the dance floor, still searching for his lover, “The same thing that Brian got me last time. Beam, I think he called it.” 

Daphne nodded, looking at Mikey and Emmett one last time, satisfied that Justin would be safe with the two men. 

“OH! Stud muffin at 10 o’clock. I’ll see you boys later!” Emmett waved as he walked off, following the trick of the hour. Justin stared as his friend wandered off, not exactly sure what the other man meant by his statement, but figured it had something to do with the man he was now whispering too and touching intimately. Justin looked at Michael and considered his options. He didn’t want to have to talk to the man, but he wanted to find Brian even more. 

“Did you come here with Brian?” 

Michael looked over at him and glared, not saying anything, before looking away again. 

Rolling his eyes, Justin tried again, “Is he out there dancing?”   
Mikey turned towards Justin, ready to tell him to fuck off and leave him alone, when suddenly he changed his mind. 

“Yeah, he’s dancing. He figured you might show up though, and he told me to keep an eye out for you.” 

Justin looked at Michael skeptically. Something about his smile just didn’t seem right, “really?” 

The older man nodded, “yeah. He even told me where he’d be in case you got here before he came back for a drink. You see that door back there?” 

Justin looked in the direction that Michael was pointing. He nodded. 

“Well, he’s back there. If you go through that door and walk into the room a bit, you’ll see him.” 

Tilting his head, Justin bit his lip, considering his options, “he told me to never wander off by myself though.” 

Mikey made a show of shrugging, “Whatever. I’m just the messenger. You do what you want with the information,” and then he turned back to the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the look of confusion and consideration on Justin’s face. Sure enough, he did an internal happy dance as Justin walked in the direction of Babylon’s back room. Brian would thank him for this later. The kid needed to know that just because he got a Kinney fuck, it didn’t mean that they were married, or friends even. It just meant that he was just like every other trick who pined for his best friend in Babylon, and nothing more. 

Justin pushed through the crowd, getting closer and closer to his destination. He wasn’t entirely sure that this was the right thing to do, but he really wanted to see Brian. At the entrance to the room, he paused as he felt his wrist circled by a hand. Turning, he looked into the face of a shorter, shirtless red head. 

“Want some company back there?” 

Shaking his head, Justin found his voice and backed up his motion with a quiet, “No.” 

As he stepped over the threshold, he stopped dead in his tracks. People weren’t dancing back here. No, no, no. They were engaging in various sex acts! Justin recognized most of the things that people were doing as things that Brian and him had done themselves the other night. What was this place? And where were the dancers? 

Determined to find Brian, Justin walked deeper and deeper into the room, slowly looking at the men in all different positions. Against the wall, on their knees, thrown over benches; their moans melted together as one. He was staring at one man who appeared to be in quite a predicament; he was lying on his back on a bench, one man fucking him, another man trying to suck on his dick as a third man tried to get him to suck on his all at the same time. Justin turned away, shuddering, wondering if the man indeed knew all of the actors in his little sexual group. That’s when he saw him. Brian, in all his beautiful glory, with his dick buried to the hilt in the ass of another man. Who was inconsequential, because Justin couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man he’d been thinking about all day long. His head was thrown back, mouth open, in an expression that Justin recognized as meaning that he was close to completion. Brian had made that face when he was inside of him. 

“JUSTIN! JUSTIN! Where are you?!” 

He turned when he heard Daphne’s frantic shouting, looking in the direction that he had come. Turning back, his blue eyes locked with familiar hazel ones. He felt Daphne pull at his arm, but he jerked himself free. Not breaking contact with Brian, Justin held the gaze for a moment longer, recognizing the look of shock in Brian’s eyes. Turning, he didn’t even spare Daphne a glance before he ran off. Dodging bodies left and right, Justin tore out of the backroom and out of the club, not stopping or slowing even when he hit the alley. He kept running, until his right knee slammed into something, or rather, someone. Stumbling, he landed on his stomach, and he heard a muttered oath as the sound of another body hitting the pavement hit his ears. 

Groaning, he pushed himself up slowly, wincing at the pain that he felt in his right knee and hip. Moving into sitting position, he ran a hand over his face. He felt a shove on his shoulder, and he leaned his hand on the ground to keep from toppling over. 

“Asshole!” The person muttered heatedly, before turning away and stalking off in the direction that Justin had come. Groaning again, Justin moved to stand up when a hand on his shoulder still his movements. 

“Not so fast kid. You just ruined my night there. Granted, the guy was mediocre at best, but still.” 

Justin looked up and saw a big, beefy guy standing before him. Clad in leather from head to foot, he stood now with his arms crossed in front of him, gazing down at Justin, a hard look in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. I’ll get out of your way and you can just, uh, find someone else.” 

The man reached down and wrapped his monstrous hand around his bicep. Pulling him up on his feet in one sudden movement, the guy pulled Justin tight against his body, using his free hand to roam the line of his back freely. 

“Let me go!” Justin whimpered, struggling against the man that currently held him captive. 

“I don’t think so. I think, I mean it’s only fair, you should finish the job. You look like you could suck cock with the best of them. Though, honestly, as long as you don’t use your teeth....” 

Justin increased the ferocity of his struggles, determined to break free. He felt, as well as heard, the laugh that erupted from deep within the man. Managing to loosen one of his arms, he tried to use it as leverage, kicking wildly with is legs and pushing against the bigger man’s shoulder at the same time. Suddenly, he felt his foot connect with the other man’s shin. He stilled, afraid of what was to come. 

The man in leather swore and leaned back against the wall, never loosening his grip on Justin. Turning his angry stare on the younger man, he swore again and finally letting go, he brought his arm back and before Justin could register what happened, the beefy man’s closed fist was connecting with his face. He fell to the ground, a short scream of pain breaking through his lips.

~*~

Brian reached the outside of the club, Daphne on his heels. Looking up and down the dark alley, he saw no sign of Justin.

“SHIT!” he raged, kicking the wall outside of the club, “what the fuck were you doing leaving him alone?!” he asked Daphne, turning towards her. 

“Don’t even you asshole! I went to get us drinks. I left him with Emmett and Mikey. You wanna know what he was doing, ask your precious little best friend back there why Justin was wandering by himself! Or wait, look! Surprise, surprise, he’s not here? Know why? Because he doesn’t give a flying fuck what happens to him!” 

Brian shoved his hands into his hair and tugged. He tried to think quickly. Turning to Daphne once more, he began to speak, “Ok, look. You go up that way, and I’ll....” Brian trailed off as they heard a scream that sounded frighteningly like Justin’s. Daphne’s eyes widened in horror as she looked up at Brian, before they both took off running in the direction of the sound. 

“Justin!” Brian called out the other man’s name, terrified that he was too late as he saw the leather daddy standing in front of the fallen blond. 

Justin turned in the direction of the voice, his hand cupping his injured cheek. The tall man in front of him turned as well, his temper getting worse with each moment that passed. 

“Who the fuck are you?” he demanded as Brian drew closer. Overtaken by rage, Brian never stopped as he shoved the bigger man against the wall, and in a harsh whisper spoke,

”If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave before I use your fucking leather to choke the shit out of you.” 

Releasing him, Brian stared him down as the guy moved away from the wall. Looking from Justin to Brian, he sneered at Brian, “Blond boy ass is not worth the hassle,” and he walked off. 

Running to Justin’s side, Brian moved to help the younger man up. Shaken, Justin jerked out of his grasp, “don’t touch me!” 

His hand still covered the cheek that had been hit. Blood was running down his jaw, some seeped out between his fingers. Brian brought his hands up trying to calm the blond down.

”Justin, let me see what he di—“ 

“I said don’t touch me.” Justin repeated, sounding eerily calm. Breathing deeply, he stood up on his own and looked Brian in the eyes. He removed his hand tentatively, the tips of his fingers gently touching the source of the blood. The corner of his mouth had been smashed against his teeth when the leather monster had hit him. Brian sighed as well, and stood with Justin, maintaining the distance that Justin had put between him. Tears were shining in the blonde’s eyes as he   
spoke. 

“When we were together it felt special. I’ve never experienced something like that with anyone, Brian. Why? Why would you do that? Why do you give that to someone else?” 

Brian looked at the ground and at the brick walls on either side of him; basically, anything that didn’t involve looking at Justin. Finally, submitting to the inevitable, he locked eyes with the younger man. 

“Look Justin, I don't believe in love, I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient - you get in and out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit.” 

Justin’s face scrunched up as he attempted to stop the tears from falling. This night just couldn’t get any worse. Brian moved to touch him again, and for the third time, Justin moved out of reach. Brian swore in frustration. Speaking quickly and passionately, he continued, 

“Justin, we aren’t lesbians and we aren’t like your mom and dad. When we're together it's because we want to be and because it's fun. We don't need to be in a relationship. Relationships are bullshit constructions built to help people get through the day and to help them feel better about their own sexual inadequacy. I, on the other hand, am more than adequate, as you well know. I like to fuck and I'm good at it. So what? I'm not going to hide, or justify my sexual habits by entering into a relationship just to appease others." 

Justin wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. Nodding, his movements sharp and stiff, he swallowed to try and dissipate the lump in his throat, “so, what you’re saying is, that because we’re gay, we don’t function like normal people.” 

“I’m just saying that it makes us free. We’re liberated by the fact that we don’t need to see validation or justification in the things that we do,” Brian argued. 

“Validation? Justification? Since when did the concept of monogamy become synonymous with those? Monogamy in a relationship has nothing to do with justification or validation. It’s about committing yourself to one person and showing them that you love them; that you care. Love isn’t bullshit, Brian. Love is an amazing and powerful feeling. Brian, I l-” 

“Don’t. Do not even finish that sentence,” Brian interrupted, “you can’t even know what love is, let alone fool yourself into thinking that you feel it. You love my dick. You love my dick in your ass. Romantic love is bullshit.” 

“Why? Because it isn’t tangible? Because you can’t define and compartmentalize it? Brian, I may be Amish and sheltered, but I’m not stupid. I didn’t just give my body to you. What we did together, how we did it, you can’t tell me that you do that with each and every man you encounter. Just the fact that you’re doing it in an open room against a filthy wall is proof that you don’t! You know why? Because I mattered. Because I meant something.” 

Brian stiffened. Walking over to Justin slowly, he stopped when their faces were inches apart. Moving down so that his mouth was centimeters away, he replied. 

“You’re right,” sucking his lips into his mouth; his eyes took a hard edge as they looked over Justin’s face. He hated to be the one to destroy the innocent idealism, but it was for the best. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, be placed on a pedestal. He couldn’t handle another puppy like Michael, another person full of expectations. Justin was better than that, he deserved better than that, so he continued, “you were uncharted ass. If you think any man is stupid enough to pass up on that, then you’re fucking wrong. I was showing you the ropes. You were lucky. The first guy who fucked me didn’t give two shits about whether or not he hurt me and how I felt throughout. I’m just not a selfish lover.” 

Justin stepped back, paling visibly. Brian’s words were worse than the blow to his face. Shaking his head, he didn’t want to believe in the cruelty that Brian was showing him. 

“No. No. Don’t say that. It’s not true!” 

Turning away, heading back into Babylon, Brian refused to think about the situation anymore, “If you want a little lezzie relationship, find yourself another guy, or better yet, go find yourself a sweet little Amish girl.” 

Justin tried to keep from crying, but it was useless. Dropping his head in his hands, he just let it all go. Suddenly, he felt arms wrapping around him. Having thought he was alone, he struggled to free himself. 

“Justin, Justin. Stop! Please! Calm down,” Daphne’s gentle voice broke through the panic. 

“Oh Daphne!” he clutched at the smaller girl, seeking comfort that nothing would really provide. Daphne stood there with her arms wrapped around her friend, cursing the day that Brian Kinney was born. 

“Justin, come on. Stop crying, ok? He’s not worth it. No man is. C’mon, look at me,” she pulled away, looking into his red rimmed eyes, “c’mon, let’s go back home. I think the night is pretty much over.” She used her fingers to wipe away the tears that were flowing down his face. 

“I don’t want to go to the house, Deb will ask questions,” he replied, using the back of his sleeve to wipe his face. 

“Ok, c’mon then. We’ll go to my place. My room mate went away with her friends this weekend so it’s all ours.” 

Nodding, Justin sighed one last time, attempting to get his emotions under control. Smiling thinly, he turned to follow her out of the alley. As they walked, Daphne snuck her hand into his and intertwined their fingers, smiling widely at him when he looked at her, confused. He returned the smile, laughing quietly, before releasing her hand and putting an arm around her shoulders. He sent up a silent prayer, not for the first time, thanking the Lord for sending Daphne to be his guide, teacher, and most importantly, friend.

~*~

They were seated on Daphne’s king-sized bed eating ice cream out of a container. She’d taught Justin early on about the true value and greatness of the two men whose names lived in the hearts of all women in pain. Ben and Jerry.

“How’s your lip feel?” 

Justin shrugged, his tongue sneaking out and gingerly running over the small cut. When they had gotten to Daphne’s apartment and cleaned him up, they’d realized that it was really a minor cut, it had just bleed a lot. Daphne had explained that she’d learned in school that facial wounds had a tendency to bleed a lot, even if they were minor. Something about a lot of blood vessels. 

“It’s fine I guess. Doesn’t hurt anymore,” he replied. 

“So,” Daphne licked a drop of ice cream that had fallen on the back of her hand up, “what’s the problem then?” 

“I just...well, maybe I’m not cut out for this, Daph.” 

“What do you mean? I KNOW you’re not telling me that you want to go back to the colony. Not for some dumb ass man who isn’t even that good looking!” 

Justin stilled, a spoonful of ice cream halfway to his mouth, and gaped at Daphne. She rolled her eyes and stuck her spoon in the ice cream, pulling out a healthy sized scoop. 

“Ok, so he’s fucking hot...but still! C’mon Justin, he isn’t the only guy out there. In case you haven’t noticed, he’s not the only guy on the planet! And HELLO! More than half of the ones on Liberty Avenue want into your pants. Don’t stress.” 

Justin stuck his spoon in the ice cream and left it there. He tucked his fist under his chin and puffed out his lips, thinking. 

“It’s just...I don’t know. I mean, when I was younger, Bishop Farron told us all in bible study that God would let us know when we found our mate. He said we would know in our hearts when it was time. I felt that with Brian, Daphne. I really did. I know he’s for me. But I can’t, I won’t do what he does. It’s not for me – it’s not who I am. I can’t abide by his beliefs, and I won’t go into a loveless union. My parents have that, and it’s not the way. If I wanted that, I would have just taken Rebecca for my wife.” 

“Rebecca? WIFE?! What are you talking about?” Daphne interrupted, dropping a glob of ice cream on her chest as she sat up quickly, in shock. 

“Remember when you asked me why I was released?” Justin looked over to Daphne, continuing when she nodded, “well, I told you it was because I didn’t want to get married. Well, they had mentioned me getting engaged to Rebecca Parish. Well, I didn’t want to. It didn’t feel right. My mother and father are in a union without love. It serves its purpose within the colony, but I don’t just want to serve a purpose. I want to marry because I’m in love. Because it feels right.” 

Justin paused, running a hand over his hair. He would have to look into getting it trimmed soon. It was almost to his chin. 

“Daphne, you know what it’s like on the colony. We live our lives to meet the expectations that are set out for us. We have to conform to the rules. I came into the English world to experience freedom. I don’t want to have to conform to anyone’s rules. If being with Brian means that I have to act as he does, do as he does, well, then perhaps I’m not meant to be with the one that is right for me. If that is the case, then I might as well go back and marry Rebecca Parish.” 

Daphne wrinkled her nose as she tried to think back on the colony. Since they had shunned her, she tried not to think about that life too often. She remembered Rebecca though. She’d been a plain little mousy girl, the Amish image of perfection. 

“Justin, no. No. First of all, if you’re going to go for a girl, you can so do better than Rebecca. Second of all, you aren’t going back yet. You have a year. A whole fucking year. If you go back now, you’re doing exactly what you say you don’t want to do. I mean, so it didn’t work out with Brian. There are lots of other guys out there. So many more things for you to experience. You say you don’t want to let anyone close any doors to you anymore, but what if you’re the one closing the door? Does that make it ok?” 

Justin looked at her, sighing before shaking his head. Daphne had a point, as much as he hated to admit it. 

“Besides blondie, the asshole may not want to admit it, but he so cares about you. He totally loves you. I’ve NEVER seen him act the way he did with you, EVER. Not even with the king of douchebags himself, and he’s the guys best friend.” 

“Douchebag?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. Daphne rolled her eyes, “don’t ask,” she muttered, “Anyway, this gives you time to tantalize and torture.” 

“What do you mean?” Justin licked all traces of ice cream off of the spoon.

”Well, make your point. Don’t give in to him. Make him see that he can’t have you. It’ll be pure torture for the guy. You’ll have him on his knees by Christmas, you’ll see.” 

Justin scooped out another spoonful of ice cream and considered the possibilities.

~*~

Walking out to Deb’s garage, Justin headed over to his makeshift work table. It had been about a week and a half since he’d fought with Brian. Having resolved not to have any more contact than necessary with the other man until Christmas, Justin distracted himself by working on the presents he was making for everyone. Earlier in the week, Melanie had delivered a lot of the power tools that she’d had, saying he could use them for as long as he needed to.

He already had the presents for everyone mapped out. Brian’s was going to take the longest, but it would be worth it to see the look on the man’s face. Hopefully he’d accept it, along with the proposition Justin was going to make to go along with it. Melanie, Lindsay, and Gus had been easy. Melanie and Lindsay were getting a joint gift, and Gus had the quilt that was already completed plus another idea that had occurred to Justin when he had been at Mel and Lindsay’s house babysitting. Emmett, Deb, and Vic had been very easy to plan, and Michael…well he’d known what he was making Michael for quite sometime. Justin grinned as he thought about it again while he sorted the wood for the current piece he was working on. He’d even come up with a gift for Ted. 

Whistling one of his favorite Amish hymns, Justin went to work on the presents. He had a lot to make, and not a lot of time to make them in.

~*~

Justin blew a breath out, trying to direct it towards the hair that kept falling in his eyes. He’d let Daphne take him to her hair dresser yesterday, and he’d gotten his hair trimmed. It was nice and feathered now, cut stylishly so that the locks teased across his forehead, occasionally falling across his eyes. It was a big step up from the angular, boxy cut he’d had in the colony. This suited him more, and if the way men kept at him was any indication, it made him even hotter than he’d been before.

The bell above the door opened, and Justin felt the familiar tingle in his stomach that he got whenever Brian walked into the room. Forcing himself not to turn around and stare, he finished pouring the cup of coffee, before fixing his face in a pleasant, carefree look, and turning to greet the brunet as though he were any other customer. His gaze hardened when he noticed the short, beady eyed jerk behind him. 

“Brian, Michael,” he spoke shortly, nodding quickly. He grabbed a couple of menus and walked the two men over to the table. He could feel Brian’s gaze burning into him. Looking up, he glared back edgily, asking, “what?” 

Brian’s eyes got smaller in a sort of squint before he spoke, “you got a hair cut.” 

“About time, you were looking more Meg Ryan than Brad Pitt,” Mikey snarked. 

“Fuck off, I’ll be back when you’re ready to order,” Justin muttered, turning to head towards another customer that was flagging him down. Brian’s eyes widened as he tried to hide a chuckle, Michael pouted, “can you believe the asshole? I mean really! It was a compliment!” 

“Yeah, behind an insult. Buck up Mikey, you’ve created your own villain.” 

“Yeah well, I think I’d prefer Serpentina,” Mikey opened the menu and studied it even though it hadn’t changed in the 20 or so years he’d frequented the diner. 

Justin silently seethed at Michael’s dig. He was sick to death of the shit that the man felt he could put him through, that and the fact that he blamed Mikey for the fight him and Brian had didn’t leave the annoying twit on his good side. He chuckled as he thought about the Christmas present the idiot had coming. 

He neared the table, brightening visibly now that his thoughts were on his indirect revenge. The customer unwittingly assumed the smile was for him, and returned it with his own. Justin could feel Brian watching his every move, and his earlier conversation with Daphne played out in his mind. 

_“Anyway, this gives you time to tantalize and torture.”_

_“What do you mean?” Justin licked all traces of ice cream off of the spoon._

_"Well, make your point. Don’t give in to him. Make him see that he can’t have you. It’ll be pure torture for the guy. You’ll have him on his knees by Christmas, you’ll see.”_

Widening his grin, he came up with an innocent little plan. 

“So, what do you need?” he asked the customer, cocking a hip, thrusting his crotch slightly forward, and grinning. 

The customer, a lanky raven haired teen with gray eyes, did exactly what Justin wanted him too, openly gaped at his cock. “Uh, can I, uh, get a refill on my drink?” he asked, finally looking up into Justin’s eyes. 

Tilting his head to the side, Justin ran his tongue across his lower lip slowly, rejoicing silently when the kid’s eyes followed the movement, “I suppose. What did you have?” 

“Coke,” the boy’s voice broke, and he cleared his throat in a futile attempt to try and cover it up. 

Winking, Justin grabbed his glass and walked away with it. Refilling it quickly, glancing at Brian out of the corner of his eye, he was pleased to note that the older man was still watching his every move. Returning the glass to the customer, Justin began taking away some of the empty dishes. 

“Me and my friends, we’re going to get going. Can I call you sometime?” 

Justin smiled at him and shook his head, 

“I don’t like mine; I’m not a fan of phones. If you leave me yours though, I’ll try to give you a call sometime.” 

The customer nodded, resigning himself to the fact that he probably wouldn’t get a call. Regardless, he jotted his name down on a ten dollar bill along with his phone number and boldly dipped his hands deep into Justin’s pocket, depositing it there. Smiling one last time, he took a sip of the glass of Coke that Justin had brought him then walked out with his friends, looking back at the blond once to give him a shy smile. 

Justin hummed to himself as he cleared off the table. Grabbing the abandoned dishes, he went to put them in the sink. Brian watched from the booth him and Mikey were in, seething. When he’d seen Justin shake his head at the kid, he’d been satisfied thinking that Justin had turned down the advances. Then, he’d seen Justin smiling and flirting, and the black hair shit that was hitting on him had the balls to stick his hand in his lov—in Justin’s pockets! 

He glared at the blond when he came out of the kitchen, pad of paper in hand to take their order. Pen poised, Justin looked at him expectantly, ready to take his order as if nothing was amiss. He stared at the younger man, taking in the new hair-do and Brian could think of nothing that he wanted to do more, other than burying himself to the hilt in Justin’s hot, plump, -- 

“As much as I enjoy standing around and waiting, there are other customers that demand attention. Are you ready to order or no?” 

Brian opened the menu and pretended to study it intently. He heard Justin’s sigh. 

“You always order the same thing. Why pretend otherwise?” 

“Variety is the spice of life, Sunshine. I want to live on the wild side, try something new.” 

“Yeah, that’s true. You know, that’s exactly what the elders at the colony tell us kids. We need to appreciate nature because it’s so different and unique. Variety is the spice of life because it’s what makes it so different. It must be one of those wisdom, knowledge things you just kind of acquire with age, you know?” 

“Turkey on wheat, no mayo,” Brian snapped the menu shut and shoved it at Justin, gritting his teeth and counting to ten. Michael was doing a poor job of hiding a grin as he gave Justin his own order. As Justin walked away, Michael turned to Brian, practically dancing in his seat, 

“So Superman, looks like you’ve got your very own Lex Luther.” 

Brian glared at Michael pointedly, and between his still gritted teeth, he muttered a “fuck you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Special thanks to Azure for reminding us about the Butterchurn.

* * *

“Hey Sunshine! Get your hot little as down here!” Deb shouted up the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she continued to put groceries away. Tomorrow their little queer family was coming over for their annual Christmas party, and she always started dinner the night before in order to get it all done. She heard Justin running down the stairs, and paused momentarily to look at him. 

“What’s up, Deb?” he asked, looking at her, smiling. Deb returned the smile, walking over to him. Looking at him for a few seconds, she brought her hand up and caressed the side of his face quickly. Tapping his cheek quickly--a little love tap--she muttered, “you’re so fuckin’ cute kid,” before turning back to the groceries. Looking over her shoulder, she added, “help me with this food. I’m going to show you how to cook tonight!” 

Justin stilled, “What?” 

Debbie chuckled, putting a gallon of milk in the refrigerator, “What? You didn’t help your mom cook?” 

“Well, not really,” Justin replied, walking over and helping Deb with the remaining groceries, “Father hated the fact that I sewed and quilted and what not. Whenever he caught me in the kitchen instead of the fields, he would get so angry. Mother just decided that it was easier to avoid the trouble, so I helped sparingly.” 

“That’s fuckin’ stupid Sunshine. A man that knows his way around the kitchen is a hot commodity. That Brian, the only way he knows how to cook is by making his fingers walk across the phone, and Mikey, well the little shit never cared enough to really learn. We’re Italian for fuck sake, and he buys Ragu. Not you Sunshine, you’ll learn,” she finished, smiling up at him again. She walked over to one of the cupboards and began arranging multicolored little tubes. 

“But Deb, your food is so different.” 

Deb shut the cupboard and turned around, hands on her hips. Bring one hand up and wagging her finger at Justin, she stated, “You’re fucking learning, and that’s it.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

~*~

“So, they pluck and bleed it for you?” Justin asked, staring at the store bought turkey.

“Yep. All we gotta do it stuff it. Ha! I’m sure Brian taught you all about stuffing things,” Justin turned bright red and looked away, “but funny, I haven’t seen the asshole around lately.” 

Debbie wasn’t an idiot. Justin had known that she would bring Brian up sooner or later, but a part of him had hoped that everything would be worked out before she had an opportunity. 

“Yeah well, it just, we needed some time apart,” he answered, vaguely. 

“Ok, what did he do?” 

“What do you mean?” Justin asked, playing stupid. He continued to chop up the vegetables that Debbie had handed him earlier. 

“Don’t play stupid with me you little shit, you know what I mean,” she replied, putting down the spoon she’d been using to stir the stuffing that she was planning on putting in the turkey and swatting Justin gently on the back of the head. 

Justin sighed and stopped what he was doing. Turning, he decided to give the woman a condensed version of the events. He left out the parts about how he’d been attacked in the alley, knowing instinctively that she’d not only blame Brian, but that he’d get another smack in the head for running off as well. When he was done, she stared at him for several seconds before speaking. 

“It’s not my place, Justin, to tell you about the Kinney household or the shit that kid comes from. I will tell you though, that you’ve picked a hell of a man to be involved with your first time out, and it won’t be easy. I know that we all say he’s an asshole and talk about what a big shit he is, but honey, that’s not him in here,” Debbie tapped on Justin’s chest, right over where his heart would be. 

“I know that Deb, you don’t have to tell me.” 

Debbie smiled, “I know you do, Sunshine. He’s different with you, you know? I think that’s why Mikey is such a shit to you; because he sees it. You’re a threat kid, because you’ve penetrated those defenses like no one has.” 

“I love him, Deb,” he saw her eyes begin to water, and she opened her mouth to reply. Justin continued before she had a chance to say anything, “don’t tell me I can’t know my emotions Deb, please don’t. I’ve lived my entire life with people telling me how I feel, what I should and shouldn’t do, and what is right and wrong. This is the first time I’ve realized something on my own. This is mine, you know? I feel it.” 

“Oh, you little asshole, you made me cry! That’s so sweet. I’m not going to tell you it’s wrong, but it ain’t gonna be easy. You’re in for one helluva fuckin’ ride,” Deb paused, looking at him carefully, “but I think you know that, and I think you can handle it.” 

“Thanks Deb,” he replied, giving her his brightest smile. Debbie wiped under her eyes with the knuckle of her index finger. Looking back at Justin, she resumed her work on the stuffing, elbowing Justin gently, “alright now, let’s finish this bird so we can go to bed and wait for tomorrow.”

~*~

Justin couldn’t believe the commotion in Debbie’s house. He’d never considered the space to be small, but right now it seemed to be getting cramped. Emmett was sitting in a lazy boy waving his arms around excitedly as he told Michael about some guy he’d met that apparently tied him to some kind of mount on the wall and spanked him. Justin shuddered just thinking about it. Lindsay and Mel were sitting on the couch in the living room, Gus between them, talking to Ted about setting up a trust fund for Gus’s college education. Justin had done his best not to stare at Ted’s crotch, considering this was the first time he’d ever met the man. He couldn’t get the image of the male anatomy caught in a zipper out of his mind. This time he cringed.

“What has you spasming, kid?” Justin turned to Vic was grinning at him from the corner of the room, a couple of feet away. 

“Nothing, just thinking about things,” he answered, smiling. 

“This is my favorite holiday, you know?” Vic smiled as he slowly looked at all of the people in the room. 

“Because baby Jesus was born?” 

“Because everyone just seems to be in such good moods. And hello! I’m an old queen who will never complain about getting presents!” Vic winked at Justin, laughing quietly at his own joke. Justin smiled at him; he always enjoyed Vic’s company. 

“How long have you and Debbie lived here?” he asked. 

“Since we were kids, you know when the dinosaurs inhabited the Earth.” 

The front door to the house opened, and Brian walked in with his arms full of packages. 

“Jesus, Brian. What the fuck is that?” Mikey asked, pointing to the biggest package of the bunch. It had to be at least three feet tall. 

“Shut the fuck up and help me,” Brian grimaced, maneuvering his way in. 

“Nice of you to show up, Kinney,” Debbie muttered walking out of the kitchen. She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and smiled at the group, “everyone to the table, dinner is ready.” 

Michael hurried to Brian’s side, relieving him of some of the packages, as everyone else walked into the dining room. Justin sat down, Emmett on one side, and the other side empty. As Brian moved to sit in the seat, Justin put his hand on it and smiled sweetly, “Daphne told me to save her a spot next to me. Sorry.” 

He saw the bones in Brian’s jaw flexing, delighting in it silently. The brunet simply turned and sat in the seat across from Emmett, next to Michael. The front door flew open again, and Daphne rushed in, breathless. 

“Sorry guys! People just wouldn’t leave the store! But hey, can’t complain about time and a half!” She hung her coat up and hurried over to the empty seat next to Justin, stopping to kiss Vic on the cheek, and hug Melanie and Lindsay along the way. Sitting down, she leaned over and gave Justin a quick peck. He’d been turning to greet her when she’d leaned in, so her kiss accidentally landed on his lips. They both jumped then looked at each other, momentarily stunned. Then, at the same time, both their faces scrunched up and they said, “Ew.” 

“Way to get hetero germs from your hag, Wonder boy.” 

Justin rolled his eyes, before jumping to Daphne’s defense, “Oh, Mikey, where are your female friends? Oh that’s right, you have none…wonder why?” 

Sticking her tongue out at Michael, Daphne turned to Justin and handed him a think stick wrapped in plastic. It was white except for a red that swirled from tip to tip.

“What’s this?” he asked looking it over.

“Peppermint stick. So good, I ganked it from work for you.” 

“Thanks I’ll try it later,” Justin replied, laying it on the table next to his plate.

“So Teddy, glad to see you could make it to dinner this time. No dick in fly emergencies this time?” Brian asked, expertly switching gears on the conversation. 

“And to think I had thought that in the spirit of Christmas you would give me a break, temporary insanity on my part,” Ted replied, dryly. 

“Oh honey, is everything in working order since it happened? Vic and me, we had this uncle Vinnie who wound up getting his cock caught in a--” 

“It’s fine Deb, really. Thanks for your concern,” Ted grabbed the bowl of vegetables in front of him, scoping some onto his plate. 

“Debbie, the turkey looks beautiful,” Lindsay smiled, opening a jar of baby food for Gus, “you’ll have to tell me what you season it with. I can never get it so perfectly golden brown.”   
“Sure thing, sweetie. Justin helped this year!” Justin smiled as everyone turned to look at him. 

“How nice, he’s a regular Betty Crocker,” Justin glared at Michael before his angry look turned to one of disgust. The man had spoken with his mouth full, and a glob of turkey had flown out and landed back on his plate. He felt a tap on his arm, and looked over at Daphne, wondering what she wanted. She shook the hand she was holding her fork in and then gestured towards Michael. Justin looked at how the man was holding his silverware and just shook his head. How Brian managed to befriend the fool was beyond him. 

“Well you guys, everything tastes fabulous!” Emmett said, “good job sweetie!” he threw an arm around Justin’s shoulder, hugging him to his side. Justin blushed. There was a loud pound from beneath the table, and Emmett jumped. 

“Ow!” came from Emmett, and “What the fuck?” from Deb. Justin saw the quick glare directed at Emmett from Brian across the table. His eyes traveled from Emmett’s face to the arm around his shoulder. Getting the message, Emmett removed the arm and simply patted Justin’s shoulder before going back to eating. 

“Debbie, did you make pie for dessert?” Daphne asked. 

“Well, yeah sweetie, but we just started dinner.” 

“I know, but I have to know these things in advance to plan ahead. Prioritize and figure out just what I really want to eat and what I can wait ‘til later for!” 

“Oh sweetie, whatever you want some of, I can give you to take home.” 

“You’re the best Deb!” Daphne grinned around the fork she placed in her mouth.

~*~

The rest of the dinner went along smoothly, the conversations running together, everyone laughing and having fun. Occasionally Michael had a comment for Justin, but the blond had made it to the point where he wasn’t simply going to sit and take it anymore, and of course, Daphne always jumped in from time to time with her own jibes.

With dinner and dessert out of the way, the group moved their party back into the living room, everyone settling down in different spots. Melanie and Lindsay cuddled together on a corner of the couch. Brian sat on the opposite corner playing with a happy Gus who sat cradled in his lap. Michael had taken a spot on the floor right next to them, trying occasionally butting in and tickling Gus. Emmett and Ted each had spots on the floor as well, between the two lazy boys that held Debbie and Vic. Justin and Daphne were both near the tree just watching the interaction between everyone. 

“Does it feel strange to you? To be in the middle of all this?” Justin asked. 

Daphne smiled and shrugged, “it did at first. I mean, it’s so different, you know? Our parents would die if they saw all of this extravagance. I wouldn’t change it though. Here, I don’t have to worry about being shunned because I don’t adhere to the exact codes of the Old Order. I don’t have to change myself and restrict myself to another’s beliefs. They accept me, and love me, for who I am. It’s amazing.” 

Justin nodded. He hadn’t been with these people as long as Daphne had, but he felt it as well. Remembering the peppermint stick Daphne had given him earlier, he pulled it out of the front pouch of his hooded sweatshirt. Looking it over again, he unwrapped it half way, and giving it a tentative sniff. It was really thick, about an inch if anything. Shrugging, he gave it a test lick. His eyes widened at the minty sweetness. It was delicious! He stuck the end in his mouth, sucking on it greedily. 

Daphne looked over at him and snorted, before giggling quietly. Justin was too funny sometimes. She looked up to see if Brian had noticed, and indeed he had. He shifted awkwardly in his spot on the couch, his gaze locked on her clueless friend. A tornado could sweep through town and decimate the house around them, and Daphne would bet her life on the fact that Brain would know nothing except Justin sucking on his peppermint stick. 

Daphne elbowed the teen next to her. He looked over at her curiously before she gestured towards the brunette across the room. Justin looked up and found Brian staring at him, the look in his eyes full of desire. The light bulb went on in his brain. Pulling the stick out of his mouth slowly, he grinned at the man, licking his lips seductively. Bringing the peppermint treat back to his mouth, he closed his mouth around it, thrusting it torturously slow in and out of his mouth, watching as the hazel eyes clouded over. Brian sucked his lips into his mouth, holding his breath. 

“So, how about we open some presents?” Deb asked. 

Brian jumped, suddenly pulled out of his trance. Shaking his head, he focused on what was going on in the room. Justin pulled the candy out of his mouth and rewrapped the remaining bit in the plastic. Daphne and Justin looked at each other and grinned. 

With everyone in agreement, they decided to go in shifts; they decided to hand out the gifts in shifts, each person handing out their gifts for everyone at once. Melanie and Lindsay decided to go first. Justin watched happily as everyone opened their gifts one at a time. He understood what Vic meant about everyone being happy. The smiles and joyful exclamations…this holiday was quickly becoming his favorite English celebration. 

“And finally, Justin,” Melanie smiled at him as she handed him a heavy, wrapped box. Justin accepted it wide-eyed. He looked at Lindsay who smiled and nodded at him, as if to say ‘go ahead, open it.’ Swallowing hard, he set it in his lap and went about unwrapping it. 

True, he’d gone ahead and made gifts for everyone, but he never expected that he’d be the recipient of any. He’d felt that he’d gotten enough kindness and gifts from everyone just in the fact that they’d taken him in, no questions asked. As the final bit of paper fell away, he saw that it was a lovely wooden box. It was plain and smooth. Unvarnished. Lifting the lid, his eyes widen as he looked inside. There were pencils of every color, sticks of charcoal, pastels and paints. Looking up at the girls, he tried to keep the tears that threatened to spill from falling. Shutting the lid, he grinned at them brightly as he hugged the box to his chest. 

“Thank you so much! I love it!” 

“Well, we know you enjoy wood work, but we figured that maybe you might enjoy trying other mediums as well. I teach some art classes over at the Gay and Lesbian center, so you can come by anytime and we can work on some things,” Lindsay told him happily, very glad that he liked the present. 

Justin nodded, still smiling, “I’d like that.” 

“Ok, ok! Me next, me next!” Emmett hopped up and sashayed over to the tree. He handed out his presents one by one, saving Justin’s for last as well. 

“Here you go honey. I saw this and new it was yours!”   
Justin accepted the package and tore into it happily. He saw it was a light blue sweater. Having developed a love for clothes and fashion, he grinned widely until he saw the front of his sweater. His grin faltered briefly, but he quickly recovered and kept it in place. 

“Isn’t it fabulous! You can show off your hot little chest with these nipple windows and the blue is perfect for your eyes! I have one just like it! We can be twins one night!” 

He heard Daphne hiding a laugh behind a cough, and saw Brian lowering his head behind Gus, using his son to hide the fact that he was grinning with his tongue in his cheek. The others were doing their best to just nod supportively. 

“Thanks, Em. I love it!” 

And so it went. From Debbie he wound up getting one of the dreaded shirts with writing on it. It was black with white letters that said ‘2QT2BSTR8’. Vic signed him up for some art classes offered by an old friend of his. Ted gave him a thin square box that had a picture of a man on the cover and a silver circle inside. Daphne had told him she’d explain the mechanics of a C.D. to him later. Ted said it was opera, whatever that was supposed to mean. Mikey didn’t give him anything…not that he cared. 

Just as Brian was handing Gus off to Melanie, Justin stood up and interrupted, “Can I go now? Please?” 

“Oh honey, you didn’t have to get anyone anything!” Deb exclaimed. 

“I know, but I wanted to. Besides, I didn’t really buy anyone anything, I just made everyone a little something.” He turned and walked to a storage closet that Deb had beneath the staircase. He’d hidden most everything there, not wanting anyone to see anything. He pulled out the presents for Deb and Vic first, each a rocking chair, stained to a beautiful deep red color, with beautiful swirling designs on the hand rests and back. 

“This is for you Deb, and this one for Vic. Thank you for everything you’ve done, and will probably do, for me. I appreciate it.” He set a chair down next to each of them, and gave them both a hug. Going back to the closet, he grabbed Gus’s next. The toy chest was big, but it had turned out exactly as he’d wanted. Setting it by the end of the couch, he looked at Lindsay and Melanie and smiled, 

“When I was baby-sitting, I noticed that you guys didn’t really have anything to stick the little guy’s toys in, so I figured a toy box for Gus would be useful.” 

Lindsay and Melanie both stood up to look at the cover of the box. Justin had created a border of children’s blocks and toys. In the center, he’d written out Gus’s name in neat, block letters, “Justin, it’s beautiful!” Lindsay exclaimed. 

“Yeah, fine workmanship Justin. It’s great!” Melanie ran her fingers over the surface of the box. Smiling at them, he opened the lid and pulled out the quilt. 

“I also made him this. In the colony, it’s custom to make the new born children quilts that they can keep as they age. When they have their own children, the quilts get passed down, and the legacy lives on. Each square symbolizes someone in the family, so Gus will be able to look at it and see everyone that loves him.” 

“I need a cigarette,” Brian muttered, standing up and abruptly handing Gus off to Lindsay. Justin could swear that he’d seen a glint of moisture in the man’s eyes, but he wasn’t sure. Shrugging it off, he pulled out one final thing from the box. 

“Then this is for you two. It’s a memory box. Debbie told me all about how you guys had a commitment ceremony not long before I got here. She also explained that your gay marriages weren’t recognized legally. Well, to show that I support you, and that I know that your commitment to each other is no different than anyone else’s, I’ve made this box for you to put memorabilia from your wedding in. The design on the top is an old Celtic symbol. It’s a wedding knot.” 

Lindsay had tears falling, and Melanie just stared at the box, unable to speak. Taking it from him, she swallowed hard, before looking back up at him. “Thank you, Justin. It’s beautiful.” Both girls leaned over and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek as well. When they released him, Justin stepped back and looked at everyone, 

“I have things for everyone, but Brian’s is still in the garage. Since he’s out back smoking, I’m going to go and show it to him. I’ll be back and finish handing things out.” 

He turned and headed towards the back door, hearing the hushed murmurs beginning as soon as his back was turned. Not caring, he grabbed his jacket and walked out back. Brian was standing in the middle of the backyard staring up at the sky. Justin walked up to him silently. They just stood there that way for a few moments. Finally, Justin broke the silence, 

“This is kinda like the night we first kissed, only with snow.” 

Brian didn’t move at all, so Justin just went ahead and continued, “The constellations change with the seasons you know. The constellations we saw then would be different, too.” 

“I’ve missed you.” 

It was so quiet, that he wasn’t sure they were actually spoken until Brian turned and stared at him intensely. Justin closed the distance between them quickly and covered Brian’s mouth with his own. They kissed frantically for several seconds before separating and just holding each other. 

“Those gifts for Gus, they’re amazing Justin.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he pulled away grinning, “working wood is my thing.” 

Brian gave him a tongue-in-cheek smirk, “don’t I know it.” 

Rolling his eyes, Justin pulled away laughing, “c’mon. I have something to show you.” He lead Brian over to the garage, eager to show the brunet his gift, but the nerves practically causing a stomach ache. Flipping on the light, he led Brian over to the corner where the pieces were propped up against the wall. Brian stared at it for several seconds, before speaking, “They’re very nice…shelves?” 

Rolling his eyes, Justin took a deep breath before he explained, 

“Brian, that night at Babylon opened my eyes to a lot of things. You have your beliefs and your ways. You’ve had them long before I came along, and you’ll continue to have them once I’ve gone. When I walked in and saw what I saw, I was hurt. I felt betrayed. I come from a place where they teach us that love is between two people and that’s it. Specifically a man and woman, but whatever; their details may be a little skewed, but those aren’t important,” he joked, rolling his eyes. He got serious again and continued, “regardless, those are the beliefs that I hold, and those are my ways. What happened that night was that we both tried entirely too hard to convince the other to see things our own way.” 

“Well, that can’t happen, it won’t happen. I don’t have to, and don’t plan to for that matter, change my opinions to suit you. I’ve done that for far too long, and I just can’t do it any more. The point of Rumspringa is for me to find myself and be true to myself. On the same note, the same goes for you. That being the case, while I may not subscribe to the same beliefs and opinions as you, that doesn’t mean I can’t understand them. When you are with other people, it’s different from when you are with me. I’m different. You care about me. While I may not approve of your activities, I won’t demonize you or criticize you for them. Monogamy is not what defines love I realize, it’s the emotions and actions between two people that do. I don’t want to be with other people, but I understand that you have your reasons for needing it.” 

“That being the case, I’ve made a bed. The bed you have in your loft has been involved in many,” he paused, searching for a word, “clandestine activities. It’s tainted, it’s dirty. I believe what we have is better than that. I can deal with what you need to do, as long as it doesn’t occur in the bed that we share. This gift isn’t just for you, it’s for us. This will be strictly ours.” 

Brian stood there, looking between the pieces of wood and Justin, “what will I do with the one I have?” 

Justin shrugged, “burn it?” he suggested, smiling innocently. Brian rolled his eyes. Putting his arm around Justin’s neck, he pulled the teen close kissing him softly, eyes open. 

“You’ve got a deal, Sunshine.” 

Justin smiled his brightest and happiest smile before attacking Brian’s mouth hungrily. Pulling away reluctantly, he pulled Brian back towards the house, “I’ve got to finish giving out the gifts, then it’s your turn.” 

They walked in hand in hand. Deb caught Justin’s attention and winked at him. Justin grinned back at her, unbelievably happy. He walked back to the closet and pulled out his remaining gifts. 

He walked over to Michael and tossed his at him. The short man looked at it, his brow furrowing, “what the fuck am I going to do with a wooden butt plug? Are you trying to kill me, you asshole?” 

Justin stared at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes. Using Daphne’s favorite name for the rude man, he replied, “It’s a door stop, you dumb ass.” Turning to Ted and making an effort to ignore Michael as everyone chuckled, Justin handed him his present, smiling.

Ted looked at it, turning it over in his hands, “A shoe horn?” he asked. 

A pink tint colored Justin’s cheeks as he shook his head. “It’s uh, a protector. For uh, your,” the blond paused, gesturing to his crotch. Ted looked confused for a moment, before he understood. Turning bright red himself, he sputtered a bit before thanking Justin and sticking it in his pocket. Brian was the first to realize what he meant and he started laughing. 

“Ted, you’ll never have to worry about getting your dick caught in your zipper again!” 

Still red, Ted glared at Brian, “Yeah, perfect. Just perfect. As if you weren’t enough, your protégé takes shots at me too. Calm, well-meaning Amish my ass.” 

The others started laughing as the significance as the gift became clear to them. Justin stared at Ted, eyes wide, 

“Ted, I’m not making fun. Honest. It just sounded so painful, and the teeth on those things look so dangerous. I thought it would help.” 

Ted looked at Justin and noticed the genuine expression on the kid’s face. His anger faded a bit. He shrugged, “such is my life, kid. Don’t worry about it,” Ted studied the present a bit, “so do you have a name for it?” he asked.

“Well I thought ‘Cock Blocker’ worked,” Justin replied shrugging. 

Brian snorted, “as if Ted needs another one of those. His personality does it well enough.” 

Justin smiled weakly before turning to Emmett. He handed him a wind chime he’d made. It was a swirling design, made out of hollowed out pieces of wood painted in the colors of the rainbow. When the pieces clinked together, they made a soft thunking. 

“If you put it by the window, when the wind blows through, they’ll make a whistling noise as they thunk.” 

“Honey, it’s fabulous! I love it!” Emmett stood up and wrapped his arm around Justin, kissing the boy on the cheek. Brian walked over and casually removed Emmett’s arm and replaced it with his own, sending the lanky man a look over Justin’s head. Emmett went back and took his seat, not wanting to mess with a jealous Kinney. 

Justin turned to Daphne. He moved out from under Brian’s arm and kneeled in front of the girl. 

“Daphne, you’ve been absolutely amazing to me throughout this whole experience. When I first came, you bought me clothes and took me under your wing. You’ve had unbelievable patience, you helped me find a job, and you’ve shown me around. You were the one that asked about the bike for me so that I would have a way to get around. You’ve been an amazing friend. You were there every time something’s gone wrong, and every time something’s gone right. Without you, this experience wouldn’t be the same. I tried to think of the perfect gift for you. This is all I could come up with. You know the strict customs of our Ordnung, so you know what this means. It’s been in my family for years, passed from man to his woman. Though I will not marry, I know that our lives will remain intertwined and that apart from those in this wonderful family that has taken me in,” he paused to give Deb, Mel, and Lindsay each a smile, “you are the only other woman that is in my heart. With that said, I give this to you, a symbol of our friendship.” 

He opened his hand and held out an old pocket watch. It was silver and tarnished, definitely reflecting its age. Daphne knew what the meaning of this was back in the colony. When a man proposed to a woman, he gave her a clock or china. Justin was not proposing, but it was a beautiful symbol of his platonic love for her. She lifted it out of his hands as a tear fell down her cheek. Looking at it briefly, she locked eyes with Justin. Giving him a watery smile, she flung her arms around him and hugged tightly. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

Pulling away, she glanced around the room shyly. She unconsciously clutched the watch close to her heart. It was the nicest present anyone had ever given her. 

“Alright,” Brian cleared his throat, “I’ll go next.” Justin sat back down on the floor next to Daphne to watch as Brian handed out his gifts. In the midst of it, he looked over at Deb, who mouthed silently, “I’m proud of you.” He grinned in response. 

“Hey Sunshine, you’re up.” Brian called out; gesturing to the tall, thin box Justin had noticed when he first had arrived. Standing up, he walked over to it, staring curiously. Brian pushed him towards it lightly, grinning. Shrugging, Justin pulled the top off the box, and the sides fell away. He paled, before turning a deep shade of red. Looking at Brian, he sputtered before running out of the room. Everyone stared at his back, Debbie vocalizing what they were all thinking, “What the fuck was that about?” 

Brian ran after him, not understanding why the blond was so upset. He heard a door slam shut upstairs and followed the sound. Walking up to the door to Justin’s bedroom, he knocked. 

“How could you!” Justin yelled from the other side. 

“What the fuck are you talking about Justin?”   
“You know how embarrassed I was! How you could mock me like that?” the young man cried. 

“Justin, quit being so fucking dramatic and thinking ass backwards. I wasn’t making fun. I was being fucking selfish. I want to watch your hot little Amish ass churn butter for me.” 

There was silence for several seconds before he heard the lock on the door click and it opened a bit. Red rimmed blue eyes looked out at him, 

“Really?” 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Would I lie about fucking?” Justin chuckled. He opened the door wider and walked out, “Ok, sorry. So I’m a bit sensitive about it.” Brian grinned at him and shook his head. 

“Do you still have your Amish clothes in there? Because I have this really hot idea…” 

A door slammed downstairs, and they heard Debbie’s yelling obscenities. Justin looked up at Brian, confused. Shrugging, Brian grabbed his hand and pulled him down the steps. When they reached the landing, Justin saw a tall lanky guy with nearly shaved dark brown hair standing in the entry way. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Justin looked at Brian wondering what warranted the angry tones. 

“Hey asshole. What? Are you guys going to tell me that none of you missed me? Why, I’m hurt!” 

“Cody, you know how we all feel about you, so do us all a fucking favor and LEAVE!” Daphne marched over to the entryway from her spot in the living room. The whole family was congregated in the small area. 

“Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch,” the kid replied. Justin’s eyes widened and he stepped out from behind Brian. 

“Hey! Don’t call her that.” 

The guy turned to him, looking him over, “You must be their latest acquisition.” 

Justin shifted awkwardly under the scrutiny, “So?” he asked edgily. 

“Look Cody, you left here after playing your game. Just leave, we don’t want no trouble. It’s Christmas.” 

“Well, look at you, Deb. Every faggot on Liberty Avenues surrogate mother.” 

Brian stepped forward, grabbing Cody just above the elbow in an attempt to push him out. Cody spun out of his grasp. 

“Don’t fucking touch me you piece of shit whore. I’ll leave when I’m ready to fucking leave.” 

Justin felt this feeling building up inside of him. He didn’t know exactly what it was, but he could feel himself starting to shake. This asshole was being unbelievably rude. 

“I’m calling the cops,” Melanie stepped out of the doorway and headed for the kitchen. 

“Like I’m afraid of the fucking cops,” Cody shouted at Melanie’s retreating back. 

Cody laughed hysterically, before he spun in a circle slowly, looking at all of the people that surrounded him. He stopped when he noticed Lindsay holding Gus. 

“No fucking way,” he looked from Lindsay to Brian a couple of times, “you did it. I can’t believe you fucking did it. Poor kid, he’s fucking doomed. Not only does he have muncher genes, but he’s got white trash thrown in. Honestly Lindsay, you’re so above him…why would you go slumming for sperm. You could have gotten it from damn near anyone, and you settle for the Liberty whore.” 

Before Justin could reconsider, he grabbed Cody’s arm and spun him around so that he was facing him. Not even thinking, he pulled his arm back and punched Cody right in the nose. From there, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Lindsay, Deb, and Emmett all shrieked as blood poured out of Cody’s nose. Brian grabbed the young man by the collar, threw open the door, and tossed him out on his ass. Daphne began to clap and laugh simultaneously, and he sat heavily on the third step of the stairs, his face contorted in pain as he cradled the hand he’d used to punch with against his chest. 

“Fuck,” he hissed rocking back and forth. 

“Holy shit, Justin! That was amazing! I can’t believe you did that!” Daphne exclaimed, practically hopping from foot to foot with glee. 

“Justin, come on,” Brian put his arm around his waist and lifted him to his feet, moving him into the kitchen. Taking him to the sink, he made Justin wash off a bit of blood that had gotten on him under the cool water. “Deb, can you wrap some ice in a towel or something?” Brian asked over his shoulder. 

“Sure thing honey. Oh Sunshine, I can’t believe you just did that. I don’t know whether to thank and congratulate you, or yell at you because violence shouldn’t be the answer.” 

“And to think, it was all in the name of defending Brian’s honor,” Ted snarked from the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Shut the fuck up, Ted.” Brian demanded from his position at the sink, his brow furrowed as he glared at the plain looking man. 

Melanie, who’d hung up the phone the minute everyone rushed into the kitchen, walked over to the sink to examine Justin’s hand, “I hope you broke his fucking nose,” she whispered. 

“Melanie!” Lindsay hissed, lightly jiggling a crying Gus. 

“That was just so romantic!” Emmett sighed, leaning against the refrigerator. Rolling his eyes and shutting off the water, Brian led Justin over to the kitchen table. Sitting him down, the brunet accepted the towel with ice that Deb held out to him. Placing it gently over Justin’s bruised knuckles, he arched an eyebrow at the blond, 

“So, what do you have to say for yourself, Sunshine?” 

Justin grimaced before he looked at the faces staring at him around the room. Coming back to Brian, he replied, “I can see why none of you liked the asshole.” 

The tension left the room as everyone began to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian heaved a sigh as he looked at his old bed. It was one of the first major purchases he’d made when he moved into the loft. He would be sad to see it go. Brian had every intention of honoring Justin’s wishes and get rid of it. It was only a possession he kept reminding himself. He loved what he saw of his new bed. Justin was an excellent crafts man Brian wondered for the first time when Justin was gone from his life if his new bed would give him comfort. He shook the melancholy thoughts from his mind and focused on the task at hand. He flipped through this rolodex searching for an old number.

Brian dialed the number. “Hey Bruce this is Brian Kinney, how’s it going?”

“Can’t complain, did you need a particular itch scratched?”

Brian shuddered he’d had Bruce long ago when he was less bear like. “No that’s not why I called; you know I don’t do repeats. I have a job for you that requires a different tool.”

Bruce shook off the disappointment. “Sure anything for Brian Kinney.”

“At your convenience I want you to come over to the loft, bring your chainsaw. I got a bed that needs chopping up. I’ll also need the use of your truck. I’ll make it worth your while.

Bruce audibly gasped into the phone. “Say it isn’t so! You want me to chop up the sacred fuck alter?”

Brian huffed a laugh. “Yeah that’s the one. Let’s just say I was a good boy this year and one of Santa’s elves made me a new one.”

Brian was lost in thought picturing Justin in an elf costume bent over slaving away in his workshop making his bed. Brian felt himself harden at the thought of Justin’s bountiful ass in tights. He gave his groin a comforting squeeze. Brian tuned back into the conversation to make the final arrangements then hung up. Why was it that little blonde could always get him worked up so fast? Brian grabbed up his jacket and was out the door in search of his blonde prey.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin had finished a shift at the diner and was walking back to Debs. It was a cold brisk day but he was use to the cold. His hands were jammed deep into his coat pockets. Deb had knit him a scarf and hat which he dutifully wore, or face Debbie’s wrath. Suddenly he felt a cold hard object hit his back. He grumbled but didn’t turn around, he was Amish and there was no room in his life for violence. Justin was still a bit stunned that he had actually hit Cody. The boy had been horrible to the family especially Brian. That night Justin said extra prayers as penance. He also offered up prayers for Cody that he would find a less destructive path in life. When another cold missal struck Justin’s back he whirled around to give his tormentor a firm talking to. He was utterly shocked when he saw no one but Brian and the man was smiling wickedly.

“Brian why are you attacking me?”

“Come on Sunshine haven’t you ever heard of a snowball fight?”

“In case you haven’t noticed I’m Amish. We don’t condone violence.” 

Brian grinned evilly as he bent over to make another snowball missile. “Come on Justin what’s a little snowball fight between friends?” He tossed the snowball from hand to hand teasingly.

Justin giggled it did sound like fun. He’d like to see the look on Brian’s face when he actually did hit him with a snowball. Justin bent down and quickly made his own weapon of mass destruction. He lobbed it at Brian but missed by a mile.

Brian laughed “you throw like a girl.” His snowball hit Justin square in the chest. Justin brushed off the cold snow chunks pouting. Brian walked over to him and handed him his snowball in a peace offering. “Go on hit me Sunny boy.” Brian backed up several steps with his arms out in surrender. Justin’s smile was so bright Brian was surprised the snow didn’t instantly melt. Brian took it like a man as the snowball burst against his chest. They lobbed a few more snowballs at each other then Brian took his hand and walked him home.

“I’ve got an acquaintance coming over later to massacre my bed. Do you want to come over later and watch the unholy shrine burn?” 

Justin’s mouth dropped open in surprise. He didn’t think Brian would be so quick to get rid of his bed. He knew what they agreed to but it was nice to hear Brian making definite plans. “Uh sure, no regrets about your bed?”

“None, it was time for a change anyway.” Brian shrugged it off.

When they got to Debs Brian pulled Justin to the side yard and taught him the fine art of making snow angles. Although he insisted his was a snow devil. He drew in the horns and a tail. He was glad he wasn’t wearing his leather jacket. Justin’s laughter warmed his heart.

Vic stood at the window with a smile on his face. He whipped at a tear from the corner of his eye. He was glad to see Brian truly happy before he left this world. Justin was the best thing that had ever happened to this little family. Vic knew deep down when the time came Justin would make the right choice. He set about making his boys some hot coco. 

When Brian and Justin were numb from the cold they headed in to get warmed up. Vic greeted them in the kitchen with steaming mugs. He added little marshmallows to each mug. Vic couldn’t help smiling; it was just like the old days when he would make coco for Brian and Michael.

As Brian settled down next to Justin he caught Vic’s smile. “What?”

“Recapturing your lost youth?”

Brian coughed a bit embarrassed. “I don’t know what your rambling about old man.”

Vic chuckled and left the two young love birds alone. When Vic left the room Justin leaned in and kissed Brian’s warm and chocolaty lips, Justin all but purred. “You taste good” Justin said then blushed at the admission.

“So do you, I think I like coco kisses.”

They finished up their coco all the while giving each other smoldering looks over the rims of their mugs. They snuck up to Justin’s room to relieve some of the tension. Brian snagged Justin around his slim waist and pulled him down on top of him on the small bed. Justin’s body instantly curled around Brian’s. They kissed and caressed each other working themselves into a frenzy. Justin whimpered against Brian’s lips as he fondled his manhood through his pants. Justin copied Brian’s movements wanting to give his as much pleasure as he was getting. When they broke for a breather Justin wanted to broach the subject of pleasuring Brian orally but he was embarrassed. There were still times he felt shy and awkward around Brian, especially when they were very intimate with each other.

Brian lifted Justin’s chin till they locked eyes. “I can hear you thinking. You’ve got that look on your face like you want to ask me something about sex, but then you get all embarrassed.” He leaned in “I’m on to you Justin.”

Justin’s cheeks turned rosy. “I want to give you pleasure, you always make me feel so… amazing. I’m not sure if there is even a word to describe how you make me feel.”

Brian arched a brow. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to um uhh blow you.”

Brian’s dick liked that idea very much. His length throbbed and grew harder still at the idea of Justin’s lips wrapped around him.

Justin spoke in a soft voice. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to do something wrong. Could you maybe talk me through it?”

“If you’re sure you want to, I can talk you through it. Justin its better that you ask then just dive right in, you wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt someone.”

Justin’s eyes widened a little. “I never thought of it like that.”

Brian shifted a little on the bed. Justin was laying in the vee of his legs. Brian popped the buttons on his jeans one by one holding Justin’s attention. His dick sprung forth hard and dripping. “First make your lips wet.” Brian’s mouth parted slightly as he watched Justin lick his pink pouty lips. “Lick the head all around and down the shaft. Just let your tongue explore.”

Justin tentatively stuck out his pink little tongue and gave the swollen head a light lick, Brian barley felt it. Justin licked his lips again and looked up at Brian. He gave the head a long lick swirling his tongue around the tip making the slit quiver.

“Ahhh” Brian arched his back in pleasure. His hands gripped the sheets.

Justin gave him a little smile. “Like that?”

Brian let out a shuddery breath. “Yeah just like that.”

Justin dove down on Brian again. He placed wet kisses all along the head and shaft. Brian tried his best not to buck his hips. The kid was a natural born cock sucker. His eyes practically rolled around in his head. He couldn’t help the moans that escaped his lips. Vic could probably hear them since the walls were paper thin but he didn’t care much.

“Fuck Justin mmmm yeah like that.”

Brian’s hand went to Justin’s hair and twined his fingers in the silky locks, tugging lightly. Justin’s tongue licked along the delicate vein. Brian fisted Justin’s hair when he licked a particular spot on the underside of his shaft.

“Good boy now cover your teeth and hollow out your cheeks.” He demonstrated once to show Justin what he meant. “Take as much as you can handle, don’t force your self. Just relax your throat and you’ll be fine.”

“Ok” Justin whispered.

Justin took Brian part way into his mouth. Brian was huge. He wondered if it was possible to take it all. Justin definitely wasn’t going to try it, he’d work his way up to it and have fun trying. He liked the feel of Brian’s hard silky dick in his mouth. Justin loved how he could make Brian moan with very little effort. While he sucked on Brian’s dick he rubbed himself against the bedding trying to relieve the building pressure in his own aching groin. Justin experimented with his mouth and tongue all along Brian’s shaft. He had to calm himself and breathe steadily through his nose so he wouldn’t gag. He wanted to make it really good for Brian. The sharp tugs on his hair felt surprisingly good to him. Justin gently squeezed and fondled Brian’s balls as he worked Brian’s shaft. He knew he was doing well by the sounds Brian was making. 

“Justin” Brian panted “I’m getting close. I… I don’t want you to choke.”

“Is it ok if I swallow it?”

“Sure if you want to, whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Justin gave Brian a devilish smile then resumed to the task at hand. He could taste the saltiness of pre cum and wanted more. He wanted to taste Brian. Justin had a keen memory and tried to copy the things Brian had done to him on several occasions. He swirled his tongue around in fast succession then slowed down till his tongue was barely moving. As his tongue played along Brian’s slit and his hand fondled his full balls. One of his fingers accidentally brushed across Brian’s hole and as he lapped at the head Brian came with a shout. Justin swallowed rapidly trying to keep up with the flow. At first he wasn’t sure he’d like the taste, Brian had only ever given him his own to sample. Brian tasted different but he thought he could definitely get use to it. Brian’s flow slowed to a trickle as the tremors tapered off. Brian pulled Justin up his body and into a deep kiss. His tongue laved Justin mouth in search for any left over cum.

“You didn’t save any for me” Brian smirked.

Justin looked a little guilty “was I supposed to?”

Brian shook his head “it’s always nice to share Sunshine.”

Justin smiled sweetly “I’ll remember that next time. So was it good?”

Brian slipped his tongue into his cheek and looked at the ceiling pretending to think, “not bad.”

Justin gave him a full on grin. He knew that Brian had enjoyed it. Brian suddenly rolled them over so he was on top. He ripped open the Velcro on Justin’s cargos.

“Your turn.” 

Brian attacked Justin’s dick savagely making him moan deeply and grip his hair hard. They were just finishing up when Deb came home. They came down the stairs and met her at the door.

She gave Brian a knowing look. “What were you and Sunshine doing up in his room?”

Brian’s tongue crept into his cheek. “Justin was just showing me his tools.”

Debbie snorted a laugh while Justin blushed.

“Know anything about the snow angel’s in my yard?”

Brian shrugged “must have been some neighborhood kids.”

“Uh huh one of them being 6’2?”

“It could happen. Justin’s going to be with me tonight if that’s ok. I’ve got someone coming over to take out my old bed. Once we get rid of it Justin can put together the new one.”

Deb smiled at Justin. “That bed sure is something; it’s a work of art.”

Justin blushed at the compliment; he wasn’t use to getting them and didn’t quite know what to say.

“You’re coming for New Years eve aren’t you?” She directed her question at Brian. “Although I’m not sure watching the ball drop without Dick will be the same.”

Justin shot Brian a confused look.

“I’ll be here Deb come on Justin lets go.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the loft they snuggled on the bed for the last time before it was demolished. Although Brian would deny he was snuggling. He was enjoying Justin’s company and he dared anyone to contradict that. 

“Brian what was Deb talking about? Watching balls drop, is that like something sexual cuz I love Deb but…”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh. He imagined huge testicles descending in Times Square at the stroke of midnight. He laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe. Justin pulled away from him feeling foolish and embarrassed, but he couldn’t help but smile a little. Brian looked so beautiful when he laughed which was rare.

When Brian saw Justin’s hurt look he tried to stifle his laughter. “I’m sorry really it’s not even you. Oh man I haven’t laughed like that in a long time. No it’s nothing sexual. A lot of people watch this ball not balls drop at the stroke of midnight. It signifies the end and the beginning of a new year.”

“Oh well now I feel kinda silly.”

Brian cupped Justin’s face and kissed him. “I think it’s sweet.”

“And where does Dick come in at? Deb said it wouldn’t be the same without him.”

“Dick is in charge of dropping the ball every year. He’s done it all my life. This year there will be no Dick” Brian chuckled. “He was in the hospital and just isn’t up to it this year.”

“Oh well that’s sad.”

Just then the buzzer sounded. Brian got up to buzz Bruce in. Brian pulled back the door and arched a brow.

“Pink chainsaw Bruce?”

“It gets the job done” he said a bit defensively.

“I’ll bet it does.”

It didn’t take long for Brian and Justin to strip the bed and move the mattress out into the living room. Justin stood next to Brian who was looking his last at his beloved bed. Brian nodded to Bruce as he left the bedroom. Brian and Justin couldn’t bear to watch for different reasons. Brian didn’t want to watch the massacre of his bed. Justin didn’t want to watch cuz Bruce was wearing those awful pants again. What did Brian call them? Ass chaps, Justin shuddered.

Once he had it chopped up into manageable pieces they began loading up Bruce’s Dodge truck. It took quite a few trips but they managed.

“Where do you want me to take it?”

“We’re coming with you; we’re going to burn it in this vacant lot that I know of.”

Bruce sputtered “burn it!”

Even Justin looked a little surprised. He didn’t think Brian would go to such lengths. It meant a lot to him that Brian really took to heart what he’d said. They all piled into the truck, the trip was made in silence. When they got to the lot they unloaded the truck and stacked the wood in such a way that it would burn good.

Bruce shuffled his feet. “Do you mind if I keep a few pieces of it?”

“No go ahead knock yourself out.”

Bruce gathered up some of the pieces and put them safely back in his truck. “I’ll keep one for myself and I’m gonna sell the rest on e bay.”

Brian chuckled and shook his head. The chunks of wood would probably fetch a pretty penny no doubt. Bruce doused the pile of wood that use to be the greatest fuck alter in all of Pittsburgh with gasoline. Brian dug in his pocket for his lighter.

“Wait shouldn’t we say a few words?” Bruce asked.

Brian cleared his throat looking at the heap that was now his bed. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” Brian paused for a moment. “This was one of the first pieces I bought for the loft. We’ve been through so much together, threesomes, foursomes, and orgies. It’s witnessed some truly great acts of sexual pleasure. It’s seen only the finest and biggest dicks in Pittsburgh and out laying areas.” Brian gave the pile of kindling a pained look. He tried to covertly wipe away the moisture in his eyes. Brian was convinced it was only the wind that brought tears to his eyes. “You will be missed by all; so long it’s been grand.”

Justin rolled his eyes and hugged himself to keep warm. Brian sniffed as he leaned over and touched the lighter to the bed. Justin slipped his arm around Brian’s slender waist pulling him close for warmth and maybe just a little comfort. They stood there in silence just watching it burn.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce drove them back to Debs after the deed was done. They carefully loaded the pieces of the new bed in the back of the truck. They took extra special care to make sure nothing got scratched and that it would travel well. Justin ran up to his room and grabbed his bag that had his tool case in it and a special surprise for Brian. Justin blushed at the thought of his plans. Earlier in the week Daphne made a suggestion to him. She was sure it would drive Brian wild. He was more than eager to put it to the test.

Once all the pieces to the new bed were carefully piled up in the loft Brian thanked Bruce for his time and sent him on his way with two hundred dollars tucked into his pocket. While Brian was busy with Bruce Justin slipped away into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable and familiar. After Brian shut the door he made his way up the stairs.

“Justin.”

He looked around the room. Justin stepped out of the bathroom and Brian’s mouth dropped open. Justin stood there dressed in his old Amish clothes. He wore loose fitting black pants with his robin’s egg blue shirt that always brought out the color of his eyes. His tool belt was slung low on his slim hips. Brian licked his lips hungrily Justin gave Brian a coy little smile. Brian could feel his dick swell in his jeans.

“How long will it take you to put the bed together?”

Justin squatted down next to the pile of hand crafted wood. He smiled up at Brian. “Not long, you can give me a hand inserting the wood into the grooves.”

“Oh I’m good at inserting wood” Brian growled.

Justin’s eyes flashed with lust “I know.” Justin set up the four base boards first. Each end was pre cut with grooves so the pieces could interlock. He used good strong Amish glue, locked the pieces in place then gave it a extra tap with his hammer to make sure the glue set.

“You aren’t going to use any nails?” Brian asked a little skeptical.

“No, don’t need them. Don’t worry it’ll hold.”

Brian arched his brow and his tongue traveled to his cheek. “How many beds have you made?”

“Including this one?” Justin let out a puff of air as he thought. “Ten and I haven’t had any complaints yet.”

Brian helped heft the headboard into place. It was quite a bit bigger than the old one. Brian smirked; it’ll just give Justin something to hang onto while he fucked him into the mattress. His fingers ran over a chiseled design on the back.

“What’s this?”

Justin glanced up and saw Brian running his fingers over his seal. His heart did a little flip in his chest. “It’s my crafters seal. All the Amish have one, it’s so you can tell who made what. Mine is a maple leaf with my initials in the center. I made my initials a little fancier than usual, since it’s for you. I didn’t want it to be plane, even though no one will ever see it.” Justin shrugged a little.

The headboard had a Celtic knot trailing across the top of it; it angled down in the center with a Celtic triangle. The carving was stained black then highlighted in gold. It was a grand bed and he liked it very much. Brian held the headboard steady while Justin bent over to attach it to the baseboards. Brian couldn’t take his eyes off Justin’s perfect ass. When Justin stood up suddenly he was trapped between Brian’s arms still holding the headboard. Brian rubbed his groin against Justin’s ass. He was about ready to burst out of his jeans he was so hard. His breath tickled the shell of Justin’s ear.

“I hope you’re almost done, I’m so fucking hard. Just watching you makes me want to cum in my pants. I nearly did when I saw you in those clothes. You’re so fucking hot you know that?” Brian nipped playfully at Justin’s ear causing him to let out a startled yelp. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” He let out a shuddery breath. Justin’s dick was painfully hard and tenting his pants. His swaying tool belt only drew attention to his arousal.

Once the headboard was in place Brian and Justin struggled with the huge slab of wood that was to be the platform. They grunted and panted trying to get it to line up just right so it would set in the grooves of the base. Justin couldn’t help the giggle that escaped at some of Brian’s more creative curses. Justin secured the platform to the base. When he thought it would hold they got the mattress and placed it on the platform.

“Is it ready?” Brian asked.

“Yeah….”

Justin was swiftly tackled, they both landed on the bed. Brian pulled Justin on top of him. Brian kissed him soundly before tugging at his clothes.

“Fuck you got me so hot.”

Brian tugged open Justin’s shirt. He placed hard searing kisses all over Justin face. Justin unhooked his tool belt and let it drop over the side of the bed. His tools had been digging into him. The only tool he wanted to feel now was Brian’s. Brian had Justin naked and panting in ten seconds flat. He ripped open his jeans freeing his steel length. Justin crawled to the center of the bed with Brian hot on his trail. Brian kissed, nipped and licked at Justin’s spine. He snagged a condom from the bowl on the night stand.

Brian panted against Justin’s ear. “I just might have you make me a set of matching nightstands as well.”

“I’ll make anything you want” Justin panted. “Just hurry up and fuck me already.”

Brian blinked then laughed. “Where has the quiet little Amish boy gone?”

Justin nipped playfully at his coral lip. “He’s still around somewhere.”

Brian cornered him at the top of the bed. Justin automatically grasped the headboard. It was all how Brian imagined. “Let’s see if this bed can withstand a good hard fuck, you think you can take it hard?”

Justin shivered involuntarily “yeah.”

Brian petted Justin’s back with his free hand while he quickly prepared Justin. While Brian stroked on a condom Justin got his grip on the headboard. He arched his back and thrust his butt up to meet Brian. He felt positively wicked. The things they were about to do in this Amish built bed sent shudders through his body and heat to his cheeks. Brian entered him in one long smooth thrust. Justin gripped the headboard harder. Brian ran his hands over Justin’s chest and down his sides, he tweaked a pink hardened nipple.

“You ok?”

“Yes” Justin let out a shuddery sigh.

Brian thrust deeply within Justin. He swiveled and rocked his hips trying to give as much pleasure as he could. He couldn’t resist running his fingers through Justin’s silky swishing strands of gold. Brian pulled Justin’s neck to the side and began to nuzzle and nip. Justin moaned softly at all the sensations he was feeling. Brian was an amazing lover. Soon Brian was pounding into him forcefully. They wouldn’t last long at this pace. Brian kept up a constant friction against Justin prostate. Justin’s constant stream of moans made his dick swell even bigger. Brian’s hand traveled down to Justin’s dripping cock and began to jerk him off with quick long strokes. Justin cried out and splattered his thick creamy cum against the headboard. Brian gripped his hips tightly and shot his own heavy load up Justin’s ass.

They slid down the bed resting against each other. Brian’s arms came easily around Justin, even if he was all wet and sticky. Brian ran his finger through a rivulet of dripping cum on the headboard and licked it off his finger. “I hear by christen it fuck alter duex.”

Justin had his head resting against Brian’s chest. “Do you like your new bed?”

Brian thought for a moment. “Yeah I really like it. No one has ever made me anything quite this nice before and it held up during our fucking. I think we need to keep testing it out though, see if it can withstand a 10.0 fuck.”

Justin smiled seductively at Brian “Oh it will but your right, just to be sure we should put it through all the paces.”

They dragged themselves out of bed and into the shower to clean up. While they were in there they had some good clean wet fun. Brian pulled on his silk robe which Justin seemed to like very much on him. The boy couldn’t take his eyes off him. He lent Justin some sweats and a tee to change into.

“How about I order us some food?”

“Sure, I’m kinda hungry.”

Brian chuckled “you’re always hungry. How do you feel about Chinese food?” 

“I’ve never had it, whatever you want to get is fine.”

After he placed the order he went to join Justin on the sofa. They cuddled up against each other. Without really thinking Brian flicked on the tv. For him it was just something automatic even if he didn’t usually watch much tv. Brian felt Justin flinch against him at the sudden noise. Justin looked around the room to see where it was coming from. His eyes instantly landed on the flat panel on the wall.

He let out a gasp and jumped up. “Oh God how could you Brian! Ohh those poor people. You let them out of that box this instant!” Tears pooled in the corners of Justin’s eyes. He was trembling visibly. How could he be so wrong about Brian?

“Justin what the fuck? After all this time no one has shown you a tv?”

Justin sniffled looking warily at Brian. “No.”

Brian tugged a reluctant Justin onto his lap. He thumbed away a glistening tear and leaned in to kiss the tip of Justin’s nose. “It’s not real Justin. It’s just….” He thought of how to explain a tv to someone who has never seen one before. “It’s just moving pictures, no one is trapped it’s just their image. Like a very high tech photo only it’s not the same thing.”

Justin put his head in his hands. “I feel like such a fool. I’m sorry for thinking you could hurt someone like that.”

Brian said nothing and kissed the top of Justin’s head. He lifted Justin’s chin, “look.” He began flipping through the channels at random. “See nothing to be afraid of.” He landed a cartoon station. Justin saw a little yellow sponge bouncing around.

“That is so weird” Justin murmured. 

Brian chuckled “I suppose it is. I’m surprised you didn’t see it at Deb’s. She’s always watching tv.”

“Well she’s been working a lot lately. I can’t believe Daphne didn’t tell me about this!”

The buzzer sounded signaling that their food had arrived. Brian placed the remote in Justin’s hand and slid him off his lap. “This button changes the channel; find us something good to watch while I get the food.”

Justin looked at the slim box in his hand. He tentatively tapped the button with his index finger. When the channel changed he jumped slightly. Brian had been secretly watching him from the island. He wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Justin could just be so darn cute sometimes. He was like Gus in a way, everything was new to him. Secretly he liked to share all Justin’s discoveries with him. He shook his head as he went to pay for the food. The kid was turning him into a lesbian. When he came back with the cartons of food he lined them up along the coffee table. Brian groaned when he saw what was on the tv.

“Why am I not surprised, teenagers.”

Justin smiled up at him. “I like this one.”

“Of course you do it’s Mtv, millions of teenagers watch it.” He went into the kitchen to get his own expensive chopsticks. Those cheep wooden ones would never do. Brian sprawled out on the floor pillows. Justin flopped down next to him. Brian cursed a blue streak when he saw what was coming on. It happened to be ‘I love the 90’s.’

“What?” Justin asked.

“I hate that fuck head.” Brian pointed with the tip of his chopstick. 

Justin looked at the weasel like man with the beady eyes. He didn’t like the looks of him either. Brian knew that Justin would have a hard time with the chopsticks. Call him devious but he thought it would be a fun and educational experience. He first demonstrated with his own. Then he positioned Justin’s fingers on another set of chopsticks. He could only manage to pick up a bit of food for a few seconds before it quivered and fell back into the box.

Justin pouted “this is hard, no wonder you’re so skinny.”

Brian laughed and fed Justin a bite then tweaked his nose with the sticks. He handed over a fork and Justin happily dug in. A few moments later something caught Justin’s eye on the tv. Brian looked up.

“Oh fuck.” He scrambled to find the remote to change the channel. Brian happened to remember this spoof video even if it was a long time ago. He didn’t want it to upset or offend Justin even if it was meant to be funny. Justin stilled his hand.

“I want to see this” Justin said firmly.

The video that was unfolding was Amish Paradise starring weird Al Yankovic. It was the Amish buggy that initially got his attention. It had to be a surreal experience for Justin. Brian was a bit relieved when he heard Justin giggle. They showed Amish people stomping on electronic devices. He laughed outright when he saw them feeding pizza to chickens. Daphne had introduced him to the joys of pizza earlier in the week. Justin understood a lot of what exactly was being made fun of in the video. He covered his face, blushing deeply when he saw the man pumping a butter churn much like he had done back on the farm. Only he didn’t get excited at a passing girl.

“Oh my word how could they know about the butter churn!”

Brian laughed and rubbed his shoulder. “Now I’ve got a strong visual of little Justin when he first discovered masturbation.”

Justin was practically rolling around on the floor laughing when the barn frame fell over. Brian waited for Justin’s laughing fit to be over. “So I take it you’re not mad?”

“No, oh my word that was funny and pretty accurate in some spots too.” Justin grew quiet “Is that how people out here see the Amish?”

Brian shifted uncomfortably. “Justin what you have to understand is out here in this life there are mean spiteful people who get off on making fun of others. They thrive on teasing and tormenting others because they are unhappy miserable people with no life, it’s just how it is unfortunately. Someone will always mock and laugh at the different cultures, different races. They do it because they are ignorant and don’t understand. No one is immune the Amish, gays, everyone.”

Justin nodded in understanding. “That’s kinda sad. I can’t believe they put in the butter churn!” Justin’s giggles got the better of him again and all unhappy thoughts were forgotten.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Everyone had arrived at Deb's house hours ago everyone except for Brian and Emmett that is. Justin was only really concerned with one of the absentees. He sat on the couch playing with Gus. The baby giggled happily as Justin tickled his sides lightly.  
Justin heard the front door open. He knew it was Brian without having to look up. He tucked his arms underneath Gus' head and back lifting the baby up to his chest and cradled him as he stood. Justin gave Brian time to take off his coat and hang it before he moved towards him.  
"Hey," he mumbled always in awe of Brian the first few seconds they encountered each other.  
Grinning, Brian took Gus from the younger man's arms. Lifting Gus high in the air he replied "Hey." He brought Gus down and tucked him into his right arm using the left to reach out and hook around the back of Justin's neck. He drew him closer and kissed him softly.  
"Brian!" Michael darted over from his position by the girls and Vic. Shoving Justin out of the way; he grabbed a fistful of Brian's shirt and kissed him. "We've been waiting for you so we can eat dinner. Let's go! Ma, Brian's here! Let's eat, I'm starving! I'm sure Emmett will get here soon enough!"  
Brian allowed himself to be led by Mikey as he turned his head and rolled his eyes dramatically at Justin. Grinning, Justin just shrugged and walked behind them talking to Lindsay and Melanie when they asked him a question regarding some of his woodworking skills. They all found their seats around Deb's big table.  
Suddenly the door flew open again and a flushed, sweaty Emmett walked in. Shrugging out of his jacket he put it on a hanger and rushed into the dining room. Sitting down, he started apologizing to everyone.  
"I know I'm late again, I'm sorry!"  
Leaning back in his seat Gus now safely in his high chair Brian crossed his arms and stared knowingly at Emmett. "What did old Theodore do now?"  
Shifting uncomfortably Emmett looked around before muttering "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Continuing to just stare at Emmett Brian didn't look away until Emmett sighed in frustration and began telling the latest tale of Teddy's woes.  
"Well, we got some invite for a kinky sex party that was happening. When we got there, turns out it's in the back of some 18 wheeler. Well, we figured we might as well check it out since we were there. Long story short Teddy found someone and was preparing to allow him, well access. As he turned to…" Emmett looked around and blushed. "Well he hit his dick on the side of the truck. It was all metal and well you've all seen 'A Christmas Story' so I don't need to explain the rest."  
"You've got to fuckin' kidding me! Deb exclaimed.  
"You know" Brian began leaning forward with his forearms braced on the table. "A dick, even Theodore's deserves a certain level of respect. If he can't give it to him it should be removed."

Brian just shrugged as he faced six glares.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Michael was particularly annoying tonight."  
Brian walked back out of the kitchen a glass in each hand. Reaching Justin he handed the blonde one of them.  
“It’s for midnight. It's the same stuff we had at Babylon so you'll like it and yes Michael most definitely out did himself tonight. I don't know what his fucking problem is" Brian replied.  
He took both their glasses and set it down on the coffee table in front of them. Placing a hand on Justin's chest he shoved him back roughly on the couch and attacked the blonde’s mouth.  
"Brian" Justin pushed at Brian weakly not really attempting to fight him, but making his protest known.   
Pulling away Brian stared at Justin "What?" before he bent down and attacked the blonde’s neck.  
"It's five minutes to midnight. You said you'd mmmm, turn on the Oh! Box so that we could watch the ball drop." Justin murmured attempting to focus while he melted under Brian's lips.  
"It's a shiny ball. It's in the sky. It comes down. End of story" Brian explained not stopping his task.  
"Please?" Justin asked. Brian pulled away and looked into the blue eyes below him. Justin was nibbling on his lower lip out of nervousness. Sighing, Brian leaned down and kissed him on the mouth once more before moving to grab the remote. Turning on the "box" Brian sat back on the couch and watched as Justin perked up.  
"It's really odd seeing all those people in there. I mean, really...one day you'll have to explain the mechanics of getting caught up in this crazy mischief." Justin sat up tucking his legs underneath him. Brian just grinned at the kid's excitement glad to witness it. He'd never had a chance to be so un...well unjaded.  
A few minutes later the big numbers on the screen popped up signaling the final countdown. As the one came and disappeared, the people on the screen jumped up and down hugging each other while above them the ball began it's decent. Justin gasped and his hand went to his throat. He saw that the ball slowed down before stopping completely at the bottom.  
Looking at Brian wide-eyed he said, “That was amazing!" He leaned forward to grab his glass and gestured for Brian to do the same. Clinking their glasses together they drank, never looking away from each other. Setting the now empty glasses down Justin licked his lips and looked at Brian.  
"What happens now?" he asked innocently.  
"Now," Brian replied, arching an eyebrow he made a show of positioning himself over Justin in a way that forced the teen to lay back to accommodate him "we celebrate."   
Brian pushed back the thoughts that invaded him. Here he was with Justin. Supposedly whatever you were doing at the stroke of midnight would follow you all through the year. He didn’t believe in that shit. He very much doubted that Justin would be with him next year. He’d take what he could and be happy with the time he had with Justin. Brian leaned down to capture Justin's lips with his own once more. Together body and soul, each rang in the New Year in a way that they never had before and would never forget.


	12. Chapter 12

Author’s notes: I’m sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story. I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me, especially Mariana I’ll make every effort to finish off this story in a timely manner. Also I’m continuing on solo for anyone that’s interested. So on with the show.

* * *

Brian was in a peaceful place half asleep but not quite awake. He stretched his leg muscles under the nice warm duvet. Brian rolled over on his side and stretched out his arm intending to pull his little blonde closer. His hand hit the cold sheets. He groaned and opened his eyes, no Justin. Then he remembered that Justin hadn’t stayed the night. He ran his hand through his sleep tussled hair and blew out a puff of air. That was the first time that he had remembered reaching for Justin in his sleep. Its official he was turning into a hopeless lesbian. He stretched and turned off the alarm before it could go off. Maybe he could get Justin to spend the night more often. He never thought that he would actually mind sharing his bed, waking up next to someone. No not someone Justin.

Brian’s hand snaked under the depths of the warm blankets. His hand rested on his stomach. As he thought of Justin, his hand inched lower gripping his morning hard on. He kept his strokes feather light at first, teasing touches to get his blood pumping. He imagined Justin was here with him, touching him just the way he liked. Brian moaned deep in his throat. He spread his legs further apart. His other hand played with his balls. He could feel the pre cum bubbling at his slit. He rubbed his thumb through it, making the head of his cock slick. Brian growled low in his throat. He picked up the pace a bit. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he fisted his cock. His back arched and he grunted as he came suddenly. Brian’s hand and stomach were sticky with his hot morning cum.

He threw back the blankets and padded into the bathroom. He got the shower started and stepped under the hot spray and began soaping himself. After he was clean and awake he went through his other morning rituals. As he walked into the bedroom clad only in a small red towel he stopped and took in his new bed. A smile played across his lips. It was really a great bed. Something occurred to him though.

He should get a new mattress. He had a new bed it only stood to reason that he get a new mattress. It was only a small over sight. He hand been a bit distracted when Justin was putting the frame together. He would order one on line and with any luck the new one would arrive before he and Justin had another sleepover. Then they could christen it together. He selected a suit and began to dress. When he checked the time he knew he would have to forgo coffee. He’d pick some up on the way.

Brian strode confidently through the office with latte in hand. He stopped off at Cynthia’s desk.

“Morning boss.”

“Hey Cynthia are those the boards I’ve been waiting for?” He saw them propped up behind her desk.

“Yes they are.”

“Good, bring them in.”

He breezed into his office, hung up his coat and placed his briefcase within reach. Brian settled back in his office chair and took his first sip of coffee and burned himself. He cursed a blue streak as Cynthia tried to hide her smile as she propped up the latest ad boards. He stared at the offending latte on his desk then got up to examine the boards. His lips curved in dissatisfaction. “What the fuck? Cynthia.”

“Yes boss.”

“Get Bob up here, now!” His voice was low with quiet anger.

If there was anything he couldn’t stand it was incompetence in the work place. While he waited to chew Bob a new one he scrolled through his e mail.

As Bob walked past Cynthia’s desk she opened her mouth to warn him but then shut it. She never did like Bob and she was looking forward to the show. She took pleasure in seeing them come out of Brian’s office less than a man with tail firmly tucked between legs.

As soon as Bob entered his office he snapped “shut the door.” He gestured to the boards absently. “What the fuck is that?”

Bob stared blankly at the boards. “Uhhh there uh the boards you wanted.”

“Wrong, that” he pointed to the offending boards “is a flaming pile of horse shit. I wouldn’t even know where to begin to tell you where you went wrong and I’m not going to bother.” He leaned back in his chair idly squeezing his stress ball. “That isn’t your best work. I expect no less than your best work to cross my desk. Are we clear?”

“Yes Mr. Kinney.”

“Good because if I keep receiving substandard work I see a pink slip in your future. Take them away and have them on my desk before I leave.”

Bob duly chastened scurried to collect the offending boards then slunk out of the office. Having forgotten one of the boards Brian snatched it up opened the door and flung it out after Bob’s retreating back. Brian settled back in his chair and sighed. “I love my job.”

Cynthia watched the board go sailing after Bob, she didn’t even hide her smirk. “I love my job.”

Brian got on line and ordered a mattress just like the one he’d had. In the years since he had gotten the last one, they supposedly improved it. The new mattress was scheduled to come sometime within the week; they would even take away his old one. 

Brian waded through a mountain of paperwork and returned a few calls before he decided to break for lunch. The weather was sub zero and a bit icy out. Where the fuck was the February thaw he wondered. Before he could ask Cynthia to order in she buzzed his office.

“There is a Daphne here to see you.”

Brian pressed a button. “Send her in.”

He tried to keep calm as a million thoughts raced through his mind. He sat back in his chair the picture of calm, he was anything but.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Brian relaxed a little it didn’t seem like Sunshine was in trouble. “Well I was just about to take a lunch break, care to join me?”

“Sure” Daphne couldn’t help but smile. Brian was so handsome. Justin was one lucky fucker.

Brian called Cynthia in and she took their orders.

“So what’s on your mind?”

“This Sunday is Justin’s Birthday.”

“Ok and you’re telling me this because?”

Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes. “So you’d know and maybe actually get him something. While Justin is at his art class the gang is getting together to plan a party for him. He’s never had a party and you know how Deb is and Emmett for that matter. They wouldn’t hear of not throwing him a surprise party. Basically what we need you to do is come over in the morning and lure him away from the house and keep him busy which shouldn’t be to hard.” She blushed as she caught his smirk.

Cynthia delivered their food and they ate in silence for awhile.

“Fine I can keep the lad busy while you guys do what ever it is you’re planning on doing.”

“Vic is going to make his famous chocolate butter cream cake. Emmett is going to decorate Deb’s house.”

“God help us all” Brian muttered. 

“Um Brian, do you think you could keep Michael from coming? He’d probably just find a way to ruin Justin’s day. Those two just can’t stand each other.”

He gave her a tongue in cheek smirk. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks” she smiled happily.

“Eighteen, our little Sunshine is turning into a fine man. By the way how do the Amish celebrate a birthday or don’t they?”

“Well mostly it’s just a big dinner with the family.” Daphne finished her sandwich. “So you’ll keep Justin busy on Sunday?”

“Yeah, I’ll come over first thing in the morning.”

“Thanks Brian” she smiled.  
**********

For the rest of the day Brian agonized over what to get Justin for his birthday. Despite what everyone thought he wanted to give Justin something special. He didn’t have any idea what that something could be. It was almost like a riddle. What do you give an Amish boy that showed you cared? He also wanted it to be something Justin could take with him when he went back home, which didn’t leave a lot of options.

He’d love to see a delicate platinum chain around his wrist. It wouldn’t make sense to give him anything he couldn’t take with him. Cynthia tapped on the door and he glanced up. 

“I’m going home boss.” She noticed his pensive mood. “Anything I can help you with before I go?”

Brian shifted in his chair and sighed. “What do you get someone who’s never had a real birthday, something special that they’ll actually be able to take with them when they leave?”

Cynthia tilted her head to the side pondering Brian’s dilemma. “It’s Justin’s birthday, you know the Amish boy staying at Deb’s.”

Cynthia smiled “I believe you’ve mentioned him a time or to. A gift from the heart is usually the best gift.”

Brian huffed a laugh. “Some question the existence of mine.” 

“I don’t.”

Brian smiled slightly “well don’t let that get around.”

“Why don’t you take him someplace you know he’d enjoy? I’m sure he’d be just happy to spend the day with you.”

“You’re probably right; he’s always so easy to please.” 

“You should bring him by the office sometime I’d love to meet him.”

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth not making any promises. “We’ll see.”

Brian stayed a few more hours then headed home. When he got home he took out a beer and took a hefty draught, then headed up to the bedroom to change. When he came down dressed in jeans and a tee, beer in hand he flopped down on the sofa. Brian turned on the tv and flipped through the stations. Suddenly out of the blue he had an idea of what he could give Justin. He got up and went to his storage room. He dug around till he found the right box. Brian went through the contents of the box. He didn’t think too much about it, he didn’t want to second guess himself. It would have to do. Brian carried the box back to the loft where he could go through it where the light was better.

He went through the box more carefully then packed it back up. Brian figured that Justin would love anything he gave him, especially if it came from him. The boy was smitten; Brian wasn’t ready to admit he felt the same way. He got out a marker and wrote Justin’s name on the side of the cardboard box. Brian took the box up to his bedroom and secreted the box away in the back of his closet. The old cardboard box had seen better days and was a bit plain so Brian reminded himself to pick up a bow for it after all presentation was everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Justin’s birthday was bright and sunny. The melting snow gleamed brightly. Brian dressed casually in jeans and a dark forest green sweater that brought out the color of his eyes. He grabbed a bag from his closet then was out the door. Brian stopped off at the coffee and pastry place on his way to Deb’s. He got himself a large coffee and Justin a hot chocolate. He also got Justin a croissant with the ends dipped in chocolate. The boy did love his sweets. Justin mentioned once that most Amish loved sweets. That’s why they were forever baking pies, cakes and cookies. He had to admit he was looking forward to spending the day with Justin. He loved to just watch Justin as he discovered new things. Brian let himself in and stopped to say hello to Vic who was sitting in the kitchen.

“Hey Vic.”

Vic smiled at Brian “the princess is still asleep.” 

Brian smirked “well then I guess I’ll just have to wake him up. We’ll get out of your way after the lad has his breakfast.”

Vic chuckled “just remember the walls are thin.”

Brian gave his patented tongue in cheek smirk. “That just means old queens won’t have to listen at the door.”

Brian climbed the stairs and quietly entered Justin’s room. He stood there for a moment just watching Justin sleep. The boy was too cute for his own good. Justin lay on his stomach with his pillow clutched in his arms. His cheeks were a sleep warmed pink. His perfect lips were softly parted. Justin’s ass was upturned underneath the mound of blankets. Brian crept to the side of the bed. He tugged the covers downward. Justin moaned in his sleep in protest at the loss of warmth. Justin had worn sweats to bed. Brian eased the sweats down and began to nibble on Justin sweet ass. Justin yelped as he was startled awake.

“Brian! Mmm what are you doing?”

“Having breakfast.” 

Brian mumbled then went back to his nibbling. Justin buried his face in his pillow to hide his blush and to stifle a moan. Brian shrugged off his winter jacket and crawled on the small bed next to Justin. He rolled Justin over. Brian took Justin’s morning hard on between his lips. Justin hips lifted at the contact. He was already hard and leaking. Brian took his time, Justin was a delicacy that was meant to be savored. He licked around the head gathering up all the spilt pre cum. Justin watched him through heavy lidded eyes. He kissed the tip then gave it a teasing lick. Then inch by inch he swallowed Justin down till his dick hit the back of his throat. Justin’s soft panting and little whimpers made him rock hard. Justin fisted his hair as he began to bob over his groin. Brian used his talented tongue and throat muscles to bring him off. Justin lay dazed and panting. Brian leaned in and kissed him letting him taste the remnants of himself.

“I always said I like cream with my coffee.” He sat up and began drinking his coffee. After Justin caught his breath and straightened his sweats Brian handed him his hot chocolate and the croissant.

Justin gave him a big smile. “You brought me breakfast?” Brian just shrugged and continued to drink his coffee. Justin took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Mmm this is good. So what are you doing here so early?”

“Do I need a reason to see you?”

Justin smiled and shook his head “no.”

“I thought we could spend the day together just the two of us; that is if you didn’t have any other plans. You didn’t have any special plans today did you?” 

Justin thought a moment. “No, not really.”

He dug into the white pastry bag. Justin wiggled happily when he found the huge croissant. Justin broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth. He made a happy little moaning sigh. Brian shifted on the bed and silently groaned.

“Are you trying to make me cum in my pants?” 

Justin looked up at him innocently. “Sorry but it’s so good.” Justin sat himself on Brian’s lumpy lap. He held up a bite of the pastry to Brian’s lips. “Have some with me.”

Brian shook his head and kept his lips tightly shut.

“Oh come on you can’t live on coffee and my seed for breakfast.”

Brian huffed a laugh and Justin fed him. Justin boldly licked a crumb off Brian’s lips then gave him a sweet kiss. Brian gave up trying to fight Justin and let himself be fed. They shared the delicious pastry till it was gone. Then Justin being the kind soul that he was relieved Brian of his hard on.

“So where are you taking me?” Justin asked excitedly.

“No place special really, just dress casual. Anything in your closet will do.”

Justin pouted a little. “You’re not going to tell me?”

Brian rolled his eyes. If given the chance he bet Justin could be a real drama princess. “I’m taking you to a museum. I thought you’d enjoy looking at some paintings, soak up some culture. The place I really want to take you isn’t open yet so we’ll have to kill some time.”

When Brian didn’t say more he scurried off to take a quick shower. Brian didn’t join Justin or they would be even longer in leaving and he knew everyone was waiting for them to clear out so they could get started with their plans. Brian had to restrain himself from attacking Justin when he returned fresh from his shower, slightly damp and clad only in a small white towel. Justin selected black cargos and a baby blue sweater. Brian lounged on the bed watching him dress. Justin couldn’t help blushing. Brian stood up and encircled him in his arms. He kissed him softly and then whispered close to his seashell ear, “happy birthday Justin.”

Justin let out a soft gasp. “How did you know?”

Brian smirked “a little birdie named Daphne told me. Come on lets get going.”

They walked down the stairs hand in hand. Justin grabbed his coat and scarf from the hall closet. “Brian’s taking me to a museum” Justin told Vic excitedly.

“That’s great have a good time.”

“I’ll have him back at a decent hour” he said more for Justin’s benefit in keeping up with the ruse. It was already agreed upon that someone would call his cell so he would know when to bring Justin back for his surprise party.

Brian silently congratulated himself on the museum idea. Justin was in his element among the paintings. While Justin’s bright eyes drank in every painting Brian couldn’t tear his eyes away from Justin. With every painting he saw he had this look of astonished wonder on his face and his ever present sunshine smile was firmly in place. Brian wondered to himself if he had ever been that happy in his life. The answer was quick in coming. He’d never felt one tenth of Justin’s joy in his life, not until a little Amish boy snuck in under his radar. 

Justin babbled happily all the way back to the Jeep. “I’ve never seen anything like that in all my life, so many paintings. It’s almost like a dream that such a place would exist. I think I like the one’s with all the bright colors.”

“Abstracts” Brian supplied.

“Yeah, and that huge marble statue of that man lying on his side.” Justin breathed softly “so beautiful, it reminded me of you.” Brian couldn’t hide his smile. “I wish I could create art like that.”

“You will if you want it bad enough. You’re very talented. With every piece of handcrafted furniture you make you’re creating art so don’t sell your self short.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Deb’s there was a flurry of activity and Emmett was firmly planted in the thick of it. He assigned everyone a job and then dashed around to see that it was being done the right way. More than one person wanted to kill him.

“Deb those streamers need some extra twist to them. Oh and Teddy blow, those balloon’s aren’t going to inflate themselves.”

Ted muttered “maybe if you lent me some of your hot air it would get done faster.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing” he continued to puff away till he was red in the face.

Daphne tried to keep out of everyone’s way while she struggled with the extra leaves for the dining table. She idly wondered what Justin was doing. No doubt he was having the time of his life with Brian. She tried to stop the ex rated thoughts from entering her mind, he was her best friend for craps sake. She couldn’t help it though the Brian and Justin show was just too tempting. She’d have to make him spill the details later.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian pulled the Jeep into a parking place in front of an old looking building.

“Brian what is this place?”

“This is where I come sometimes to relax and have fun. I’ve never shared this with anyone not even Mikey.” He noticed Justin’s big grin. “Yeah I thought you’d like that. I’m going to teach you the fine art of bowling.”

Justin rolled the word around in his mouth while Brian got his bowling bag out of the back seat. As soon as Brian ushered him into the building he could feel Justin flinch at the loud noise of the bowling alley. Brian stroked Justin’s back to calm him.

“It’s ok; you’ll get use to it.”

Brian secured a lane for them and got Justin some shoes. He had stripped off his sweater so he was left in a t shirt. Brian wiggled his eyebrows. “Now the fun part selecting a ball, as you can see I brought my own. It’s important to have a good fit. You want a ball that’s not too heavy and not to light but jusssst right.” Justin blushed at Brian’s double entendre. Brian loved to see the boy blush and squirm. Ironically they found Justin a sparkly sapphire blue ball.

Brian went first to demonstrate how it was done. As always he bowled two perfect strikes. Justin watched Brian intently, in awe of the poetry in motion. Brian’s body made a perfect line every time he released the ball.

“You’re going to teach me how to do that!”

“Well maybe not quite like that. It takes a lot of practice but I’ll teach you how to bowl a strike, knock all those pins down. Come on it’s your turn.” Brian crooked his finger at Justin. He walked Justin up to the line then moved around behind him. He put his hands on his shoulders. “Just relax and have fun.” He nudged Justin’s left foot over. ”Put your left foot here on the second diamond.” He put his arm around Justin’s waist and held his wrist straight. “Practice swinging the ball back and forth, feel the flow. Concentrate on keeping your hand and wrist as straight as possible.”

Justin was having a hard time concentrating on anything. Between the loud crashing of the alley and Brian’s arm’s wrapped around him with his groin pressed up against his ass. It was a wonder he didn’t drop the ball on Brian’s foot. Brian’s warm breath against his ear made the back of his neck prickle.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“When I say now let the ball go.” He tightened his grip on Justin. He swung Justin’s arm back then guided it forward, both moving as one. “Now” Brian whispered in his ear. Justin let the ball go. It slowly traveled down the lane. It kept its course for a while then slowly started to edge to the side till it finally dropped into the gutter. They were interrupted by the voices of loud men.

“Couple of fags, makes me sick. Hey why don’t you stay on Liberty where you belong or better yet stay home and knit?”

Brian turned on them, the anger rising up in his chest. “Why don’t you shut the fuck up? I could out bowl you any day of the fucking week with one arm tied behind my back.”

Secretly they knew it too. They had recognized Brian from all the times they saw him, had even invited him to join them. Brian had never been interested; he could smell a homophobic fag hater a mile away. When he came here it was to relax and have fun and he always did it alone. Now they just realized he was a fag and felt threatened. 

“Lucky for you I’ve got better things to do like teach my boyfriend the fine art of how to handle balls oops I mean ball.”

There was some grumbling but they went back to their game, finished quickly then left. Brian slung his arm around Justin’s shoulders.

“Ignore them, lesson number 76 there will always be assholes out to ruin your day, don’t let them cuz they aren’t worth it.”

Justin looked up at Brian and smiled softly. “You called me your boyfriend.”

Brian found an interesting crack in the floor to stare at. “Slip of the tongue.”

Justin heaved a little sigh. “I guess there is no escaping intolerance and hatred, as a gay man or Amish.”

Brian frowned “who would hate the Amish?”

“You’d be surprised. Some people can’t stand the fact that we reject modern technology so they test our temper to see if we’ll fight back. Sometimes they take our pictures without permission. Men like them even try to run our buggies off the road. Our buggies tend to tear up your paved roads.

“Fuck!” He didn’t realize what the Amish had to put up with. “Don’t they know they could seriously hurt someone? Have you ever been hurt?” Brian asked with concern.

“No, not my family in particular. About two years ago there was a hit and run. The buggy was smashed to pieces. The mother and daughter died instantly. The father was badly injured.”

Brian shuddered and held Justin tighter. “Come on lets try again. Don’t let those assholes throw ya.”

This time Brian stood off to the side next to Justin. Justin’s ball looked like it would travel the same path as his first. Justin had a frustrated pout on his face. To his surprise the ball held on just barely and clipped the last two pins. Justin spun around facing Brian with a big smile on his face and spontaneously hugged Brian, the taunting of the men long forgotten. Brian wrapped his arms around his boy. He buried his nose in Justin’s long blonde hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

“Good job sunny boy.”

They continued on with their game each taking turns. Justin enjoyed watching Brian even more. He found he couldn’t stop staring at Brian’s ass. A couple times Brian even caught him much to his embarrassment. Brian just chuckled and wore a satisfied smirk on his face. The attraction worked both ways though. Brian couldn’t seem to keep his hands off Justin. He would find reasons to adjust Justin’s position or just casually touch him.

As the game progressed Justin got a bit better. Brian was glad he chose to share this with Justin. He’d had fun teaching Justin. He watched Justin take his turn, his eyes fixed on Justin’s round bubble butt. Reluctantly he drew his eyes away from Justin’s ass when he heard the ball start to travel down the lane. They each held their breath as the ball kept traveling towards the center pin. As if in slow motion the ball tunked against the center pin and in procession each pin was knocked down. Justin spun around excitedly. His excitement brought color to his cheeks. The sight of him took Brian’s breath away. He was stunningly beautiful. 

“I did it Brian!”

“I see that.”

In the heat of the moment Brian picked him up and spun him around then dramatically dipped him and placed a tender kiss on his parted lips. When Brian lifted him back up Justin looked around nervously. 

“We probably shouldn’t have done that here.”

“Eh fuck em.” There were only a small group of elderly ladies unabashedly watching them. Brian nodded his head towards them. “Probably made their whole year watching us.”

Brian slung his arm around Justin as they left the bowling alley. Before they got to the Jeep Brian’s phone went off. Justin thought it was his and did a hoping little jump. Brian couldn’t help but laugh. When Justin turned his annoyed glair at him he laughed even more. “Relax it’s mine.” Brian pulled out his phone and flipped it open. “Yeah, ok” Brian checked his watch. “About fifteen minutes, I’m leaving now.” When he put his phone back in his pocket he already had a creative lie on the tip of his tongue. “That was work; I have to run to pick up some boards. There was a major fuck up on Friday; the boards had to be redone for a major presentation I have to give on Monday. I’ll drop you off at Deb’s first.”

“Oh ok.” Justin felt a stab of disappointment. He’d been having so much fun with Brian, he didn’t want it to end. He did understand though that work came first. Brian pulled him in for a kiss when they got into the Jeep. Brian could tell how Justin was feeling but the small lie was a necessary evil. All would be reveled soon.  
XXXXXXXXXXX

Brian pulled up to Deb’s then shut the engine off. Justin looked at him a bit confused. He figured Brian needed to get right to work. Brian gave him a knowing look. “Like I could get away with just dropping you off with out seeing Deb.”

Justin laughed and nodded that was too true. They got out and walked to the front of the Jeep. Brian’s arm came around Justin as they walked up the slushy path. When they got to the door Brian maneuvered Justin in front of him but still kept his arms around the boy. Justin let himself in and nearly jumped out of his skin when everyone yelled “Surprise.” Justin had a deer in the headlights look on his face. Brian held his trembling body close, he hugged Justin from behind and whispered in his ear.

“It’s alright everyone just wanted to surprise you for your birthday.”

Daphne giggled at Justin’s shock. She ran over to hug her friend and pull him into the room. “Happy Birthday Justin, I can tell you were surprised.”

Justin took in the brightly colored decorations. “Who did all this?”

“Everyone, Brian was just the fun distraction so we could decorate the place without you here. I also want to hear all about that distraction down to the last detail.”

Before he knew it Deb was squeezing the life out of him and Mel and Lindz were kissing him. He only had a moments reprieve before Emmett was hugging him. 

“Happy Birthday baby.”

Justin blushed unsure of what to do, he wasn’t use to everyone making such a fuss over him. Brian slipped up beside him and he felt instantly better. Brian led him over to an overstuffed recliner sat down then pulled him down to sit on his lap. The coffee table was littered with brightly colored cards and packages. It was an unspoken rule that Emmett would be mistress of ceremonies.

“Well let’s get this party started and what is a party without lots of presents.” He thrust a bright pink package into Justin’s hands. “This one’s from me sweetie.” 

Brian mumbled “Christ even the wrapping paper’s gay.”

Emmett gave him a scathing glare. Justin slowly tore off the paper of the gaily wrapped package on his lap. Brian had his arm casually wrapped around him with his hand resting on his stomach. Justin pulled off the last of the wrapping then opened the lid on the box. He took out a baby blue shirt. As he shook it out his eyes grew wide and he couldn’t help but blush. On the front of the shirt was a big outline of a penis in rhinestones.

“Isn’t that shirt just darling?” Emmett cooed.

Debbie let out a cackle of a laugh.

Justin was almost speechless. “Em I… I don’t know what to say.”

Emmett waved him away. “You’ll be the talk of Babylon in that little number.”

“Yeah you’ll have to wear that when we go to Babylon again.”

Justin whipped his head around and stared at Brian in horror. He simply couldn’t wear this shirt in public, no way. Then he saw Brian give him a sly wink and shake his head. He breathed a sigh of relief Brian had only been kidding.

Daphne handed him an envelope with sparkly glitter stickers all over it. She grinned “I thought it would come in handy, I know you wanted to do more projects.” Justin pulled out a gift certificate to the local craft store. “All you have to do is pick out what you want and hand over that card” Daphne explained. “A certain amount has already been prepaid.”

“Thank you Daphne I can definitely put this to good use.”

Brian grumbled “I try so hard to set an example, teach him how to be a man and you go and undermine my teachings. You’ll have him knitting again in no time.” Brian let out a suffering sigh.

Daphne and Justin giggled. “Quilting” Justin corrected.

Lindsay handed Justin a festively decorated bag inside was an envelope and a small box. Justin carefully opened the envelope first. It was a certificate for two at one of Pittsburgh’s better restaurants. Brian arched a brow duly impressed. 

“I’m sure you’ll be taking the asshole with you” Mel griped. 

Justin laced his fingers with Brian’s. He couldn’t stand anyone talking bad about Brian.

“He could always take me, I need to eat too.” Daphne jokingly replied to defuse the tense situation. Justin smiled at her gratefully. He opened up the small box. Lindsay murmured that it was a small token from Gus for being such a good babysitter. Lying on a bit of fluff was a small plastic beaded bracelet in the color of the rainbow. Justin automatically slipped it on his wrist.

Vic handed Justin a neatly wrapped present. “Sis and I wanted you to have that.”

“That’s right Sunshine your apart of this family now, you always will be. You’re just the one to pass our secrets on to.” 

Curious Justin opened his present. When the wrappings fell away an old leather bound book was reveled. He opened the book at random. Justin recognized what the book was right away. It was Deb and Vic’s recipe book. He flipped through the book noticing two different handwritings, Deb’s and Vic’s. Justin blinked back tears and cradled the book to his chest.

“Thank you so much, you don’t know what this means to me. I’ll treasure it always.”

Vic waved him off. “We know how much you like to cook, use it in good health.”

Brian murmured under his breath but Justin heard him.

“I’m sure he’ll give it to his pretty little wife.”

Justin frowned at Brian’s words but then found himself accepting a gift from Ted. He opened another envelope. Justin puzzled over the small document.

“It’s a savings bond” Ted announced. “I didn’t really know what to get you; I thought it might be helpful.” 

Brian explained the concept of a savings bond to Justin.

Justin looked around the room. “Thank you all so much, all your gifts were very thoughtful. I’ll always be grateful to you for accepting me into your family.”

Mel couldn’t help but bring it to everyone’s attention. “What did you get Justin Brian? Oh wait you don’t do birthdays, typical.”

Everyone looked at Brian who arched his brow.

“Brian doesn’t have to get me a present. We had a great day that’s more than enough.” Something occurred to Justin. “Oh don’t you have to get to work? I didn’t mean to make you late.”

Brian chuckled “it’s ok Sunny boy it was a teeny lie, I needed an excuse to bring you back here didn’t I?”

Justin smiled in realization.

“I did get Justin something it’s just not here, it’s at the loft.”

Mel scoffed “a birthday fuck typical.” 

Brian snarked back, “I said it was at the loft not in my pants, although that would make a great present too.”

“Everyone come and eat I made Justin’s favorite, lasagna.” 

Everyone made their way to the dining table. Lindsay reminded Mel to stop bad mouthing Brian in front of Justin. She knew Mel’s harsh words against Brian upset him. Brian and Justin sat next to each other while Daphne claimed the other seat next to Justin. Brian held Justin’s hand under the table while Justin ate with gusto. In between bites he chattered away about visiting the museum with Brian. He talked quite a bit with Lindsay about art.

When dinner was over Vic brought out a triple chocolate cake with 18 candles on it. Brian stood up and pulled his lighter out of his pocket. He quickly lit all the candles. “It’s customary for the birthday boy to make a wish and blow,” Brian smirked tongue firmly in cheek.

Justin smiled up at Brian “ok.” He paused looking at the glowing cake. It was so beautiful. His mind raced what to wish for but then it was suddenly clear what he wanted. His eyes fluttered shut as he made his wish.

Brian murmured next to Daphne. “Should you be doing that?”

Daphne held a small digital camera at the ready. “Ahh he’ll get over it, besides it’s moments like these that need to be captured. I’ll give you a copy.” 

“Deal.”

As Justin leaned over and blew out the candles Daphne covertly took his picture then hid the camera away. She whispered to Brian, “I even got a picture of him opening his presents while sitting on your lap.”

“Daphne you sneaky devil I didn’t even notice.” 

As Deb was cutting the cake Brian made an announcement. “Make Justin’s piece to go, I want to take him back to the loft.”

Everyone was loud in their protest against that idea. Mel turned red in the face, she looked like she wanted to explode. 

Brian looked around the room. “What? He opened his presents. You’ve all got to talk to him and he had dinner what more could there possibly be to do?”

Debbie put a fist on her hip. “While I think I can speak for everyone that we would love to have Justin stay and spend more time with him on his birthday. It’s your choice honey, this is your day.”

Justin looked around the room a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t want to offend anyone since they went to so much trouble putting together this little party but he was anxious to spend more time with Brian. He couldn’t get enough of the older man and he was more than a bit curious to see what Brian had in store for him at the loft.

“Well I don’t want to be rude, the party was really great but I’m going with Brian.”

Deb cut two huge slabs of cake and put plastic wrap over the plate while Justin got his coat. Deb handed over the cake. “Play safe honey.”

Justin blushed a deep red. He was fairly certain he knew what she was referring to. As he left with Brian Daphne was grinning like a fool and giving him the thumbs up. After the couple left bets were placed that before midnight Justin would be getting a birthday fucking, they would end up wrong.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the loft Justin set his cake on the kitchen island. He couldn’t help but notice the big box on the kitchen table. There wasn’t any doubt it was for him, it had his name on it and a big red bow sat on top. Justin couldn’t help the big smile that was on his face.

“Well go on I know you want to.”

Justin lifted up on his toes to give Brian a peck on the lips before he scurried over to the box. Brian stood anxiously behind him as Justin carefully lifted off the bow. Then he pulled the flaps back and peered inside. He lifted out one book then another the box was filled with books.

Brian couldn’t read Justin’s expression and feared the worst. “I didn’t know what to get you I…. I wanted to give you something you could use.”

Justin turned with a big smile on his face and hugged Brian tight. “I love them, there perfect.”

Brian let out a sigh of relief. “They’re all my old high school and college text books. You’re always so willing to learn. I just thought you could get a little more education while you were here.”

Justin hugged the books to his chest. “This is my most favorite present ever. I hated to give up school but I was needed on the farm and it’s the Amish way. Every time my family would go to town I’d go to the library, it was never very often though.”

Brian leaned in and kissed Justin. “I’m glad you like them. I’m going to take a shower.”

Justin was truly torn between wanting to look through the text books and taking a shower with Brian.

Brian chuckled “stay here and look at your book, I’ve got to prepare a surprise for you anyway.”

Justin happily sat down and flipped through the text books but it was awfully hard to concentrate on them with a stiff member. Brian was naked in the shower and he said there would be a surprise which meant sex! He packed up the books again and went into the bedroom to wait for Brian. He noticed the bathroom door was shut which he thought was a bit odd. Brian never closed the door. Justin pulled off his clothes then sat ready and waiting in the middle of the bed and stared patiently at the door like an eager puppy ready to play. His hand drifted down to touch himself. His touch was feather light and teasing. He felt a bit naughty touching himself in Brian’s bed so he stopped. He knew Brian wouldn’t mind but he’d be embarrassed getting caught. Besides he didn’t know how much longer Brian would be and didn’t want to get too worked up.

Finally at long last the door opened and Brian came out naked. He was still slightly damp from his shower. His lips curved in a smirk when he saw Justin was anxiously waiting for him. Brian stretched out on the bed next to Justin. He arched a brow as he looked down at Justin’s stiff cock.

“Someone’s anxious.”

Brian leaned into Justin for a kiss. He pulled Justin on top of him so he was blanked in Amish boy. They made out like a couple of horney teenagers swapping spit and hungry kisses.

“I have a surprise for you” Brian said panting.

Justin gave him a big smile. “So you said.”

Brian stretched out his arm and grabbed up a condom. Without saying a word he held it up and gave it to Justin. Justin frowned in confusion and stared at the condom like he’d never seen one in his life. 

Brian huffed a little sigh. “Every good bottom should know how to top properly. I did say I was going to teach you everything.”

Justin’s eyes suddenly got big. “Oh!” Then he fell silent, he couldn’t think of anything to say for several seconds. “Are you sure? I don’t know how, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Do I have to put a bow on my ass? Of course I’m sure and you’ll be fine, I’ll guide you. Now get to work.” Brian laid there patiently in the middle of the bed, Justin needed to learn some moves of his own. Justin sat up staring down at Brian. He always followed Brian’s lead; now that Brian put the reins in his hands he was more than a little overwhelmed. “I’m waiting” Brian sing songed.”

Justin planted a big kiss on Brian’s tempting lips. He pictured all the things Brian usually did to him and figured he couldn’t go wrong. He kissed Brian’s neck, nuzzling the hollow with his nose. He gave the tender skin a little nip and felt Brain’s dick twitch beneath his ass. Justin rotated his hips so he could feel Brain hardening cock under his ass. He paused for a moment thinking what to do next. Slowly, while watching Brian his little pink tongue peeked out and teasingly lapped at Brian’s nipple Brian drew his lips in and hummed a little sigh. Justin took that as a sign of approval. He eagerly sucked on Brian’s nipple, liking the way it felt in his mouth. He placed a kiss on Brian’s chest then left a trail of little kisses down his stomach and along his abdomen. Justin really loved to kiss Brian, he loved to kiss period. He kissed sucked and licked Brian’s pubic bone. Those sharp ridges really turned him on. Brian ran his hands through Justin’s silky long hair. Feeling bold he placed a soft kiss on the tip of Brian’s dick and heard Brian sigh.

Justin sat up on Brian’s lap. He wondered if Brian would let him rim him. He was undecided if he wanted to do that. It seemed so gross yet it always felt amazing when Brian did it to him. He wanted to make Brian feel really good. Brian saw the deep blush creep across Justin’s cheeks. He loved that Justin could blush at the drop of a hat. It made him look young and innocent, which he still very much was.

“You’re blushing, what is it?”

Justin shifted on Brian’s lap. “Um can I rim you?”

Justin’s cheeks burned, he was just a little embarrassed and shy about asking what he wanted sexually. As Brian started to turn over Justin lifted up off him. Brian turned over on his stomach. He grabbed a pillow to prop up his lean hips. He folded his arms to rest his head on and got comfortable. Brian was secretly looking forward to having Justin eat him out. His dick throbbed painfully hard. Going at this slow pace was surely going to kill him but he didn’t want to rush Justin. He wanted Justin to feel free to explore anything and everything he wanted.

“Go to it” he said casually giving Justin the go ahead. 

Brian spread his long legs out. Justin maneuvered himself between Brian’s legs. Brian had such a beautiful body. He reasoned it was best to work his way up to the main event so he started at the top of Brian’s spine. Occasionally his tongue would dart out and lick Brian’s bronzed salty skin. He placed a tender kiss at the bottom of Brian’s spine. Then he tentatively placed a soft kiss on the cheek of Brian’s ass. Justin couldn’t hold back a soft smile. Slowly he leaned in and ever so slowly ran his tongue along Brian’s crack. He felt Brian shiver beneath him. His tongue had barely delved in. He repeated the move and then did it again. Brian’s crack was wet and shiny with his spit. 

Brian was nearly gnawing on his pillow. His hole was twitching and fluttering with need. The anticipation was killing him. Slowly but surely Justin parted Brian’s ass and looked upon his hole with wonder. Since it was nearly impossible to look at his own he had never seen the rosy bud before. Slowly he placed a soft wet kiss on the twitching bud. As the kiss ended his tongue darted out. Brian gasped and panted with just a little flick of Justin’s tongue. He was nearly cuming on the pillow beneath him. Hearing Brian’s gasp turned Justin on and he was reassured that he was doing something right. He was truly surprised with how Brian tasted. He dragged his tongue over every fold. He circled Brian’s hole over and over saving the center for last. Brian arched his hips up wanting more of Justin’s wicked tongue. Justin lapped at the rosebud center. It just happened naturally that Justin’s tongue slipped inside, Brian was so relaxed. Justin heard Brian’s deep moan verging on a growl. He boldly tongue fucked Brian’s ass. He was just getting into it when Brian stopped him. He felt something hard hit him. When he looked he saw it was a tube of lube.

“As much as I’d like to let you play with my ass all day… just fuck me already!”

Justin let out a surprised giggle at Brian’s command. He lifted up and nudged Brian to roll over. He wanted to look in Brian’s eyes. He felt so many things it was nearly overwhelming him. Mostly he was scared and excited all too once. Brian lightly touched Justin’s arm.

“You’ll be fine. I expect you to be as gentle with me as I was with you. I don’t let just anyone fuck me, it’s been awhile.”

Justin smiled at that revelation. Brian handed Justin the lube. “You’ve seen me do this many times.”

Justin nodded and took the tube. He flicked open the top and squirted out a dollop. He warmed it with his fingers because Brian always did that for him. Justin placed a finger at Brian’s hole but looked up unsure at him.

“Go on” Brian encouraged. Brian had time to calm himself down and back off the edge. He had been closer than he thought to cuming. Justin tentatively pressed a finger to Brian’s hole, his finger tip went in easy. He quickly glanced up at Brian then back to the task at hand. Brian had to bite back a smile. Justin looked so studious, wanting to do the job just right. Eventually Justin’s finger was thrusting inside him. Brian felt so incredibly tight. “Move you finger back a bit and curl the tip you should feel… gah! Oh yeah that’s the spot. That’s exactly where it is. When you nudge or stroke that spot drives you completely crazy and makes you want to cum.” Brian’s voice was raspy with lust.

At Brian’s prompting he added a second and then a third finger, by then Brian was bucking on his fingers and practically fucking himself. Justin was very turned on at the sight, he’d never seen Brian like this before. It was so incredibly sexy. Brian ripped open the condom and handed it to Justin. Justin studiously put it on like how he’d been taught. Justin’s nose wrinkled up and twitched.

“Weird, does it always feel so weird?”

Brian chuckled “It’s just strange to you cuz you’re not use to it.”

Justin inched closer and Brian spread his legs farther apart. Slowly and carefully Justin entered Brian. He kept his eyes locked on Brian. Brian wrapped his long legs around Justin’s slender waist pulling him closer. Justin shifted his weight and unintentionally grazed Brian’s prostate. Brian sucked in a sharp breath. Justin was lost in the new sensations, Brian was so warm and tight. His cock was being massaged by Brian’s tight muscles. Brian gazed up at Justin he didn’t know weather he was giving him time to adjust or he didn’t know what to do. He grabbed Justin around the hips and began to move him. Brian set the rhythm and the pace. 

“Fuck me Justin.”

Brian released his hips and Justin took over some internal instinct kicked in, he didn’t question it. His hips thrust and swayed. He bit his lip, the feelings were so intense. Brian pulled him down into a heated kiss. Brian matched him thrust for thrust. Justin dared to penetrate him deeper and deeper. Brian’s moans sent little shivers down his spine. Justin felt an electrical spark in his balls. He grabbed Brian’s hand and twined their fingers together as he came deep within Brian. His cum spurted into the condom. Justin’s arm muscles finally gave out and he collapsed on top of Brian’s sweaty chest. Brian held Justin tight; he rolled them over as he felt Justin soften. Brian removed the condom for Justin and tossed it aside. 

Justin noticed that Brian hadn’t gotten off. Like a playful puppy he dove down on Brian’s cock licking and sucking it vigorously. Brian fisted Justin’s hair and gently fucked Justin’s mouth. Justin snaked two fingers inside Brian stroking and prodding his prostate. Brian swiveled his hips then let out a series of spectacular moans that signified a really good orgasm. Brian fell back on the damp sweaty sheets. He tugged Justin up next to him. The boy looked like the cat that just lapped up all the cream. He was still licking his lips. Tired and satiated he pulled Justin in for a kiss. Justin snuggled up next to him resting his head in the crook of Brian’s neck his hand resting lightly on his chest.

“Was it ok?”

Brian huffed a laugh “what do you think?”

“You always make sure that I cum first or we cum together. I couldn’t hold it back.”

“You’re young and it was your first time topping that was to be expected. You did great Sunny boy” Brian whispered.

They fell asleep with Justin’s head resting on Brian’s stomach. A half an hour later Justin woke up. He got up and snagged Brian’s silk robe then padded out to the kitchen. He wasn’t comfortable walking around naked like Brian did. Justin tried to be quiet as he pulled open the drawer to get a fork. He sat down at the island and ripped off the plastic.

Brian was awake the moment Justin left his side. He didn’t say a word when Justin slipped on his robe. He knew where the little scamp was going. Sure enough Justin was perched on a stool at the island. Brian could feel his dick start to rise again when he saw the way his robe hugged Justin’s ass. He heard Justin moan as he took a bite of the chocolaty cake. Brian leaned up against the counter next to him.

“Are you trying to make me hard again?”

Justin jumped and smiled guiltily at Brian. “This cake is sooo good.” Justin stabbed a piece of the cake and held it up for Brian. “Have some with me.”

It was a battle of wills that Brian knew he would end up loosing.

“Have some and I’ll take care of that for ya.” Justin said looking down at Brian’s hard dick.

“You’re devious, I like that.”

Brian opened his mouth and Justin happily fed him. After the cake was gone and Brian cleaned up they hurried back to the bedroom. Brian made him keep the robe on while he fucked Justin on all fours and it was so fucking hot.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin was at the diner the next day working the breakfast shift. Daphne came in and practically tackled her friend. “Justin’s taking a break” she called out to no one in particular. She dragged him to an empty booth in the back. “Details I want details start talking and don’t leave anything out.”

“Good morning to you too Daphne.”

“Quit being a prude and start at the beginning.” She rested her chin on her hand waiting patiently.

“Well Brian came over and I was still asleep. He brought me breakfast, hot chocolate and a croissant.” 

“Wait you skipped something how did he wake you?”

Justin rolled his eyes and blushed.

“He fucked you?” Daphne guessed.

“No he blew me.”

Daphne sighed I want a guy like that. You’re so lucky, ok then what?”

“Then he took me to a museum and we saw the most amazing paintings.”

“Did he hold your hand?”

“Yeah” Justin smiled.

“Ok then what?”

“He took me bowling.”

Daphne wrinkled up her nose. “Huh Brian bowls? Well you learn something new every day.”

“He says he goes there to relax, he’s really good Daphne you should have seen him. When he was teaching me he had his arms around me and he was pressed up against me. I got a bit stiff.”

Daphne laughed “who wouldn’t?”

“We were just about to leave when Brian got the call. I was totally fooled by the way.”

Daphne giggled “no shit you should have seen the look on your face, totally priceless. Ok so what did Brian get you?”

“Oh Daph he gave me the best present. He gave me all of his school text books.”

“You are very weird Justin but I know how much you actually liked school so Brian actually got you the perfect gift. Then he fucked you right?”

“Geez Daph… um yeah” Justin glanced away. He didn’t want to share with her that he actually fucked Brian. He had the feeling that Brian wouldn’t want people to know.

“Oooh something juicy, tell me.”

Justin blushed deep red. “I’ll only say that it was amazing and something new, it’s personal and I don’t want to share that. Then we ate Vic’s cake.”

“Woah you got Brian to eat cake!”

“Yep then we fucked again” he said with a sly smile.

“Geez guess you had fun.”

“Yep, now if you don’t mind I have to get back to work.”

“Ok I’ll have scrambled eggs and ham with a side of hash browns and a large coffee.” She gave him a silly smile.

Justin smiled back “coming right up.”

Daphne laughed “I think you got the cuming part down pat.”

Justin rolled his eyes and laughed as he went to put in her order and snag the coffee pot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Justin attended art lessons at the GLC regularly. He’d been making good steady progress as the weeks passed. He loved to draw even though he had no idea what he was doing half the time. The teacher told him he had a natural talent; all he had to do was hone it. Justin loved being in the art room. He loved the smell of the paints, crayons and just the overall smell of the room. It reminded him a bit of his small workshop back home.  
** ****

 

******Justin sat back on his stool and scrutinized his latest sketch. He was finally happy with how this one had turned out. He had sketched part of his backyard. There was a big pond with ripples on the water and cat tails dotting the edge of the pond. A big oak tree dominated a corner of the paper and in the distance stood a silo. Justin had felt the pond needed something so he drew a small fish. The teacher joked with him that you couldn’t actually see fish in the water. It didn’t matter to him, he liked the little fish and it was a fairly clear pond so he thought secretly he was right.  
** ****

 

******After his lesson was over he packed up his supplies and tucked the sketch carefully into the portfolio Lindsay had lent him. He couldn’t hide his good mood. His bright smile shone like the sun. On impulse he decided to visit Brian and show him his drawing. As of yet Brian hadn’t seen any of his sketches. Justin found the right bus that would drop him off near Brian’s loft. Deb had written down which buses he would need to take to certain places. Although Brian didn’t want him taking the bus; it wasn’t safe. The man could be an exasperating worry wart sometimes. Until the weather improved he had few options. He couldn’t always bother Daphne or Brian for a ride so the bus it was. He just wouldn’t tell Brian.  
** ****

 

******Justin punched in the security code to let himself into the building. Brian had wanted him to be able to get in even if he wasn’t there. Not long ago he even gave him a key to the loft. Of course Brian didn’t make a big deal out of it. He said that practically everyone had one anyway. He never used his, though; it was more polite to knock. Justin reached Brian’s loft and knocked lightly on the old metal door.**  
**XXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******Brian had cut his work day short; actually Cynthia ordered him to go home and rest. He had the worst headache of his life and to top it all off he didn’t have any aspirin, not even one measly Tylenol could be found. When he got home he went right to bed burying his head deeply in the pillows to stifle the pounding. He curled himself into a ball and hoped that if he just lay still and quiet in a dark room that he might feel better. His head hurt so much he was more than a little nauseous.  
** ****

 

******It was so quiet in the loft that he heard the light tap at the door. Brian knew it was Justin. If it were anyone else they would just walk right in or worse pound on his door. He hauled himself up and stumbled down to the door. Brian winced as the door rattled and grated on its track. He pressed his head to the cool metal of the door.  
** ****

 

******“Hey, Justin,” he murmured.  
** ****

 

******Justin’s bright smile slowly faded as he took in Brian’s appearance. He entered the loft and gently touched Brian’s cheek.  
** ****

 

******“What’s wrong? You don’t look well.”  
** ****

 

******“My head is fucking killing me.”  
** ****

 

******Justin led Brian back up to bed. Brian gratefully lay back down.  
** ****

 

******“Did you take something for it?”  
** ****

 

******“I would if I could, but I’m all out.”  
** ****

 

******Justin rubbed Brian’s shoulder lost in though. He could help Brian but he would need Daphne’s help and that would mean he would have to call her. Nuts! Justin grimaced at the thought but Brian was in pain and he couldn’t stand to see him suffer unnecessarily. Brian snagged his arm as he tried to leave the room.  
** ****

 

******“Where are you going? Stay.”  
** ****

 

******“I’m going to see if Daphne can pick me up. I’ll get you something for your headache.”  
** ****

 

******“Aspirin,” Brian breathed a sigh of relief.  
** ****

 

******“No, better. You know us Amish have a hundred and one home remedies to cure what ails ya.”  
** ****

 

******Brian groaned, “Just brew me up a bottle of extra strength Excedrin.”  
** ****

 

******Justin went out to the living room and pulled out his cell phone. He gave it a nasty look before pressing two to dial Daphne. Brian smiled as he watched Justin use his phone, albeit reluctantly. Since Brian’s head was hurting him he spoke softly into the phone. Daphne thought it was a nice change from having her eardrum damaged every time she tried to talk to Justin on the small device.  
** ****

 

******“Daphne, I need you to pick me up at Brian’s. Can you come quickly? Brian has a terrible headache and he doesn’t have any medicine.”  
** ****

 

******“Sure Justin, I’ll be right there.”  
** ****

 

******Justin went up to the bedroom and laid down next to Brian to wait for Daphne.  
** ****

 

******Brian smiled slightly. “You used your phone,” he teased.  
** ****

 

******“Yeah well I’m not going to make a habit of it; besides, you’re in pain.”  
** ****

 

******They cuddled on the bed till Daphne arrived to pick Justin up. Justin placed a soft kiss on Brian’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”  
** ****

 

******As Daphne pulled her car away from the curb she asked, “So where are we going?”  
** ****

 

******“That little herb shop on** **Liberty** **.”  
** ****

 

******“Rainbow Weed?”  
** ****

 

******“Yeah, that’s the place.”  
** ****

 

******“Why don’t I just take you to a Rite Aid and get the poor man some aspirin.”  
** ****

 

******“This will work better and faster.”  
** ****

 

******“I know that and you know that, but you’re not going to get that fowl brew down him. He’s not Amish; he’s not used to it like we are.”  
** ****

 

******“We’ll see,” Justin said confidently.  
** ****

 

******Justin entered the tiny shop. A spicy, sweet incense filled the shop. He was quite comfortable there. Justin quickly made his purchases then was on his way. Daphne reasoned with him that they should also make a quick stop at the drugstore to get a bottle of aspirin, since Brian was all out. It was the kind thing to do. Daphne made the purchase since Justin didn’t have a clue which one was the best.  
** ****

 

******Justin tried to be extra quiet when he entered the loft with his purchases. When Justin saw Brian start to get up he gestured for him to stay there.  
** ****

 

******“Just lay down; it won't take me long to make your tea.”  
** ****

 

******“Just don’t make a mess,” Brian grumbled.  
** ****

 

******With a little searching Justin had no problem finding everything he would need to make the tea. He got the water boiling on the stove then worked from memory. He’d seen his mother make it dozens of times. When it was nearly done he found a large mug to put it in. Justin strained off the settlements then poured the tea into the mug. It smelled positively awful. He carefully carried it up to the bedroom. Brian winced at the smell.  
** ****

 

******“Christ, did you boil Mikey’s sheets?”  
** ****

 

******“I know it smells bad and tastes even worse but it works. I would have put some honey or sugar in it but there really isn’t any amount of doctoring it up that will make it taste better. When I was a kid, believe me, I tried everything to make it taste better.”  
** ****

 

******Brian propped himself up and took a tentative sip and instantly regretted it. “It fucking tastes like yak shit!”  
** ****

 

******Justin tried to keep from laughing. “No poop, just roots, honest. Just drink it all down fast.”  
** ****

 

******Brian glared at Justin thinking easier said than done. He took a deep breath and drank it all down as quickly as he could. When he was done Justin took the mug and set it on the night stand. He kept his lips firmly shut. There was a moment or two when he really thought for sure it would be coming back up. Brian breathed steadily through his nose and as the minutes passed he felt the rancid tea settle in his stomach. Brian let out a soft sigh grateful that he wouldn’t be making a mad dash to the bathroom.  
** ****

 

******“It not only cures headaches but keeps you regular as well.”  
** ****

 

******Brian glared at him. “Wonderful, thank you for that public service announcement.”  
** ****

 

******Justin took the mug to the kitchen and rinsed it out then tidied up the kitchen. When he was done he went up to the bedroom to lay down with Brian. Brian curled up next to Justin and buried his head against Justin’s neck, inhaling his scent. Justin ran his fingers through Brian’s hair lightly massaging his scalp. Brian sighed contentedly as Justin stroked him.  
** ****

 

******Ten minutes later Justin asked, “How are you feeling?”  
** ****

 

******Brian thought for a moment and came to the realization that his headache was gone.  “It’s gone.”  
** ****

 

******Justin smiled “I’m glad.” He took out the small box that was concealed in a pocket of his cargos. “I guess you won’t be needing this then.”  
** ****

 

******Brian was damn near speechless. “You… you had aspirin and yet you made me drink your yak shit brew!”  
** ****

 

******“Yes, it works faster than any pill could.”  
** ****

 

******Brian rolled on top of Justin and snatched the box away from him. “If you don’t mind I’m sticking with the good ol’ over the counter modern medicine.” He tickled Justin’s sides. “You little twat, I should spank you.”  
** ****

 

******Justin gazed up at Brian batting his pretty blue eyes. Brian felt his cock twitch with interest. He leaned in and kissed Justin hungrily. When Justin parted his lips Brian deepened the kiss. He placed a small kiss on the tip of Justin’s nose then got up and headed down to the kitchen. He rifled through his menu drawer.  
** ****

 

******“I’m kinda hungry; I’m going to order in. What do you want?”  
** ****

 

******“Oh, anything’s fine.”  
** ****

 

******Brian arched a brow, “Hamburger and french fries?”  
** ****

 

******Justin smiled, “Yeah, that sounds good.”  
** ****

 

******Brian shook his head, ‘teenagers.’ He placed Justin’s order then ordered a grilled chicken salad for himself. Brian spied Justin’s portfolio.  
** ****

 

******“What’s this?”  
** ****

 

******Justin blushed and looked at the floor, suddenly shy. “Oh that, I forgot. It’s one of my sketches I was working on.”  
** ****

 

******Brian picked up the case. “Can I see it?”  
** ****

 

******Justin nodded not saying any more. Brian unzipped the case and gently removed the sketch. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Justin fidgeting. He knew Justin had talent in him. He was actually pretty amazed that Justin was as good as he was with very little training.  
** ****

 

******“It’s not bad.” He decided Justin could probably use a little more encouragement than that. “I like it.”  
** ****

 

******Justin’s smile lit up the room. “You do?”  
** ****

 

******“I said I did, didn’t I?”  
** ****

 

******“I really like drawing; I didn’t think I would be any good at it.”  
** ****

 

******“Oh, I almost forgot; Cynthia reminded me that our doctor’s appointment is later this week.  
** ****

 

******“What?” Justin squeaked suddenly nervous. “I… I don’t want to go, there’s nothing wrong with me, I’m fine.”  
** ****

 

******Brian rubbed Justin’s back, the kid looked like he was going to start hyperventilating at any moment.  
** ****

 

******“Justin, we’ve talked about this. I told you I was going to take you with me when I got tested again, well it’s time. I also scheduled a check up for you. It’s not a big deal. I just want to make sure you’re healthy.”  
** ****

 

******“Do I have to?” Justin said in a little boy voice.  
** ****

 

******Brian could swear he saw his bottom lip quiver a little. Brian closed his eyes. God help him when Gus got older. “Yes, you have to go but I’ll be right there with you, ok. I won’t leave your side unless I have to, ok? We’ve played safe but condoms aren’t a hundred percent safe; there are still risks. If you want to fuck then you have to be responsible and part of that is to get tested every six months.”  
** ****

 

******“I don’t like doctors,” Justin pouted.  
** ****

 

******“Well neither do I but Dr. Mark is a very good doctor.” Brian smiled, “He’ll like you.”  
** ****

 

******“This is payback for the tea, isn’t it?”  
** ****

 

******Brian pretended to think about it. “No, but it should be. That shit was fucking nasty.”  
** ****

 

******“What are they going to do to me?”  
** ****

 

******“Jesus Justin, you make it sound like I’m taking you to get tortured. They’ll write down your height and weight, listen to your heart. Just in general check you over and take a bit of blood.” He mumbled that last part knowing Justin would probably freak out.  
** ****

 

******“I don’t think I like you anymore!”  
** ****

 

******“It’s not going to hurt that much and they’re taking my blood too, ya know. If you wanna take it up the ass you’re gonna have to learn to give up a little blood every six months.”  
** ****

 

******Justin grumbled but said nothing.  
** ****

 

******“Um Justin, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” This was a rather sticky situation. Given the fact that the Amish tend to inbreed he did have cause for concern where Justin’s health was concerned. Even though he was healthy now, didn’t mean he couldn’t develop something over time. Whether Justin was with him or not he wanted the boy around for a long time.  
** ****

 

******“What?”  
** ****

 

******“Does your family have a history of medical problems?”  
** ****

 

******“Like what? Diseases, no more than the usual I suppose. We pretty much self medicate.”  
** ****

 

******Brian smirked, “Well I’m all for self medication on occasion.” He didn’t want to offend Justin but he couldn’t figure out a polite way to ask. He never beat around the bush before.  
** ****

 

******“Justin um, your family… would you happen to know if…”  
** ****

 

******“What Brian, spit it out?”  
** ****

 

******“Do you know if there is any incest in your family line?”  
** ****

 

******“No.”  
** ****

 

******“No? Are you sure?”  
** ****

 

******“Yes, I’m very sure unless someone was keeping secrets. My family is considered what you would call out here upper class in our little community. We have a pure line. There are a handful of Amish families that have a pure line.”  
** ****

 

******“Well that’s good. I just want you to be healthy Justin and it would put my mind at ease if you got checked over while you’re here.”  
** ****

 

******“Fine, I don’t like it but I’ll do it for you, but you have to hold my hand.”  
** ****

 

******Brian smiled, “I was planning on it.”  
** ****

 

******When the food came, to Justin’s surprise Brian set it out on the coffee table. They would have a little picnic of sorts. Justin plopped down on the pillows and dug in hungrily. Brian sat quietly picking at his salad.  
** ****

 

******“Do you have a shift at the diner tomorrow?”  
** ****

 

******“Yeah, but not till the dinner rush, why?”  
** ****

 

******“Well I was thinking… would you like to see where I work?”  
** ****

 

******Justin looked up from his burger. “Yes of course, that would be so cool.”  
** ****

 

******“I thought maybe you’d like to see the art department and my assistant has been dying to meet you.”  
** ****

 

******“Really?” Justin blushed.  
** ****

 

******“Sure, who wouldn’t want to meet a cute little Amish boy,” Brian smirked.  
** ****

 

******Justin rolled his eyes, so much like the teenager he was. “Oh, fuck off.”  
** ****

 

******Brian laughed and stole a few of Justin’s fries.**  
**XXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******Justin was feeling out of place as he tagged along beside Brian. Looking around, he also felt underdressed too. Brian walked him through the reception area and down the long halls. He tried to keep his mouth from hanging open but he had to admit Brian worked in a very impressive place. To him it looked like a palace. He was very proud of Brian; no doubt the man worked very hard to get where he was. Brian led him up to a blonde woman that immediately handed Brian a cup of coffee.  
** ****

 

******“Justin, this is my assistant Cynthia. Cynthia, this is Justin Taylor.”  
** ****

 

******“Hello Justin, I’m glad I could get to meet you.”  
** ****

 

******Justin smiled shyly, “Hi Cynthia.”  
** ****

 

******“Were there any messages for me?” Brian asked.  
** ****

 

******“I put them on your desk, boss.”  
** ****

 

******Brian placed his hand on Justin’s lower back and led him to his office.  
** ****

 

******“This is my office. It’s where I come up with brilliant campaigns to sell shit to people they couldn’t possibly use.” They both laughed. Brian hung up their jackets then settled himself behind his desk. “So, what do you think?” Brian asked spreading his arms wide.  
** ****

 

******“It’s great; I can tell you really love your job.” Justin glanced around Brian’s office. It was neat and orderly and just brimming with creativity. “It’s so elegant.”  
** ****

 

******Brian couldn’t hide his smile. He took pride in his work. “Would you like to see the art department? I think you’ll really like it.”  
** ****

 

******Justin’s face lit up. “Ohh, I’d love to.” He couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice.  
** ****

 

******“I’ll just call down there and let them know we’re coming.”**  
**Brian picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers. “Hey Kevin, I’m going to be dropping by with a guest. I’d like you to show him around.”  
** ****

 

******Brian walked Justin down to the art department. He caught the look on Justin’s face when they walked in. Justin had the biggest smile on his face that he’d ever seen. Brian introduced Justin to the head of the art department.  
** ****

 

******“Kevin, I’d like you to show Justin around. Oh, and make sure you show him the graphics computer. I think he’ll really like that.”  
** ****

 

******Before he left he pulled Kevin aside. “Justin’s Amish so he’s led a fairly secluded life. You might have to explain things a bit more. Don’t talk down to him though; he’s a smart little fucker. He loves art; I want him to be comfortable.”  
** ****

 

******“Sure, no problem, Brian.”  
** ****

 

******Justin didn’t even notice when Brian left; he was too busy looking around the large room at all the colorful boards. Brian went back to his office returning calls and setting up meetings. Several hours later he decided that he could use a break from the** **Waverley** **account; he decided to swing by the art department to get a Justin fix. He casually leaned against the door. Justin was sitting at one of the desks. He was creating something on one of the graphics computers. Justin was concentrating so hard that he didn’t even know Brian was there. His tongue would peek out between his lips in total concentration. A smile played across Brian’s lips as he walked back out. Justin looked so at home there, like he belonged. He pushed back those thoughts immediately. He still had loads of time with Justin and he would make them count.**  
**XXXXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******Justin was up in his room trying to keep busy. He didn’t want to think of his upcoming doctor’s appointment. He worked on Brian’s quilt. Everyone needed a good quilt for their bed. It was coming right along though it would take him extra long to fit the** **California** **king bed. He thought the colors would work well in Brian’s bedroom. Justin planned to use a lot of blue and light green; to draw it all together he chose a medium purple. Justin jumped a mile when Daphne came into his room. He tried to quickly cover his work then realized who it was.  
** ****

 

******“Jumpy much?”  
** ****

 

******“I thought you might be Brian.”  
** ****

 

******“Is that for him?”  
** ****

 

******Justin smiled as he caressed the fabric. “Yeah it’s for the new bed. It’s gonna take me forever but I’ll get it done eventually.”  
** ****

 

******Daphne fingered the pattern. “An architect’s wheel.”  
** ****

 

******Justin grinned “I thought it was rather appropriate. Think he’ll like it?”  
** ****

 

******“Of course he will he loves everything you make.” Daphne could tell something was bothering Justin. She got comfortable on the bed then asked, “What’s got you so stressed?”  
** ****

 

******Justin let out a long suffering sigh. “Brian’s making me go to the doctor for a check up, what ever that means. I don’t wanna go but you know how Brian gets. He’s just concerned and looking out for me.”  
** ****

 

******“I feel your pain; I still don’t like doctors.” Daphne patted his thigh in sympathy.  
** ****

 

******“What did the doctor do to you? Wait, if it involves girl parts I don’t wanna know.”  
** ****

 

******Daphne shoved his shoulder. “I’ve only had a few shots in the arm. It hurts but only for like a second.”  
** ****

 

******“Well Brian made it sound like it was more involved. They need to take my blood because I’ve been with Brian sexually.”  
** ****

 

******“He’s going with you, right?”  
** ****

 

******“Yes of course, but I’m still nervous and scared to death. I thought if I could keep busy with the quilt it would take my mind off it.”  
** ****

 

******“Hey, I got an idea. He knows doctors freak you out, so get him to perform a sexual favor after the doctor visit, kind of like a reward.”  
** ****

 

******Justin blushed at the thought and felt his penis harden under all the quilting fabric.  
** ****

 

********

 


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Cheryl for helping me with all the medical info.  


* * *

Brian got to Deb’s early; he foresaw that he would have a hard time getting Justin to actually go to a doctor. 

“Where is the little scamp?”

Vic laughed, “I think he’s upstairs hiding.”

Brian squared his shoulders and prepared to do battle with the twink. Then bodily carry him out to the Jeep if necessary. He went up to Justin's room and nearly laughed. The kid was hiding under a quilt on the bed. He could see the lump trembling. He quietly walked over and sat on the bed. 

“I see you; you’re going to have to do better than that.” He tugged the quilt down. Justin peeked out at him from the depths of the quilt.

“Go away.” He burrowed back down into the quilt. 

Brian patted the lump affectionately. “Sunny boy, if you come with me now I promise I’ll make it worth your while later.”

Justin popped his head up. “How?”

“I’ll let you select a toy from my toy box and we’ll play.”

“I’m not a kid, Brian.”

Brian laughed. “Not that kind of toy, a sex toy and right now you’re acting like a kid.”

Justin jumped up. “Ok, I’m ready.”

Brian smirked, “I thought so.”

Brian could tell Justin was nervous and pretty much terrified. His constant fidgeting was driving him nuts but he couldn’t really blame Justin. Brian sighed in relief when he pulled into a parking spot. Now he just had to keep Justin from bolting before he saw the doctor. He kept his hand firmly on Justin and ushered him into the building. He greeted the receptionist and signed them in, then tugged Justin into a chair next to his. 

“Justin, for Christ sake relax. I’ll be with you and you’ll be just fine.”

“I don’t want to be here,” Justin whispered.

“I know, Sunny boy.”

After ten minutes of waiting Brian got up to talk to the receptionist to see if the doctor could possibly see them soon. He doubted he could keep Justin calm for much longer and he was nearing the end of his tether. Much to Brian’s relief they were ushered back to an exam room. At least back there they had relative privacy and Brian could distract Justin with long kisses. Justin pulled away when the door opened.

“Hey Brian, you here for your six month test?”

“Yeah, and I brought someone along with me. We’re going to get tested together.”

Mark arched his brow and looked at the boy more closely. 

“Justin, this is Dr. Mark Lewis; he’s a real good doctor.”

Mark laughed, “Is the world ending? I never thought I’d hear you sing my praises.”

“This is Justin Taylor; I practically had to tie him up to bring him in. He’s Amish and not too fond of doctors so make a good impression.”

“Well, I’ll do my best. So Justin, what Amish community are you from?”

“Lancaster.” 

“You’re my first Amish patient. I’m honored, so I take it you're on your run about?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have any family medical problems that you know of?”

“No, not really, there’s no incest in my family line if you’re wondering about that.”

Mark made some notes on Justin’s chart.

“Ok, since you’re with Brian and he mentioned that you both would be getting tested I assume you’re sexually active?” 

Justin’s cheeks turned pink. “Yes, I’ve only been with Brian.”

“I know Brian’s always safe. So you’ve had protected sex?”

“Yes, Brian’s taught me everything about that.”

Mark caught Brian’s smirk.

“Ok, I see here in addition to an HIV test that you are scheduled to have a check up.”

“Brian made me,” Justin pouted.

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I thought it would be a good idea. I want to make sure he’s healthy.”

Mark couldn’t believe that this cute little blonde kid had actually gotten to big bad Brian.

“Ok, then lets get started shall we. Justin come on over here and I’ll weigh and measure you.” Mark wrote down that Justin was 5’8. Justin got on the scale and weighed in at 122.

Brian looked at the scale. “Is that all? You should see this kid eat.”

“I’m still growing,” Justin said defensively. 

Brian patted the top of his head. “Not likely, Sunny boy.”

The doctor handed Justin a hospital gown. “Justin, I need you to change into this for me. I’m going to step outside for a few minutes.” He looked at Brian pointedly. “I’ll be gone only a few minutes so no funny business.”

“Geez doc, you’re no fun.”

“And don’t even think about swiping my medical gown when we’re done.”

Brian just looked on amused. When the door shut Brian began pulling off Justin’s clothes for him.

“Brian, I can do it myself, you know.”

“I know but where’s the fun in that?”

Brian slipped the gown on Justin and tied the back up for him. He picked Justin up around the waist and sat him on the exam table. Just seeing Justin sitting there in a hospital gown was making him hard, made him want to play doctor real bad. Justin sat there on the table idly swinging his sock covered feet. Brian leaned in and kissed him, not able to resist. Justin slapped his roaming hand away when he felt it start to wander under his gown.

“Brian, don’t make me hard; it’s embarrassing. Why do I have to wear this thing anyway?”

“So all your parts are more accessible.”

There was a knock on the door then Mark entered the room. “All right Justin, I’m going to listen to your heart now.” He pulled the gown down slightly then pressed his stethoscope against Justin’s chest. “Breathe for me, good, that’s good. Now I’ll check your reflexes. I’m just going to tap your knee with this little hammer; it won’t hurt a bit. Now I need you to lie back on the table.”

Justin tentatively did as he was told. Both men caught the look of fear.

“Don’t worry, no needles yet. I’m just going to press on your abdomen. Does this hurt?”

“No,” Justin said biting back a giggle.

Mark smirked, “Are you ticklish?” 

Justin giggled, “Maybe.”

Mark continued on with his exam.

The doctor handed Justin a plastic cup. “I’m going to need a urine sample.”

For everyone else in the room the look on Justin’s face was priceless.

“You’re joking right?” Justin asked slightly disgusted.

“No, I’m afraid not. There’s a bathroom right down the hall. I’m sure Brian wouldn’t mind showing you where it is.”

Brian looped his arm around Justin’s neck. “Come along, Sunshine.”

“Brian, that’s kind of disgusting. Why do they need that?”

“To run some tests; it’s no big deal.” Brian opened the door to the bathroom and ushered Justin in. “Have at it, Sunshine. I’ll wait out here unless you want me to hold it for you,” he leered. 

Once alone Justin looked at the plastic cup and grimaced. This was so degrading and embarrassing. He unscrewed the cap, lifted the gown and positioned his penis then waited and waited and waited. He tried to relax and concentrate. Justin concentrated so hard his eyes were starting to cross. With a sigh of defeat he opened the door.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“I just can’t pee on command,” Justin gritted out. 

Brian chuckled softly and stepped into the bathroom with him. “I’ll show you a trick that works every time.”

Brian turned on the tap to a slow trickle. After a minute Justin shifted slightly, not long after he repositioned the cup. Justin felt the cup grow warm and heavy. He filled the cup halfway then put the cap on. Justin was very embarrassed holding his cup of pee and still more embarrassed when a nurse came by to take it from him.

Once again Justin sat in the exam room waiting for the real torture to begin. He grudgingly admitted to himself that so far it hadn’t been so bad but he was waiting to reserve judgment till after the exam.

A nurse came into the room carrying some supplies.

“Hello, Justin, Brian.” She turned to Justin. “I need to prick your finger.”

Justin tentatively held out his finger not sure what the nurse was up to. She swabbed his finger with a cotton ball then pressed a plastic device to his finger. He felt something sharp and flinched slightly. She pressed his bleeding finger to a strip; he watched with rapt fascination. When she was done she put a Band-Aid on his finger.

“I’m checking your blood sugar level; it’ll only take a moment.” After a few seconds she read the readout. “It’s normal,” she smiled.

She left but reassured him she would be back soon. Justin shared a small smile with Brian.

“You ok, Sunny boy?” Brian slipped his hand in Justin’s. 

“Yeah, I just want it to be over,” Justin said quietly.

“We’re almost done, just a little while longer.” Brian placed a soft kiss on Justin’s forehead.

The nurse came back into the room. She handed Brian and Justin each a clipboard with a form on it. "I need you both to sign your consent to the HIV test. I trust you’ll want to share your results with each other?”

“Yes,” Brian said as he scrawled his name on the form.

“All right, who wants to go first? I need to draw blood now for the HIV tests.”

Brian glanced at Justin. He could see the boy was scared; this was the moment Justin had been dreading.

Brian murmured softly, “Do you want me to go first so you can see how it’s done?” Brian rubbed Justin's back soothingly. Justin nodded his head. “If the blood bothers you, you don’t have to look, ok. We wouldn’t want you to faint.” He smiled to reassure Justin.

Brian hopped up on the table next to Justin and rolled up his shirt sleeve then held out his arm. While the nurse put a tourniquet on his arm and swabbed the area with alcohol Brian held Justin’s hand with his free one lacing their fingers together. When the needle slid in Brian squeezed Justin’s hand just a little tighter. Justin studiously watched the whole process. It looked very painful to him and he wasn’t eager for his blood to be collected in this manner. Seeing Brian’s blood didn’t bother him. It was quite fascinating really. It was so red; he watched the blood collect in the vials. He had never seen such a thing before.

All too soon it was Justin’s turn. Brian held his hand and slipped his arm around the boy’s shoulders. The nurse smiled slightly to herself. She’d never seen Mr. Kinney so affectionate towards someone before. Usually he was all business. Justin whimpered when the tourniquet was placed on his arm tightly. Brian rubbed his back and held him close.

“Justin, can you make a fist for me?”

She pressed on the veins along his arms. The veins in Justin’s arms were small and delicate; it would be difficult to draw blood. She swabbed the area she thought would get the best results and slid the needle in. Justin yelped and whimpered. Brian murmured soothing words in Justin’s ear as the blonde buried his face in his neck. Justin started to sob as the pain intensified. It broke Brian’s heart to see Justin in such pain. He held him a little tighter to keep him from thrashing. Brian looked at the vial to see how things were coming along. He couldn’t believe it when he saw the vial was still empty.

“You’re hurting him, what’s wrong?”

“I know I’m terribly sorry. Justin has such delicate veins in his arms. I’m just not getting anything.”

She withdrew the needle much to the relief of both of them.

“I’ll go get the doctor and see what he wants to do.”

“You do that,” Brian growled.

Justin looked up at Brian with wet, red eyes. “I wanna go home; it hurts so bad.”

“I know, Sunny boy. Just hang in there, ok?” He thumbed away some of Justin’s falling tears. He rearranged them so Justin was sitting between his legs. Brian held him from behind so Justin could feel his body all around him. Dr. Lewis came in and witnessed Brian comforting Justin who was in tears.

“Oh dear, I heard there was trouble getting blood out of you. Justin, can you hold your arms out for me?”

Justin trembled within Brian’s arms.

“Justin, I’ll try real hard not to hurt you anymore, ok?”

Reluctantly Justin held out his arms. The doctor examined the veins in each one shaking his head. Then he looked at the veins in Justin’s hands. “I think the best course of action would be to try a vein in the hand. They look stronger.”

Justin gasped and shook his head violently.

Brian murmured, “It's ok, it's ok, it's ok. Justin works with his hands a lot. He’s a carpenter and an artist.”

Mark handed some tissues to Brian to wipe away Justin’s tears. “Is that so?” Mark asked a bit fascinated. The Amish culture was always interesting.

“Yeah,” Justin said quietly.

“Make a tight fist for me, Justin.”

“Use the left hand,” Brian suggested. Brian didn’t want anything to happen to his dominant hand.

Mark expertly slipped the needle in and began drawing blood. “So Justin, what sorts of things do you make?”

“I can make just about anything, chests, rocking chairs, little wooden toys.” 

“You should see the bed he made me. It’s the best piece of furniture I own.” 

Mark could hear the pride and admiration in Brian’s voice for Justin. “Have you ever built a barn?”

“Sure, lots of times. All the men, especially the carpenters, help out at a barn raising.”

Mark kept Justin talking as he drew the blood into the vials. Justin felt a little discomfort but nowhere near as bad as before. When Mark got the required amount he expertly slid the needle out and bandaged Justin’s hand.

“There, all done. I bet you can’t wait to get out of here, huh?”

“Yeah,” Justin said truthfully.

“I’ll make a notation in your file to try your hand first. No need to cause you anymore pain than necessary.” Mark shook Brian’s hand then Justin’s. “As soon as you dress, you're free to go. Make an appointment for your next visit with the receptionist on your way out. It was very nice meeting you, Justin. Take care.”

Justin smiled weakly as the doctor left.

“Come on, let's get you dressed.”

Brian helped Justin dress. He was careful of his bandaged hand. He kept his arm around Justin protectively. Justin sighed in relief when he was back in the Jeep. Brian drove to the loft. On the ride home he noticed that Justin was quiet and huddled next to the door. When he got to the loft he led Justin up to the bedroom and put him to bed. The teen was mentally exhausted and could use a nap. He pulled off his shoes and tucked him in, then lay down beside him and gathered him in his arms. Brian ran his fingers through Justin’s long hair and watched him sleep. It was his favorite pastime and put him at peace.

When Justin awoke about an hour and a half later he found Brian watching him.

Justin smiled sleepily up at him. “You were watching me sleep?”

Brian shrugged it off. “I didn’t have anything better to do.”

“You so love me,” Justin smiled brightly.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth not saying anything but not denying it either.

“Are you ready to play now, little boy?”

Justin nodded eagerly. “Uh huh.”

“See that box over there; that’s where I keep my special toys. Go pick something out that you might want to play with.”

Justin eagerly jumped off the bed and went to the box. He wondered what kinds of things he would find inside. He lifted the lid and peeked inside. Brian hid his smile. It was like watching a curious child discover something new. Justin pulled out an object. When he registered what it was, his eyes widened in shock. The nine inch dildo dropped from his hand.

“You play with that?”

Brian smirked with amusement, “Sometimes.”

Justin continued his search. He didn’t know what he was looking for. Hell, he didn’t know what most of these things were or how they were used. He picked up a big silver ring, examined it, shrugged then tossed it back in the box. A lot of the objects had a funny shape. Finally he made his choice and rejoined Brian on the bed. He gave Brian the toy.

“Ahh, an excellent choice.”

Justin had selected a long strand of anal beads. They were rubber and only an inch in diameter.

“What are they?” Justin asked curiously.

“They’re anal beads,” Brian smirked. “Can you guess why?”

Justin’s jaw dropped, his eyes widened and his dick grew hard. “You’re going to put them inside me?” Justin all but whispered.

“That’s the plan,” Brian purred.

They made quick work of each other's clothes that got flung in all directions in their haste.

“What do you want me to do?”

“That’s easy, roll over and get that ass up in the air.”

Like an eager puppy doing a trick Justin quickly rolled into position. Brian arranged the pillows so he would be comfortable. Brian petted and squeezed Justin’s ass, eliciting sighs from the blonde. He parted Justin’s crack and took a long lick then blew gently on the slick area. Justin thrust into the pillow beneath him. With the tip of his tongue he lapped at Justin’s tender rosebud. He lavished lots of attention on his quivering hole. Justin made little noises of pleasure that Brian thought were secretly cute. For good measure he tongue fucked Justin’s hole to prepare him for the toy.

Brian got the lube and coated the beads liberally. 

“Are you ready?” Brian murmured next to Justin’s ear.

“Yes,” Justin replied, his voice trembling in anticipation. 

Brian held a bead against Justin’s pucker and slowly pushed it in. Justin gasped and moaned at the new intrusion. 

“Like that, do you?”

“Mmm, oohhh, it feels so strange but very, very good,” Justin sighed.

Brian pushed in another bead getting more moans and whimpers. A third and fourth went in. Justin was sweating and gripping the sheets while he rutted against the pillow. Brian slowly popped in a fifth and sixth.

“Feeling full?”

“Oh God, yes.”

Brian squeezed and massaged Justin’s packed ass. “Turn over,” Brian commanded. 

Justin did what he was told. Every time he clenched his ass he could feel the beads massage his insides; he loved the feeling. Brian knew it wouldn’t take much to send Justin over the edge. Justin was wet and leaking a copious amount. He used his finger to collect some of the youthful dew, and then sucked it off his finger while Justin watched. He took the rest of the beads and slowly ran them over the top of Justin’s shaft then underneath. Justin trembled with need. Brian sat between Justin’s spread legs. He gave the string a little tug. One slick shiny bead popped out. Justin gasped and thrust his hips up in the air powerfully.

Brian petted his chest to calm him. “Easy, don’t cum yet.”

“I’ll try,” Justin panted, not sure he’d be able to wait much longer. 

Brian’s own cock was begging for attention but he was enjoying watching Justin. He loved the look on Justin’s face every time he removed a bead. It was a surprised expression mixed with a silly grin. Brian sat back deciding he’d like to see Justin put on a show for him.

“Touch yourself, Justin. Jerk off. I wanna see you cum.”

Justin grabbed his stiff penis and went to town. It didn’t take long before an intense orgasm overtook him. The force of his climax pushed the last two beads out. Justin drenched himself in sticky cum. He flung an arm over his eyes as he twitched and quivered in the aftermath of his orgasm. He moaned softly when Brian leaned in and kissed him.

“Did you like that?” Brian purred.

Justin nodded unable to speak. When he moved his arm he gave Brian the biggest most satisfied smile. Brian glanced down at his stiff prick. 

“Ready for round two.”

Justin looked down between his legs to see Brian’s stiff pole proudly jutting upwards. His hole clenched, longing to be filled again. Justin pulled his legs up and spread them wide in answer. Brian stifled a groan as he saw Justin’s slick gaping hole wink at him.

Brian gulped, “Mind if we go hard and fast?”

“Not at all,” Justin panted wantonly.

In two seconds Brian had a condom on slicked with lube. He pushed Justin’s legs forward more and drove his dick home filling Justin to the root. They both groaned their pleasure. Brian held still waiting for Justin to adjust. It wasn’t long before Justin was bucking up against him signaling he was more than ready for a rough ride. Brian set the pace as he snapped and swiveled his hips in a piston precision rhythm. Justin’s knees were up around his ears as his ass was pounded and plundered. His breathing was constricted by the weight but it felt so good he didn’t mind. Brian thrust his dick deeply inside and held it there with small pivoting thrusts. Sweat droplets rained down on Justin’s face as he smiled lovingly up at Brian. A few more hard strokes and they were cumming together in torrents. Justin’s sweaty legs slid down Brian’s body. Brian shifted to the side and pulled his sticky boy into his arms.

“Mmm, that was ahhhhmazing,” Brian sighed contentedly.

“And how!” Justin agreed.

Brian pulled the duvet up over them, blanketing them in warmth as they cuddled together after their sex romp.  
XXXXXXX

One week later Brain got their test results back. He shared the news with Justin that they were both negative and healthy.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: In this chapter there is a threesome. It wasn't planed just kinda happened.  


* * *

Justin was having the time of his life babysitting Gus. Gus was such a happy baby. Justin was on the living room floor with Gus. Gus was on his quilt demonstrating for Justin the new tricks he’d learned. He’d roll over and crawl to the teen, then try to stand using Justin for support. Justin held Gus’ hands.

“I’ll bet you’ll be walking soon. Once you start walking there’ll be no stopping you. Your daddy will be so proud of you, Gus.”

They played a little longer then Justin scooped Gus up into his arms and carried him into the kitchen to feed him. Gus ate all his food without being too messy. Just then Lindsay came home.

“How’s Gus? It doesn’t look like he gave you any trouble.”

“He was perfect as always.”

Lindsay smiled, “He really likes you.”

Justin smiled shyly, “Guess I’m irresistible to the Kinney men. I’ll just go up and put Gus down for his nap.” 

“Ok.” Lindsay went into the living room and began to tidy up some of Gus’ toys. She noticed Justin’s sketchbook on the coffee table. She was tempted to pick it up and look at it but restrained herself till she got Justin’s permission. It wasn’t long before Justin joined Lindsay in the living room.

“Justin, you don’t mind if I look at your sketch book, do you?”

Justin blushed. “Oh, um, sure, I guess.”

Lindsay settled herself down on the couch with the book and began flipping through the pages. Justin couldn’t watch, he bit his lip and tried to look anywhere but at Lindsay.

“These are good, Justin.”

“Really?” Justin asked in surprise.

“Yes, you know there is going to be a small art show at the gay and lesbian center. I think it would be very beneficial if you submitted a few pieces. The center gets half of the selling price. I’m sure you could make a little money on some of these pieces.

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready to have a whole bunch of people staring at my drawings. Are you sure they’re good enough?”

“I’m an art teacher, Justin, of course they are. Promise me you’ll think about it, ok?”

Justin fidgeted but nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good.”

He really wasn’t too keen on displaying his drawings though. To display them seemed so prideful and he still wasn’t all that certain that they really were good enough.

&&&&&&&

Since it was a nice warm spring day Lindsay took Gus out in his stroller to see the sights. Brian joined them on their little jaunt. Lindsay picked this opportunity to talk to Brian about Justin. 

“I really think Justin should display his art at the GLC. He’s quite talented for a beginner.”

“Don’t interfere, Lindz.”

“I’m not interfering,” she said defensively.

“Then why are we having this discussion?”

“Because he’s obviously closer to you.”

Brian sighed as he pushed one of the handles on the stroller. “You think I can convince him to do it just because I’m fucking him? It’s his decision, Lindz.”

“Have you seen his stuff?”

“Yeah some of it and I agree that an art show is something he should experience but it’s still his decision. He probably feels strongly about displaying his art. He’s still Amish; it would be considered prideful.” Brian took a deep breath. “I’ll talk to him, encourage him a little but it’s up to him what he wants to do and you’re just going to have to respect that.”

Lindsay smiled like she’d just gotten her way.

&&&&&&&&

Brian awoke then groaned as soon as he remembered what day it was. He buried his head in his pillow content to just stay in bed and feel sorry for himself. Today marked the unfortunate day of his thirtieth birthday. As the minutes ticked by he came to the conclusion that he’d like to spend the day with Justin far away from Liberty. Chances were Justin didn’t know what today was. Brian pulled himself out of bed as a plan slowly started to form in his mind. He went to the bathroom and relieved himself then started the shower. When he got out he quickly toweled himself off and tugged on a pair of well worn jeans and a t. Brian made a brief stop in the kitchen to start the coffee before he went to start up his computer. He went on line and began searching for the place he had in mind. Half an hour later and two cups of coffee he printed out directions. He grabbed his leather jacket and was out the door with a slight smile on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&

When Brian arrived at Deb’s he found Justin out in the garage working on some project or another. Brian’s heart did flips and his dick twitched at seeing him working with his hands.

“Hey, Justin.”

Justin looked up and smiled brightly, “Hi.”

“Are you busy? I thought maybe you’d like to spend the day with me.”

Justin’s smile widened, “Sure, I’d love to. Deb is at the diner but Vic’s here, I’ll just let him know I’m leaving.”

Justin scampered into the house then quick as a flash he was back by Brian’s side. “So what are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise,” Brian smirked, “but you’re going to love it.”

“Of course I will, I’m with you.”

Justin’s sweet sappy comment made Brian feel warm all over. They got into the Jeep and left the Pitts. They had a long drive ahead of them so Brian took the opportunity to feel Justin out about the art show.

“Have you given any serious thought about submitting some pieces for the art show?”

“Lindsay told you, huh?”

Brian smirked. “Of course she did. She’s not happy unless she’s interfering in other people’s business. I told her I’d talk to you but ultimately it’s your decision what you want to do.”

Justin bit his lip and stared out the window at the rolling countryside. “I don’t know. It’s not like I’m dead set against it. I know it’d be a great experience and opportunity for me.”

“But?”

Justin sighed, “But I haven’t been drawing all that long and I feel kinda funny about people making a big fuss over my sketches.”

Brian nodded. “I get it, I do, Justin, and it’s up to you. I think you owe it to yourself to have as many opportunities as you can like this though. It’s not wrong to want to take pride in your work. It’s up to you though. Don’t feel pressured by Lindsay and what she wants.”

“Ok, I’ll do it on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Brian asked.

“I’ll let Lindsay have some sketches if you’ll be there when they show them.”

Brian glanced at Justin and genuinely smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Brian, where the heck are we going?” Justin recognized the familiar countryside and was more than a bit curious to know what they were doing in the area. When Brian had to slow to pass a buggy he knew he couldn’t keep their destination secret any longer.

“I thought we’d spend the day in Strasburg. I know it isn’t home but it's close.”

In fact Strasburg was the next neighboring town to Justin’s own hometown of Lancaster.

“I showed you my world; now you can show me yours.”

Brian couldn’t help but notice the look of excitement on Justin’s face. He felt a little pang in his heart. Justin obviously missed his home and his life before liberty.

“This is great, Brian, thank you. There’s so much I’d like to show you.”

When they reached their destination Brian asked if they should find someplace to eat first. Justin opened his mouth but his stomach beat him to it and let out a loud growl. They both had a chuckle over Justin’s appetite. 

“I know the perfect place; it’s just up the road. It’s called the Black Buggy. They have really good food there.”

“I’ll take you’re word for it,” Brian said as he slowly pulled into a parking spot.

The Black Buggy restaurant was Amish owned and run. They were seated by a young Amish girl. Brian looked around the place. It was decorated simply with a country feel to it. The atmosphere was very comfortable and homey. Justin snatched the menu out of Brian’s hand and with a sweet smile asked, “Can I order for us?”

Brian’s tongue crept into his cheek. “Sure, I guess.”

When their waitress Anna came by to take their order Justin greeted her. With a sly glance at Brian he began to speak in old order German. The waitress was pleased that Justin was a fellow Amish. Justin quickly ordered then explained that he was on his runabout. His good friend Brian thought he might be missing home so they were planning to spend the day here. She smiled and nodded then suggested a few things they might be interested in seeing. Brian’s dick hardened as he listened to Justin. Who knew that German would sound so sexy? Though he guessed Justin could make any language sound sexy. Justin switched over to English to include Brian in the conversation so as not to leave him out. 

When Anna left to place their order Brian leaned in and whispered, “That was hot. I’m so hard right now.” Justin blushed a deep red. “I should have you talk dirty to me in German with my dick up your ass.”

At that suggestion Justin was now in the same predicament as Brian and shifted in his seat. He was glad the gingham tablecloth covered his lap. When the food came Brian looked at the mounded plate with something akin to horror. The serving portions were more than generous. Justin was in heaven with the comforting food of home.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack or just make me fat?” Brian grumbled. “There’s a zillion calories here.” Brian was actually pouting.

“Brian, it’s not all that bad really. The chicken is baked not fried; I did you a favor there.”

Their plates were mounded with baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and coleslaw with fresh baked Amish Bread on the side. Brian gave in and ate but swore to himself he’d work out every day that week for three hours. The things he did to appease Justin. Brian let himself relax and enjoy the food and Justin’s company. Of course Justin had to order dessert which was hot apple pie with homemade vanilla ice cream. Justin shared his pie with Brian. He was on to Brian. The pie would only look appealing if it was his. Whereas if Brian had his own he’d never eat it. When they left the restaurant Brian left a huge tip on the table. 

Brian couldn’t have picked a better day to have brought Justin. The Amish people of Strasburg had set up little booths to sell their wares. There was also lots of bustle because there was going to be a barn raising much to Justin’s delight. Brian couldn’t help but notice Justin’s brilliant gleaming smile. He was feeling a bit conflicted; he loved to see Justin so happy but it pained him to see just what he’d be losing Justin to. Brian reminded himself that they didn’t make each other any promises, Justin didn’t owe him anything. They had only planned to be together as long as Justin lived in the land of liberty.

They were both mindful not to show any displays of affection though they did walk close together, their arms occasionally brushing against one another. They examined the goods being sold. Brian thought he might pick up something for Debbie, Lindsay and Gus. Justin found three girls his own age to talk to. Brian smirked at the thought of Amish fag hags. He waved Justin on to go and enjoy himself while he shopped. Brian bought some homemade jams and jellies for Lindsay. He found a beautiful pastel rainbow quilt for Deb. Brian found a well made wooden train set that Gus would love when he got a little older. He took his purchases back to the Jeep for safe keeping then went to find his wayward Amish boy.

Justin came bounding up to him all smiles. “Brian, they asked me to help with the barn raising.”

“Well, why wouldn’t they? You’re the best carpenter around.” 

Justin smiled then looked down. “Yes, well don’t let anyone hear you say that.”

Brian mock gasped. “Oh yeah, pride is such a sin. Well you run along, I’ll just find a place to sit and watch you bang away,” Brian leered.

Justin blushed and rolled his eyes then went to join the others. Brian could barely contain his hard on when Justin strapped on a tool belt someone had lent him. Brian couldn’t help the little smile that played on his lips as he watched Justin hammer nails. He didn’t know quite how it happened but he got roped into helping the women set up a table of refreshments for the hard working men. He happened to meet the mother of the three girls Justin had talked to, Mrs. Margaret Johann. She had a baby close to Gus’ age strapped securely to her chest. The infant was adorable in her little Amish dress and kapp.

“So, Mr. Kinney, what brings you to our fair little town?” Margaret asked.

“I thought Justin would enjoy it.” He pointed out the little blonde. “He’s on his runabout and I thought he might be missing home, plus I get to see a bit of his world.”

“Ah yes, my daughters seem to be a bit smitten with him. I must admit I’ve heard of his family. You and Justin must come to dinner tonight.”

Brian opened his mouth to protest but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to offend anyone and make trouble for Justin. He was also a bit out of his depth on how to act.

“Of course Justin and I accept your invitation.” 

Justin came running over and captured Brian’s arm. “Come on, hammer some nails with me.”

When they were far enough away Justin said, “I thought I’d rescue you from all the ladies.”

Brian smirked, “How kind of you.”

Justin led Brian over to the structure and handed him a hammer. He placed a nail where it should go, holding it in place for Brian. Brian looked at Justin’s small slim fingers.

“Boy, you have a lot of faith.”

Justin patted his arm. “Relax, you won’t hit me. I trust you.” 

For extra measure Brian put his hand over top of Justin’s then rapped the nail as hard as he dared. Justin let go as Brian finished pounding the nail in. 

Justin smiled up at Brian. “Good job.”

They worked side by side for several hours with Justin pointing out where Brian should hammer. Brian enjoyed working beside Justin. Every once in a while one or the other would sneak a peek at the other and smile.

&&&&&&&&

Brian informed Justin that they had been invited to dinner by the Johann’s. Hannah came to fetch them and led the way to the house.

“Come on; dinner’s almost ready. You can clean up over here.”

She showed them to a water pump. Justin smiled at Brian as he began pumping water for the older man.

Brian shook his head. “I seriously don’t know how you can stand to live without electricity. 

“Oh, that’s easy. When you never had it, you can’t miss it.”

Brian stopped Justin before they went inside. “Justin I don’t know how to act. What’s expected of me?”

“You’ll be fine, Brian, just act natural. You’re with me. They know you’re ‘English,’ an outsider. They won't expect much from you. Oh, just a heads up. There is a prayer before the evening meal.”

Brian nodded. “Got it.”

They entered the big white farmhouse and were greeted by Margaret and David Johann.

Margaret smiled. “I think you’ve met some of my children. This is Joy, Karen and Hannah. My little one is Maggie. My son, Micah; I believe you’re the same age Justin.”

Justin smiled and nodded, he had seen the teen while working on the neighbor’s barn. He was very good looking; he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Micah attractive. The teen had black hair and the bluest of eyes. Despite working outdoors he was every bit as pale as Justin was.

Justin said sweetly, “Thank you for inviting us to dinner. This is my good friend, Brian Kinney. He’s helping me to assimilate in the big city.”

“Oh, whereabouts?”

“Pittsburgh.”

“My, that is a long way. Hannah dear, the butter needs churning.”

Brian looked slyly at Justin. “Mrs. Johann, Justin and I would be happy to churn the butter for you.”

“Oh nonsense, dear, you’re our guests.”

Justin was fighting a losing battle trying not to blush.

“It’s no trouble at all. Justin loves to churn butter. I’ve been wanting him to show me how it’s done,” Brian said with a look of innocence.

“Very well, the churn is out on the porch.”

As they went out onto the porch Justin hissed, “I can’t believe you?!”

Brian smiled slyly. “You said you’d churn butter for me what better time to collect?”

“You are evil,” Justin hissed.

“I’m sweet,” Brian smiled.

Justin readied the churn under Brian’s watchful eye. Brian murmured making sure to keep his voice low. “What do you think of the son?”

Justin blushed then whispered. “He’s hot… I’d fuck him.”

Brian squeezed Justin’s shoulder, “That’s my boy. You know, I do believe I’m getting a vibe from him.”

Justin looked at Brian startled. “You think he’s….”

“Yeah, I do and I’m never wrong. You know you could marry one of the girls then fuck Micah on the side. It’d be a near perfect relationship.”

Justin grimaced at that thought. That’s not what he wanted. “It’s ready,” Justin grabbed the stick and started working it up and down with even strokes.

Brian shook his head and smiling wickedly brought Justin’s hips forward so it connected with the moving piece of wood. Justin bit his lip as his dick was rubbed by the churn. Brian stood on the other side of him and grabbed the handle as well. Justin had to bite back his moans. They churned a little faster. Justin panted as he felt himself leak, he was so hard. Brian wanted to kiss Justin’s panting mouth but even he wouldn’t risk that, not so close to the house.

“Brian,” Justin whispered frantically. “I’m going to cum!”

“Do it,” Brian purred. They picked up the pace, a few more strokes and Justin stiffened and shuddered as he came in his pants. Brian caught Justin around his arms before he could fall to his knees.

“I do believe we have crème,” Brian smiled playfully.

“You are a very wicked man,” Justin murmured.

“But you love me anyway.”

Justin pulled his hoodie over his groin to hide the wet patch. Luckily he had dark jeans on so it should barely show. They collected the freshly made butter and headed inside. The women had laid out the meal. The family was just sitting down to dinner. Justin and Brian sat next to each other. Hannah sat on Justin’s other side while Karen sat next to Brian. Micah sat across from Justin. They all joined hands as David took up the evening prayer. The prayer was done in English to include Brian. Once the prayer was said everyone began filling their plates and passing dishes. Brian kept his portions as small as possible. His slim figure was something he prided himself on; sin be damned. 

“So Justin, are you enjoying your runabout?” Margaret asked.

“Yes, very much so. It’s so overwhelming at times. Brian’s been making sure I get to experience everything. He watches out for me.”

Brian looked at his plate embarrassed with the praise Justin was giving him. 

“Tell us what you’ve done,” Hannah pleaded.

Justin knew he had to be selective in what he told the family.

“Well, I work in a diner waiting on tables to earn money for my stay. I’ve kept busy making crafts for my host family and friends. Brian’s showed me how to play pool. Oh, and he took me bowling on my birthday. I’ve come to love hamburgers and pizza. I’ve eaten Chinese food with Brian. I’ve gone dancing at a popular club. There’s just a ton of experiences and it can be very overwhelming. The clothes are so different. It took me a while to get used to riding in a car.”

Brian smiled and contributed to the conversation. “Justin hates phones. He practically refuses to talk on one unless it’s necessary. While Justin is with us we wanted him safe and able to reach help if he was alone and needed me.”

Margaret nodded, “I suppose that is the responsible thing to do.” 

“Our Micah hasn’t gone on the runabout,” David said. “Is it something you recommend experiencing, Justin?”

“Oh,” Justin fidgeted. “Personally I never thought about going. It was my parents who suggested I take this time to reflect on what I truly want. I wasn’t quite ready to settle down to the married life.” He looked at Micah and smiled shyly. “I do recommend going out and experiencing all the world has to offer; it’s an amazing world. My host family, Mrs. Novotny, is wonderful.”

“It sounds so wonderful,” Hannah exclaimed.

“When is your time up?” David enquired.

“October,” Justin answered.

Justin answered everyone’s questions and even got Micah to contribute to the conversation much to his delight. When the meal was over the women cleared the table and prepared to wash the dishes. That was women’s work.

There was one thing Justin wanted to do with Brian before they left and he was hoping the Johann family could help him. Justin fidgeted then got up the nerve to direct his question to David and Micah.

“Um, I was wondering if you’d allow me the use of your buggy. I’d really like to take Brian out in one, show him what it's like.” Justin smiled his best sunshine smile.

Brian looked at Justin in surprise.

“I suppose,” David said. “Micah can lend you his. He can help you hitch up the horse.”

“But father, wouldn’t the family buggy be better? They wouldn’t want to go out in a co…”

Justin stopped him smiling widely when he realized just what kind of buggy Micah had. “That’ll be just perfect.”

Brian looked at the Amish boys with interest. He knew something was up; he just didn’t have any idea what it could be.

“Very well then, come along.”

Justin eagerly followed Micah out the door. Brian followed the two Amish teens somewhat wary as to what was in store for him. He couldn’t begrudge Justin this though; Justin looked so happy. It didn’t take Justin and Micah long to hitch up the horse and buggy.

“I really appreciate this, Micah. I won’t go very far, I just wanted Brian to see what it was like.”

Brian stood back to let the boys hitch up the horse. Being a city boy he was well out of his depth. Justin waved him over.

“Ok, get in.” Justin had a big smile plastered on his face.”

Brian hesitated before hoisting himself into the carriage. He grabbed the seat in a death grip as it swayed precariously. Justin pulled out and they were off. Brian looked around curiously and was surprised at how roomy the buggy actually was. He let himself relax and enjoy the ride.

“So what’s with this buggy in particular?”

Justin’s smile widened. “You caught that, huh?”

“Very little gets by me.”

“This happens to be a courting buggy.”

Brian arched his brow and gave him a tongue in cheek smirk. “But it doesn’t look any different from the others.”

“True, only another Amish could tell the difference. While they look the same, courting buggies are just a bit fancier.” 

Brian shook his head. “If you say so.”

Since dusk was approaching Brian dared to slide closer to Justin and put his arm around his waist. “Is this ok?”

Justin smiled up at Brian. “It’s perfect. So how do you like it?”

“It’s different, nice.”

“I was hoping I’d be able to give you a buggy ride.”

Justin leaned in and kissed Brian’s coral lips. He snaked his tongue into Brian’s mouth to give him a long lingering kiss. When they pulled apart Brian licked his lips.

“Pretty brave, aren’t you?”

Justin shrugged. “There’s no one around, besides this is a big turn on for me, being naughty in a buggy.” One of Justin’s hands found Brian’s groin and squeezed. 

“Ahh fuck, you are a naughty little boy.”

Justin smiled devilishly while continuing to rub. “You taught me well.”

Just then a car passed them; the wind from the car sent the buggy rocking violently. Brian let out a less than manly noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a squeak. Much to Brian’s embarrassment Justin seemed to be unphased.

“Are you ok?” Justin asked.

“Yes,” Brian growled somewhat testily. 

“That was nothing; you should feel what it’s like when they come much faster.”

“Holy fuck!”

“Now you know what it was like for me to get used to a car.”

“Don’t the horses ever get spooked?”

Justin shook his head. “Not usually; they’re used to it. Oh, they still freak out if a car does come really close. The horse instinctively moves over when a car comes.”

Justin turned them around and pointed them back in the direction of the Johann farm.

“Here, take the reins.” 

Brian looked at him like he was crazy. “Are you fucking nuts?”

“Oh come on; you know you want to,” Justin said teasingly. 

Justin placed the reins in Brian’s limp hands.

“All you have to do is hold them loosely. The horse knows exactly where he’s going.” Justin giggled. “There’s practically no steering involved.”

Justin sat back and watched Brian. He was giddy with joy that he got to share this with Brian. If he didn’t know any better he’d say that Brian looked like he was having fun. Justin claimed the reins back when they neared the farmhouse. 

Brian asked bluntly, “Do you want to fuck Micah?”

Justin looked at Brian with his mouth dropped open. “Are you nuts? I can’t just fuck him in the barn.”

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way. You’ve never been with anyone besides me; I think you should go for it.” Brian smirked, “A threesome in the barn would be kinda hot.”

Justin blushed furiously and shifted on the bench to accommodate his growing dick.

“Leave it to me,” Brian purred.

Between the two Amish teens they got the horse unhitched from the buggy. Micah led the horse into a stall and began to rub it down for the night. Justin looked on in embarrassment as Brian approached the teen and murmured something to him. Justin was more than a bit excited; his erection was tenting his jeans. What Brian said to the boy was a mystery to him. Brian smiled wickedly and cocked his head. Brian and Micah went deeper into the barn. Justin’s mouth dropped open in shock; Brian was right after all. Was there no one that would turn that man down? He followed them up to the hayloft. Justin approached the two a bit nervously.

“Brian, this is too risky.”

Brian pulled Justin to his chest and silenced him with a kiss. Then he took Justin by the shoulders and turned him around to face the other boy. Justin smiled shyly and stepped forward. He leaned in and kissed him, first tentative and then soft. When he felt Micah respond, his hand wandered down between his legs and rubbed the teen's growing erection. Brian stood back and rubbed his own aching cock through his jeans. Watching Justin with this inexperienced boy was giving Brian a mean hard on. For several minutes the two Amish teens made out.

When it was time to step things up a bit Micah grabbed a horse blanket and spread it across a soft pile of hay. The two teens explored each other's bodies. Brian sank down behind Justin and pushed his pants down and off. Justin worked on pushing Micah’s pants down. Justin kneeled spreading his legs and upturning his ass for Brian. Brian was quick to prepare Justin and slide his dick up his ass. Once Justin’s ass was full of Brian, he took Micah in his mouth and began to suck his penis. The other teen’s moans went straight to Justin’s dick. He was leaking precum freely onto the blanket. He reached back and pulled Brian closer, wanting the man deeper inside. They rocked together in perfect rhythm. Soon a chain reaction of orgasms rocketed through them. Micah came in Justin’s mouth with a loud moan. Brian grazed Justin’s prostate just right causing him to shoot his load across the blanket. He came without even touching himself. Justin’s ass clenched tightly as Brian thrust deeply within him three more times before filling the condom up Justin’s ass.

After Brian pulled out Justin rose up on shaky legs and kissed Micah depositing a little bit of the boy’s seed into his mouth. Then he pulled Brian to him and let him taste the boy as well. They quickly straightened their clothes once more and tidied up as best as they could, leaving no evidence of their sexual adventure.

“I’ll never forget this. That was amazing,” Micah said.

Justin kissed him sweetly one more time before they headed down. “It was pretty hot for me as well,” Justin murmured. 

They made their way up to the farmhouse. Justin and Brian thanked the Johann’s for their hospitality. They got in the Jeep and headed back to Pittsburgh. It was already late.

Justin smiled at Brian. “Thank you for today it was …. Amazing.”

“I’m glad you had a good time.”

“I can’t believe you were right about Micah! God and what we did in the barn…”

“Fucking hot, huh?”

Justin giggled, “That’s putting it mildly. Oh, when you drop me off at Deb’s, come in with me. I have something to give you.” 

“Oh, what?”

“It’s a surprise,” Justin murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

Brian looked over at Justin who was curled up in his seat fast asleep. He smiled softly. Justin was probably exhausted; they did have a rather full day.

&&&&&&&&

Once Brian pulled into Deb’s and shut the Jeep off he gently shook Justin’s shoulder. “We're here,” Brian whispered.

Justin groaned and stretched as his eyes fluttered open. Justin let himself in. Not seeing Deb they quickly climbed the stairs to Justin’s room. Justin threw a smile over his shoulder before going to the closet. He got on his tiptoes and pulled a wrapped parcel down from the top shelf. Justin silently handed it over to Brian. Brian took it in stunned silence.

“What’s this?”

Justin smiled softly, “It looks like a present to me.”

Brian looked at him startled. “How did you know?”

“Daphne let it slip. Now go on, open your present.” 

Brian sat down on Justin’s bed. He stared at the carefully wrapped parcel for a moment before he slowly unwrapped it. When the wrapping fell away he was left holding a beautifully carved wooden box. The lid was intricately carved with a Celtic knot pattern. The box was small, just big enough to hold special treasures. On the bottom of the box was Justin’s crafter's seal. Brian ran his hand lovingly over the lid.

“It’s beautiful,” he said quietly, afraid to speak above a whisper.

Justin pulled Brian in for a kiss. He used his lips to tell Brian how he felt about him.

&&&&&&&&&

Brian had the afternoon free which was a rare occurrence, so he decided to have a late lunch at the diner. He grabbed his usual booth and sat back to watch Justin work. Justin served his last few customers then hurried over to Brian’s booth. Brian pulled him down on his lap and gave him a searing kiss.

“Mmm, what can I get you?” Justin asked panting.

“How about you, bent over this table, ass up in the air spread wide?” Brian growled. 

Justin moaned softly, “Stop trying to shock me; it won't work.”

Brian gave him his tongue in cheek smirk. “Then bring me a chicken club sandwich. No mayo and make sure the lettuce is fresh and not fucking wilted.”

Justin gave Brian one last quick peck on the lips. “Coming right up.”

“Hey, what time do you get off?”

Justin checked the clock. “In twenty minutes.” 

“You wanna do something after work?”

“Sure,” Justin smiled brightly then went to put in Brian’s order.

Brian flagged Deb down. “Hey Deb, do you have a minute?”

“I suppose but make it quick.”

“Can I borrow your car?”

Debbie looked at Brian like he was crazy. “What the fuck for?”

He quickly told her the plan while Justin was out of hearing range. When Deb found out what he was up to she gently cuffed him upside the head then pointed one long red fingernail at him.

“Just bring it back in one piece.”

Justin came by a few minutes later with two plates. He set one down in front of Brian then sat down with the other plate in front of him. “I didn’t get a chance to eat,” Justin explained before digging in. After his first couple of bites Justin asked, “So what are we doing later? Wait, let me guess. It’s a surprise.”

Brian arched a brow and continued to eat not saying a word. Justin was just happy to spend whatever time he could with Brian. They ate in comfortable silence. When they were done Brian paid the bill and collected Deb’s keys while Justin bussed their table and got his jacket.

As they stepped out onto the street Brian took Justin’s hand. Justin was more than a little confused when they bypassed the Jeep and headed for the back lot. He was really stumped when Brian unlocked Deb’s car.

“Get in.”

Justin did as he was told. He wanted to ask Brian a million questions but stopped himself. It was pointless anyway; he learned long ago that Brian would tell him in his own time. It didn’t keep his brain from working overtime though. After a while Justin was able to figure out that they were headed out of the city and into the country. Fifteen minutes later they were on the side of a country road. Brian pulled off to the side of the road and stopped.

“Get out.”

“What?” To say Justin was confused would be the understatement of the year. As far as he could tell they were in the middle of nowhere. 

“Brian what’s going on?” He was getting a bit alarmed.

“You’re going to trade places with me. I’m going to teach you how to drive.”

Justin’s mouth fell open in utter shock. Brian was out of the car and around the other side opening his door. Justin got out and Brian had to nudge him into the driver’s seat. When Brian settled himself in the passenger’s seat Justin turned to him with a look of panic on his face.

“Brian, I can’t do that.” The color drained from his face.

“Sure you can; I’m going to teach you.”

“Is this payback for the buggy?”

Brian chuckled, “No, but if you want to look at it that way, be my guest. I’ve been waiting for good weather to take you out driving. This stretch of road hardly has any traffic. You’ll be ok; I’m here.” Brian rested his hand on the back of Justin’s neck. “Just relax.” Brian did up their belts since Justin seemed to be frozen in place. “Justin, look at me.” He waited till he got the desired response. “Now are you listening?” Justin nodded mutely. “You can do this, I won't let anything happen.”

Justin sighed in defeat. He rested his hands lightly on the wheel. “What do I have to do?” Justin asked weakly.

Brian patiently explained the gas, brake, steering and the automatic gears. “Think you got it?”

Justin shrugged helplessly.

“Do what I say exactly and you’ll be fine. Now turn the key.”

Justin did but nothing happened.

“You have to turn it farther but don’t hold it down or you’ll end up flooding the engine, then we won't be going anywhere.”

Justin’s second try produced results.

“Right foot on the brake.” Brian leaned over to check and make sure Justin’s foot was where it was supposed to be.

He asked for Deb’s car for two reasons. One, the Jeep was a stick and much harder to drive. Plus it was his baby; he wasn’t stupid. Two, Deb’s car was an automatic with no gears to grind.

“Pull the lever here and put it in D that’s for drive.”

Justin easily accomplished that part.

“Now the fun part, take your foot slowly off the brake and gently press down on the gas.”

Justin made a little whimpering noise low in his throat. He slowly pressed on the gas. When the car rolled forward Justin let out a frightened squeak and let off the gas.

“Justin, you were doing fine; try again.”

Justin pressed the gas again and Brian helped him actually get the car on the road.

“Keep it between the lines.”

“I’ll try,” Justin gritted out. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

They were driving slowly down the road at a whopping ten miles per hour. Brian could get out and run faster than they were going. “You can go faster.”

Justin moaned but got it up to twenty-five with Brian’s encouragement. “You’re doing great, Justin. You don’t have to hang on to the wheel so tight; your hands are going to cramp.”

They spent an hour driving along the road. That was more than Justin could stand for his first time. When they switched places back, Justin nearly bolted out of the car and back to the passenger’s seat. Brian settled himself behind the wheel once more.

“So I take it, you don’t like driving?”

Justin felt a little bad. He knew Brian was just trying to give him new experiences.

“I’m just not used to it, Brian, but I do appreciate you being patient with me and trying to teach me new things.”

“Then you’ll try again sometime?” 

Justin let out a shaky laugh. “Let’s not go crazy.”


	17. Chapter 17

Brian lounged on Justin’s bed and was amused as Justin slowly began to freak out about the art show. Justin rifled through his closet not knowing what one wore to such things. He heaved a sigh and turned.

“Brian, help.”

Brian got up and rubbed Justin’s arms. “Take a deep breath and relax, it’ll be fine.”

“I’m just nervous, I don’t know if I’m ready for this. No, I know I’m not ready for this.”

Brian slung his arm around Justin. “Can I be blunt?”

Justin nodded hesitantly.

“It’s not a real art show. The center puts it on so young people can show their work. It’s not a big deal. If you happen to sell some sketches everyone profits.”

“I know that Brian; I just want to do well. I don’t know what’s expected of me, or how to act.”

Brian pulled him in for a kiss. “Again you worry too much. I’ll be by your side, ok?”

“Yeah.”

Brian went to the closet and looked at Justin’s selection. He threw a pair of tight black jeans on the bed. He looked through Justin’s shirts but didn’t see what he had in mind.

“Put those on. I got something at the loft you can wear.”

Justin stripped off his cargos then tugged on the jeans. He always felt self conscious in these jeans; they made his package look bigger. They had to hurry; he was supposed to be at the center soon.

Brian drove him to the loft with the radio on hoping it would distract and calm him. Brian went through his closet and found the perfect shirt for Justin. He laid a black wife beater on the bed followed by a sapphire blue silk button down shirt. Brian playfully tugged Justin by the shirt over to him. He pulled off Justin’s t shirt tossing it off to the side. Brian helped him on with the wife beater tussling his long hair affectionately. Then he slipped on the silk shirt, buttoning it half way. Since the shirt was his it was a bit long in the arms for Justin. He rolled the sleeves up for him. Brian stood back to take a look at his handy work.

Brian gave him a tongue in cheek smirk. “You look hot.”

Justin laughed nervously looking down at the floor under Brian’s intense gaze. He felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Come on; Lindsay, will have my balls if you’re late.”

As soon as they entered the GLC Lindsay was right there.

“Justin, good you’re here on time. Now the artists usually stand by their work and are generally on hand to answer questions about their work. Your stuff is towards the back and to the right.”

“Lindz, back off; you’re scaring him. Come on. Justin; let’s get you something to drink. It’ll make you feel better. Oh, and try not to look directly at the pussy sculptures. Don’t want you to have nightmares.”

Justin casually looked around but didn’t see any sculptures of cats. He was a bit confused as to why Brian thought seeing cats would give him nightmares. He liked cats. They had many barn cats on the farm. Brian handed him a glass of Champagne. He giggled softly as the bubbles tickled his nose. Brian kept his hand in the middle of Justin's back. Justin found it comforting and was glad for the contact. He was feeling so out of place. He stood in front of his art looking at it as if for the first time. It looked so professional; of course, that’s how it was probably supposed to look. Justin had let Lindsay pick the pieces she wanted for the show. She had ended up selecting five. 

Justin noticed there was an orange sticker on one of his sketches and thought it was a bit odd. “Um Brian, what does that mean?”

“It usually means that it’s sold.”

“Really?” Justin gasped in surprise.

In fact Brian knew that it was indeed sold; he had bought it before hand. Justin would be receiving a sizeable chunk of change from the proceeds. The sketch was of a jean jacket hanging on the back of a door. It was one of Justin’s best pieces. Brian wanted a sketch to remember Justin by. That lone jean jacket had spoken to him deeply. Brian would never forget his time with Justin; he would treasure this time always. Brian gripped Justin to him just a little tighter. As they stood there a woman came by and placed another sticker on one of Justin’s sketches, this one a landscape of back home. Justin looked up at Brian and smiled widely. He was starting to let go of some of the tension that he felt.   
Daphne came running up to them. “Justin, this is so fucking cool, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah I guess. Look Daphne two of my sketches already sold.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you sold all of them.”

Justin looked at her astonished. “You think I’m that good?”

“Well duh, of course you are.”

Lindsay came over to Justin. “Could I borrow Justin for a while? The woman that bought his landscape sketch wants to talk to the artist.”

Justin gave Brian a little panicked look.

“Go on; you’ll be fine. Just answer her questions and if there’s something that you don’t want to talk about just say that you’d rather not talk about it. Lindsay won’t let the questioning get out of line, will you Lindsay?”

“No, of course not.”

Brian watched them walk towards an old woman and easily fall into conversation with her.

“He belongs here,” Brian murmured.

“I agree.”

Brian was startled out of his thoughts; he had forgotten that Daphne was still there.

“He should be free to become an artist or craftsman, what ever the fuck he wants to do. He doesn’t belong on some farm fucking churning butter. He’s better than that. You haven’t talked to him about what he’s going to do, have you?”

“No, I know what he’s going through. I’ve been there, remember? He doesn’t need added pressure from me. Besides there’s still time left. It’s only May. It’s a difficult decision we’re all faced with. I mean he’d never be able to see or speak to his parents again. It’s not a decision that should be made lightly.”

“I should have been so lucky. I could do without ever speaking to my mother again. What do you think he’ll do?” Brian asked softly.

“I honestly don’t know. He loves it here and I know he loves you.” She sighed. “But he’s very honorable and loyal to his family. Breaking ties with his family would damn near kill him.” Daphne could see the pain in Brian’s eyes. “You want him to stay, don’t you?”  
Brian remained silent but it was all too clear what he wanted. Daphne’s heart hurt for them both. She knew either way they were going to end up hurt.

*************

Soon it was June and that could only mean one thing, Pride. It was as Deb called it the high homo holidays. Brian was looking forward to sharing Justin’s first Pride with him. He could already tell that Justin was confused as to what all the fuss was about. Everyone had been invited over to Deb’s for a big barbeque before the parade. Brian sat in the shade cradling his son in his arms. When Justin drew near he pulled him onto his lap so he had both his boys close.

“Could you explain all this to me?”

“Every year in June all the fags celebrate that they’re queer and with the supposed freedom to be queer. There’s a big party with lots of rainbow crap and lots of fucking. Basically to shout we’re here, we’re queer and we’re here to stay. Then when it’s all over everyone goes back to being ashamed.”

Justin laughed. “Interesting perspective.”

Daphne took a picture of Justin laughing on Brian’s lap. Justin heard the click and looked up. He froze when he saw the camera.

“I couldn’t help it; you looked so cuddly together.” 

Justin smiled slightly and nodded.

“Wanna pose for this one? It gets exhausting trying to covertly take your picture.”

Justin rolled his eyes but smiled while wrapping his arms around Brian. He figured if tons of tourists could take his picture he might as well let his best friend.

After the picture was taken, Brian called, “I want a copy of that.”

“You’ll get one,” Daphne laughed.

“She got us at Christmas too.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Justin said wryly. 

“You’re not pissed?”

“The Amish don’t get pissed.”

Brian snorted a laugh.

“Ok we do, but we hide it well. Daphne’s my best friend. I don’t have a problem with it. Whenever I would go out with my family the tourists were always trying to take pictures of me because I’m so cute,” he said with air quotes. 

Deb yelled for them to come and eat. Justin got off Brian’s lap and made a beeline for the food. Some thing’s never change. Brian cradled a sleeping Gus to his chest and went in search of something to nibble on himself.

“Happy Pride, baby,” Emmett cheered.

“Uh, you too,” Justin said with a smile. He still wasn’t sure he was grasping the whole concept of what this day meant but he was going along with it the best he could. Justin sat next to Daphne with a heaping plate of food. Brian settled on the other side of him with Gus on his lap.

Daphne smiled. “He’s getting so big. I bet he’ll be really tall just like you.”

Brian rocked his son proudly. “There’s a good chance he will.” He ate carefully while holding onto Gus.

Justin looked at Daphne. “Have you ever been to a pride parade?”

“Of course, Mel and Lindsay took me to my first. It was… overwhelming." 

Brian snickered, “Didn’t Mel try to get you to ride with her in the "Dykes on bikes" contingent?” 

Daphne shuddered. “Yeah, I thought she was joking at the time. Anyway the parade is an eye opening experience. You’ll definitely see a lot of weird shit.”

Brian grimaced. “Speaking of which, Gus needs changing.”

“I’ll change him for you,” Justin volunteered. 

Brian arched a brow before handing Gus over. “I’d be forever in your debt.”

“You should try changing cloth diapers, that’s much harder.”

Justin took Gus and laid him down on a blanket not far away. He grabbed a fresh diaper from Gus’ bag and set about changing him. Brian’s heart swelled in his chest as he watched Justin with his son. When Justin had Gus all fresh and clean he handed him over to Lindsay. Both Mel and Lindsay with baby Gus were going to march in the marriage initiative. Everyone started breaking off into groups and would meet up at the parade. Daphne tagged along with Brian and Justin. She wanted to be there for Justin’s first Pride, also to lend support if he freaked out.

Justin wound his arm around Brian and kept close to him. He couldn’t believe there were so many people; it was more than a little intimidating. He also couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Not even on the wildest night at Babylon had he ever seen such sights before.

“You ok?” Brian murmured in his ear.

Justin nodded his head slightly.

Even his wildest, craziest dreams couldn’t rival what he was seeing. They stood there and watched for quite a while. When the Babylon float started to come down the street Brian grabbed Justin’s hand.

“Wanna be in the parade?”

“What?” Justin asked astonished.

Brian ran with Justin holding on tight to his hand. He momentarily let go to climb aboard the float, then he held out his hand for Justin to grab. Brian tugged him up next to him. Justin had this wide eyed adorable look on his face. Brian pulled him flush against his body and kissed him as the float moved down the street. They could hear the crowd cheering loudly.

“This is amazing,” Justin shouted to be heard over all the noise.

Brian danced with Justin like they would if they were at Babylon. The other male dancers on the float danced around them but they were the crowning glory. 

When the parade was over they went to Woodie's for drinks and to meet up with everyone there. Brian went to the bar and ordered two double Beams. They downed their drinks then Brian looked at Justin.

“So what do you think of pride?”

“It’s absolutely unbelievable. I’m having a great time though.”

“Good.”

Brian pulled Justin out into the street where there was a mini party. They danced in the street to an old ABBA song. Justin couldn’t believe what an amazing night this was turning out to be. 

From Woodie's they went on to Babylon and hit the dance floor. The rainbow flags were flying and the glitter was raining down. With every dance they danced they got closer and closer till it looked like they were fucking on the dance floor. They rubbed their hard ons together till they were near bursting.

“Brian stop, I’ll cum in my pants.”

“We wouldn’t want that now would we?”

“Can we go home now?” Justin pleaded. 

“I’ve got another idea, how about the backroom?”

Justin visibly balked at that idea.

“Do you trust me Justin? Trust that I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you?”

“I… I trust you. I’m just not sure.”

“I wouldn’t push you into something I didn’t think you couldn’t handle or weren’t ready for.”

“Ok, I’ll go with you,” Justin said a bit nervously. 

Justin had to admit that he was curious. The one and only time he’d been in the backroom hadn’t been very pleasant. This time he was with Brian and sure to create happy memories. They passed through the chain curtain. Justin held tight to Brian’s hand. He was incredibly hard, hearing and seeing all the naked men having sex. He didn’t want to be on display though. As horny and as hard as he was he didn’t want people watching him.

Brian passed a guy getting plowed in the ass. “Hey Todd, how’s it going?”

“Fiiiiine. Happy Priiiiiiide.”

Brian chuckled, “You too, Todd.”

Finally they came to an empty stretch of concrete wall. Brian pushed Justin up against the wall and kissed him deeply till his toes started to curl in his sneakers.

“Brian, I don’t want to be on display. I don’t want to be watched.”

“I know you’re shy,” Brian said kissing along his neck. “I wasn’t planning on fucking you for all to see.” Brian’s nimble fingers popped the button on Justin’s jeans. “I’m going to jerk you off. I’ll be standing in front of you; no one will see you… much. While I’m jerking you off you can watch the goings on over my shoulder.” He nipped at Justin’s earlobe eliciting a gasp. Brian unzipped Justin’s jeans. When there was no resistance on Justin’s part, he pushed his jeans down slightly and pulled out Justin’s leaking cock.

Justin let out a shuddery breath as Brian held his cock in his big warm hand. As Brian began to stroke him off Justin looked over Brian’s shoulder. He could see someone getting a blow job and another getting fucked in the ass. His hole clenched at the sight. Justin slowly rocked his hips against Brian’s hand. He felt so naughty letting Brian jerk him off in a public place, but it was really turning him on. His dick was quite slick with precum. Brian shoved his hand down Justin's pants and began playing with his balls. Justin’s cries of passion mixed with all the other noises in the backroom.

“Spread your legs a little wider,” Brian murmured.

“Ohhh!” Justin did as Brian requested.

Brian pressed the pad of his finger against Justin’s hole teasing him. Justin reached up and squeezed Brian’s shoulders tight, hugging Brian to him as he rutted against him. Justin hissed as Brian pressed against the base of his dick killing his need to cum for the moment. Their tongues dueled as Brian continued to jerk Justin off.

“Oh God Brian, this is so good.”

Brian smirked, “I knew you’d like this.”

“Brian, faster, please, need to cum.”

Brian fisted Justin’s leaking cock. Justin’s head rolled back and he closed his eyes. He was on total sensory overload. Justin began to tremble as his orgasm approached. He moaned low in his throat. His orgasm hit him like a freight train. He drenched Brian’s hand with his hot cum. Justin sagged against the wall trying to keep on his feet. Brian wiped his hand off on a spare tissue he had then tucked Justin’s dick back in his jeans and straightened his clothes. He leaned in and kissed Justin sweetly.

“What about you? You didn’t get off.”

“That was just for you.”

Brian slung his arm around Justin’s neck. “Come on; let's get you a drink.”

When Justin stepped out of the backroom he wore a big grin on his face and he had a little swagger to his step.

Michael grumbled, “Unfucking believable.” 

Emmett cheered, “You go, baby!”

Ted shook his head. “Leave it to Brian to corrupt the Amish.”

Brian and Justin tossed back their drinks ignoring everyone. They were celebrating Pride in their own special way.


	18. Chapter 18

As the leaves changed color on the trees Brian’s mood began to darken. Bit by bit he started to pull away from Justin in the hopes it would hurt less. Justin didn’t quite pick up on it at first, thinking Brian’s work was taking up a lot of his time. Justin noticed that when they were together Brian didn’t touch him as much as he used to. Actually his moods would swing from being aloof and ambivalent to loving partner who wanted to cuddle. In the back of his mind Justin knew what must be bothering Brian. He wanted to reassure Brian but he was having a difficult time himself coming to terms with his decision. 

Justin had finished Brian’s quilt awhile ago. He thought now might be a good time to give it to him and they needed to have a talk. Justin bundled up Brian’s quilt in a bag and hung it from his bike handle. He rode his bike to Brian’s loft. Justin pressed the button next to Brian’s name.

“Hey, it’s me. Can I come up?”

“Sure.”

Justin climbed the stairs up to the top floor. Brian had left the door open for him. He slipped inside and shut the door.

“Hey,” Justin said tentatively.

“Hey,” Brian smiled slightly. “I was just about to order dinner. What’s in the bag?”

Justin had been holding the bag in front of him like a shield, not knowing what kind of mood Brian was currently in.

“It’s for you; it’s a gift.”

Brian took the bag and pulled out the folded quilt.

“I, uh, thought it would look nice on the bed.”

Brian ran his hand lightly over the colorful fabric. “It’s beautiful.”

Justin smiled shyly, secretly pleased that Brian liked it. He had worked hard on it.

“That particular pattern is called an architect’s wheel. I thought it was appropriate.” 

Brian huffed a laugh.

“Um, Brian, can we talk?”  
Brian felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. Suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore. He knew that his time with Justin was drawing to a close. Were they really going to have this conversation now? Did Justin give him this quilt as a parting gift? Brian suddenly felt ill. Slowly he walked over to the sofa and all but collapsed. Brian gazed at Justin with sad eyes.

“So talk.”

Justin sank down in a chair facing Brian. “Things between us have been a bit strained lately. I think I know why and I’m sorry I’ve caused you pain.” 

“Sorry’s bullshit,” Brian replied almost automatically. 

“Yeah well, I’m still sorry. This is extremely difficult for me too. I really need you right now Brian. You’re so strong. I have a favor to ask you.”

Brian looked at Justin expectantly. Justin nervously ran his hand through his long hair. “I’d like you to take me back to Lancaster; I’d really like you to be by my side. I need someone strong to help me through this.”

Brian felt like he had died inside. Justin wanted to go back, not that he expected any different. He ached down to his core. He never felt the things he felt for Justin before; now it was all being ripped away from him. It hurt so fucking much.

“No.”

Justin frowned. “No?”

“Justin, you can ask me for anything and chances are I’d give it to you, but don’t ask me this.” Brian tried to build his walls back up quickly that Justin had so cleverly and covertly knocked down. “Daphne brought you here, Daphne can take you back.”

“But I want you,” Justin said quietly.

“I said no!” Brian yelled.

Justin flinched. Brian had never yelled at him before. Brian stormed up to the bedroom to grab his boots and jacket. He needed to get the fuck out of there.

“It’s time we went our own ways. We both knew this day would come. If you think I’m gonna hold your hand and take you back to your mommy and daddy and say 'see ya have a nice life' well think again. Let’s just end it here.” 

Justin’s voice wavered. “Why are you doing this?” Justin was stunned by the hostility. “Brian…. You don’t understand.”  
“Oh, I think I do. Really it’s probably the best thing for you. Hey it was fun while it lasted.” Brian shoved the quilt into Justin’s chest. “Take it, I don’t fucking want it.” 

Justin gasped; tears spilled down his cheeks.

“When I come back I expect you gone. Goodbye, Justin.”

Justin squeezed the quilt to his chest and let out a whimpering cry. He flinched as the loft door slammed shut. Justin stared off into nothingness hugging the quilt to him. He rocked slowly back and forth. Somehow everything had gone all wrong; this wasn’t the way it was supposed to happen. 

&&&&&&&

Brian ended up at Woodie's with the intent to get massively drunk. He sat down at the bar and grunted at the bartender. “Double Beam and keep them coming; better yet just leave the fucking bottle.”

Brian slammed back his first and second drink in rapid succession, enjoying the slow burn he felt. He wanted to be numb; Brian didn’t want to feel anything. He would have found a trick to suck his dick if he wasn’t so damn depressed. He didn’t think he could fucking get it up. How pathetic, somehow he misplaced his cock and balls and became a big pussy. Well at least there were still drugs. He snorted a line of white powder off the back of his hand and downed another shot. He’d be damned if he’d feel any pain. 

Michael came in and noticed the shape Brian was in.

“Hey Mikey, come and have a drink with me.”

Michael sat down next to Brian. “Are you all right?”

“I’m absolutely peachy, on top of the fucking world,” Brian slurred. 

“Uh huh,” Michael said somewhat sarcastically. “What did he do?”

Brian downed another shot before answering. “He’s leaving me; the farm calls. I don’t blame him. Who would want me? I’m an asshole; always have been always will be.”

Michael was working himself up for a big tirade. “It’s about time he left. You know I don’t feel sorry for you. You should have never gotten involved with that kid, you knew he’d leave.”

Brian looked at his so called friend, blurry eyed. “Yeah, I knew. I just didn’t expect it to hurt this much. A tiny part of me hoped he’d want to stay.” Brian shrugged sadly and tried to down another drink but Michael took it away from him.  
“Oh no, I think you’ve had enough. He’s not worth fucking killing yourself over.”

“Yes, he is,” Brian whispered. “It hurts so much,” Brian moaned. 

To Michael’s astonishment and horror Brian began to cry drunken tears. Michael shoved the shot back into Brian’s hand, anything to get him to stop this pitiful display.

Finally Michael got Brian to leave with him. Brian was very drunk and he’d be a chore to get home. Brian began a drunken rendition of “You are my Sunshine.”

“My Sunshine, My only Sunshine. You make me horny every day…Please don’t take my Sunshine away.”

“Christ, Brian, you’re going to wake up the whole building.”

Michael stumbled into the loft with Brian. They almost fell over. Brian wasn’t exactly light when he was drunk.

Justin had fallen asleep on the sofa. He couldn’t bring himself to leave. He couldn’t leave things the way they were. He had to make Brian listen to him. The sound of Brian stumbling around woke him up. Brian came up short when he saw him.

“Sunshine, My Sunshine.” Brian stumbled over to him. He sang softly and drunkenly in Justin’s ear. “You’ll never know how much I love you. They took my Sunshine away.”

The fumes coming off Brian nearly knocked Justin over or maybe it was the fact that Brian was leaning on him heavily.

“What the fuck are you still doing here?” Michael yelled. “Get the fuck out of here. You’ve caused enough damage.”

“Is he going to be ok?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you.”

“I need to lay down now, tired,” Brian murmured. 

Michael moved to drag Brian up the stairs and to bed. Reluctantly Justin left. Brian wasn’t in any shape to hold a conversation. He felt awful that he caused Brian so much pain.

&&&&&&&&

When Brian woke up the next morning he felt positively wretched. He felt like someone ran him over with a semi using all eighteen wheels, and then used his tongue to clean up the backroom. He wondered if he’d feel better if he threw up. He staggered into the bathroom; with a belly full of booze not long ago consumed, it wasn’t hard to bring most of it back up. As he lay bent over the bowl panting he thought to himself that, no indeed, he did not feel better. Brian rinsed out his mouth and brushed his teeth then downed a couple aspirin. He got dressed for work and dragged his ass to the office; it was going to be a long day.

Cynthia could tell immediately something was wrong with Brian. He looked like hell and he glared at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him. She gave him an hour to himself then she would brave the lion’s den to see what was wrong. The thing that got her attention was that the photos of Justin were turned face down on the desk. She kind of suspected that was the trouble.

“Are you ok, boss?”

He looked at her with a blank yet slightly pissed off look. He didn’t dignify her question with a response. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah, I’m leaving for a business trip. I need to get away for a few days. You can make the arrangements. 

“Ok, where?”

“Boston or maybe the Berkshires I don’t care. I want to leave as soon as possible."

&&&&&&&&&

Justin went to Brian’s loft in the hopes of making things right between Brian and himself. He pressed the door buzzer repeatedly with no answer. Normally he wouldn’t intrude on Brian’s privacy but he really needed to talk to Brian and make him understand. Justin carefully punched in the code and let himself into the building. He took the stairs up to Brian’s loft and knocked on the door. Not getting any answer he wondered if Brian was really gone or just ignoring him. He took out the key that Brian had given him but never used. He turned it over and over before sighing and sticking it in the lock.

Justin let himself in. Upon inspection Brian wasn’t there. He paced from the living room to the kitchen running his hand through his hair in frustration. Then it occurred to him that Brian was probably simply at work. Justin carefully locked the loft back up and walked to the bus stop.

The bus dropped Justin off several blocks from Brian’s place of work. Justin walked the rest of the way using that time to think of what he would say to Brian. Justin was looking a little lost when he entered the building. He’d only been there once and then he was with Brian. The receptionist called out to him. 

“Can I help you?”

“Um yes, I’d like to see Brian Kinney please.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I believe Mr. Kinney’s already left.”

Justin bit his lip and fidgeted then he suddenly remembered the kind blonde woman.

“Um, could I talk to Cynthia then?”

“I’ll check. What’s your name?” 

“Justin Taylor.”

After a few moments she said, “Cynthia will be right down. You can wait for her over there.” She pointed to a bank of chairs.

Cynthia rushed over to Justin. She noted that Justin looked just as bad as Brian.

“Justin, are you all right? What can I do for you?”

“Where’s Brian? I need to talk to him.”

“I’m sorry Justin he just left for the airport on business. He’s going to be gone for three days. Did you two have a fight?” she asked quietly.

“It wasn’t so much a fight. Brian’s upset my year is just about up…” he left the sentence unfinished. 

She nodded filling in the blanks for herself. “He’ll be back in three days.”

Justin was suddenly exhausted mentally and physically. “Could you call me a cab?”

“Of course, Justin,” she rubbed his shoulder.

Justin gave the cab driver Brian’s address. He’d wait for Brian to return, then he’d make Brian listen to him. Justin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting into tears. He paid the cab driver then let himself into the loft. He stood in the middle of the loft with a faraway look on his face. At that moment he really needed to hear Brian’s voice. He slowly took out his phone and pressed one and waited.

&&&&&&&&&

As Brian sat in the airport lounge waiting for his flight to be called his phone went off. He pulled out his phone and checked the number. A lump formed in his throat when he saw it was Justin. He hesitated briefly before shutting his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

&&&&&&&

When Justin didn’t get an answer all his sadness and frustration bubbled over. With a loud pain filled cry he hurled his phone at the brick wall where it smashed to pieces. He was happy to see the infernal thing shattered on the floor. He never liked it anyway. Justin collapsed to the hardwood floor sobbing loudly, each sob felt like it was being ripped from his chest. He curled up in a little ball, his tears soaking the oak floor.


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: There is a small reference to rape. It has nothing to do with Brian or Justin but I thught I'd mention it. Last chapter everyone it's been a long haul. I'm pretty proud of this story. I tied it up as tight as humanly possible so no there isn't going to be a sequel. Hope you enjoy the chapter. -Gina  


* * *

Brian slid the door to the loft open. He’d gotten two lucrative accounts but he still didn’t feel any better. He set his carry on bag down by the island. It was then that he noticed something on the floor. He realized it was Justin’s cell phone, it had been smashed. Brian sighed and tossed it on the counter. He walked up to the bedroom but stopped short when he saw a little blonde head poking out from underneath the quilt. His heart skipped a beat. Justin had stayed here waiting for him. Quietly he sat down on the edge of the bed to watch Justin sleep. Justin shifted in his sleep and let out a soft sleep filled sigh. His eyes fluttered open to see Brian watching him. He looked so sad.

“Brian.”

“Hey, you’re still here. I thought you’d be long gone by now.”

Justin sat up and threw himself into Brian’s arms. Brian hugged the soft sleep warmed boy. He buried his nose in Justin’s hair. They held each other like that for several minutes. Justin was the one to break the silence.

“Brian, I need to tell you something and I need for you to listen to me and not interrupt, ok?” 

Brian reluctantly nodded.

“When I asked you to take me back you misunderstood. I’m sorry it didn’t come out right and I’m sorry I put you through all this. I never meant to hurt you.”

Brian opened his mouth to speak but one look from Justin and he shut it again.

“I love you, Brian, and I’m staying. I wanted you to take me back so I could tell my parents my decision.”

“You’re staying?” Brian whispered.

“Yes.”

Brian hated to ask but he needed to know, “Because of me?”

“Partly, but for myself as well. If I went back I’d be living a lie. I’ve weighed my options there are so many reasons to stay and not enough reasons to go.”

“You’ll have to walk away from your family.”

Justin let out a shuddery breath. “I know; believe me I’m not looking forward to it. They’ll be so angry. That’s why I need you with me to help me through this. I don’t want to do it alone.”

Brian rocked Justin in his arms. “I’m here for you. Whatever you need me to do, I’ll be here. The quilt looks good on the bed.”

Justin laughed. “I told you it would.”

“I’m sorry I yelled and acted like an asshole.”

“Let’s just put it behind us,” Justin pleaded. Just then Justin’s stomach rumbled. “You can make it up to me by taking me out for breakfast.”

“Deal,” Brian smiled.

Justin scrambled out of bed. “I just need to use the bathroom.”

While Justin was in the bathroom Brian began to change out of his suit and into something casual. Justin came out and got a fresh pair of clothes for himself. He kept a few things at the loft in case he happened to stay over.

“Brian?”

“Hmm?”

“Now that you know I’m staying… are we partners?”

Brian leaned in and kissed Justin’s soft lips. “Yeah we’re partners.” Brian was nearly blinded by Justin’s smile.

&&&&&&&

Brian took Justin to brunch at a nice restaurant. Brian really shouldn’t have been surprised at the amount of food Justin ordered. Justin had waffles and sausage with eggs on the side and a tall orange juice. While Brian had coffee and egg whites with dry whole wheat toast.

Justin shrugged a little. “I haven’t eaten very much in the last few days.”

Brian grabbed his free hand and squeezed it. They left their clasped hands on the table for all to see. At that moment Justin didn’t care. He craved the contact with Brian. Brian didn’t want to upset Justin, but he needed to know what would happen.

“So what exactly will happen?”

Justin looked confused.

“Is there some ritual to shunning?”

“Oh, I won’t be shunned but it’ll feel like it. It’s rather complicated. To shun me I would have to be a member of the church, which I’m not. Had I decided to go back and stay they would have baptized me and accepted me into the church. To be shunned you’d have to do something really bad. I don’t think butt fucking would qualify.”

Brian huffed a laugh at Justin’s bluntness.

“There was this one guy, Chris Hobbs. He raped this girl repeatedly. She got away from him and got the authorities involved which by the way is a big no, no.”

“Fuck, what happened?”

“Chris only got a few months in jail. The girl got shunned and had to leave her family. When Chris got out all was forgiven and it was swept under the rug. The past is in the past.”

“That’s seriously fucked.”

“Tell me about it. In my case I’ll tell my parents my decision. After that I won’t be welcome. If I wanted to stay in the area they couldn’t really stop me but they’d make it unpleasant for me. I’ll be dead to my family.”

“Justin, are you sure you want to do this?”

Justin let out a sigh. “This isn’t easy by any means, Brian, and I’m not looking forward to cutting my ties but I know I have to. If there was some way I didn’t have to make a one or the other decision I’d do both. I don’t want to hurt anybody but I know I have to do what’s best for me. You’re what’s best for me, Brian.”

“I never thought you’d stay,” Brian confessed.

“As soon as we began building a relationship I knew I had to stay,” Justin said softly.

&&&&&&&&

The next day Brian began the long trip to Lancaster. Justin sat quietly in the passenger seat watching the scenery go by. He hugged a scraggily looking rag doll. He intended to give it back to his sister, Molly. As they got closer to their destination Justin gave Brian directions to his house.

“Uh better park on the road. We’ll walk in.”

Justin was wearing a blue hoodie and baggy cargo pants. He didn’t want to upset his parents on sight.

“Wow, this is where you live?” Brian took in the huge sprawling white farmhouse.

“Yeah, that’s home, at least it used to be.”

Molly had been feeding the chickens in the side yard. She dropped her bucket when she saw Justin and ran to her brother.

“Justin! Justin! You’re home!”

“Hi, Molly, miss me?” He hugged his sister tight and blinked back tears.

“Maybe just a little.”

Justin laughed. “This is Brian; he’s a good friend. Listen Molly, uh, I don’t have a lot of time so I need you to listen to me. I’ve decided not to stay. As soon as I talk to mother and father I’m going back to Pittsburgh.

“Why don’t you want to come back?” Justin could see the tears in her eyes.

“I would if I could, Molly. You won’t really understand this but I’m in love with Brian. Brian is a man and an outsider. It’d never be allowed.” Justin gave Molly back her doll. He pulled out a picture he’d hidden in the doll's apron. “This is so you don’t forget me. That’s me and Brian and his son Gus. Don’t let father ever see it, ok?”

Molly hugged her brother tight. “I don’t want you to go,” Molly sniffed.

Brian had to look away. All this emotion was making him ill and they still had to face Justin’s parents. Jennifer came outside and upon seeing her son, she ran to hug him.

“Oh Justin, you’re back. Oh goodness, it’s good to see you again. You look well.”

“I missed you too, mother. Mother, this is Brian Kinney, a very good friend of mine.”

Jennifer looked up at Brian. “It’s good to meet you.”

“Um, you too, Jennifer.”

Justin instructed Brian to call his parents by their first names as the Amish didn’t use Mr. or Mrs.

“Mother, I need to talk to you and father.”

Jennifer could see the sadness in Justin’s eyes and knew she was about to lose her only son.

“Then you best come in the house, you too, Brian.”

Brian glanced around the rooms he could see. It was very sparse but tidy. He sat next to Justin on a low hard bench in the living room. Suddenly he felt like he was in church and the condemning to hell would begin any moment.

Craig entered the living room. “I see you’re back.”

“Yes father, my good friend, Brian Kinney, brought me back.”

“You’ve had a year to get the wickedness out of you, boy. Are you ready to join the church and become a man?” 

“I’ve given it a great deal of thought; it wasn’t an easy decision for me. My host family was wonderful and I made some really good friends. I…I even fell in love.” Justin didn’t dare look at Brian just yet. “I wish I didn’t have to choose. My decision has nothing to do with you or mother. I have to do what’s best for me. I want to stay in Pittsburgh.”

Jennifer silently wept.

“You’re a disappointment. I did have hopes that you would see reason. You’ve let down the community. You were supposed to come back to us, get married and open your own furniture store. I have a fence jumper for a son,” Craig muttered. “And just what do you plan to do with your life?”

Justin hadn’t been prepared for that question. Truthfully he’d never thought about it. He couldn’t, not with the impending decision hanging over his head.

Brian spoke up for Justin. “I’ll make sure he gets the proper education he deserves. He has a job working at a diner. Your son has so much talent he’d be wasting it here. Justin took part in a small art showing recently. He made five hundred dollars off his sketches.”

Craig snorted, “Money isn’t everything.”

“True, but at least you know he can support himself and he has me to watch out for him. He can still be a craftsman or an artist. Whatever he wants to do, he’ll succeed.” 

Craig glared at Brian. “Did you talk him into leaving his family?”

“No, personally I thought he’d come back here to stay. I would be more likely to tell him to go back home. Justin is a man and he can make his own decisions, however hard they might be.”

Justin fidgeted in his seat. “Father I have something to confess. I’m gay, I… I’m a homosexual.”

Craig’s face turned a deep shade of red.

“Brian and I are lovers; he’s my partner” Justin whispered.

Craig was so mad he began yelling at Justin in German. Though Brian couldn’t understand what was being said he had an idea. When it looked like Craig would hit Justin he pushed Justin behind him prepared to face Craig’s wrath himself.

“Get out of my house; you are dead to me! I no longer have a son.”

Brian put his arm around Justin not giving a flying fuck if he offended the family and left with Justin who was already crying.

“Is there anything you wanted to take with you?”

“No, there’s nothing. This isn’t my life anymore.”

Jennifer came running out of the house and hugged Justin to her one last time. She looked up over Justin’s shoulder at Brian.

“Take care of my son.”

“I will; you may not like it but I love your son very much.”

Brian wrapped his arm around Justin and led him back to the Jeep. Justin hiccupped and there was a little hitch to his breathing. “Take me home,” Justin murmured.

On the long ride back to Pittsburgh Justin cried till he exhausted himself and fell asleep. When Brian pulled the Jeep into his parking spot it was late. He got out of the Jeep and went around to the other side. He opened the door and lightly shook Justin awake.

“Hey, we're here.”

The sadness in Justin’s eyes cut Brian like a knife. He put his arm around Justin and led the way through the building and up to the loft. Brian thought maybe a shower would do Justin some good and make him feel a little better. He got Justin into the bathroom and undressed. Brian got the water running and stripped off his clothes. Justin looked like a lost little boy. Brian took his hand and pulled him under the spray. He slowly soaped Justin up from head to toe; there was nothing sexual about it. He was trying to be a caring partner.

He washed Justin’s hair with his own expensive citrus soap. Justin wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Brian’s chest. They stood there under the spray of water like that till Brian pulled them out. He wrapped Justin in a warm towel and dried him off. Justin still looked exhausted. Justin let Brian dress him in sweats and a t-shirt then he crawled into bed curling up into a ball. Brian pulled on a pair of briefs knowing he wouldn’t be fucking Justin tonight. Justin buried his head in Brian’s neck. They held onto each other all night.

The next morning when Justin woke up the enormity of what had happened hit him. His eyes stung with tears that soon began trailing down his cheeks.

“I was going to ask how you were but I guess I don’t need to.”

“I’m sorry, I… I can’t seem to stop. My father hates me.”

“You’re dad’s a prick who doesn’t know what a treasure he lost. You need to forget about them and start your new life.” Brian thumbed away Justin’s tears. “You’re going to make yourself sick being this upset.”

Brian got up to pour himself a good stiff drink even though it was only 9 am. He couldn’t stand to see Justin cry. He was hurt and there was fuck all he could do about it. Watching Justin sob his guts out was making him feel guilty. Justin said this was what he wanted. When he checked on Justin again the boy was sobbing quietly under the quilt. He couldn’t take it anymore, he called for reinforcements. He called Daphne; she knew what Justin was going through.

&&&&&&&&

“I got here as soon as I could,” Daphne said. “I’m glad he’s staying.”

“Yeah, well I hope he isn’t regretting his decision. I’m worried about him. He won’t stop crying. He’s going to end up making himself sick. I said I’d be there for him but I can’t watch this.”

“Do you want me to take him to Deb’s and watch over him?”

Brian let out a sigh of relief. “Would you?”

“Sure. He’ll be all right; right now he just needs to grieve. I’ll go up to talk to him.”

Daphne went up the bedroom stairs sat down next to the lump and gently pulled back the quilt.

“Hey, Justin,” she pulled a wet and soggy Justin into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re staying. I would have missed you like crazy if you’d left.”

“Hi, Daphne.”

“I know it’s tough but you just have to mourn and move on.” She held him tight to her. Her own eyes were misting over at the memory of walking away from her own parents. It was one of the hardest things she ever did. 

“It will get easier I promise.” She got a good look at Justin. He looked miserable, no wonder Brian was uncomfortable. “Come on; I’ll take you back to Deb’s and we’ll hang out. I won’t leave till Sunshine comes back. You’re freaking Brian out. He can’t stand to see you like this. Soggy Justin freaks him out.”

Justin giggled and hiccupped at the same time. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to freak him out. I just can’t seem to help it.”

“I know; come on.” She led him down to the living room.

Justin went over to hug Brian. “I’m sorry.”

Brian placed a kiss on Justin’s damp, flushed face. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I just want you to feel better. How about I call you every night to see how you’re doing.”

“I’d like that.”

&&&&&&&&

Justin was fairly quiet on the way to Deb’s. When they got there they went up to Justin’s room and lounged on the bed.

“So tell me all about it.”

“Well, Brian and I had a big misunderstanding. He thought I wanted to go back. It was mostly my fault. It didn’t come out right, but I fixed it. Brian took me back home. Molly missed me. I tried to explain to her why I wasn’t staying but…”

Daphne shook his knee. “Hey, maybe she’ll be a rebel like her brother and come look you up.” Daphne smiled when she got a little laugh out of Justin.

Justin got this faraway look on his face when he recalled the rest. “Brian and I sat down in the living room with my parents.”

Daphne let out a puff of air. “I bet that was lots of fun. He must really love you.”

“I told my parents I wanted to stay in Pittsburgh. Father wasn’t too happy.” A ghost of a smile crossed Justin’s face. “Brian defended me to father. Ugh, my father said some awful things to me. At least he did it in German so Brian didn’t know what he was saying, but I got the impression he’s heard it all before.”

“Yeah, Brian had a pretty rough childhood.”

“It was so hard, Daph. My father said I was dead to him.”

“I know it hurts, Justin.”

“How did you deal with it?”

“I cried a lot of tears, then I got angry and I cried some more. Then when I was ready I just slowly started to move on with my life. It was what I wanted after all. I had friends to help me get started in the right direction. You have friends to help you when you’re ready. I’ll help you, Brian will help you. He’s the most organized man on the planet.”

Justin giggled, “I love him so much and I feel awful that I’m making him feel bad. It has nothing to do with him.” 

“I think he knows Justin. He just can’t stand to see you hurting like this.”

“Just between you and me, sometimes I want to go back and throw myself at their feet and say I’m sorry, that I take it all back if they wouldn’t be mad at me and disappointed.” Justin began to sob quietly.

“I felt the same way. It’ll pass, Justin.”

“I know I can’t. I won’t go back.”

“Does Brian know?”

“That all I have to do is confess my sins, join the church and get married? No. I’m not going to tell him either. He thinks this is permanent. I don’t want him to think that one day I’ll leave him to go back to the simple life. I won’t do it and I won’t hurt him.”

“Then it’ll just be between us. Come on; let's get you something to eat. Brian would kill me if I let you get sick.”

&&&&&&

Deb and Vic were both overjoyed that Justin had decided to stay. Vic had to keep Deb from smothering the boy with her motherly love. For the better part of two weeks Justin walked around in a daze like the walking dead. Every time he thought of home he would burst into tears. Brian called every night though to check how he was doing and it helped him a lot.

&&&&&&&&

When Daphne knew Justin was ready to move on with his life, she gave Brian a call. Brian was relieved to hear that Justin was doing much better. He told them to come over to the loft. When Brian and Justin reunited it was a spectacular sight. Brian lifted Justin off the floor in a big hug. The happy couple couldn’t stop kissing. Daphne just couldn’t bring herself to look away. She watched in fascination at the passion emanating off them.

“I missed you,” Brian whispered.

“Me too. I’m feeling a lot better now.”

“Good.”

“I was hoping you could help me get started with my new life. It’s so overwhelming and I don’t know what to do or where to start.”

“All you have to do is ask.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daphne start to leave. “Where are you going? Get back in here. Justin’s going to need your help too.”

Daphne smiled. “Yay, I’m included in the plans.”

Justin laughed which was music to Brian’s ears.

“Of course you are, you’re my friend.”

 

Epilogue 

Brian Justin and Daphne sat in the living room charting out the basics for Justin which included school, housing and work.

“First,” Brian said seriously, “you’re going back to school.”

Justin smiled happily. “Really? They’d let me?”

Brian snorted. “Of course they’d let you. They should be so lucky to get a kid who actually wants to go.”

Justin made a face. “Will I have to pick up where I left off? Cuz that would take forever.”

“No I don’t think so. I’m going to schedule an appointment for us to see the guidance counselor at Allegheny High. We’ll tell them your situation and I believe there’s an equivalency test you can take that will tell them based on your scores which grade you should be in. Don’t worry about it; you’re smart. If you’re lucky, they’ll place you as a senior then you’d only have to do one year. You’ve already missed two months so you’ll have to try to catch up.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Justin said confidently.

“Good, Deb said you can still work at the diner, but I think you might want to cut back the hours a bit, just until you get caught up with school. Deb will understand. School comes first.”

“Um, where will I live?” Justin asked tentatively.

“Deb won’t mind if you live with her.” He rubbed his hand up and down Justin's thigh. “I just think we need a bit more time before you move in here with me.”

Justin curled up against Brian. “Ok, but I at least want to spend the night a couple of times a week.”

Brian grinned and leaned in to kiss him. “I won’t stop you.”

Daphne coughed, “Actually I have an idea. Um, I sort of took a gamble that you’d stay. Well, how would you like to live with me?”

Justin looked at Daphne excitedly. “But you had roommates.” 

“It’s a new year and a new semester; they switched to the dorms. Like I said I took a gamble you’d stay. So what do you say, roomie?” 

Justin leapt off the sofa and hugged Daphne. “That would be cool; I’d really like that, yes.”

Brian nodded, liking the idea. “I agree. I think it would be good for Justin to live with someone close to his age.”

“What about rent? I want to pay my own way but I don’t make all that much at the diner and now especially since I’m going to have to cut back for a while.”

Daphne squeezed Justin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure something out.”

“I’ll make up the difference if Justin can’t quite pay his half.”

Justin sighed. “Brian, I don’t want you to have to do that.”

“Your education is more important; it’s only money. You’re my partner; let me take care of you. Besides I have an idea on how you can bring in more money but we’ll save that for down the road. We’ll need to get you settled in school first.” Brian rubbed his forehead. “Oh, that reminds me. Do you have a birth certificate?”

“I was born at home but yes I have it with me.”

“Good, what about a social security card?”

“Yes, I have that as well.”

“Really? Huh, well then, that’s one less thing to worry about.”

&&&&&&&&

Brian and Justin had a meeting with Allegheny High’s guidance counselor.

“Justin?”

“Hmm?”

“I think it would be best if you didn’t let the school know you’re gay. It’ll be safer. This school is way bigger than you’re used to.”

“You’re probably right besides I’m sure I’ll get mocked enough just being Amish.”

The guidance councilor came in. “Hello, Mr. Kinney, good to meet you. I’m Mrs. Bowen and you must be Justin Taylor.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Justin said shyly.

“What can I do for you today?”

“Well I was hoping to get the ball rolling on enrolling Justin into school. I guess you could call me Justin’s guardian, though he is eighteen.”

Justin bit his lip to stifle a laugh. Thinking of Brian as his guardian in the parental sense gave him the giggles.

“Do you have his transcripts?”

“No, I believe I told your secretary that Justin was Amish. There are no transcripts. I hope that won’t be a problem.”

“No, I suppose not. Justin were you home schooled?”

“No, there was a little school house with about ten kids at any given time. I’m from Lancaster. I got good marks all the way through.”

“Which grade did you stop at?”

“The 8th, I would have continued but it wasn’t allowed.”

“Justin took his leave from the Amish community for a year. He’s made the difficult decision not to go back. He’s very smart and a quick learner. He would like to finish school; I would like that for him also.”

“He’ll have to take an equivalency test.”

“Of course.”

“I can schedule the test for tomorrow. He can take the test in the library.”

Justin smiled happily almost wiggling, anxious to get started.

Brian chuckled, “He love’s the library.”

“Since you are his guardian, I assume he’s living with you?”

“Actually no, he’ll be living with a friend of his who was also Amish. She’s in college now; they’re close friends. I thought it would be good for him. I’m very much a part of his life though; he knows he can come to me for help. He’s been living in Pittsburgh for a year so most of the culture shock has worn off.”

Justin blushed thinking back to when he first arrived, nauseous from the car ride and scared out of his mind. Brian torturing him with his cell phone, he still didn’t miss one bit. There was also the wondrous joy of Velcro.

“Would you like a tour of the school, Justin?”

“Yes please, that would be nice.” He smiled his sunshine smile.  
&&&&&&&&

The next day Brian took Justin back to the school and walked him to the library. The test itself would take several hours. Brian brought some work from the office to keep him busy while he waited for Justin. It was no surprise when Justin did fairly well on the test. He did exceptionally well in math, science and English. Justin was happy that they placed him as a senior. Being a senior did have its perks. He could pretty much pick any classes he wanted. Justin listened to Brian’s advice and took a beginner computer course and a business class. He also took creative writing and a more advanced art class. Justin couldn’t wait to get started.

&&&&&&&&

After Justin’s first day he couldn’t wait to tell Brian all about it. As soon as his last class of the day was over he rode his bike all the way to the loft to tell Brian. Brian insisted Justin didn’t need to be buzzed in. He could feel free to let himself in anytime, but old habits were hard to break. Justin slung off his messenger's bag by the door. It had been a gift from Daphne; she even filled it with notebooks and pencils. He’d been ecstatic and she playfully called him a freak.

“So, how was you day?” Brian asked with a smile. Judging by Justin’s glowing smile he had a good day.

“It was awesome, overwhelming and exciting. It was really great, Brian. I’m glad to be back in school”

“Good, I got you something. It’s over there on the table.”

“Brian, you didn’t have to.”

Brian kissed Justin’s lips. “Partner’s privileges.”

“You got me something expensive, didn’t you?”

“Quit complaining and open it.”

Justin opened the rather large box. He carefully took the case out of the box. He knew it was a computer but he couldn’t remember the other name it was called.

“Brian, thank you so much.”

“You needed it for school so…”

“I know it’s a computer but what’s it called again?”

Brian smiled. “A laptop.”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Brian held out a smaller box. “I also got you this.”

Justin bit his lip and said nothing, taking the gift. He knew Brian wanted to give him things he thought he needed. He was learning sometimes it was just better to accept the gift. Brian was trying to keep his face neutral. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Justin’s face; sometimes he could be so evil.

Justin was not amused when he unwrapped the gift and found a silver cell phone very much like the one he had smashed. Brian began to giggle at Justin’s reaction. It was rare, but Brian did giggle.

Justin held the phone with two pinched fingers. He looked at it with disdain. “Hello my nemesis, we meet again. I thought I killed you.”

By this time Brian was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Reluctantly Justin put the evil device in his pocket.

&&&&&&&&

Justin passed his first semester with flying colors and excellent marks. Brian invited Justin and Daphne over for dinner. He thought now might be a good time to put his idea for Justin in motion. Justin was balancing school and work rather well. Brian let Justin and Daphne into the loft. He immediately pulled Justin into a kiss. 

“Where’s my kiss?” Daphne pouted.

Brian smirked but leaned in to kiss her cheek. She happily floated to the living room. When the food came Brian set all the cartons on the coffee table. Brian listened to Justin and Daphne happily talk about their day. When the chatter began to die down Brian decided it was a good time to bring up his idea.

“Justin, how would you like to get back to woodworking again?”

“Well, I have missed it. What did you have in mind?”

“Remember back when we were getting you first settled? I said I had an idea for you to bring in extra money.”

“Yeah.”

“I wanted to give you time to settle in. How would you like to have your own furniture business?”

Justin’s mouth dropped open then a wide blinding smile lit his face. “Are you serious? How?”

“You have a basic concept of how the internet works. Between Daphne and myself we can create a web site for you to sell all the beautiful furniture you make.”

Justin’s eyes misted over with tears. He threw himself into Brian’s arms hugging him tight.

“Oh Brian, that would be so wonderful. I never dreamed it could happen so soon.”

Brian kissed him on the lips. “You have to keep up with your school work though.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Justin, this is so cool.” Daphne reached for a pad of paper to begin making notes. “I can just see it now; the home page background could be a quilt with little horse and buggies across the top.” Daphne cringed. “Would that be too upsetting?”

“No, I like it,” Justin smiled reassuringly. “A part of me will always be Amish even though I’m not one of them anymore.” 

Daphne nodded, “We should have a little bio about you on the front page. Amish kid decided to leave the order, is attending school now, you’re continuing to make your wonderful furniture. If you want you can mention you're gay and a little bit about that.” 

Justin looked to Brian for advice but Brian just shrugged leaving the decision up to him.

“Ok, yeah, I don’t want to hide who I am.”

Daphne smiled. “Cool, we can add a little rainbow flag at the bottom of the page.” Daphne laughed, “If the elders could see it, they’d all have massive strokes.” 

Brian threw out an idea. “The buttons that the person can click on should be in the shape of butter churns.”

Daphne made a note of that. “Yeah, I like that.”

Justin buried his head in his hands. “Christ, will I never live that down?”

“Nope,” Brian said with an evil grin.

Something occurred to Justin. “Wait, how am I going to keep up with all the orders? I’m just one little person.”

Brian playfully grabbed his crotch. “Not so little.”

Daphne smirked. “I finally saw it and I have to agree.”

Justin gasped. “When did you see me?”

Daphne’s lips curled into a smile. “I’ll never tell.”

Brian got the ‘children’ back on track.

“It could be stated on the page that you’re still in school and this is a means to supplement your income. You’ll take orders on a first come first serve basis. Being that all your furniture is all custom made, of high quality and original, I’m sure the masses wouldn’t mind waiting. I can take pictures of my bed and Deb and Vic’s chairs and Gus’ toy box. We can use those as samples of your work.”

Justin nodded smiling happily. He was excited that his dream was coming true. He always wanted a furniture business. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it would happen this way.

“Um, Brian, where am I going to get all the wood?”

“One of the first things to know about business Sunshine, strings can always be pulled, deals can be made and favors can be cashed in.”

Brian being the best ad man that he was would advertise Justin’s business in all the right places to get the desired exposure. 

&&&&&&&&&&

Brian took many pictures of his grand bed from all different angles. He left the beautiful quilt on the bed as it was more of Justin’s fine work. He got close ups of Justin’s crafter's seal. When he was done he set the camera up on a tripod and playfully pulled Justin down on the bed. When the camera went off they were curled up on the bed with their arms around each other smiling at the camera.

&&&&&&&&&&

Two weeks later Daphne had the web site all ready to unveil. She brought her laptop to the loft to show Brian and Justin all her work. Daphne set up her laptop on the dining room table. Brian and Justin were on either side of her.

“Your website is done, Justin. It’s not live yet though. I thought you could look at it and see if you want to make any changes.”

Daphne typed in the address. www.tayloredamishcreations.net. Justin let out a little “oh” when he saw the quilt he did for Brian’s bed as the background. There were little animated buggies with horses trotting across the top of the page. Brian growled. Center page was the picture of Brian and Justin on the bed. The picture must have gotten mixed in with the ones he intended for the site.

“Oh, come on. Everyone would want to see what the artist looked like and his loving partner, of course.” She sighed, “Fine, I can delete it if you want.”

Justin looked at Brian with a little pleading look. He wanted to keep it just like it was. “If I have to put up with the butter churns, I get the picture of us.”

“Fine,” Brian sighed. It was a small price for Justin’s happiness.

Justin read through his own bio and other notes. At the bottom of the page was a pride flag waving proudly. Daphne clicked on a butter churn that called up the pictures of Brian’s bed and the other furniture Justin had made. Everything looked very professional and he was truly pleased with how it turned out. Daphne had set up an e-mail account so Justin could converse with prospective buyers and e-mail friends. After some serious thought his e mail address became JTcraftsman@yahoo.com 

Daphne looked at the guys. “Anything you want to add?”

“No, it’s perfect just the way it is.”

“As your business grows we can add more categories. When you’re ready all you have to do is push this button to activate the site.” Daphne showed him which button to push. Justin held Brian’s hand then reached out with the other and slowly pushed the button. Brian pulled him into a heated kiss. He was so proud of his boy.

&&&&&&&&&&

One Year Later

When the letter finally came, Justin raced over to Brian’s loft. Good or bad he wanted to share the news with Brian first. When Brian opened the door he was nearly tackled by the exuberant blonde.

“It came, Brian! The letter from PIFA came!”

“Well, did you get in?”

Brian didn’t have any doubts that Justin would get in. Justin had worked very hard to hone his skill both in wood and on canvas.

“I thought we could open it together.”

Brian took Justin’s hand and led him over to the sofa. He sat down and got comfortable, pulling Justin on his lap.

“Well, open it, already.”

With trembling excited fingers, Justin tore open the envelope. When Justin read the first line of the letter he gasped.

“I got in!”

“Congratulations, Justin, I knew you could do it.”

The letter fell to the floor as the happy couple kissed and made out. Brian nudged Justin off his lap then headed up to the bedroom with Justin close behind. Justin caught the look on Brian’s face, though he couldn’t quite describe it. The best he could come up with was a shy, boyish look which he’d never thought he’d see on Brian.

Brian took a deep breath. “I have something I want to show you.” Brian opened the closet; half his clothes were gone. Then he opened up a drawer that was completely empty. “I miss you when you’re not here. I wouldn’t mind if you moved in. Will you move in with me?”

Justin smiled. “All you had to do was ask.”

Justin kissed him fiercely and passionately. “Yes, I’ll move in with you."


End file.
